La mémoire du corps
by Gargouilles
Summary: Sherlock qui s'absente à l'extérieur de Londres sans John pour une enquête, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Ce qui l'est, en revanche, c'est cet appel de la police plusieurs jours plus tard : Sherlock a eu un accident, et doit désormais être rapatrié à Londres, souffrant d'amnésie rétrograde. Or John a des secrets que l'amnésie de Sherlock lui permettrait de cacher au détective..
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour les barbes à papa !_

 _Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle publication de cette "petite" fic de seulement 20 chapitres (dont un épilogue), tous les dimanches ! ;)_

 _Cette fic a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de ma chère et merveilleuse Elie, bêta d'amour qui a signé un pacte avec son sang pour continuer à me corriger jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Maintenant qu'elle l'a reçue dans son intégralité, elle en a autorisé la publication à votre bénéfice ! ;)_

 _Cette fic en divisé en trois parties (Chute / Mort / Renaissance), avec un cliffhanger de fin de partie 1 qui, je l'espère, vous surprendra ! (Demandez un peu à Louisa combien elle m'a gueulé dessus en le lisant)._

 _De plus, je vais mettre un place un petit "jeu" sur cette histoire, rendez-vous en bas pour les détails ! ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude, disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 1 – Chute**

 **La mémoire du corps - Sherlock**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _« Enquête dans le Norfolk. Parti pour plusieurs jours – SH »_

John regarda son téléphone à la fin de sa journée à la clinique et haussa les sourcils de surprise. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Sherlock de le prévenir de ses déplacements. Au contraire, le détective avait plutôt l'habitude d'aller et venir comme un courant d'air, sans prévenir et ne laissant que du vide douloureux derrière lui. Il fallait croire que les hurlements et les cris de John depuis son retour d'exil après Saint Bart avaient fini par porter leurs fruits. John n'avait pas supporté de trouver l'appartement de Baker Street vide sans une explication un matin, et il s'était cru retomber trois ans en arrière. Ou bien avait eu l'idée folle que le retour de Sherlock n'avait été qu'une création de son esprit malade, et qu'il conversait simplement avec un fantôme de sa tête. Il avait fallu l'intervention de tous ses amis, de Mycroft et de Sherlock lui-même pour convaincre le médecin qu'il n'était pas devenu fou à lier, dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et réinventant tout un monde dans sa tête.

Depuis Sherlock avait promis de faire « à peu près » attention. Ce qui en fait se résumait à répondre « enquête », puis un lieu au « où es-tu ? » lassé de John, quand ce dernier ne trouvait pas son ami. Ce qui était déjà mieux que rien, et donnait au moins une explication sur l'absence du détective à l'appartement quand John rentrait de sa garde.

Le message du jour était donc surprenant, mais pas inhabituel. De temps à autre, Sherlock avait des éclairs de génie et de lucidité et renseignaient John sur ses activités.

Soupirant, John reposa son portable. La journée au cabinet avait été éreintante. Le même défilé habituel des mères de famille inquiètes, des enfants se cassant le bras en faisant l'idiot sur un skate ou un vélo, des adultes qui avaient lâché la bouteille de vin et s'étaient coupé sur les morceaux en interdisant à leurs enfants d'approcher pieds nus...

C'était ennuyeux. Cela le lassait et l'épuisait. Mais il avait fait la promesse de ne plus s'impliquer dans les enquêtes de Sherlock et bon gré mal gré, il s'y tenait.

Il y avait eu trop de distance et de temps passé entre les deux hommes après le retour de Sherlock pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs vies comme avant. Ils avaient eu besoin de temps, de retrouver chacun leurs vies, de se retrouver eux-mêmes. Alors John officiait à la clinique toute la journée, et ne regardait son portable que le soir, pour ne pas être tenté.

De toute manière, Sherlock ne lui envoyait presque plus rien. À part des menus détails et des petites questions médicales de ci de là.

\- John ? Tu es encore là ? Je ferme ! lança une voix féminine depuis le couloir.

\- Je suis là ! répondit-il.

Machinalement il regarda dehors. Il faisait presque nuit. Il avait encore accueilli tous les patients sans les compter, sans réfléchir, mécaniquement, prenant des gens hors rendez-vous et faisant de son mieux pour soigner en le plus possible.

 _Et toi, qui te soignera ?_

La voix, sortie du passé, surgit soudainement dans son esprit, mais il la fit taire immédiatement. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à la vacuité de sa vie. Pas maintenant.

La chevelure flamboyante de Gisele fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte de John.

\- Allez viens John, je ferme ! Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre ?

La sollicitude de la jeune femme le touchait. Comme tous les membres du cabinet, elle avait connu John par tous les stades : post saut de l'ange (il y avait postulé juste après la mort de son ami, sur les conseils de sa thérapeute qui préconisait de reprendre un emploi stable immédiatement pour avoir un objectif et quelque chose à faire), remontée de la pente, vie épanouie, retour de Sherlock. Et comme tous les membres du cabinet, elle essayait de faire au mieux pour que l'un de leurs meilleurs et plus patients médecins ne retourne pas dans sa dépression dont ils l'avaient tiré.

Gisele, notamment, vérifiait toujours avant de fermer la clinique que John n'était pas caché dans un coin à se morfondre sans même avoir conscience du temps qui passe. Et elle lui proposait toujours d'aller boire un verre. Même si présentement, son tour de taille bien rond l'empêchait d'avaler la moindre goutte d'alcool, elle remplaçait ses mojitos habituels par des Virgin mojitos, pestant contre celui qu'elle appelait affectueusement sa crevette parasite.

\- Non, merci Gisele. Je dois... Tu sais bien...

Oui, elle savait. Comme tout le monde, elle savait. Alors elle adressa simplement un sourire triste à son collègue, puis se lança dans un monologue sur tous les patients qu'elle avait vu passer aujourd'hui à l'accueil, de par sa fonction de secrétaire médicale, histoire d'essayer de le dérider sur le chemin qui les amenait au métro.

\- La seule bonne chose de ce gros ventre, conclut-elle, c'est de pouvoir m'assoir !

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en chassant un jeune adolescent qui se leva précipitamment pour céder sa place dans le métro à la jeune femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

John ne répondit rien. Il ne répondait jamais beaucoup.

\- Je descends là, annonça-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Embakment. Je vais rejoindre la Bakerloo Line.

Gisele ne répliqua rien, ne contentant de lui faire un signe de la main lorsqu'il descendit. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'irait pas prendre la Bakerloo. Il allait rejoindre Tottenham sur la Nothern Line, avant de prendre la Central Line et atteindre Saint Paul Station. John aurait pu s'éviter bien des désagréments et des changements en faisant autrement, mais il s'évertuait à essayer de donner l'illusion à ses collègues. Gisele soupira. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que John irait mieux.

* * *

Lorsque John rejoignit finalement Baker Street, l'appartement était vide et plongé dans le noir. Même Mrs Hudson était de sortie, son appartement silencieux. John avait espéré que Sherlock aurait pu résoudre son enquête rapidement, et revenir tout aussi vite sans rien dire à personne, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas. John était seul et l'appartement dans un état pitoyable. De la vaisselle sale s'entassait dans l'évier et sur le plan de travail de la cuisine (ainsi que dans le salon, et des endroits divers et variés comme la cheminée, la bibliothèque et le sol. Les idées de Sherlock pouvaient surgir n'importe quand, et dans ces moments-là il posait sa tasse à thé à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait, et l'oubliait aussitôt.)

À côté des bactéries dans les tasses, il y avait le matériel de chimie, béchers et tubes à essais étincelants de propreté, lamelles et fioles brillantes. Sherlock ne plaisantait pas avec ses expériences, et la moindre poussière pouvait parfois avoir des répercussions dangereuses. En revanche, l'idée qu'il pouvait s'empoisonner avec de la vaisselle à moitié lavée n'effleurait pas l'esprit du génie.

John eut un demi-sourire. Son ami restait le même malgré les années, et au fond le bazar de Baker Street lui plaisait ainsi.

Il était tard, mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. Dormir, c'était faire des cauchemars.

À la place, il préféra attraper un tablier de cuisine qui traînait là (et qu'il avait sans doute déposé lui-même plusieurs jours plus tôt, mais il ne s'en souvenait plus), le noua autour de sa taille et son cou, et entreprit de désinfecter Baker Street.

Sa mission d'épuration lui prit plusieurs soirées. Il finissait ses journées de travail relativement tard au cabinet, et mettait ensuite un temps fou pour revenir à l'appartement. Il essayait de se nourrir un minimum, faisait du ménage avant d'être rappelé par des besoins primaires comme dormir, et s'effondrait, le plus souvent dans le canapé. Au moins quand il était épuisé, John ne rêvait pas, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Au bout de cinq jours, l'appartement cessa de ressembler à la tanière d'un ours et redevint habitable. John avait traqué toute la vaisselle sale (jusqu'au fin fond de la baignoire. John soupçonnait le détective d'avoir pris un bain, un thé en même temps, et d'avoir eu soudainement un flash pour résoudre un meurtre, il avait laissé tomber la petite cuillère au fond du bain, et l'avait oubliée là) et l'avait lavée, séchée, rangée dans les placards. Il avait découvert six nouvelles tasses, preuve que Sherlock avait de plus en plus la flemme de faire le ménage et préférait avoir encore plus de vaisselle pour avoir à la laver encore moins souvent. Cela prouvait également que Mrs Hudson était en voyage, probablement chez son ex-belle-sœur, le seul membre de la famille de feu son mari qui n'était pas trempé jusqu'au cou dans les affaires de drogue, et qui entretenait des véritables liens avec la vieille dame, et donc qu'elle n'était pas venue sermonner Sherlock, râler qu'elle n'était pas la gouvernante, et faire tout le ménage.

John passa l'aspirateur, rangea tous les livres dans la bibliothèque, changea les draps, fit des lessives, les étendit, repassa toutes les chemises de Sherlock, les ordonna dans sa penderie, passa en revue toutes leurs chaussettes seules pour essayer de reformer des paires, fit la poussière partout, battit même le tapis et les coussins du canapé et de leurs fauteuils.

Il vida toutes les poubelles, désinfecta le frigo, jeta tous les emballages de nourriture chinoise à emporter (Sherlock adorait la nourriture chinoise et indienne), fit briquer le plan de travail.

Ce fut quand il en arriva à lustrer les poignées de tiroir, et qu'il vida ceux-ci de leur contenu pour mieux faire la poussière à l'intérieur qu'il conclut qu'il devenait maboul en l'absence de son meilleur ami et que, clairement, la vie qu'il menait ne lui convenait plus. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas comment faire pour en changer.

Mrs Hudson rentra ce soir-là, monta voir dans l'appartement du dessus, et fut surprise et ravie d'y trouver John, l'air paumé avec un torchon de détergent dans les mains, l'atmosphère imprégnée d'une odeur fruité et délicate, tout impeccablement rangé de manière militaire.

\- John mon cher ! Quel plaisir ! Et quel rangement !

\- Une vraie femme au foyer pour Sherlock ! répliqua John sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Où est-il passé, celui-là d'ailleurs ? L'odeur du propre l'a fait fuir ?

John rit doucement, accompagné de Mrs Hudson. Sherlock n'aimait pas le ménage et le propre, il vivait dans sa propre tête la plupart du temps et n'avait aucunement conscience de la poussière à Baker Street. Mais il y était habitué et n'aimait pas quand cela changeait et quand John faisait du rangement. Il haïssait tout particulièrement quand son ami ouvrait toutes les fenêtres de leur appartement pour aérer, et faire sécher le sol qu'il avait lavé avec son produit à la lavande. Avant, il disait à John qu'il préférait sauter par la fenêtre (ouverte, donc) que sentir cette odeur (qui le perturbait dans ses expériences, déjà que le monoxyde de carbone était incolore et inodore, si en plus le salon puait la lavande !) dans leur appartement. Et puis bien sûr, un jour il avait vraiment sauté. Pas à cause du produit ménager à la lavande, mais depuis son retour John n'avait pas osé faire le ménage avec le bidon de détergent parfumé. Il avait peur de ne pas supporter la blague qui était devenu récurrente entre lui et son colocataire.

\- Non, enquête, finit par répondre John.

\- Où ça ?

\- Norfolk.

Mrs Hudson ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Généralement Londres offrait un terrain de jeu suffisamment pour Sherlock. Il allait rarement aussi loin.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

Ce fut au tour de John de se trouver coi. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Sherlock ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis, mais il ne s'était pas inquiété. C'était typiquement le genre du détective. A son retour, en revanche, si l'enquête avait été intéressante, Sherlock se montrerait extrêmement prolixe. Parfois, rien qu'avec ce qu'il racontait, John parvenait à écrire des articles pour son blog. Parfois. Quand Sherlock était de bonne humeur. Quand John arrivait à transformer les faits examinés au vitriol en une version romancée. Cela n'arrivait plus si souvent.

Perplexe, John regarda sur son téléphone la date et l'heure du dernier message de Sherlock. Qui était presque le dernier message qu'il avait reçu ces derniers jours. Greg lui avait proposé une bière, Harry envoyé un message de convenance digne des relations tendus de la fratrie Watson, mais c'était tout.

\- Mardi dernier... ça fait six jours.

\- Ah.

La vieille dame ne commenta pas davantage. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. John réalisa brusquement que cela faisait six jours, et que pour Sherlock, c'était long. Trop long. C'était étrange qu'il soit parti aussi longtemps. Étrange, mais pas encore inquiétant.

John ne s'inquiéta néanmoins pas plus que cela de cette absence surprenante, car il pouvait y voir une excellente raison derrière cela. Connaissant l'énergumène qu'était Sherlock, il y avait même plus que certainement une bonne raison derrière tout cela, et le détective se moquerait de lui s'il tombait dans un bête sentimentaliste inquiet.

John se contenta donc d'un bête texto « tu rentres quand ? », que Sherlock lut immédiatement. Magie des smartphones interconnectés, John voyait donc par un petit accusé de réception en dessous de son message si celui-ci avait été reçu, et même si celui-ci avait été lu. Le médecin patienta, mais Sherlock ne répondit pas dans les cinq minutes comme il avait l'habitude de le faire après avoir lu un message. John en conclut donc que le détective était en vie, concentré sur son enquête, qu'il avait vu le texto de John et avait secoué la tête de dépit en se lamentant sur son idiot de meilleur ami qui osait l'interrompre par messages interposés. Il était presque capable d'imaginer les boucles du détective voleter autour de son crâne comme une couronne tandis qu'il rechignait, avant d'éteindre l'écran de l'appareil et de le ranger dans la poche de son pantalon (les recommandations de John sur les potentielles risques de cancer et altération de l'appareil génital masculin et du sperme en mettant son téléphone dans sa poche et en s'exposant aux ondes n'avaient eu qu'un impact très limité sur Sherlock Holmes).

John secoua la tête à son tour pour chasser sa vision stupide, et préféra se reconcentrer sur Mrs Hudson.

\- Vous mangez avec moi, mon cher ? proposa-t-elle.

John regarda sa montre. L'appartement brillait, et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'accepter la proposition pour faire passer le temps. Et espérer s'endormir d'épuisement et/ou d'ennui mêlés du babillage incessant de la vieille dame.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant.

Au vu de regard tendre et un peu triste, et de la main qu'elle posa brièvement sur son épaule, il était un très mauvais acteur.

\- Je vais préparer un poulet tandoori, annonça-t-elle.

John raffolait du poulet tandoori maison, et il soupçonnait Mrs Hudson de ne lui en préparer que pour qu'il aille mieux. Mais ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire. Il n'allait pas mal. Pas si mal que ça, du moins. D'accord, il avait briqué Baker Street du sol au plafond, mais c'était parce qu'il profitait de l'absence de Sherlock pour faire des choses qu'il ne faisait pas en temps normal parce que le détective ne le laissait pas faire, voilà tout. Ce n'était pas la preuve qu'il allait mal. Absolument pas.

Il sourit en réponse, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le sourire de John Watson n'atteignait plus ses yeux.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il.

Il était presque sincère.

* * *

Sans surprise, Mrs Hudson parvint à faire la conversation seule tout en préparant le poulet et en le dégustant. Elle passait d'un sujet à un autre sans logique et sans pause, et là où quelqu'un d'autre aurait frisé la rupture d'anévrisme, John trouvait cela reposant. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que l'écouter, relancer de temps à autre la machine, faire un petit commentaire, et se laisser bercer par le flot. Elle évoqua son voyage chez son ex-belle-sœur, comme John l'avait bien deviné, relata le calvaire à la gare en revenant à cause d'un accident entre Thetford et Cambridge, qui avait conduit à tout un tas de retard et de détournement jusque sur Londres, passa sans problème à la difficulté de trouver des épices digne de ce nom pour sa recette, enchaîna sans interruption sur le marchand d'épices du coin de Crawford Street qui avait fermé parce que sa sœur était marchand d'armes, parvint à en revenir à partir de là à son ex-mari et le cartel qu'il dirigeait. Bifurqua ensuite sur sa jeunesse débridée et tous les pays du monde qu'elle avait visité, précisant qu'un parrain de la drogue avait une forte tendance pour les pays tropicaux et les plages de sable fin, alors qu'elle aurait rêvé de territoires nordiques et d'étendues gelées, mais bon, on ne va pas se plaindre non plus, hein ?

Et sans autre forme de procès, Mrs Hudson s'attaqua ensuite au temps londonien, toute cette pluie, puis aux sans-abris, aux migrants de l'union européenne qui essayaient de rejoindre l'Angleterre, et à ce stade, servit le dessert à John.

Le pauvre médecin, à ce moment, avait le ventre plein et les paupières lourdes de sommeil et bénit la vieille dame, qui l'envoya se coucher sans ménagement.

Cette nuit-là, il s'effondra dans le canapé et ne rêva pas, et c'était une victoire.

* * *

\- Je vais vous prescrire des suppositoires pour votre fils, Mrs Rosier, en cas de fièvre uniquement. Ce n'est rien, il sera vite sur pied.

John sourit à l'enfant qui reniflait tout en sortant son bloc d'ordonnance. Il commençait à rédiger lorsque son téléphone portable sonna.

\- Je vous demande pardon, je pensais l'avoir éteint.

La mère de famille qui avait emmené son bambin en consultation eut un sourire compréhensif. Elle avait quatre enfants, et depuis le jour où Ernie, l'aîné, s'était violemment cassé le bras à l'école et qu'elle avait dû venir le chercher en catastrophe, elle avait la hantise des coups de fil. Elle avait toujours peur qu'on lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle concernant l'un de ses quatre petits monstres. Et les médecins, même s'ils guérissaient les grippes et les rhumes de ses enfants comme des super-héros, n'étaient que des hommes comme les autres. Même le si gentil docteur Watson qu'Evan adorait avait peut-être une gentille petite femme et des enfants qui pouvaient se casser le bras en plein milieu d'après-midi.

John se leva pour récupérer son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et éteignit la sonnerie. Il revint à son bureau, posa le téléphone à côté de son pot à crayons et en revint à son ordonnance.

\- Vous auriez pu répondre, sourit la mère de famille.

John lui sourit à son tour, tandis qu'il apposait sa signature et son cachet en cas de la feuille.

\- Je rappellerai, ou ils laisseront un message, ne vous inquiétez pas. Suivez bien les prescriptions et tout ira bien. Il n'y a rien de grave. Hein Evan ? Tu écouteras bien les recommandations de ta maman à l'avenir, hein ?

John ébouriffa les fins cheveux blonds du garçonnet, qui hocha la tête gravement. Comme tous les enfants, il ne tiendrait pas promesse plus de deux heures et retournerait faire des bêtises aussitôt après, nourri de cette farouche conviction d'immortalité et d'invincibilité propre à l'enfance. Qu'importait. C'était de son âge.

Mrs Rosier et Evan remercièrent John et quittèrent la pièce. Ils avaient à peine franchi le seuil que le téléphone de John recommençait à sonner.

Pestant, le médecin l'attrapa de nouveau, découvrant le même numéro inconnu qu'à l'instant. John raccrocha, et cette fois paramétra mieux le silencieux. Le téléphone glissa dans la poche de sa blouse. Son prochain patient entra. John sourit.

\- John ? Mrs Polkiss a du retard, environ dix minutes, l'informa Gisele trois patients plus tard. Prends une pause, je te bippe quand elle est là.

Le patient précédant venait de sortir, et John se sentait déjà démuni. Il ne voulait pas de pause. Prendre un café et discuter avec ses collègues avec un faux sourire de façade était au-dessus de ses forces. Il voulait du travail acharné, et s'y oublier, et sombrer le soir venu dans son lit. Rien d'autre. Et pas de pause.

Il n'avait même pas le courage de sortir de son bureau-salle d'auscultation, ou même d'en entrouvrir la porte pour signifier à ses collègues qu'il était disponible pour échanger les dernières nouvelles. Il voulait juste rester là et travailler.

Machinalement, ses mains tombèrent dans les poches de sa blouse et y trouvèrent son téléphone. Il se souvint alors du numéro inconnu qui avait tenté de le rejoindre et récupéra l'engin.

Le journal des appels qui s'affichaient à l'écran annonçait douze appels en absence sur la dernière demi-heure, tous en provenance du même numéro, et sans le moindre message.

Cette fois le médecin commença à ressentir un vague malaise. Qui harcelait autant les gens ?

Il regarda sa montre, vérifia qu'il lui restait encore douze minutes (quand Mrs Polkiss annonçait dix minutes de retard, elle en avait toujours quinze, en réalité. Se faire désirer semblait être le seul passe-temps de la vieille acariâtre), ce qui était bien suffisant pour passer un savon à l'impudent qui avait osé le harceler.

Sans hésitation, John appuya sur les touches, et appela le numéro inconnu.

Il y eut deux sonneries, et on décrocha :

\- Jimmy Peakes, police de Cambridge, j'écoute ?

La police ? L'esprit de John devint un instant brusquement blanc. Pourquoi la police avait essayé de le joindre ?

\- Euh, bonjour, vous avez essayé de me joindre, plusieurs fois, je...

\- Ah oui ! Vous êtes bien monsieur JHW ?

\- Ce sont mes initiales, oui.

\- Monsieur, je vous demanderai de bien rester calme. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Êtes-vous en mesure d'avoir cette conversation maintenant ?

John se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil de bureau.

\- Un instant.

Il plaça son portable en silencieux, appela rapidement Gisele à l'accueil en lui demandant de faire patienter Mrs Polkiss si elle arrivait, ne donna aucune explication aux questions légitimes de la réceptionniste, raccrocha la téléphone fixe de la clinique et reprit son téléphone portable.

\- Je vous écoute.

Il avait eu le temps de se recomposer une façade de neutralité, et son ton ne fit pas exception. Il s'en félicita intérieurement. Il aurait détesté se mettre à gémir et pleurnicher.

\- Monsieur, nous aurions besoin de votre aide pour l'identification d'un passager du train 9352 reliant Norwich à Londres. Nous avons retrouvé votre numéro dans le téléphone d'un homme dont nous ne sommes pas sûrs de l'identité, ni que le portable lui appartienne. Aucune de ses affaires n'a été retrouvé. Son répertoire ne contenait que des... noms étranges, probablement des surnoms, ou des initiales ou des nombres en guise de contact. Nous avons choisi de vous contacter car vous auriez envoyé un SMS au supposé propriétaire de ce téléphone hier...

John eut presque envie de sourire. Il s'appelait JHW dans le téléphone de Sherlock, mais il était bien le seul à avoir un nom cohérent. Mycroft s'appelait _parapluie_ ou _gouvernement_ au gré des envies du détective.

\- Pourriez-vous nous décrire la personne à qui vous avez souhaité envoyer un message, afin que nous puissions recouper avec notre inconnu et ainsi commencer à établir un dossier à son nom.

\- Grand, brun foncé, cheveux bouclés, yeux très pâles, très mince, cicatrice de torture à l'arme blanche sur le torse, appendicectomie, cicatrice de points de suture ayant moins de deux mois sur l'épaule gauche, grain de beauté sur le gros orteil gauche, récita John.

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil, et un instant John ne sut pas si c'était parce que le passager mystère du flic était gros et blond ou parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre une description aussi précise de quelqu'un.

\- Euh, oui, je... bafouilla le flic.

\- Il s'appelle Sherlock Holmes, et je suis son ami, et médecin ex-militaire, répliqua John.

Cela coupait court à tout un tas de questions, notamment sur les cicatrices de torture, et cela justifiait sans ambiguïté possible que John connaisse des détails comme un grain de beauté sur le gros orteil (Sherlock ne voulait pas voir un dermatologue et John avait endossé ce rôle en plus des autres)

Il y eut ensuite un silence à l'autre bout du fil, et John attendit, les jointures blanches et les poings serrés. Sherlock ne se séparait absolument jamais de son téléphone. Il vivait littéralement avec cet engin greffé au bout de son bras. Si la police ne savait pas à qui appartenait le téléphone... Ni qui était la personne qu'il cherchait à identifier... cela ne laissait que deux possibilités : le coma... ou la mort. Depuis son rapatriement, jamais John ne s'était autant comporté en soldat, mâchoire serrée et épaules carrées. Il était prêt.

Le téléphone fixe professionnel de John sonna, mais il avait coupé la sonnerie et seul le voyant rouge s'alluma pour témoigner de son activité. Mrs Polkiss devait être arrivée et Gisele prévenait John, avant de faire patienter la vieille dame.

\- Je vous remercie de votre coopération, monsieur. Pourriez-vous nous épeler son nom, et le vôtre, s'il vous plaît.

Tendu, John épela.

\- Merci. Monsieur Watson, votre ami se trouvait dans le train 9352 en provenance de Cambridge, il y a trois jours, qui a déraillé. Il a été transféré à l'hôpital le plus proche, et admis pour des blessures sans gravité. Une transfusion a été nécessaire par mesure de précaution suite à une plaie à la tête. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

Le coma, donc, pensa John. Quelque chose avait dû mal tourner. Un hématome sous dural à la tête ?

\- Cependant, depuis son réveil, il souffre d'amnésie rétrograde partielle, expliquant notre incapacité à l'identifier.

John sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise. Sherlock, amnésique ? Sherlock et son palais mental, amnésique ? Sherlock, capable de se souvenir d'un nom croisé sur une étiquette de valise ou d'une plaque d'immatriculation entraperçue six mois plus tôt, amnésique ? Sherlock putain-de-génie Holmes, amnésique ? C'était impossible, absurde. Et aussi terriblement cynique. La destinée avait décidément un sens de l'humour bien particulier pour décider de la vie des deux amis. John se mettrait presque à croire aux Moires (ou aux Parques, il n'était pas raciste, n'importe lesquelles feraient l'affaire) si cela lui permettait de leur parler et les supplier de cesser de s'amuser ainsi avec leurs fils du destin.

\- Amnésie ? murmura-t-il.

\- Rétrograde partielle, répéta le flic. Mais les médecins trouvent son amnésie étrange.

\- Pourquoi ?

John entendit des pages qu'on tournait, et devina que le policier vérifiait les anomalies sur son bloc-notes pour être sûr de ne pas dire de bêtises.

\- Alors, attendez un instant. Ah voilà. _« Le patient est incapable de donner son nom, son adresse, sa date de naissance ou toutes autres informations relatives à sa vie, mais est capable de citer le tableau périodique des éléments de Mendeleïev sans la moindre erreur, résoudre des équations chimiques, mais ignore qui dirige le Royaume-Uni. Le patient semble en outre parler un certain nombre de langues outre l'anglais, et n'a pas oublié les mouvements de la vie courante, mais n'a aucune idée de la date du jour. En outre, le patient a la mauvaise habitude de "deviner" toutes les personnes qu'ils croisent, sans n'avoir aucune idée de comment il fait ça_ ».

À la grande surprise de Jimmy Peakes, son interlocuteur éclata de rire à la fin de la citation. Certes, le rire était légèrement nerveux, mais ce n'était quand même pas une réaction très habituelle.

\- C'est bien Sherlock, hoqueta de rire John. C'est même totalement lui. Vous avez de quoi noter ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors informez ses médecins que Sherlock ne sait jamais quel jour on est, il n'a jamais su qui gouvernait l'Angleterre ou tout autre pays du monde, il ne sait pas que la terre tourne autour du soleil, mais il est chimiste, il parle en effet plusieurs langues, au moins une douzaine, et il est capable de déduire n'importe qui.

Le bruissement du stylo indiquait que malgré la bizarrerie des propos, le flic notait tout.

\- Vous habitez Londres, monsieur ?

\- Oui.

\- Suite à l'accident, l'hôpital de Cambridge est engorgé. L'état de monsieur Holmes semblant stable, et pas du tout inquiétant mis à part son amnésie, serait-il possible de le faire transférer à Londres ? Seriez-vous à même de le prendre en charge ?

John hésita. Il voulait plus que tout que Sherlock revienne à Londres, à la maison. Mais John n'était pas, n'était plus capable de prendre en charge le détective. Plus aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais vous demander de joindre son frère pour ces questions pratiques.

\- Mes excuses. J'ai oublié de vous demander s'il avait de la famille. J'ai cru que vous étiez son compagnon.

John grimaça. Le temps n'y faisait rien. Tout le monde continuait à penser cela d'eux. Le suicide de Sherlock n'avait-il donc pas suffi ? Depuis le temps, que fallait-il de plus ?

\- Non. Son ami, rien de plus. Je vous envoie le numéro de son frère immédiatement, c'est possible ?

\- Parfaitement. Je vous remercie.

\- Pouvez-vous joindre également le DI Gregory Lestrade, Scotland Yard, à ce sujet ? Il pourra prendre le relai une fois Sherlock transféré à Londres. Pour la suite de l'enquête de police, si vous avez besoin d'informations.

Encore une fois, l'homme au bout du fil sembla surpris. Mais ne commenta pas cette étrange relation.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Merci. Bonne journée.

John raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il posa le téléphone sur son bureau, laissant subitement retomber toute la tension de ses épaules. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et il dut s'accrocher au bureau pour ne pas chanceler. Sherlock avait eu un accident. Sherlock était amnésique.

\- Sherlock est amnésique, répéta John à voix haute. Sherlock est amnésique.

Il arrivait à peine à s'en convaincre.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître la vieille Mrs Polkiss et son air le plus grincheux, et derrière elle Gisele, soutenant son gros ventre dans sa course derrière l'acariâtre.

\- Mrs Polkiss ! Quelle joie de vous voir, vous avez l'air rayonnante ! s'exclama John avec le sourire le plus faux de sa collection.

La colère de la vieille dame sembla légèrement s'atténuer en voyant son médecin favori entièrement à sa disposition. Dans son dos, Gisele fit une grimace d'excuses à John, qui lui fit signe de quitter la pièce. Il avait la situation en main.

\- Quel bon vent vous amène cette fois, Mrs Polkiss ? sourit-il.

* * *

Sans la moindre surprise, lorsque John sortit du cabinet ce soir-là, moins tard que d'habitude mais quand même le dernier, une voiture noire dont le moteur ronflait doucement était garé devant la porte. John ne témoigna aucun mouvement de surprise et s'y dirigea automatiquement, sans le moindre doute. Juste après sa consultation avec Mrs Polkiss, il avait rapidement informé Mycroft de la situation, lui demandant quel numéro il avait le droit de fournir au policier pour s'occuper du transfert de Sherlock. John, depuis toujours, avait le numéro entièrement privé du politicien, mais le nombre de personnes jouissaient du pouvoir de disposer de ce numéro se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Et le médecin n'était donc pas sûr d'avoir le droit de le distribuer à tout vent, fut-ce pour Sherlock. Mycroft, en effet, lui demanda de communiquer à l'agent Peakes sa ligne gérée par Anthea (ou l'une de ses lignes gérées par Anthea, John ne voulait même pas savoir), et à compter de là, s'occupa de tout.

En grimpant dans l'habitacle, John eut néanmoins la surprise de découvrir Mycroft lui-même installé sur la banquette. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps la voiture était là, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Mycroft perdrait du temps à attendre John, bêtement assis dans une voiture.

\- Bonjour docteur Watson.

Mycroft Holmes était un modèle vivant d'un gentleman anglais, jusqu'au bout des ongles de la main tendue qu'il offrait pour saluer dignement son interlocuteur était parfaite, si l'on acceptait son visage défait et ses paupières rougies de fatigue.

\- John, corrigea le médecin mais en acceptant la poignée de main formelle. Qu'en est-il ?

Mycroft inspira profondément.

\- Il a été rapatrié à Londres immédiatement. Il y est arrivé il y a près de deux heures. Je suis allé le voir immédiatement. Il… Il ne me reconnaît pas.

John devina dans cette simple phrase la douleur horrible que cela devait générer chez le politicien. On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à Mycroft Holmes, mais pas d'aimer sa famille et notamment son frère au-delà de toute raison. Il avait passé sa vie à tenter de le protéger et de le guider dans ce qu'il estimait être le droit chemin, avec plus ou moins de succès. Sherlock avait toujours une réplique assassine à la bouche à l'encontre de son frère, il s'amusait à se détourner des caméras, et éliminait les mouchards, il esquivait systématiquement les visites de leurs parents à Londres. Bref, il faisait tourner son frère en bourrique avec brio.

Mais c'était son mode de fonctionnement. Et tout cela prouvait que Sherlock s'intéressait à son frère, ou plus exactement qu'il n'était pas catalogué dans la catégorie « ennuyeux ». Le monde Sherlock Holmes était divisé en deux « ennuyeux » et « pas ennuyeux ». Il n'y avait que très peu de gens qui entraient dans la deuxième catégorie. Et lorsqu'on n'y était pas, Sherlock n'exprimait que du désintérêt pour la personne en question. Il n'était jamais haineux, et rarement en colère. Simplement trouvait un intérêt ou non, point barre. John savait que, depuis toujours, il faisait partie de la catégorie « pas ennuyeux » de Sherlock, sans qu'il ne puisse réellement se l'expliquer néanmoins.

Mycroft, lui, avait dû batailler au cours de sa vie pour conserver l'intérêt de son frère. Et passer son temps à faire semblant de le mépriser était une manière de lui prouver cela.

Voir dans les yeux de son frère, son sang, que Sherlock n'avait désormais pas plus d'intérêt pour lui que pour le premier insecte venu devait sans doute représenter pour Mycroft une assez bonne vision de l'enfer.

\- J'espère qu'il en sera différemment pour vous John, mais en toute honnêteté…

\- Vous en doutez, acheva John à sa place.

\- Oui. Il n'est pas… Il est… Je ne le reconnais pas non plus, en fait. Il n'est plus le frère avec qui j'ai grandi.

\- Qu'est-ce que son amnésie a touché exactement ?

Mycroft soupira.

\- C'est très étrange. Il est parfaitement capable de vivre normalement. Il reconnaît les choses simples de la vie quotidienne, une fourchette, un verre, un lit, des vêtements. Il sait faire ses lacets, boutonner sa chemise, faire toutes les choses courantes et les désigner. Il sait se servir d'un téléphone, faire une recherche internet, et il reconnaît encore tous les solos de violon en deux mesures.

\- Il sait encore jouer ? Le violon je veux dire.

L'homme d'Etat fronça les sourcils.

\- J'avoue ne pas avoir essayé, mais je pense que oui. Il est capable de tout faire comme avant. Gregory Lestrade est passé également, pour un petit test… Sherlock a résolu un meurtre basique à partir des photos d'un vieux cas en râlant que c'était trop simple.

\- Mais il n'a pas reconnu Greg, je suppose ?

\- Non. En revanche, le meurtre en question évoquait quelque chose chez lui. Et pour cause, c'était lui qui l'avait effectivement résolu, à l'époque. Il a dit la même chose de moi, de Lestrade ou même de nos parents sur des photos. Il se souvient qu'on appartient à sa vie, mais il ne sait pas pour autant qui nous sommes ou quels sont nos liens. Je lui ai montré des photos de Baker Street…

John préféra ne même pas relever le fait que Mycroft avait des photos de l'appartement.

\- Il reconnaît. C'est-à-dire qu'il sait que ça fait partie de sa vie, mais il ne sait pas dire l'adresse, et ne saurait pas y aller s'il était livré à lui-même.

\- Il va rester hospitalisé ?

\- Cela vaut mieux dans un premier temps. Il lui faudrait sinon une présence permanente à chaque seconde et… je sais que vous n'en avez pas la possibilité. Au moins à l'hôpital, il sera surveillé. Si sa mémoire s'améliore, on verra… mais je n'ose pas imaginer les dégâts si un criminel quelconque, au hasard disons Moriarty, venait frapper à la porte alors que Sherlock est seul… Il se souviendrait qu'il le connaît, mais ne serait pas en mesure de dire quand ou comment. Et l'autre aurait alors toute latitude pour lui imprimer de faux souvenirs dans la tête…

\- Il croit tout ce qu'on lui dit ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Il déduit, donc n'est pas crédule au point de tout accepter, mais il est amnésique. Il n'a pas d'autres choix que celui de croire les gens autour de lui.

\- Qui se prétendent sa famille, ses amis… murmura John sur un ton fatigué. Où est-il ?

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Mycroft.

\- Saint Bart, voyons. Où d'autre ? Je crois d'ailleurs savoir que vous êtes un grand spécialiste des lieux.

L'allusion ironique de Mycroft, murmurée sur un petit ton suffisant, fut plus horripilante que s'il avait hurlé, et John dut intensément prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui balancer son coup de poing dans la figure.

De toute manière, ils étaient arrivés, finalement. La bâtisse, sinistre dans la nuit, rappelait nuit et jour à John ses pires cauchemars. Mais depuis longtemps, il avait appris à vivre avec les ombres. Sans la moindre hésitation, il avança.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour cette petite mise en place ;)_

 _Comme promis, je vous reparle de mon petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

 _Prochain chapitre le Di 3 juillet ! Reviews ? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous les petits mignons macarons !  
_

 _Et avant toute chose un grand merci à l'accueil réservé à cette petite bafouille ! ;) Elie et moi, on est très contentes de voir que ça vous plaît autant que ça m'a pu à moi de l'écrire et elle de la recevoir en cadeau !_

 _Aujourd'hui au programme, Sherlock l'amnésique, les secrets de John, et John qui essaye de réactiver la mémoire de son ami..._

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs, disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 1 – Chute**

 **La mémoire du corps - Sherlock**

 **CHAPITRE 2  
**

John traversa les couloirs, les étages et les ailes en somnambule, comptant sur son instinct pour le guider. Mycroft lui avait simplement donné le numéro et la localisation de la chambre de son ami, et il y parvint sans effort peu de temps après, habitué à arpenter les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Il hésita à frapper, puis se résolut à entrer sans rien dire.

La chambre ne contenait qu'un seul lit (privilège que Mycroft avait probablement dû demander) et ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une chambre d'hôpital, à part le blanc immaculé des draps et des murs. Il n'y avait pas de moniteur, de table de soin, pas de médicaments. C'était une pièce vide. Une pièce vide avec un lit. Un lit avec un homme. En pyjama d'hôpital. Avec des bandages. Qui paraissait somnoler, et n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Sherlock, appela John.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

\- Sherlock, réessaya-t-il, plus fort.

Toujours rien. John comprit subitement que l'homme en face de lui n'avait absolument aucune idée qu'il s'appelait Sherlock. Il n'avait pas le réflexe de répondre à son nom. Il ignorait que c'était le sien. Le cœur de John se serra. Sherlock, son Sherlock, si fier de ce deuxième prénom qu'il arborait, au contraire de son premier patronyme, qu'il abhorrait.

\- Hem, s'il vous plaît ! insista-t-il.

Cette fois l'homme dans le lit réagit, émergea de ses rêveries, se tourna vers John, et braqua ses pupilles dans celle de son visiteur. John n'eut aucun doute. Le regard de glace était Sherlock, définitivement Sherlock. Mais un Sherlock qui ne reconnaissait pas John. Il avait beau s'y être préparé, cela faisait quand même _mal_.

\- Bonjour, dit Sherlock.

\- Salut Sherlock, dit John en s'approchant du lit.

Il essayait d'être le plus naturel et à l'aise possible, comme si c'était parfaitement normal d'aller croiser un Sherlock amnésique à l'hosto un soir en dehors de l'heure des visites.

\- On se connaît.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Mais l'affirmation était fragile, murmurée les sourcils froncés. Sherlock regardait de haut en bas, et John le laissa faire. Ce n'était pas comme si Sherlock-l'amnésique pouvait subitement deviner quelque chose que Sherlock-le-meilleur-ami ignorait jusque-là. John n'avait pas –plus– aucun secret pour son ami.

\- Médecin. Militaire ?

\- Afghanistan, acquiesça John. Et ton colocataire pendant des années.

\- Ah. Possible.

Il sembla creuser dans sa mémoire.

\- Baker... Street ? James ? Jed ? Jack ? Jacob ? Jeff ? John ? Jan ? Jason ? Jim ? Jake ?

John préféra l'arrêter afin qu'il ne lui fasse tout le dictionnaire des prénoms masculins en J.

\- John. John Watson.

\- Watson ? Sœur. Pas frère.

Le cœur de John se gonfla d'espoir. Il y avait des bribes encore présentes dans l'esprit du détective. Le reste n'était qu'enfoui sous une couche de fumée. Il suffisait de faire du vent pour la dissiper.

\- Oui ! Harry. Harriet. Ma sœur. L'une des premières choses que tu as apprises sur moi !

Il adressa un sourire lumineux à Sherlock, qui le lui rendit à peine. Batailler contre son propre cerveau semblait être une épreuve de force, et les grimaces de son visage témoignaient de son intense frustration de savoir que c'était là, juste à côté de lui, mais insaisissable, comme derrière une plaque de verre invisible à voir, mais contre laquelle on se cognait inévitablement quand on essayait d'attraper l'information.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, John donnant quelques infos essentielles à son ami, sans savoir s'il était cru ou non. Discuter était un bien grand mot. Sherlock ne se donnait pas vraiment la peine de faire des phrases complètes, marmonnait le plus souvent, et il était difficile de discerner quand les propos de John éveillaient quelque chose en lui ou non.

Puis il signifia à son visiteur qu'il était fatigué et voulait dormir, ce qui n'était pas du tout Sherlock et fit mal à John. Son ami dormait si peu, en temps normal, et ne réclamait jamais de sommeil.

\- D'accord Sherlock. Je vais te laisser dormir alors. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais demain. Tout ira bien. On va te soigner.

 _\- Et toi, qui te soignera ?_

La phrase s'était élevée dans l'air, immédiatement, si puissante qu'elle coupa le souffle à John. Sherlock, manifestement était tout aussi abasourdi que lui. Il avait l'air de n'avoir absolument aucune idée de pourquoi il avait dit ça, et d'où il le tenait. Mais le fait était là. Il l'avait dit.

Bégayant des mots sans suite, John recula et s'enfuit aussitôt dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas été capable de répondre à cette phrase la première fois. Il était sans doute encore moins capable d'y répondre aujourd'hui à un détective amnésique.

\- Alors ?

Mycroft était là, bien sûr, il avait attendu John.

\- Il ne me reconnaît pas, avoua John. Exactement comme vous aviez dit. Il sait quand les choses appartiennent à son passé, à sa mémoire, mais il ne sait pas quand, où, comment... Vous n'aviez rien dit sur ses blessures physiques, par contre !

John n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le malade était vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital blanche (ce qui, dans des draps blancs, avec sa peau naturellement pâle, faisait une accumulation de blanc presque dérangeante à voir) qui laissait apparaître les bandages. Le médecin n'avait pas réalisé un examen approfondi, mais les pansements couvraient une grosse partie de la partie gauche de son corps : son bras, sa main, sa joue, sa hanche... John n'avait pas vu les pieds, cachés sous la couverture.

Quant à la peau aperçue entre les pansements, elle était rouge, presque enflée ou avec des plaques.

\- Brûlures, commenta Mycroft. L'accident a déclenché un incendie. Il n'est touché qu'au côté gauche, sans gravité. Ça n'avait pas atteint son visage. Le pansement sur sa joue est une coupure. Aucune de ses fonctions motrices n'est endommagée. Je ne pensais pas que c'était important.

John soupira. Au vu des zones, du type et de la taille des pansements, de l'âge de Sherlock et de l'étendue c'était probablement des brûlures au second degré. Certes, sans séquelle à long terme, mais il n'y avait que Mycroft pour les traiter comme « sans importance ».

\- D'accord, soupira John. J'ai une question.

\- Je vous écoute ?

\- Qu'en est-il de son... palais mental ? Sherlock se souvient tout grâce à ça. Comment peut-il être amnésique ? Il a perdu son palais mental ? Il continue de tout déduire...

Ce fut au tour de Mycroft de soupirer.

\- Allons prendre un café. Nous en avons pour un moment.

Il s'avéra que même Monsieur le gouvernement britannique n'avait pas le pouvoir de rendre les chaises des salles d'attente plus confortables et les cafés automatiques moins mauvais, et John et lui finirent par échouer dans une de ces pièces comme l'hôpital en comptait des tas. Elle était déserte, bien sûr. L'heure des visites était passée depuis longtemps, et seule des infirmiers et des infirmières passaient de temps à autre, sans leur jeter plus d'un regard. John ne doutait pas que son portrait, ainsi que celui de Mycroft, avaient été distribué à tout l'hôpital avec l'ordre de le laisser aller et venir quand bon lui semblait.

\- Savez-vous comment fonctionne un palais mental, John ? interrogea Mycroft.

\- Pas exactement. Je sais que c'est une méthode de mémorisation qui remonte à l'Antiquité, et qui consiste à retenir des choses en retenant en fait des points de passage...

\- C'est à peu près ça. L'idée n'est pas de retenir quelque chose, mais de retenir le chemin qui y mène. Et quand on sait emprunter un chemin une fois, deux fois, trois fois, on sait l'emprunter pour toujours, instinctivement. Si je vous emmenais à votre ancien lycée, et vous demandais de rentrer à la maison que vous habitiez alors, en faisant le chemin que vous faisiez quand vous aviez dix-sept ans et que vous faisiez des crochets pour saluer des copains, vous le feriez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Mais si je vous demande de m'expliquer ce chemin, de me dire le nom des rues ou ce genre de choses... ?

\- Ce serait plus difficile, reconnut John.

\- Voilà ce qu'est l'art de la mémoire. Rendre sa mémoire capable d'emprunter instinctivement un chemin pour aller retrouver une information au bout de son chemin. Mais ce que Sherlock appelle son palais mental est différent, en fait.

\- En quoi ?

Mycroft parut agacé. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être interrompu. Heureusement, il avait l'habitude de vulgariser des choses pour des gens bien moins intelligents que lui (le Premier Ministre, avec tout le respect que Mycroft lui devait, était un parfait _idiot_ ) et même si John faisait de son mieux, il était cruellement en dessous du QI de Mycroft.

\- Premièrement, le Palais Mental de Sherlock et sa capacité de déduction sont deux choses différentes, bien que fortement corrélées. Il observe, en réalité, grâce à son excellente vue, le moindre détail de chaque personne. Et dans le même temps, son cerveau travaille à analyser tous les faits qu'il a mémorisés depuis toujours, et met en correspondance les détails notés et les faits retenus. C'est ainsi qu'il déduit. Deuxièmement, il faut savoir que Sherlock a une mémoire eidétique, ou photographique, si vous préférez. Il retient tout.

Mycroft prit une gorgée de son café, le trouva aussi abominable que prévu et grimaça. John, ayant retenu la leçon de son regard courroucé, attendit patiemment.

\- Sherlock, donc a utilisé la technique de l'art de la mémoire pour créer ce qu'il n'appartient qu'à lui. Son Palais Mental. En fait, dès qu'il voit, entend, goûte quelque chose, si l'information est jugée suffisamment digne d'intérêt pour être retenue, il la classe. Néanmoins il n'utilise pas un simple chemin pour la retrouver, mais l'archive réellement dans une bâtisse qui n'existe que dans sa tête. Les chemins qu'il retient pour conserver des informations sont donc d'autant plus puissants qu'il est le seul à les connaître, le seul à connaître les plans de son palais. Je ne suis pas capable de le décrire, de quantifier le nombre de pièces ou ce genre de choses. Cela n'appartient qu'à Sherlock. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Le Palais de Sherlock est immense. Le nombre d'informations qui y sont stockées dépasse sans doute l'entendement, même le mien. Et veuillez croire que ma mémoire est excellente aussi.

John le croyait sur parole. On ne se hissait pas à sa position avec seulement trois sous de jugeote et une mémoire limitée.

\- J'imagine que la version de l'amnésie pour Sherlock est de savoir que son palais est là, que l'information est contenue dans une pièce, mais être incapable de la retrouver parmi les nombreuses pièces. Ou bien de se trouver devant la pièce, mais être incapable de l'ouvrir, parce qu'il a perdu la clé. Nous devons l'aider à retrouver ses clés.

\- Génial, conclut John. Je vais demander à Mrs Hudson si elle n'a pas vu le trousseau de Sherlock traîner dans un coin ou tomber derrière le meuble de l'entrée.

Son interlocuteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'ironie mordante de John était une manière comme une autre de gérer tout cela.

\- Tenez, à ce sujet.

Mycroft tendit soudainement à John un trousseau de clés sorti d'il ne savait où.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de faire changer toutes les serrures de Baker Street. Tout comme j'ai fait opposition à la CB de Sherlock, déclaré ses papiers perdus et en ai fait faire de nouveau. Il a perdu ses effets personnels dans le déraillement, à l'exception de son téléphone. On n'est jamais trop prudents.

John en resta abasourdi. Mycroft était au courant de l'amnésie de son frère et de la perte de ses affaires depuis une poignée d'heures. Et il avait déjà eu le temps de changer les serrures.

\- Ah. Bien. Merci, répondit-il automatiquement. Je vais euh... je dois...

John fit un signe de la main vague, pour indiquer qu'il devait prendre congé. Il était tard, mais il avait encore des choses à faire.

\- Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, John. N'hésitez pas à passer aussi souvent que possible pour essayer de stimuler sa mémoire... J'ai enjoint Gregory à faire de même, ainsi que Mrs Hudson et Molly... Le but est qu'il s'habitue à notre présence et recommence à l'interpréter comme la norme... J'espère que cela libérera les verrous de son cerveau.

\- D'accord. Evidemment. Pas de souci.

John serra brièvement la main de Mycroft, qui avait l'air épuisé, sans doute un excellent reflet du faciès qu'arborait John, et tourna les talons, quittant l'ambiance mortifère de la salle d'attente.

* * *

John revint le lendemain à l'hôpital, immédiatement après son service à la clinique, encore un peu plus épuisé que la veille et toujours en dehors de l'heure des visites. Cette fois, Sherlock était réveillé et se retourna vers lui à son entrée dans la pièce, et n'avait donc pas eu besoin de répondre aux sollicitations d'un prénom qu'il ne se souvenait pas vraiment porter.

\- John... Watson ? dit Sherlock.

\- Dis donc, je ne savais pas que l'accident avait affecté ta mémoire immédiate au point qu'il te faille dix secondes pour te souvenir de mon nom, alors que je te l'ai donné il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures de ça ! plaisanta John.

La frustration boudeuse qui se dessina aussitôt sur le visage du patient convainquit immédiatement John que oui, son Sherlock était bien là en dessous de toute cette brume. Il avait exactement les mêmes mimiques.

\- Et cela fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que de parfaits inconnus défilent dans cette chambre pour se présenter, certains affirmant me connaître, d'autres ignorant de qui je suis mais venant me soigner, et je dois faire le tri entre les vrais inconnus et les faux, au vu de la quantité d'informations à traiter, je peux t'assurer que toi, tu ne mettrais pas seulement dix secondes à te souvenir d'un nom ! grinça Sherlock.

A la grande surprise de l'amnésique, son interlocuteur rit. Manifestement, cela le surprit aussi puisqu'il s'arrêta immédiatement. John ne savait même plus de quand est-ce qu'il avait ri ainsi pour la dernière fois, et cela lui sembla malsain de s'amuser dans un contexte actuel.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, corrigea-t-il immédiatement.

Il savait que c'était ce que Sherlock pensait systématiquement des gens qui riaient. C'était sans doute la plus grande peur du détective, enfouie sous son armure de cynisme : qu'on rie de lui. Il ne l'avait que trop enduré durant sa jeunesse.

\- Je ris parce que tu as beau à peine te souvenir de mon nom, tu es définitivement mon meilleur ami ! On ne t'a pas changé, ça c'est sûr.

Sherlock se détendit, et le silence s'installa entre eux tandis que John tirait une chaise pour s'installer auprès du lit du patient. Mais ce n'était pas un silence agréable ou tranquille. C'était un silence agressif, qui mettait en relief l'absence des souvenirs de Sherlock. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi parler, comment rebondir, comment être à l'aise avec l'autre.

\- Tiens, dit maladroitement John. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose.

Il tendit un sac en plastique au détective contenant quelque chose de relativement gros, et carré, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

\- Non. Essaye plutôt de deviner ce dont il s'agit. Après tout, le but est de déverrouiller ta mémoire. Tu es d'accord ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute manière, non ? Ou comme si j'avais autre chose à faire. J'ai le droit de toucher ?

\- Pas dans un premier temps. Tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Et je te donne un indice pour débuter. C'est un objet, qui n'appartient qu'à toi, que tu es le seul à toucher, qui t'aide énormément dans ta réflexion, que tu utilises très souvent.

\- Quelque chose qui était dans l'appartement dans lequel nous vivions ?

\- Oui.

\- Que tu touchais ?

\- Uniquement pour le déplacer pour faire la poussière ou du rangement, au mieux. A moi, ça ne me servait à rien.

\- Pour ma réflexion ?

\- Oui. Ça t'évoque quelque chose ?

\- Oui, mais c'est absurde.

John rit doucement de nouveau.

\- Depuis que je te connais, j'ai purement et simplement redéfini le terme absurde. Il n'y a rien d'absurde chez toi. Je te le promets.

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Il savait qu'il connaissait cet homme. Il en avait des souvenirs. Beaucoup de souvenirs. Il le savait, mais il était incapable de lire les souvenirs en question. Dès qu'il essayait de s'approprier une image plus particulière, elle s'échappait. Mycroft avait tort avec sa métaphore des portes fermées et des clés dans le palais mental. Au contraire, tout était ouvert. Mais tout était sens-dessus-dessous, plus rien n'avait de place, de logique. Les chemins d'accès étaient brouillés. Et pire que tout, les fondations avaient bougé. Et bougeaient encore. L'esprit de Sherlock était un séisme permanent. Chaque fois qu'il se baladait dans les pièces et tentait d'accéder à un souvenir, tout bougeait, le souvenir échappait à sa main tendue, tout se brouillait, devenait flou. Ainsi, Sherlock voyait parfaitement que ce John Watson était présent partout, absolument partout dans son palais mental. Mais il ne parvenait à fixer aucune image assez longtemps.

De fait, Sherlock avait envie de lui faire confiance. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir autant de souvenirs avec cet homme dans sa vie pour qu'il s'agisse d'un psychopathe venu le monter contre le monde entier. Mais il était aussi méfiant. L'homme était médecin, de cela il en était sûr. Et Sherlock n'aimait pas vraiment les médecins. Il avait vu trop de psys et de soi-disant grands spécialistes dans sa vie (de cela, bizarrement, il se souvenait. Son amnésie ne répondait à aucune logique) pour vraiment leur faire confiance. Il ne pouvait pas exclure la possibilité d'être un aliéné suivi depuis toujours dans un centre psychiatrique par ce docteur Watson, expliquant donc la profusion de souvenirs le concernant, qu'on aurait laissé sortir récemment, qui aurait eu un accident, et à qui on balançait une fausse vie et on demandait à son médecin personnel de regagner sa confiance avant de l'enfermer de nouveau.

Non, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il avait vu le journal télévisé, qui mentionnait l'accident de train dont il avait été victime, pour chiffrer le nombre exact des morts et des blessés (respectivement 24 et 142, et il était étrange de se dire qu'il était l'une de ces 142 personnes). Il avait vu des photos de l'appartement, et se souvenait y avoir habité. Et puis cet homme venait clairement à la fin de son boulot. Ses théories n'avaient pas de sens, elles ne reposaient sur rien. Simplement une sévère paranoïa d'un homme qui ne s'était jamais franchement lié à quiconque, et qui voyait désormais défiler dans sa chambre des gens qui se prétendaient ses amis, alors qu'il était amnésique. Cela avait de quoi en déstabiliser plus d'un.

\- Sherlock, appela doucement John.

Cela, au moins, il avait fini par être sûr que c'était son prénom, même s'il y réagissait toujours avec un léger temps de retard. Manifestement, son visiteur avait remarqué qu'il s'était perdu dans sa tête. Mais il ne le rappelait pas par impatience, avec agacement. Il le rappelait doucement, avec gentillesse, juste pour lui signifier calmement qu'il était en train de dériver.

Et bizarrement, Sherlock sut soudainement, que s'il avait voulu, il lui aurait suffi de signifier à son interlocuteur qu'il ne voulait plus parler pour que l'autre le laisse tranquille et fasse autre chose.

Ce n'était pas un souvenir précis, c'était un sentiment confus et diffus en provenance de sa poitrine.

\- Je me souviens d'un crâne ? essaya-t-il en réponse à la devinette posée il y avait maintenant plusieurs minutes.

De nouveau, John rit.

\- Oui, mais non. Le crâne était là avant moi. Enfin, l'objet en question aussi, faut dire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le crâne, ton ami le crâne, tu lui parlais pour catalyser tes réflexions… avant moi. On t'a dit que tu étais détective consultant ?

Sherlock hocha la tête dans un mouvement affirmatif.

\- Je suis, enfin, j'étais ton assistant sur les enquêtes.

\- On me l'a dit aussi.

Il ne releva pas le temps passé employé –corrigé– par John, et ce fut tant mieux, même si le médecin ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'on l'avait mis de la situation actuelle entre les deux hommes, parce qu'il s'en souvenait, ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas poser trop de questions au risque d'avoir trop de réponses d'un coup.

\- Depuis que je t'accompagne sur les enquêtes, et que je les blogge derrière, tu ne parles plus au crâne. Mais il est toujours sur le manteau de la cheminée. Ça t'évoque quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Stephen.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le crâne. Il s'appelle Stephen ?

\- Euh… bredouilla John. C'est possible. Je n'en sais rien. Je crois bien que tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

\- Comme Stephen Hawkins, trancha Sherlock.

Et John rit, encore une fois. C'était tout à fait du genre de Sherlock.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais informé du nom du crâne, ou même si le crâne en avait un, mais Stephen te convient bien, je pense que c'est bien ça ! Stephen Hawkins était un de tes héros d'enfance.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, trancha Sherlock.

La température de la pièce perdit quelques degrés à cause de la voix de Sherlock, sèche et tranchante comme un couperet, mais John ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Ça viendra, décréta-t-il, faisant sonner sa phrase comme une promesse. En attendant, tu devines ?

Il secoua le sac pour ramener l'attention de Sherlock sur ce qu'il avait amené.

\- Je sèche, répliqua le détective.

Bizarrement, ce genre de phrase atteignait beaucoup plus John. Que Sherlock ne se souvienne pas de son enfance était un désagrément mineur, embêtant certes, mais certainement pas insurmontable pour le médecin. Que Sherlock, par contre, renonce à une devinette, était bien plus douloureux. Ce n'était pas l'homme fier et arrogant qui plaçait la résolution des énigmes au-dessus de tout qui parlait ainsi, mais l'homme amnésique blessé qui ne se souvenait pas, et en souffrait.

\- Tiens, céda John en lui tendant le sac.

Sherlock le déballa aussitôt, révéla la boîte en bois qu'il contenait. D'une main douce, presque tendre et amoureuse, Sherlock fit courir ses doigts sur le bois, devenu lisse au toucher à force des manipulations durant toutes ces années.

\- Violon. Mon violon, finit par dire Sherlock en caressant toujours l'écrin.

John hocha la tête, appréciateur. Il était passé le chercher à Baker Street hier soir, l'avait gardé avec lui au cabinet toute la journée, avant de l'apporter à son propriétaire.

\- Je ne me souviens pas savoir jouer, reconnut Sherlock.

John avait prévu le coup. Il dégaina aussitôt son téléphone, pianota sur quelques touches, en prenant grand soin de ne pas révéler l'écran à son interlocuteur. La musique classique résonna soudain dans la pièce silencieuse, suffisamment forte pour emplir la chambre, mais pas assez pour gêner les voisins (ceux qui essayaient de se reposer, le soir, vu l'heure à laquelle passait John).

\- La sonate de Bartok pour violon solo, décréta aussitôt Sherlock. Mais...

\- Chut, lui intima John, lançant un deuxième morceau.

\- Liszt, Sonate en si mineur, mais je...

\- Chut, répéta John.

De guerre lasse, Sherlock devina également Rosenberg, Prokofiev et Paganini, avant de s'agacer pour de bon.

\- Mycroft, mon frère, a déjà testé ça ! Ça, je m'en souviens, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! cria-t-il dans un mouvement d'humeur.

\- Tais-toi, répliqua John sans même sourciller.

Une nouvelle mélodie envahit la pièce, longue et profonde, et cette fois Sherlock ne dit rien. Et fronça même les sourcils de contrariété.

\- Ce n'est pas un morceau connu, décréta-t-il à la moitié du morceau.

\- Seulement de ceux pour qui ça compte.

\- Pas un auteur connu.

\- Uniquement de ceux pour qui ça compte.

La lumière se fit soudain dans l'esprit de Sherlock, alors que le morceau explosait soudain.

\- C'est de moi, comprit-il.

John ne répliqua rien, mais arrêta l'enregistrement et en commença un autre. Alors que le premier commençait doucement pour monter en puissance, sautiller sur les cordes et vibrer d'intensité et de bonheur, exprimant clairement une joie pure et brute, le deuxième était très lent, très doux. Il fallait presque tendre l'oreille pour percevoir le violon à certains moments.

Puis brusquement, le son se coupa, d'un coup, sans préavis, en plein milieu d'un trille.

\- C'est de moi, répéta Sherlock.

\- Oui, acquiesça doucement John. Le premier est celui que tu jouais souvent au retour d'une bonne enquête qui t'avait particulièrement plu. À ma connaissance, tu n'en as jamais écrit les partitions et j'ignore si ce morceau a un nom, mais pour moi, il s'appelle Baker Street. Il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un foyer. Puisque tes enquêtes rythmaient notre quotidien. Et c'était quand tu étais de bonne humeur, comme après une enquête, que tu étais le plus facile à vivre.

\- Et le deuxième ? exigea le détective. Pourquoi il s'arrête ?

John haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'enregistrer en entier pour celui-là. Il n'a pas non plus de nom. Je, euh... Je l'ai toujours pompeusement appelé La Berceuse de John. C'est ce que tu jouais quand je cauchemardais, que je me réveillais et que je t'écoutais depuis mon lit, trop fier pour reconnaître mes terreurs nocturnes et aller te rejoindre dans le salon. Je m'endormais toujours après.

Le médecin marmonnait, réalisant subitement que sa brillante idée venait de le piéger comme un bleu. Il n'avait songé qu'à faire récupérer sa mémoire à Sherlock, sans penser aux conséquences dommageables lui.

\- Non.

La voix de Sherlock était étrange, comme assourdie, et John daigna surmonter ses rougissements et sa gêne pour se retourner vers son ami.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, répéta Sherlock. Ça s'appelait JHW's Lullaby.

John écarquilla des yeux immenses.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint, incapable de croire à sa chance.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à enregistrer ce morceau (il s'endormait _toujours_ avant la fin) en entier du temps où il vivait avec Sherlock, alors que c'était indubitablement son préféré. Pendant l'absence de Sherlock, après Saint Bart', cela avait représenté une partie douloureuse du deuil. Depuis le retour du détective, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'entendre de nouveau. Si Sherlock acceptait de le jouer pour lui, cette fois, il le capterait dans sa totalité grâce à son téléphone. Cela n'aurait jamais la beauté brute du concert privé du détective qui jouait, mais au moins John en aurait-il une trace tangible.

\- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de me souvenir de partitions.

Il faisait un intense effort de concentration, à moitié dans la réalité, à moitié dans son palais mental abîmé.

\- La nuit. Il fait nuit. Il y a des partitions. Beaucoup. L'une porte ce nom. Ce n'est rien de précis.

\- C'est déjà énorme ! le félicita John.

\- C'est peut-être entièrement faux. Une création de mon esprit. Un faux souvenir. Pour me donner l'illusion d'avancer.

La voix de Sherlock était lugubre et aurait donné des envies de suicide à n'importe qui.

\- Je ne pense pas. Tu te souviens de la nuit. Je ne t'ai jamais vu composer. Or moi la nuit, je dors. Donc ça colle.

Le détective eut un pauvre sourire, et John sut immédiatement ce qu'il pensait. Bien sûr que cela pouvait être un détail de plus créé par son esprit pour lui faire croire à ses faux souvenirs. Mais John y croyait dur comme fer qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Le cerveau de Sherlock était bien trop brillant pour s'abuser lui-même. Certains souvenirs commençaient doucement à revenir, tout simplement. Ils allaient y arriver. John en était persuadé.

Il avait bien conscience qu'en aidant Sherlock ainsi, c'était surtout lui-même qu'il aidait, chassant la nuit, l'inactivité, les cauchemars, les démons, la fatigue. Aider Sherlock lui redonnait un but dans la vie, but qui lui faisait cruellement défaut depuis quelques temps.

\- C'est la nuit, présentement, et tu ne dors pas, nota le malade, passant complètement à autre chose.

\- La journée, je travaille. Il faut bien que je vienne te voir. Pour t'aider à te souvenir. Et tu exagères, il n'est pas si tard !

John roula des yeux dans ses orbites, espérant dégoûter son interlocuteur de poursuivre sur ce terrain. Le docteur n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer pourquoi il travaillait autant, tous les jours jusqu'à la nuit tombée, et pourquoi il avait tant la nuit en horreur, désormais. Il ne savait pas ce dont Sherlock se rappelait à ce sujet, et c'était tant mieux.

\- Allez, essaye-le, poussa-t-il Sherlock en ouvrant l'étui du violon.

Le détective contempla l'instrument comme s'il eut s'agit d'un animal dangereux qui pouvait lui souhaiter dessus à tout moment.

\- Je ne sais pas si...

Il hésita. Sherlock n'hésitait jamais.

\- Tu étais, tu es même encore capable de composer. Tu jouais instinctivement et sans partition la moitié des solos de violon possible sur cette foutue planète. Tes mains ont gardé le souvenir de la fourchette que l'on tient et des boutons que l'on ferme. Je suis sûr que même si ton palais mental n'en a pas trace, tes mains savent, elle. Le corps n'oublie pas. Joue.

Hypnotisé par les mots du médecin, Sherlock obéit. Et prit instinctivement le violon dans ses mains, le plaça contre son épaule, découvrant à sa grande surprise à quel point le creux de son cou était fait pour ça. John lui tendit l'archet, et il s'en saisit sans réfléchir, le posant sur les cordes.

Et il joua.

John avait raison, son corps savait bien mieux que son esprit ce qu'il devait faire. S'il essayait de réfléchir à comment sortit un do ou un sol, il y parvenait à peine, et produisait des sons stridents à mi-chemin entre le chat gémissant et une craie crissant sur un tableau noir. En revanche, quand il fermait les yeux et se lançait bercer par John, qui parlait pour rien dire, juste pour parler (il semblait discourir de la dernière série, -ou bien était-ce une émission de concours culinaire ?- à la mode) et Sherlock, un bref instant, s'imagina avec une netteté effrayante dans un salon qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photo, John sur un fauteuil, tapant sur son ordinateur en commentant la télé, Sherlock jouant pour accompagner les programmes de musiques joyeuses ou au contraire, de marches funèbres.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de jouer.

\- J'ai un souvenir ! déclara-t-il à John.

Et il lui raconta ce qui venait de s'imprimer dans son esprit.

\- John... John, John, j'ai des souvenirs ! souffla-t-il.

Soudainement, il avait stabilisé quelque chose dans son palais mental, et à partir d'une seule pièce, il parvenait à retrouver des chemins. Et stabilisait d'autres pièces, d'autres images. Il y avait les partitions, cette fois claires et nettes. Toujours de nuit, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que John le voie composer. Il y avait le violon qui traînait n'importe où. Il y avait un concert de Liszt auquel il avait assisté avec John.

Tout était relié à la musique, mais c'était déjà un énorme pas en avant, et il se sentait submergé par ce violent afflux d'informations qui prenait d'assaut son cerveau.

Mais le pire n'était pas les images. Le pire était l'omniprésence de cet homme, ce docteur John Watson, dans tous les souvenirs qui apparaissait à Sherlock. Il était là, partout, tout le temps, et Sherlock ne trouvait même pas cela dérangeant.

\- Je vais peut-être te laisser. Ça fait beaucoup pour une soirée. La musique est une part importante de ta vie. C'est déjà bien d'en retrouver des parcelles.

\- Attends, ordonna Sherlock.

Sans réfléchir, il arma de nouveau son violon sur son cou, leva l'archet, et l'abattit sur les cordes. Sans réfléchir, simplement en s'accrochant à une vision, de lui-même seul dans un salon sombre, en plein milieu de la nuit. Son ami n'était pas présent physiquement sur cette image, mais il imprégnait avec une force peu commune le souvenir, et Sherlock devina qu'à ce moment-là, il jouait pour John.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, John avait entendu pour la première fois de sa vie sa berceuse en entier, il pleurait, et n'avait absolument pas eu le réflexe de l'enregistrer.

\- Bonne nuit, John, souffla Sherlock.

\- Bonne nuit, Sherlock, répondit John sur le même ton.

Et s'ils n'avaient pas été dans une chambre d'hôpital au cœur de Saint Bart', les deux hommes se seraient crus revenus chez eux, l'espace d'un instant.

John, le premier décida de rompre le moment, et quitta la chambre sans un mot. Sherlock sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ne tenta rien et John ne lui tendit pas de perche.

Une fois dehors, le médecin essaya de calmer les mouvements erratiques de son cœur. Il avait à faire, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il se jeta au pas de courses à travers les couloirs de la clinique.

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

 _Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain, le 10 juillet !_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous, je ne suis pas en retard cette fois !_

 _On atteint avec ce chapitre la moitié de la partie 1, c'est qu'on avance ! Aujourd'hui, on va continuer à réactiver les souvenirs de Sherlock, mais pas les plus joyeux...  
_

 _RàR anonyme : Caliste (Guest) : Euh… Merci beaucoup ? ^^_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs, disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 1 – Chute**

 **La mémoire du corps - Sherlock**

 **CHAPITRE 3  
**

John revint le lendemain, bien sûr. Il était encore plus tard que la veille, et il avait l'air encore plus épuisé qu'avant. Sans même le vouloir, Sherlock l'analysa en le regardant approcher, posant des mots sur son comportement, déduisant sa nuit dans un canapé ou un fauteuil, un réveil beaucoup trop tôt et une incapacité de se rendormir. Il était complètement absurde qu'il continue de rendre visite à Sherlock tous les soirs, surtout aussi tard (Le détective ne savait même pas pourquoi les infirmières ne le viraient tout simplement pas). D'autant que Sherlock ne se sentait pas seul. Des tas de gens très sympathiques venaient le voir. Enfin, pas tout à fait des tas de gens. Et pas toujours sympathiques, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Mais ils venaient. Ils ne disaient absolument rien à Sherlock. Ils racontaient leurs vies, celle du détective, et repartaient. Et grâce à eux, Sherlock récupérait des parcelles de sa mémoire abîmée. Une scène par-ci, un malheureux souvenir par-là. C'était peu, et les médecins qui défilaient, eux aussi, semblaient s'en inquiéter. Ils faisaient des scanners, des échographies cérébrales et toutes sorte de choses, mais semblaient incapables de comprendre comment son amnésie fonctionnait.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait jamais ni règle ni vérité absolue dans l'amnésie, c'était la première chose qu'ils apprenaient lorsqu'ils choisissaient le cerveau comme spécialité. Mais il n'en restait pas moins quelques principes de bases. Par exemple, lorsque le patient ne savait plus parler, était incapable de prononcer les consommes, ou bien ne pouvait plus faire certains mouvements de son bras, alors qu'il voulait les faire, c'est que le cerveau était atteint dans ses fonctions motrices.

Si le patient ne savait plus faire ses lacets car il s'emmêlait dans les fils, de la même manière qu'il s'emmêlait si on lui demandait de tenir plus de deux choses à la fois (une dans chaque main), c'était un problème de coordination. Et là encore, c'était purement physique et on pouvait difficilement réparer un cerveau endommagé.

Mais quand le patient regardait sa fourchette, prêt à croire sur parole quiconque lui dirait que c'était fait pour se peigner, là on atteignait l'amnésie, plus précisément l'amnésie rétrograde, puisque c'était des faits d'avant l'accident qui disparaissait de la mémoire du patient. L'amnésie antérograde était plus pernicieuse, puisque le patient oubliait des choses qui se produisaient après son accident.

Dans tous les cas, l'amnésie répondait à une certaine forme de logique : Il était possible, par exemple, d'oublier tout ce qui avait trait à la vie courante. Ou bien tout oublier de son enfance. Ou bien oublier tout ce qui avait trait à un évènement, à une personne, une chose. Dans les cas d'amnésie suite à un traumatisme, il était possible d'occulter tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, rappelait l'accident ayant causé le traumatisme. Une jeune fille violée, ainsi, oubliait systématiquement tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrait à la minute où il disparaissait de son champ de vision, tout comme son esprit avait souhaité oublier le tortionnaire de ses cauchemars. Une personne ayant souffert de sa famille faisait disparaître tous les gens portant les mêmes noms que lui. Un accidenté de train était incapable de dire ce qu'était un wagon ou un rail.

Parfois, les cas étaient plus drôles et les médecins de Sherlock lui avait parlé de cet étrange patient qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était les citrons, parce que c'était un citron qui avait causé l'accident de vélo lui ayant causé un traumatisme crânien. Il pouvait en manger, en boire en sirop, en voir dans les magasins, et demandait alors à qui voulait bien lui répondre, toutes les cinq minutes, ce qu'était que ce drôle de truc jaune qui pique au goût.

La mémoire était peut-être bizarrement faite, mais elle suivait toujours une logique. Il suffisait de la débusquer.

Or chez le patient Sherlock Holmes, la tâche était ardue. Parce que Sherlock ne classait pas les choses entre elles dans son esprit, et ne faisait pas de tri logique. Son Palais Mental était organisé en chemin, pas en information. Et c'était les chemins qui étaient abîmés, pas les informations. Et personne, à part Sherlock, ne connaissait les chemins.

De fait, personne, à part Sherlock, n'était réellement en mesure de délimiter l'amnésie. Sauf que bien sûr, Sherlock était l'amnésique, toute sa tête était sens-dessus-dessous et il n'avait donc aucun recul et aucun souvenir pour essayer de déterminer un schéma cohérent qui expliquerait quels étaient ses souvenirs perdus.

En bref, ses médecins s'arrachaient les cheveux sur la question.

Mais bizarrement, cela ne rendait pas le détective nerveux ou agacé. À la suite d'une discussion avec son frère (qui, bien sûr, faisait partie de ses nombreux visiteurs), il s'était souvenu s'appeler Sherlock Holmes.

Depuis, il avait un nom. De par les déductions qu'il faisait encore sans même y réfléchir, il avait un métier. Et grâce à une petite bonne femme replète et toute ridée qui était entré dans la chambre en lui rapprochant _son bazar et encore ce maudit violon!,_ il avait une adresse.

Le reste n'était qu'une toile blanche qui avait tout le temps du monde pour être complétée. A ce sujet, Sherlock était serein.

Sauf qu'il y avait cet homme, ce John Watson, qui venait absolument tout bouleverser.

En le voyant approcher de son lit, dans la nuit, et en le déduisant avec la même facilité que tous les visiteurs qui défilaient dans la pièce, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de voir apparaître quelque chose d'étrange, anormal. Une analyse qui provenait de nulle part, sinon un pan encore enfermé de la mémoire de Sherlock : _Et toi, qui te soignera ?_

\- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose de nouveau encore aujourd'hui ! déclara gaiement John.

Sherlock lui sourit en retour. Tous les gens de passage, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson, Molly, Greg, Anderson, Donovan, Anthea, Toby le garde du corps et chauffeur de Mycroft, la voix de ses parents au bout du fil, Billy le sans-abri, Jake son ancien dealer, des douzaines de macchabées et de coupables sur papier glacé, ramenaient chacun un souvenir à Sherlock. Petit à petit, il reconstruisait sa mémoire.

Mais John, c'était différent. John ne lui rendait pas une scène, un souvenir, un simple frémissement de la brume qui hantait encore son cerveau. John ramenait avec lui inconsciemment autant de réminiscences que de questionnements, et le voir était autant un bonheur qu'une intense douleur.

John, qui lui avait apporté son violon la veille et rendu un pan important de sa mémoire. Sherlock avait passé la journée à jouer, et au fur et à mesure des visites, couplées au violon, des tas de choses étaient revenues dans sa mémoire. Comme les leçons de piano et de violon, dès l'âge de sept ans, sur sa demande explicite, et qui avaient duré jusqu'à ses quatorze ans, âge auquel il était devenu plus doué que son professeur (portant renommé) et qu'il avait découvert la cigarette. Le flou de son enfance reprenait à partir de cette période, et il restait quelques blancs sur sa jeunesse (au grand désespoir de Mycroft, il était toujours aussi incapable de dire l'adresse ou même le nom de ses parents), mais globalement, il avait fait des progrès immenses en une seule journée. Grâce au violon. Grâce à John Watson.

\- Pourquoi as-tu passé ta nuit sur un canapé ?

La phrase échappa à Sherlock avait même qu'il n'ait pu songer à la retenir. Il l'avait déduit, lu sur le corps et les vêtements de l'homme qui venait lui rendre visite, mais n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se retenir de le dire.

\- Pas tes oignons, grommela John pour seule réponse.

Le détective le regarda, fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais ne trouva rien qui pouvait expliquer le comportement du médecin. Il parvenait à franchir certains couloirs, entrer dans les bonnes ailes, mais à peine la moitié du chemin parcourue, il se heurtait à une nébuleuse plus opaque encore que celle qui recouvrait ses autres souvenirs. Si Sherlock se souvenait, il aurait probablement pu déduire sans aucun souci ce que John lui cachait. Mais Sherlock était amnésique, et c'était là tout le problème.

John avait regardé Sherlock l'analyser avec un brin d'angoisse. Si Sherlock se souvenait... si... si... il comprendrait immédiatement. Mais la grimace de frustration et de dépit avait fini par apparaître, et John avait recommencé à respirer, soulagé. Il n'avait jamais été capable de cacher quoi que ce soit à son ami, avant. Maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité, même pour un temps donné (John ne doutait pas que la mémoire lui reviendrait, forcément, un jour ou l'autre), il savourait cette capacité à avoir de nouveau une vie privée.

Même si, effectivement, il avait passé la nuit sur un canapé. Plus précisément celui du bureau de professeur de Mike Stamford, parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de Saint Bart' (le campus de l'université était à côté des locaux de l'hôpital) et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer chez lui avant de commencer son boulot ce matin. Parfois, pour les mêmes raisons, il dormait dans le fauteuil du labo de science de Molly, à proximité de la morgue. Sherlock, il y avait de cela longtemps, lui avait dit aimer la morgue pour son calme et son silence. En effet, les morts ne pensent pas. Sur le moment, John avait ri. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait.

\- Je t'ai amené quelque chose de nouveau, aujourd'hui, annonça John pour passer à autre chose.

Le regard de Sherlock se posa un bref instant sur son violon, posé dans son étui sur un tablette à côté de son lit, puis en revint à John, les yeux luisant d'envie. Avec l'instrument de musique, le médecin avait libéré une grande quantité de données perdues. Qui savait ce qu'il allait sortir cette fois ? Ce que ça allait libérer ?

\- Comme hier, annonça John. Tu dois deviner.

Il lui montra néanmoins le sac en plastique, et le secoua légèrement. Un léger tintement s'en échappa. Plusieurs objets, cette fois. Et qui sonnait comme de la vaisselle.

La première idée de Sherlock fut qu'il était fétichiste des tasses et autres services à thé à l'effigie de Sa Majesté La Reine, et de toute la famille royale, et cela l'écœura.

\- On a une Reine, en Angleterre, dit-il néanmoins.

Cela n'avait absolument aucun intérêt dans la conversation, aucun sens, et tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe sans faire avancer le schmilblick, mais cela avait le mérite de devoir être dit.

\- Exact, confirma John, pas le moins du monde perturbé par les bizarreries et autres changements de sujet de Sherlock.

Preuve, s'il en fallait une, que cet homme était bizarre. Déjà que Sherlock lui-même se savait étrange, savoir que la seule personne qui parvenait à vraiment libérer de manière efficace sa mémoire était bizarre elle-aussi n'arrangeait rien.

\- C'est quand même impressionnant de voir que tu n'es pas capable de retenir une telle information avant ton amnésie, et maintenant que ton disque dur est plein de fichiers corrompus qu'il faut réparer, tu décides de retenir un truc pareil, ricana John.

Mais son ton n'était pas blessant, juste taquin, et Sherlock se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Y'a une infirmière passionnée par la famille royale. J'ai regardé sur Google – il montra son téléphone, rendu par Mycroft et désormais branché au wifi de l'hôpital – dans l'espoir que cela fasse partie de mes anciennes données, que je puisse les remettre à jour... Ce fut un échec complet, mais maintenant je sais, et ça ne veut plus sortir de ma tête.

John ricana de nouveau.

\- C'est de la vaisselle ? demanda Sherlock en en revenant au sujet initial.

\- Nop. Pas exactement.

\- Je peux avoir un indice ?

\- Mmm. C'est toi qui t'en sers, exclusivement, même si je saurais faire si je le devais. Au contraire du violon, que même armé de la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne saurais faire que gémir. Mais comme je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'en servir, je ne le fais pas. Par contre, une fois utilisé, ça doit être lavé, et c'est plus souvent moi qui m'en chargeais que toi.

John lui adressa un sourire narquois, et des flashs passèrent brusquement devant les yeux de Sherlock.

\- Aïe, murmura-t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, massant ses tempes.

\- Tu as mal ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? s'inquiéta immédiatement John, approchant encore plus près du lit, oubliant immédiatement le sac et son contenu aux pieds de Sherlock.

Ce fut alors immédiat. La douleur provoquée par les flashs de Sherlock, rapides et douloureux de par leur inconstance et la difficulté d'en attraper un s'évapora soudain. D'un coup. À l'instant précis où le mouvement de John le fit pénétrer dans le champ d'intimité de Sherlock Holmes et lui apporta l'odeur du médecin.

\- Non. Flashs. Je vais bien. Je vois la cuisine ? Et mes mains qui travaillent... sur quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. À la table de la cuisine. À droite ?

Il n'était pas très sûr de lui. Il était frustré de ne pas comprendre immédiatement les devinettes de John, mais les mots évoquaient bizarrement ce type d'image en lui. Le décor était très flou, et il supposait qu'il s'agissait de la cuisine, car en arrière fond de l'un des souvenirs, il y avait de la vaisselle qui séchait à côté d'un évier. La plupart du temps, sa mémoire défaillante le montrait assis à la table, mais quelques fois, il était aussi debout. Et dans tous les cas, ses mains s'agitaient mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elles faisaient. Il ne mangeait pas, de cela il était sûr, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Même en creusant sa mémoire, il ne parvenait pas à trouver une activité faisant un bruit de vaisselle, et se pratiquant exclusivement dans la cuisine (puisque sa mémoire ne lui renvoyait jamais des images du salon ou de sa chambre associées à cette devinette)

\- Oui ! Bravo ! le félicita John.

Il avait l'air sincèrement ravi des progrès du patient. Sherlock, lui, se trouvait extraordinairement lent et extraordinairement ordinaire, mais le médecin, lui, savait que les progrès accomplis avec une telle fulgurance étaient extrêmement rares dans les cas d'amnésie.

\- Je vais te montrer, décréta-t-il, estimant que l'effort de mémoire avait été suffisant pour ce soir.

Il sortit du sac des petites bouteilles étiquetés, ainsi que des béchers, et des tubes à essais.

\- Chimie. Je fais de la chimie, déclara Sherlock.

Et subitement, toutes les images qui dansaient devant ses yeux devinrent claires, ses mains désormais nettes, s'agitant autour d'un microscope, d'une fiole, d'une lamelle, d'une expérience quelconque.

\- Oui, rayonna de fierté John. Essaye de faire quelque chose avec ça. Tu saurais rendre cette solution incolore, par exemple ?

John lui tendit une des bouteilles, qui contenait un liquide violet. Il n'y avait pas d'étiquette sur cette fiole là, mais d'autres comportaient les noms de solutions chimiques qu'elles contenaient.

\- Bien sûr que oui, renifla Sherlock d'un ton méprisant.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il attrapa sa tablette, tout ce que John avait amené, et les disposa devant lui. Il fit couler une partie de la solution violette dans un tube à essai (John avait même amené de quoi le tenir sur son support), fouilla dans les autres produits à sa disposition, en choisit un, et goutte à goutte, en fit tomber dans la solution violette. Au début, le liquide transparent ainsi dilué s'ajouta au violet, puis brusquement un point d'équilibre fut atteint. Et la solution devint entièrement transparente.

\- Permanganate de potassium avec du fer. Réaction d'oxydoréduction de base, si je puis dire. (1)

\- Bravo. Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre avec tout ça ? interrogea John, pas le moins du monde impressionné par le ton pédant du chimiste.

Sherlock jeta un bref regard au matériel à sa disposition.

\- Sérieusement, John ?

\- Il faut commencer petit.

Sans répondre, Sherlock se saisit d'un joli bout de métal en spirale, mis une solution transparente dans un bécher, et y plongea le bout de métal. Au bout de quelques secondes, de magnifiques pétales d'argent apparurent sur toute la surface du métal.

\- Arbre de Diane. Ou aussi appelé végétation d'argent. Oxydoréduction du cuivre dans du nitrate d'argent. Cu(s) + 2 Ag+(aq) = 2 Ag(s) + Cu2+(aq). Tu n'as pas plus compliqué ?

John s'assit tranquillement sur la chaise visiteur, sans sourciller face au ton grincheux de son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne me voyais pas vraiment ramener des yeux de bœuf et de l'acide chlorhydrique dans un hôpital, en fait.

\- Pas la peine, il doit probablement y en avoir dans une réserve.

\- Certes, mais je m'en voudrais si ça faisait exploser l'hôpital. Alors, ça t'aide ?

\- Oui, répondit Sherlock en toute franchise. Je crois. Je vois... mieux. Certains choses. Les béchers sont dans l'étagère de gauche ? à côté des assiettes que tu appelles celles du dimanche, celles que nous n'utilisons jamais ?

Des informations revenaient, parcellaires mais puissantes, surgissant à la surface de sa mémoire consciente comme des bulles de champagne, et lentement, alors que John acquiesçait, Sherlock reconstruisait les chemins de son palais mental et fixait la pièce « chimie » à côté du hall « musique ». Lentement mais sûrement, John travaillait activement à la reconstruction de la mémoire de Sherlock.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, Sherlock les yeux fermés pour trier et fixer tous les souvenirs brusquement libérés par l'expérience de John, demandant confirmation de certains faits auquel John apportait les réponses les plus précises possibles. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas tout des expériences de Sherlock, et certaines échappaient purement et simplement à sa compréhension, mais il fit de son mieux.

La conversation s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce que John réprime un bâillement.

\- Tu devrais dormir, critiqua Sherlock, qui ne montrait lui-même aucun signe de fatigue. Et ailleurs que dans un fauteuil.

\- Tu ne dors pas, toi, accusa John.

\- Je somnole toute la journée. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire dans ce fichu hôpital. Et il est presque minuit. Tu devrais rentrer.

John regarda sa montre, et constata brusquement que Sherlock avait raison. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il. Je dois y aller ! Je reviendrai demain !

Il ramassa précipitamment le matériel de chimie (prenant bien garde à transvaser les solutions dans des bouteilles fermées sans vraiment faire attention au mélange, il n'avait rien amené de dangereux de toute manière), sortit de sa sacoche quatre épais bouquins de chimie avancée qu'il balança au détective, et fuit la pièce sans un mot de plus. Sherlock le regarda partir, perplexe. Il n'arrivait toujours à se débarrasser de cette étrange phrase qui revenait en boucle. _Et toi, qui te soignera ?_

* * *

\- John !

L'interpellé sursauta, ouvrant brutalement les yeux.

\- Hein, que quoi, qu'est-ce que ?

Il contempla Gisele, poings sur les hanches, sa chevelure flamboyante dessinant des flammes autour de son visage fâché. Il était impressionnant qu'une femme aussi petite et menue qu'elle, arborant actuellement son tour de taille, puisse paraître aussi stricte et sévère que Mrs Selwyn, la seule institutrice que John n'ait jamais craint de sa vie.

\- Gisele, dit-il lentement, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'on lui reprochait.

\- John, tes patients attendent depuis une demi-heure !

Le médecin laissa son regard tomber sur l'horloge et constata qu'effectivement, il était en retard pour ses consultations pour l'après-midi.

\- J'ai essayé de t'appeler ! Sur ton portable, sur ton fixe ! Personne ne t'avait vu à la pause de midi ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !

La véritable force de Gisele, c'est qu'elle était incapable de rester fâchée après quelqu'un longtemps, surtout quand elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée mais simplement inquiète et préférait faire semblant d'être fâchée.

\- Pardon, dit John avec un petit sourire contrit. Je faisais juste la sieste. J'avais pourtant mis mon réveil à sonner sur mon téléphone... À croire que je n'ai rien entendu.

Il plaisantait, mais le voyant du téléphone fixe et du portable indiquait bien les appels en question, tous plus nombreux les uns que les autres, qui n'avaient nullement réveillé le médecin épuisé.

\- Tu as mangé ? demanda Gisele, la voix ferme et un doigt accusateur pointé en direction de John.

\- Ouais, ouais, marmonna le médecin.

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Il avait grignoté un peu.

\- Tu as dormi cette nuit ? Où ?

Cette fois, John grogna. Il adorait la jeune femme, mais clairement, ses hormones lui jouaient des tours si elle se croyait capable de pouvoir dépasser les bornes ainsi. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle était secrétaire médicale et John était médecin titulaire de son poste, spécialisé dans les cas les plus compliqués et les situations d'urgence, et elle lui devait respect et autorité.

\- Oui, j'ai dormi, mais ça ne te regarde pas !

Il s'était encore effondré dans le canapé de Mike, qui l'avait découvert le lendemain matin en arrivant de bonne heure pour donner ses cours. Et qui avait marmonné qu'il se mettait à douter du bien-fondé d'avoir donné cette clé à John.

\- En tant qu'amie, si ! répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Qui a dit que nous étions amis ? rétorqua aussitôt John.

Au vu du visage de la jeune femme, il regretta aussitôt ses mots. Ses collègues de la clinique essayaient tous, dans la mesure du possible, de l'aider et de le soutenir. Après le suicide de Sherlock, juste après qu'il eut accepté ce poste, ils avaient tous été là pour lui, alors qu'il ne les connaissait même pas à l'époque. Il était sans doute injuste, mais il était surtout épuisé.

\- Pardonne-moi, dit-il immédiatement, alors que la secrétaire s'apprêtait à tourner les talons. Je suis à cran. Sherlock est à l'hôpital. Il a eu un accident. Il est amnésique.

Ces mots, pourtant si simples, eurent bien du mal à franchir la frontière de ses lèvres. Parler de Sherlock était, encore aujourd'hui, une épreuve.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Il va bien ? s'alarma la jeune femme.

C'était ça aussi, la puissance de Gisele. Surmonter en une minute la blessure que John venait de lui infliger pour s'inquiéter d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et qui de surcroît avait beaucoup fait souffrir John.

\- Physiquement, oui. Mais c'est le bazar dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus comment il s'appelait. On travaille sur la question. Ça prend du temps. J'ai un peu négligé mon sommeil, du coup. Mais je vais me reprendre, ne t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant, file, il ne faudra pas que je prenne plus de retard sur mes consultations maintenant !

La secrétaire jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, et se mordit les lèvres en constatant qu'il avait raison. Malgré son envie évidente de poursuivre cette conversation pour mettre à nue les informations parcellaires qu'il lui avait données, elle s'inclina, et se contenta de lui sourire et de sortir en déclarant lui envoyer immédiatement son prochain patient.

À partir de là, et sachant qu'il n'avait pas dit clairement à la jeune femme que c'était un secret, il pouvait être sûr que dans trois heures, tout le cabinet serait au courant de sa situation. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait perdu l'habitude de s'intéresser à ce qu'on pouvait bien penser de lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de se recommencer une façade neutre, aspergeant son visage pour éloigner définitivement les vestiges du sommeil imprimés autour de ses yeux, qu'entra son prochain patient.

* * *

Malgré son retard, il parvint à finir relativement tôt, ce soir-là, c'est-à-dire seulement en avant dernier, juste avant Aubrey. Lequel était le mari de Gisele, donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment, puisqu'il attendait plutôt sa femme qu'il n'était ravi de continuer à donner des consultations.

De fait, il eut le temps de retourner à Baker Street, et récupéra l'objet qu'il avait prévu d'apporter à Sherlock ce soir-là, ainsi que des éléments pour les prochaines fois. Et, incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait pris une vraie douche (et pas simplement faire une toilette rapide à la clinique où il officiait, avant que tout le monde arrive), il s'autorisa ce luxe, avant de repartir pour Saint Bart. Où il arriva aussi tard que d'habitude, finalement. Mais comme la veille, Sherlock, parfaitement réveillé, l'attendait.

\- Bonsoir, John.

Quand il disait cela, utilisant sa voix grave et calme, John avait l'impression que l'amnésie n'existait pas, n'avait jamais existé, que rien de ces dernières années n'avait existé, et que c'était toujours son meilleur ami qui l'accueillait à Baker Street après une dure journée de boulot, prêt à lui annoncer une enquête fameuse ou à lui jouer du Bach pour le plaisir.

\- Bonsoir, Sherlock, tu vas bien ? répondit-il.

Le détective haussa les épaules. Physiquement, les pansements pour ses brûlures diminuaient de superficie de jour en jour, et une nouvelle peau rose et tendre éclorait en dessus. Il n'aurait pas de cicatrices, et la plupart du temps, seuls des tiraillements et des picotements lui rappelaient les séquelles physiques de l'accident. Mentalement, son cerveau était toujours autant un gruyère, et c'était terriblement frustrant. Il y avait du mieux, néanmoins. Il s'était agacé contre Mycroft, l'homme qui disait être son frère (et dont il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se souvenir en tant que tel), et le politicien avait ricané en disant qu'assurément, Sherlock reprenait du poil de la bête puisque c'était exactement son comportement habituel à l'égard de sa famille.

Il n'allait pas bien, pas plus qu'il n'allait mal. Il était juste là, dans l'attente de ces visites tardives, seule porte de sortie vers les retrouvailles d'avec sa mémoire malmenée.

\- Je t'ai amené un nouveau truc, ce soir.

Il leva le sac au niveau des yeux de Sherlock, qui, étonnamment, devina immédiatement ce que c'était.

\- Le crâne, dit-il, déçu.

Ils en avaient déjà parlé. Il avait déjà des souvenirs de l'objet, ce n'était pas ça qui allait améliorer son gruyère mental.

\- Pas que, répliqua John en s'asseyant à côté de lui, débarrassant la chaise d'un des livres de chimie apportés la veille. Mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes. Tiens.

Il tendit le gros morceau d'os à son ami, sans sourciller de tenir entre ses mains ce qui avait, un jour, appartenu à un véritable humain depuis décédé. Sherlock, lui, hésita pourtant. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune réticence à avoir, et néanmoins hésita, vaguement dégoûté. Puis se morigéna et s'auto-flagella mentalement. Si cette amnésie le rendait aussi stupide qu'un homme lambda, autant mourir tout de suite. Et attrapa l'objet.

Ce fut alors aussi immédiat que la veille. Des flashs apparurent sous ses paupières, et il ferma les yeux pour mieux les apprécier, tenter de les analyser, les appréhender, les déposséder de leur substance pour mieux les comprendre.

Une part de son esprit lui chuchota qu'il y avait quelque chose d'illogique là-dessous. Mrs Hudson lui apportait des gâteaux et des photos de l'appartement, Mycroft lui narrait leurs histoires d'enfance (à base de pirates, et Sherlock se demandait encore s'il devait le croire) et lui faisait lire les ouvrages de mathématiques publiés par leur mère, mais il ne se passait jamais rien. Au mieux, une ou deux scènes surgissaient dans son esprit et il pouvait alors les ranger dans son palais mental, et glanait un nouveau détail sur sa vie (la couleur de sa tasse à thé préféré, par exemple, rouge avec écrit Billy dessus. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas qui était Billy, vu que la tasse appartenait à John, mais inexplicablement c'était celle qu'il préférait (2)).

Mais lorsque John lui tendait un objet basique, les souvenirs affluaient, se bousculaient, le brûlaient et lui fichaient la migraine. S'il avait analysé cet état de fait, il en aurait sans doute déduit sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était bien l'homme et non les objets qui lui rendaient sa mémoire, et il aurait sans doute poursuivi sa réflexion en concluant que l'amnésie était liée à John... Mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de déduire cet état de fait. Alors il ne le faisait pas, et fit taire la petite voix sadique de son esprit.

\- Pas agréable, grommela-t-il en rendant le crâne, comme si l'objet l'avait brûlé.

L'os avait fait remonter des souvenirs pas vraiment joyeux. Le médecin était presque toujours absent. Sherlock parlait sans cesse à Stephen, mais la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était définitivement pas le Baker Street où il était censé habiter, d'après les photos. C'était beaucoup plus sale, plus sombre, plus lugubre, et cela ne ressemblait en rien à un foyer.

\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

\- Ce qui est le plus prégnant est, je crois, le premier jour de notre colocation ? Tu as dit qu'il y avait du bazar à jeter ? Puis tu as compris que c'était le mien ? Puis tu as remarqué le crâne, et je t'ai dit que c'était un ami à moi ?

Chaque phrase était interrogative, témoin de son hésitation. Les souvenirs nouvellement remontés aujourd'hui étaient entachés de noirceur et de flou. Ce n'était pas le flou habituel de l'amnésie, mais un flou qui exprimait qu'au moment où Sherlock avait vécu ses moments, il n'était pas à même de tout retenir.

\- Correct, répondit John avec un sourire dans la voix.

Lui-même, en cet instant, se remémorait sa rencontre surréaliste avec le détective, cette première enquête à ses côtés, et cette étrange sensation de foyer qui l'avait engourdi quand il avait pénétré pour la première fois à Baker Street, pourtant envahi du fouillis de son colocataire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais vraiment te montrer. Reprends-le.

Perplexe, Sherlock obéit. Il soupesa le crâne, le caressa, le palpa. Et soudain, instinctivement, glissa la main dans l'interstice et à l'aveuglette, fit tourner ses doigts à l'intérieur.

\- Bravo, le félicita John.

Son ton avait perdu toute chaleur. Il était froid, dur, autoritaire.

Sans surprise, Sherlock sentit soudain quelque chose, et tira dessus pour le décoller de la paroi interne du crâne, avant de l'extirper de là et le regarder à l'air libre.

Son sang se glaça immédiatement dans ses veines. S'il avait cru qu'il avait eu mal les précédentes fois où des souvenirs lui étaient revenus, ce n'était absolument rien à cet instant précis, alors qu'il regardait le petit sachet de plastique dans lequel reposait une poudre blanche. Quelque part, au fond de lui, un réflexe irrépressible lui brûla les entrailles du désir de goûter cette poudre, tandis que des images traversaient de part en part sa tête, chacune plus douloureuse que la précédente.

\- C'est de la farine, trancha John.

Sherlock reposa le sachet, honteux de sa faiblesse, évidemment remarquée par son colocataire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux, incapable de soutenir la vision du sachet blanc sur les draps gris. Et encore moins capable de soutenir le regard de John Watson.

\- Ce genre de choses te ramène des souvenirs ? demanda John à brûle-pourpoint.

Des souvenirs ? Il osait demander cela ? Sherlock était furieux, une colère et une fureur sans nom irradiaient désormais dans ses veines. Mais une infime parcelle de bon sens le retint de passer ses nerfs sur le malheureux médecin qui n'avait qu'à cœur de lui faire recouvrer la mémoire.

Car ce n'était pas quelques souvenirs que Sherlock avait récupérés. C'était une aile entière du palais mental. Qui soudainement, avait cessé de trembler, se flouter et être inaccessible, mais se tenait désormais droite sur ses fondations, parfaitement atteignable et visitable. Pour retrouver le pire de la vie de Sherlock.

Le détective ne contrôlait pas encore tout à fait tout, hélas. Il avait espéré que savoir que ses souvenirs de la drogue étaient là suffirait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comme tout le reste jusqu'à maintenant, s'il voulait fixer cela définitivement et ne pas risquer qu'ils s'échappent de nouveau, il devait visiter chaque image, plus ou moins rapidement. Mais il devait en passer par toutes.

Chaque découverte : La cigarette, à quatorze ans. L'herbe, à dix-sept. La cocaïne, à vingt-et-un. L'héroïne, à vingt-deux. Sa chère solution à sept pour cent à vingt-trois.

Chaque échec : la première fois qu'il avait toussé, incapable de prendre une taffe convenablement, raillé par des gens qui avaient trois à sept ans de plus que lui et qui regardait ce môme gringalet avec un air ironique sur le visage, et qui les fixait en retour sans ciller. Ceux-là fumaient pour fumer. Sherlock voulait fumer pour oublier. La première fois qu'il avait plané, vraiment plané. Il avait peur, alors, parce qu'il avait perdu le contrôle et Sherlock contrôlait tout. Mais la sensation de ne plus penser était trop puissante pour qu'il s'en passe. Il était devenu accroc. La première overdose.

Chaque shoot contrôlé : il ne s'agissait alors plus de perdre le contrôle et d'éteindre le cerveau trop brillant qui, au terme de plus de vingt années de vie, était désormais trop plein qu'il le faisait souffrir. Sherlock avait appris. D'une part à contrôler ce qu'il gardait de ce qu'il jetait dans sa mémoire, c'était les prémisses de son palais. D'autre part, à contrôler ses doses pour simplement exacerber ses prouesses mentales.

Chaque liste, faite à Mycroft : d'une certaine manière, c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de pire. Car en écrivant sur un bout de papier à la va-vite ce qu'il prenait au fur et à mesure qu'il le sniffait, le fumait, l'avalait, se l'injectait ; il avouait la possibilité latente de perdre le contrôle et de devoir s'en remettre à Mycroft pour gérer son overdose. Mais Sherlock avait à peine vingt-trois ans, et un double master criminologie et chimie à Cambridge, il était jeune, il était con. Chaque liste que son frère ne voyait pas, parce qu'il maîtrisait, il le percevait comme une victoire dont il s'enorgueillissait comme l'idiot qu'il était. Chaque liste que Mycroft avait, un jour ou l'autre, eu en sa possession étaient des échecs, soigneusement supprimés du palais bien construit désormais de Sherlock.

Chaque dose de méthadone : il hurlait, la plupart du temps. Et vomissait le reste du temps. Le tout en tirant sur les sangles qui le maintenait au lit. Au passage, il agonisait Mycroft et quiconque avait le malheur de passer à sa portée, de la simple infirmière de la clinique privée au directeur, en passant par tous les dieux monothéistes et plurithéistes, le maire de Londres, le président des Etats-Unis et la météo anglaise. Sherlock avait beaucoup d'imagination pour les insultes. Il n'avait même pas encore vingt-quatre ans et le sevrage forcé par Mycroft se passait très mal. Alors un jour, il se calma, passa deux nuits à faire les yeux doux à la malheureuse interne de garde, qui succomba bien trop rapidement à ses yeux trop bleus pleins de fausses larmes et sa langue douce murmurant sa rédemption. Elle détacha les liens.

Chaque heure d'errance, des années durant : échapper à Mycroft était alors devenu un mantra. Trouver une doser figurait également en bonne place dans la liste de ses priorités. Il joua au poker, vola, fuma, dormit dans la rue, constitua le plus grand réseau d'indics dont la police rêvait grâce aux sans-abris, détériora plus de 45% des caméras publiques de Londres, fut incapable de quitter sa ville adorée plus de trois semaines, perfectionna son accent en langue slaves en Biélorussie, revint à Londres, replongea, erra à la campagne. Il tint quatre ans, sans même savoir lui-même comment il avait fait.

La dose de trop : un jour d'octobre. Une imprudence terrible. Il ne connaissait pas le dealer. Il n'avait pas vérifié le mélange. Il n'avait pas vérifié les sorties de secours du lieu où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas pallié la possibilité d'une descente de police. Il s'était simplement écroulé, et s'était réveillé en face d'un flic qui n'avait pas appelé son frère, et qui moins de dix minutes après, lui proposait d'échanger son sevrage contre la possibilité de participer à des enquêtes de police. La méthadone, encore. Mycroft, encore. Mais une promesse, à la fin.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, sans savoir combien de temps il les avait fermés, et inconscient des rivières d'eau salée qui creusaient leur lit sur ses joues. John était toujours là. John le fixait. John attendait. Sans jugement, sans insulte, sans rien d'autre que son immense compréhension. Les souvenirs que venaient de revivre Sherlock pour les fixer étaient douloureux, et lui avait glacé le sang, mais le cadeau de John et les yeux clairs et placides posés sur lui balayaient tout cette souffrance d'un claquement de doigt. C'était un pan entier de sa vie qu'il lui avait rendu.

Désormais, le détective avait bien la certitude que Mycroft était son frère (non pas qu'il en avait douté, mais rien de vraiment certain de sa mémoire n'avait pu étayer les propos du politicien qui affirmait être de son sang) et que son frère avait définitivement besoin d'un régime, vu combien il avait pris de kilos depuis les quatorze ans du détective. Il lui avait également été rendu sa rencontre avec Gareth Lestrade, et le début de son travail. Il restait des zones d'ombre, bien sûr.

Mais c'était près de quatorze ans de sa vie avec laquelle il renouait, simplement avec un sachet de farine.

\- Pas facile de revivre une dizaine d'années d'addiction en quelques minutes, hein, commenta John.

Incapable de parler, achevé par la multitude d'images qui bruissaient encore sous son crâne, Sherlock se contenta de hocher la tête. Un verre d'eau se matérialisa soudain dans sa main, et il but par réflexe.

\- Je ne pense pas que Mycroft approuverait ma démarche. Ton frère a très à cœur de protéger tes intérêts, y aller doucement, ne pas te brusquer...

John ricana, et Sherlock devina aussitôt une brève consultation téléphonique où frère et meilleur-ami-médecin s'étaient opposés pour savoir qui avait raison.

\- Je te donne les points à toi, prononça Sherlock.

John lui sourit, content de sa victoire, mais les coins de sa bouche peinaient à rester vers le haut et s'affaissaient déjà, vaincu. Le sourire de John n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Oui, mais je t'ai fait du mal. Inutilement. Par vengeance. Juste pour que tu souffres, te remémores de ta solitude d'alors, pour que tu saches combien ça fait mal, d'être seul. Combien ça m'a fait mal, d'être seul. Quand tu as sauté.

L'aveu lui coûtait sans doute, mais il se devait de le dire à son ami. John n'avait pas été très loyal sur ce coup-là. Il y avait encore bien des choses qu'il pouvait montrer à Sherlock pour raviver ses souvenirs sans en passer directement par la case la plus sombre de sa vie. Il avait parfaitement conscience que si le détective se remémorait la drogue, il en souffrirait, et John était suffisamment fatigué, inquiet, grincheux, les épaules tendues et le dos noué, pour avoir bêtement envie que Sherlock découvre un peu de la souffrance qui avait été la sienne pendant son absence.

Il avait regretté son geste dès les premières larmes de son ami, mais il n'avait pas eu le pouvoir de les arrêter. Et n'avait pu, qu'impuissant, constater les conséquences de son acte sur le visage détruit de son camarade.

\- Pardon. C'est d'autant plus stupide et inutile que tu...

\- N'as aucun souvenir d'avoir sauté, compléta Sherlock à sa place.

C'était sans doute là le plus ironique de l'affaire. John avait voulu, dans un accès de faiblesse, le même qui l'avait conclu à envoyer bouler Gisele plus tôt dans la journée, punir Sherlock pour quelque chose... dont le détective n'avait aucunement conscience.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai reconstruit plus de ma mémoire en dix minutes qu'avec toutes les conversations de mon frère... Je te pardonne.

John avait été baptisé, sa sœur aussi, mais l'Eglise n'avait pas une grande part dans leurs vies. Bien sûr, quand Harry s'était déclaré homosexuelle, leur mère l'avait excommunié de la maison, de l'Eglise et de son cœur. John ne croyait pas en dieu, et ne s'était jamais confessé. Mais le pardon de Sherlock équivalait, dans son cœur et dans sa tête, à l'absolution de tous ses péchés avec la pureté la plus absolue.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, conseilla Sherlock.

Pour une fois, John ne songea pas à remettre en cause ce conseil. Tout gérer n'était déjà pas facile avant, mais avec Sherlock dans la balance désormais, cela lui coûtait encore plus qu'avant. Et il n'avait plus vingt ans.

\- Une dernière chose, avant, réclama-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu cherché dans le crâne ?

Sherlock hésita. Sa main avait trouvé le chemin instinctivement. Mais il y avait sans doute une réponse à cette question. C'était d'ailleurs là le but de son palais mental. Que son esprit emprunte instinctivement un chemin pour mener à une information, retenir le chemin et non l'information. Si sa main avait agi ainsi, son esprit le pouvait sans doute aussi. Lentement et précautionneusement, il obligea son lui interne à s'engager dans un couloir de sa tête. La structure de cette partie là du palais tremblait, et il n'avait aucune prise, aucun filet de sécurité. Mais il avait confiance en John. Entièrement confiance en John. Si l'homme lui posait cette question, s'il lui demandait d'emprunter ce chemin, c'est qu'il y avait des souvenirs à la clé. Il progressa, presque en sueur extérieurement de son effort intérieurement.

\- C'était... une cachette... finit-il par prononcer lentement. Pour... pas de la poudre. Des cigarettes ? Oui. A la place des patchs. Je voulais arrêter. Je les cachais, tu les cachais. Le crâne... servait à ça.

John lui adressa un vrai sourire, sincère et jusqu'au fond des yeux cette fois.

\- Bravo.

Sherlock sourit à son tour, découvrant des nouvelles images dans son cerveau, lui et John dans cet appartement qu'ils étaient censés partager.

\- Je dois y aller, annonça John en faisant un signe de la main.

Volontairement, il laissa sur le lit du patient Stephen le crâne, ainsi que le sachet de poudre. Sherlock ne lui adressa qu'un demi-regard avant de le repousser au loin. Il n'était même pas tenté de vérifier si c'était bien de la farine. Si John l'avait dit, alors c'était vrai. Et il ne voulait pas décevoir John.

La porte se referma sur le médecin, laissant le patient seul dans l'écrasant silence de sa chambre, qui ferma aussitôt les yeux pour continuer à mieux s'approprier les nouvelles images qu'il avait découvert au fond de lui. Mais une seule s'imprima dans son esprit sans qu'il ne parvienne à vraiment la chasser (la reléguer en arrière-plan, au mieux) : celle d'un médecin aux yeux clairs, et une phrase : _et toi, qui te soignera ?_

* * *

 _(1) Blague de chimiste. On classe les produits en acide et en base. Le principe de l'oxydoréduction est justement de faire réagir les bases avec les acides, si je me souviens bien. /blague de chimiste._

 _(2) Je continue mon fangirlisme primaire. Cette tasse est en réalité celle vendue à la boutique du_ Victoria Palace Theatre _, et elle renvoie évidemment à_ Billy Elliot The Musical _, ce qui d'ailleurs est écrit au fond de la tasse. Et c'est parce que je viens de décréter que John en est fan, un point c'est tout. (Et bien sûr, j'ai cette tasse depuis très récemment dans mes placards. Of course. Juste à côté du programme officiel, et du DVD officiel, et de mes souvenirs émerveillés)_

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

 _Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain, le 17 juillet !_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre hebdomadaire ! Au programme Mycroft, un peu plus de souvenirs, et une petite promenade !  
_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs, disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)  
_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 1 – Chute**

 **La mémoire du corps - Sherlock**

 **CHAPITRE 4  
**

John revint le lendemain, comme prévu. Plus tôt que d'habitude. Un peu plus frais, plus rasé, plus propre. Moins cerné, moins épuisé, moins sur les nerfs, ainsi que le remarqua aussitôt Sherlock. Mais cet état ne dura pas, puisqu'à peine la porte franchie, John remarqua Mycroft, assis à côté du lit de son frère.

\- Mycroft, salua-t-il poliment.

Il n'y avait pas de franche animosité entre les deux hommes, mais de toute évidence la présence de l'aîné Holmes gênait John et ses plans « raviver-la-mémoire-de-Sherlock », alors qu'il avait apporté un nouveau sac plein. Les yeux de Sherlock se posèrent immédiatement sur le contenant balancé au bras du médecin, désirant ardemment savoir quel pan de sa mémoire son ami allait lui offrir, aujourd'hui. Mais Mycroft gâchait tout, par sa simple présence. Mycroft gâchait toujours tout.

À cette pensée, un souvenir revint brutalement à la surface de la conscience de Sherlock, celui d'un grand frère pragmatique et rhétorique qui brisait un à un les rêves d'un petit garçon beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Non pas que Sherlock aurait cru longtemps au père Noël si on lui avait laissé son libre arbitre, mais l'apprendre à même pas trois ans de la bouche d'un aîné qui en avait presque dix n'avait rien d'agréable.

\- Docteur Watson, répéta Mycroft en verrouillant aussitôt le téléphone qu'il consultait.

Secret défense, comme d'habitude.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous voir, j'ai essayé de vous joindre récemment, quel heureux hasard de vous croiser !

John avait volontairement décliné tous les appels de Mycroft ces derniers jours. Quant à Mycroft, il attendait « fortuitement » dans cette pièce depuis trois bonnes heures, travaillant à partir de son smartphone, juste dans le but de croiser le toubib. Au milieu de tout ça, Sherlock arbitrait et comptait les points des deux hommes qui se battaient pour lui et sa mémoire.

Mais les dés étaient pipés dès le début. Sherlock n'était pas impartial. Il jouait dans le camp de John.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez suffisamment d'intelligence pour deviner quand quelqu'un vous évite, Mycroft, répliqua John.

Le politicien se mordit la lèvre, vexé.

\- Je voudrais simplement parler une minute.

John n'avait pas l'air content, mais céda. Fit un signe à son ami toujours alité pour lui signifier qu'il revenait tout de suite, et accepta de suivre Mycroft dans le couloir, loin de l'inquisiteur Sherlock et ses oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Que voulez-vous ? attaqua John.

\- Sherlock fait des progrès surprenants en peu de temps.

\- Je sais. Mais sa mémoire n'est pas très abîmée, ni complètement perdue. Son accident est très récent. Il a des capacités cognitives extraordinaires et des facultés mentales impressionnantes. Ce n'est pas étonnant.

\- Non, ce n'est pas étonnant. Pas plus qu'il n'est étonnant que cela soit grâce à vous.

John ne répondit rien.

\- Je ne critique pas vos méthodes, même si je ne les approuve pas. En revanche, je m'inquiète peut-être un peu de l'après.

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Je ne suis que son frère, John. Pas sa mère. Mais je le protège, comme je l'ai toujours fait, y compris contre son gré. Je vais sans doute vous paraître ridicule, mais j'ai besoin de savoir quelles sont vos intentions à son égard. Après. Quand il aura recouvré sa pleine mémoire.

Ce fut au tour de John se mordre les lèvres, détournant le regard. C'était précisément à cause de ce type de questions qu'il n'avait pas voulu répondre aux nombreux coups de fils de Mycroft (et de Mycroft lui-même, pas d'Anthea, les appels provenaient tous du portable privé de l'homme d'Etat, et même sa super-secrétaire n'y avait pas accès, à celui-là), précisément parce que John ne voulait pas songer à la réponse à donner.

\- À moins que vous comptiez manipuler sa mémoire pour y implanter uniquement les souvenirs qui vous arrangent ? proposa Mycroft d'un ton cynique.

Cette fois, John réagit, le sang bouillant dans ses veines, soudainement revenu un soldat, le regard meurtrier, prêt à frapper pour faire mal, pour blesser. Redevenu l'homme qui savait tuer aussi bien que soigner.

\- Vous me croyez vraiment capable d'un truc pareil, Mycroft ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents, poings serrés dont les jointures devenaient blanches.

\- Non, reconnut son interlocuteur. Mais je m'interroge vraiment sur vos intentions... pour après.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua John. Je veux juste l'aider.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua Mycroft. À long terme. Vous n'ignorez pas pourquoi il avait accepté cette enquête si loin de son terrain de jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

John serra les dents. Il en avait une petite idée, oui.

\- Ne pourrait-on pas en rediscuter lorsqu'il aura toute sa mémoire ? Pour l'instant, il n'a encore aucune certitude que vous êtes bien son frère. Laissons-lui le temps.

Mycroft soupira, lentement, douloureusement.

\- Alors qu'il s'est remémoré votre rencontre, oui, je sais, répondit-il d'une voix blessée.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, car John n'avait pas encore « réactivé » les souvenirs de Sherlock qui étaient liés à Saint Bart, mais le détective se souvenait néanmoins désormais de la première fois que lui et John avaient foulé Baker Street ensemble. Cependant, malgré toutes les preuves qui abondaient dans la mémoire du patient pour valider le lien de parenté qui l'unissait à Mycroft, ses souvenirs d'enfant commençait vraiment à quatorze ans, avec la cigarette, et cela ne suffisait pas pour faire d'un inconnu un frère de sang.

\- Je dois y aller, dit Mycroft, mettant fin à la conversation. Le travail, vous savez ce que c'est.

John ne répliqua pas qu'on était samedi, parce que même pour lui les week-ends n'avaient plus d'importance. Pour Mycroft, ça en avait encore moins. C'était à peine s'il se reposait à Noël.

Les deux hommes se firent un geste d'adieu maladroit, bien loin de ce qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux, lorsqu'ils avaient appris pour l'amnésie de Sherlock et en souffraient ensemble. Ils avaient alors à cœur les mêmes intérêts, celui d'aider Sherlock à retrouver ses souvenirs. Mais depuis, John avait progressé là où Mycroft avait stagné, et même si leur but était toujours commun, leurs moyens et la finalité divergeaient, et cela les étonnait.

Secouant la tête pour chasser Mycroft de ses pensées, John retourna dans la chambre. Pour y découvrir, à sa grande surprise, que Sherlock n'avait pas touché au sac qu'il avait amené et déposé sur un chaise en arrivant. Le détective le fixait des yeux comme un enfant regardait ses cadeaux encore emballés au pied du grand sapin de Noël, mais à qui on aurait ordonné de ne pas commencer à les ouvrir tant que tout le monde n'était pas debout dans la maisonnée.

\- Salut, dit bêtement John en souriant.

Sherlock qui essayait de résister à une énigme (fut-ce celle-ci bien simple pour son cerveau) était un spectacle étonnant, presque charmant, qui ne pouvait pas ne pas provoquer le sourire.

\- Tu as dormi, répliqua Sherlock. C'est quoi, aujourd'hui ?

Son air autoritaire ne fit que faire sourire John derechef. Ses petits éclats lui prouvaient toujours que sous la surface de la brume et les limbes de l'amnésie, son ami était toujours là.

\- Tu vas voir, rit-il.

Il tendit le sac à Sherlock, ménagea une petite ouverture en haut, bloquant cependant la vue du contenu.

\- Mets la main là-dedans, proposa-t-il.

Sherlock ne se fit pas prier et obéit immédiatement sans la moindre réticence. Voir l'abandon total du détective, cette confiance inouïe qu'il avait en John, un homme que dans le fond il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça du fait de sa mémoire en gruyère, était un spectacle dont on ne pouvait se lasser.

L'humain était ainsi fait. Lorsqu'il ne voyait pas dans quoi il mettait la main, même quand on lui disait de le faire, il hésitait. Et quand il touchait quelque chose d'anodin, mais visqueux, gluant, froid, chaud, mou, dur, n'importe quoi qu'il n'avait pas imaginé (et l'humain n'imaginait jamais convenablement), un réflexe instinctif lui faisait généralement retirer la main rapidement. Juste pour vérifier qu'il pouvait récupérer son appendice quand il le voulait. Ensuite, s'il n'avait senti de danger la première fois, alors il y retournait. Plus ou moins timidement. C'était humain. C'était l'instinct.

Ce n'était pas Sherlock. Qui avait jeté sa grande main pâle jusqu'au fond du sac en accrochant ses yeux à ceux de John, nourri par la conviction totale et évidente que rien, dans ce qu'avait apporté le médecin, ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Parce qu'il avait confiance en John.

Et Sherlock avait raison de faire confiance à John. Sous ses doigts qui exploraient en aveugle, il ne sentait que la douceur de tissus soyeux.

\- Robe de chambre ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Son corps était décidément bien meilleur que lui pour se souvenir des choses, et le tissu sous la pulpe de ses doigts éveillait aussitôt son esprit abîmé, générant les flashs de souvenirs auquel il s'habituait désormais. Contrairement à la veille, où seule la douleur avait régné sur sa nouvelle mémoire, ses images là furent beaucoup plus calmes et apaisantes.

Sherlock se revoyait dans un magasin de luxe, regarder les robes de chambre en soie, et en choisir dans trois coloris différents : rouge, bleu, violet. Il revoyait la violette périr dans une expérience regrettable, avant sa rencontre avec John. Il se revoyait porter ces vêtements, tôt le matin, tard le soir ou même en plein milieu de la journée, à Baker Street. Il se revoyait s'allonger dans le canapé avec, enveloppé dans la chaleur et la fluidité du tissu, qui accentuait les formes anguleuses de son corps.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, annonça John.

Sherlock déballa le sac avec impatience, découvrant en effet un pyjama (en soie), sa robe de chambre (la bleue) et une chemise de costume, d'un violet profond. Sa peau pâle devait bien ressortir avec ça.

De nouvelles images firent leur apparition. Un tailleur, toujours le même depuis plus de vingt ans, qui connaissait désormais ses mensurations et ses goûts à la perfection, et lui réalisait toujours chaque tenue en plusieurs exemplaires, pour le standing et pour que Sherlock culpabilise moins à aller traîner dans les bas-fonds de Londres en costume sur mesure.

John, en robe de chambre élimée en coton, qui se moquait de la sienne, qui provenait d'un magasin de luxe.

John et lui, peut-être plus alcoolisés qu'ils n'auraient dû, prendre la résolution stupide d'échanger leurs vêtements pour une soirée, Sherlock refusant de porter un pull, ils en arrivèrent à échanger seulement leurs pyjamas. L'odeur de John, gravée dans les fibres rêches de la robe de chambre marron.

Les goûts de luxe de Sherlock en matière de vêtements. Depuis toujours. Un souvenir, très vieux, de Mycroft revenant de Eton le temps d'un week-end, dans son costume d'école, à l'image même du gentleman anglais, qui convainquait le très jeune Sherlock de ne plus porter que des costumes ou presque, alors même qu'il n'avait pas sept ans. Il se vit refuser par la suite tous les pulls proposés par sa mère, et apprendre à boutonner ses chemises et faire ses lacets avec une adresse stupéfiante, simplement pour avoir la même classe que son frère.

Il était vraiment étonnant de constater à quel point quelques vêtements peuvent avoir de l'importance dans une vie. Si on avait demandé à Sherlock, un Sherlock avec sa mémoire au complet, de faire une courte liste de ce qui le définissait, il n'aurait peut-être pas songé à ses chemises ou ses pyjamas si doux et tendre en soie. Mais John le connaissait manifestement mieux que lui-même, puisqu'une nouvelle fois, il avait rebâti et stabilisé des pièces de son palais mental, accrochant pleins de nouvelles pièces à son puzzle interne.

\- C'est drôle, moi j'aurais plutôt songé à...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, John sortait de sa poche comme un magicien l'écharpe bleue nuit de Sherlock. Bizarrement, le détective eut soudain les larmes aux yeux, à l'idée que le vêtement aurait dès lors l'odeur de John.

\- J'en ai amené plein d'autres, en fait, signala John en lui tendant une petite valise. Je me disais que tu en avais peut-être marre de ta blouse d'hôpital.

Sherlock jeta un œil à sa tenue. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, en réalité. Les vêtements qu'il portait dans l'accident avaient tous été abîmés, soit détruits par l'incendie, soit troués dans l'accident, soit découpés par les médecins pour déshabiller et soigner l'inconscient qu'il était. Depuis que Mycroft l'avait fait rapatrier à Saint Bart, il était nécessairement habillé d'une blouse blanche à pois bleu pâle, qui se laçait dans le dos, n'avait aucune élégance, et faisait particulièrement ressortir le ton gris des draps usés.

Mais le détective n'avait pas le moins du monde songé à se changer. Bien sûr, il se souvenait de ce qu'était des vêtements, des chaussures, il savait même encore faire ses lacets ! Il avait ressenti un certain inconfort à porter la blouse de l'hôpital, mais quelque part dans son cerveau, l'information sur ses propres vêtements avait été bloqué. Il n'aurait pas su demander quoi à qui ? Des pulls à Mycroft ? Des chaussettes à Mrs Hudson ? Lui-même n'avait aucune idée d'où cela pourrait bien être rangé dans son placard. À gauche ? À droite ? À quoi ressemblait son placard, de toute manière ?

Alors il n'avait pas envisagé de se changer, et continuait de porter la blouse blanche.

Mais John ne déméritait pas. John lui rendait sa mémoire. John lui faisait exécrer cette chose horrible qu'il avait sur le dos et dont le Sherlock habituel se serait plaint en long en large et en travers dès la seconde où on l'aurait obligé à la porter.

\- Tu crois que je peux m'habiller ? demanda Sherlock, surexcité par l'idée de sentir sur lui la douceur de la soie de nouveau.

Il avait conscience qu'il restait à l'hôpital, alité, et qu'un pyjama lâche serait bien plus agréable qu'un pantalon ajusté et une chemise cintrée. John le regarda, perplexe et un peu amusé de sa question.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas.

Immédiatement, le détective rejeta ses couvertures au loin, et sauta hors du lit, raflant rapidement ce qu'il lui fallait, il se précipita dans la salle de bains attenante pour y passer ses propres vêtements. Il ne vit pas le regard de John tomber sur son dos, puis plus bas, et détourner le regard, essayant de maîtriser le rougissement intempestif que cette nouvelle information sur la personne de son colocataire générait : non, Sherlock ne portait pas le moindre sous-vêtement. Personne n'avait dû lui en amener depuis l'accident, et ce n'était pas fourni dans le pack médical.

Tandis qu'il attendait que Sherlock revienne, le médecin observa la chambre. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une chambre d'hôpital, en réalité, si on omettait la tablette roulante et le lit médicalisé (avec des barrières amovibles et une télécommande pour le matelas). Il y avait une armoire, une sorte de table de nuit, des chaises, un petit bureau. Pas de pompe à morphine, pas de médicaments, pas de perche, pas de monitoring. Les brûlures de Sherlock ne nécessitaient plus d'hospitalisation.

Il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de rester ici, à végéter dans son lit, qu'il semblait ne pas quitter la journée (sinon quelqu'un aurait bien dû lui dire qu'il avait les fesses à l'air et l'arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur s'il avait osé aller se balader dans les couloirs). Bien sûr, Sherlock était actif-passif. Il pouvait vivre à mille à l'heure des jours durant, réfléchir simultanément sur quatre problèmes différents en tournant comme un lion en cage dans le salon et ne pas dormir, et passer les cinq jours suivants à sommeiller sur le canapé en agitant de temps à autre les mains pour mieux ordonner son palais mental.

Mais cela ne semblait pas sain à John de laisser son ami s'abîmer dans l'ennui avec la télé et le violon pour seule compagnie des jours d'affilée. Il ne doutait que le détective recevait des visites pendant la journée (et lui-même se chargeait d'occuper les nuits du détective), mais quand même. Sherlock devait bouger. Ou il allait rouiller.

Et quand il recouvrait la totalité de ses facultés mentales, il haïrait tout ce temps perdu et le ferait clairement comprendre.

\- Regarde ! s'exclama Sherlock.

Il venait de ressortir de la salle de bains, en pantalon sombre et T-shirt gris, son peignoir bleu jeté sur ses épaules. C'était un spectacle habituel, mille fois vu et répété. Mais l'air surexcité comme un enfant de Sherlock sublimait le tout et John ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet enfoiré qui lui servait de meilleur ami, même avec la belle estafilade qu'il avait à la joue à cause de l'accident, restait le plus bel homme qu'il lui avait été donné la chance de voir.

Sherlock revint se mettre au lit, sautillant de joie dans ses vêtements pourtant si banals, et John décida d'aborder l'idée de la promenade dans les couloirs demain.

S'il en avait le courage, peut-être parlerait-il également à Mycroft de l'utilité de prolonger cette vaine hospitalisation. Sherlock serait peut-être mieux chez lui, à Baker Street. Dans son élément, davantage stimulé. Mais sans personne pour le surveiller. Sans personne pour vérifier que les souvenirs qu'il récupérait n'étaient pas faux, des illusions. Personne pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises au nom d'une mémoire erronée. On ne pouvait jamais prédire le comportement d'un amnésique tant qu'il n'avait pas recouvré toute sa mémoire, John savait cela.

Et si Sherlock décidait subitement de retourner sauter du haut de l'hôpital, juste pour vérifier ses souvenirs, John ne le supporterait pas. Pas une nouvelle fois.

Il chassa les parasites de sa tête et entreprit de questionner précisément son ami sur ce qu'il avait récupéré et fixé ces derniers jours. Il avait un peu de temps pour ce faire, aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut le regard suspicieux, voire un peu grognon et fâché de Sherlock qui accueillit John. Le médecin préféra faire mine de ne rien voir. Il savait pertinemment ce que le détective lui reprochait, et ce sur quoi il s'interrogeait. Et il savait qu'il ne voulait y donner aucune réponse. Et tant pis pour la curiosité de son ami.

\- Bonsoir Sherlock, salua-t-il en s'installant auprès du lit de son camarade.

Il nota au passage que Sherlock avait changé de pyjama, ce qui indiquait qu'il avait apprécié de récupérer des vêtements à lui (et avec eux de la mémoire). C'était une bonne chose pour les intentions de John de ce soir dans le grand plan Faisons-retrouver-la-mémoire-à-Sherlock.

\- Soir étant le mot clé, grinça le détective, accusateur. Ne sommes-nous pas dimanche ?

\- J'ignorais que tu avais appris les jours de la semaine. Avant ton accident, tu l'ignorais, répliqua John.

Il avait une défense toute trouvée pour justifier qu'un jour où il ne travaillait pas, il vienne en dehors des heures de visite, tard le soir, comme s'il avait exercé toute la journée. Mais il préférait donner à Sherlock l'illusion qu'il l'avait percé à jour et qu'il se défendait maladroitement pour vainement essayer de conserver l'effet de surprise de ce qu'il projetait. Ainsi, lorsque Sherlock apprendrait le plan de la soirée, peut-être cesserait-il de se poser des questions sur les horaires de John. Peut-être.

\- Mmrpff.

Le baragouinement du détective montrait bien qu'il était vexé, mais John le connaissait trop bien, amnésique ou pas amnésique pour savoir que lorsque Sherlock était vraiment vexé, il se murait dans un silence glacial. S'il boudait ostensiblement, c'était que la réplique de John l'avait amusé plus qu'autre chose et qu'il refusait de le montrer.

\- J'ai de nouveau quelque chose pour toi, ce soir. Mais d'abord, comment vas-tu ? Pas trop fatigué ?

Le détective soupira.

\- Oui et non. Je passe mon temps à ne rien faire, on ne peut pas dire que ça me fatigue vraiment. Mais la mémoire...

\- Retrouver tes souvenirs t'épuise, comprit aussitôt John.

\- Oui, gémit le détective. Ça me broie la tête quand ils affluent, quand ils traversent mon esprit, je dois tout ranger, organiser, replacer dans le palais mental. C'est un travail de titan. J'en retrouve des bribes tous les jours, et je dois passer parfois plusieurs heures non pas à me souvenir du souvenir en question, mais à me remémorer à quoi le rattacher. La plus infime parcelle de mémoire peut être la plus laborieuse. Ce matin, Mrs Hudson a allumé la télé, et je me suis souvenu que les coccinelles étaient rouges. Non pas que cela ait une importance, mais cela m'a rappelé pourquoi les coccinelles sont rouges... Ce n'est rien, sans doute. Mais un jour, j'ai eu connaissance de cette information et il m'a fallu près d'une heure pour récupérer à la force de mon mental toutes mes notes classées sur le sujet du fait de mes expériences antérieures, quand j'étais petit...(1) Les médecins ne comprennent pas que cela me fatigue autant. Ils disent que je passe mon temps à dormir et que je dois bouger. Ils ne comprennent pas...

Sa voix était plaintive, clairement épuisée. Effectivement, les pauvres docteurs devaient avoir bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi on leur monopolisait une chambre pour un patient de toute évidence en excellente santé physique qui passait ses journées à méditer et qui devait ne cesser de se plaindre qu'il était éreinté !

Mais John, lui, savait que le palais mental n'était pas une facilité de la part de Sherlock. C'était un travail de longue haleine, d'une architecture et d'une complexité absolue. Le cerveau de Sherlock ne s'endormait presque jamais. Les études de médecine avaient appris à John que le sommeil se découpait en trois phases : le premier sommeil, le sommeil profond et le sommeil paradoxal. C'était durant la troisième phase qu'on rêvait, mais dans la deuxième qu'on se reposait réellement.

Mais il avait vu de ses propres yeux, et plus d'une fois, Sherlock dormir : son corps traversait bien les trois phases, mais son cerveau, lui, paraissait basculer du premier sommeil au sommeil paradoxal sans repos profond. Il ne s'arrêtait presque jamais de penser. Quel que soit le moment où il s'était endormi et le moment où il se réveillait, Sherlock était toujours alerte, l'esprit en ébullition et « prêt-à-penser ».

John ne doutait alors absolument pas que reconstruire trente ans de mémoire pouvait épuiser n'importe qui.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens... reconnut-il. Enfin, je ne le comprends pas vraiment vu que je ne suis pas comme toi, mais j'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps avec toi pour être le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que tu dis. Néanmoins, je ne donne pas entièrement tort à tes médecins.

\- À quel sujet ? renifla Sherlock, méprisant.

\- Tu dois bouger. Tu t'es vu ?

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur son propre corps sous les couvertures, tentant de comprendre ce que John voulait bien dire par là.

\- Sherlock, tu n'as jamais été bien épais, c'est un fait. Mais tu avais des muscles. Tu étais en excellente forme physique, bien que trop maigre. Cela va faire plus de cinq jours que tu es hospitalisé, et ta masse musculaire fond déjà.

Le détective ouvrit des yeux ébahis. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, et ce dont il se souvenait, c'était lui qui était doué pour analyser les gens et repérer chaque détail physique. Il le faisait toujours, inconscient de comment il s'y prenait pour deviner toutes les liaisons des infirmiers, les animaux domestiques des infirmières, et les infidélités et enfants des docteurs, mais il le faisait à chaque nouvelle entrée dans sa chambre.

Mais John, c'était quelque chose de nouveau. C'était une sensation étrange que celle d'avoir été passé au crible de deux yeux inquisiteurs qui ne cillaient pas, doux et tendres. Ceux de son meilleur, non, de son seul ami.

Alors il ne répondit rien, trop choqué de cette révélation sur celui qui avait partagé sa vie et son appartement : John avait appris à observer, à ses côtés. Bien sûr, il savait observer les problèmes médicaux bien mieux que tout le reste, en témoignait ce qu'il venait d'affirmer à Sherlock, mais il avait bel et bien employé les méthodes du détective. Sherlock avait à peine eu conscience que pendant tout ce temps, on l'observait.

\- Je suis médecin, Sherlock. Et j'ai toujours eu à cœur ta santé, soupira le docteur en voyant l'air de poisson rouge de son ami.

Un bref instant il fut tenté de prendre une photo, car l'air ahuri du détective n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qui arrivait souvent, mais John avait trop de loyauté pour ça. Et puis il avait conscience que la mémoire aussi fournie qu'un texte à trous de Sherlock pouvait aussi expliquer son comportement, et sa conscience médicale lui interdisait donc de profiter de la situation.

\- Bref, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire bouger aujourd'hui. Mais avant ça, je t'ai amené quelque chose.

Les yeux du détective se mirent à briller, se demandant quelle part de sa vie John allait bien pouvoir lui rendre ce soir. C'était absurde, bien sûr, de se poser la question puisqu'il était amnésique. Ce qu'il allait découvrir cette-fois, il l'avait oublié et n'avait absolument aucune chance de le deviner. Mais il était aussi impatient qu'un enfant.

\- John, cependant, ne semblait plus avoir à cœur de lui poser des devinettes, puisqu'il lui tendit immédiatement une boîte.

Sherlock l'observa un instant, la tenant et la soupesant entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas une boîte à chaussures en carton, mais un objet finement ciselé, en bois sombre, poli, et aux verrous et charnières en argent brossé. L'objet devait avoir une grande valeur, au vu des finitions travaillées. Ce n'était pas une boîte à bijoux, néanmoins, car c'était bien trop gros pour cela. Et le bruit des objets dedans n'étaient pas le doux tintinnabule de colliers à perles et bracelets d'argent qui s'entrechoquent avec des boucles d'oreilles en diamant.

Le coffret ramena quelques bribes de souvenir à Sherlock, mais tout était flou. Une table, à Baker Street. Des papiers jetés pêle-mêle. Une demeure plus grande qu'un manoir. Un parc sous la pluie. La canne de John, appuyé sur un mur.

\- Tu avais une canne ? demanda-t-il à John, étonné de cette découverte dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.

Ce dernier parut très surpris de la question, qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce dont il était question actuellement. Mais l'esprit de Sherlock ne souffrait pas de la même basse logique avec laquelle les stupides mortels comme lui raisonnaient. Il y avait sans nul doute un lien parfaitement logique (selon Sherlock Holmes) entre la vieille canne de John et la boîte qu'il venait de lui tendre. Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre, et simplement répondre à la question posée. John avait appris ça, depuis le temps.

\- Oui. Quand je suis revenu d'Afghanistan. Elle n'a pas fait long feu avec toi.

Il rit tout seul de sa blague, mais Sherlock resta perplexe.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? finit par comprendre John, un brin peiné.

\- Non, reconnut le détective.

\- Je souffrais de stress post-traumatique.

La mémoire de Sherlock s'anima soudain d'une nouvelle image, celle de sa rencontre avec John. Pas à Baker Street, comme il l'avait cru jusqu'alors. Mais à Saint Bart, dans un des laboratoires. En présence de Molly et... Mike ou était-ce Mitch ? Cela n'avait pas grande importance. Il avait rencontré John ici-même, dans cet hôpital, simplement quelques étages plus bas. Et aujourd'hui, c'était comme s'il rencontrait John de nouveau.

Lorsque le médecin avait franchi le seuil de sa chambre plusieurs jours plus tôt et s'était présenté, Sherlock avait eu un flash à propos d'une sœur qui était un frère (ou l'inverse ?) mais c'était tout. Depuis, les souvenirs de sa vie avec le docteur était surtout basé à Baker Street, et sa mémoire mal en point avait assumé que c'était lors de la visite de l'appartement (et de la rencontre avec Stephen-le-crâne) qu'il avait rencontré John. Il apprenait aujourd'hui qu'il n'en était rien.

Il se souvenait soudain de l'arrivée de John, de sa carrure fière qui ne ployait pas, de sa canne, de lui qui avait observé son nouvel interlocuteur au moins trois secondes de trop par rapport à ce dont il avait besoin pour deviner la vie de quelqu'un. Il se souvenait de son comportement déraisonné. Il avait sorti le grand numéro, balancé son nom, une adresse, fait un clin d'œil. Et n'avait reçu aucune insulte en retour. De la stupeur, tout en plus. Et puis des compliments, plus tard, dans une voiture. Un taxi ? Il n'avait aucune conscience, alors, qu'il venait de rencontrer l'homme qui partagerait sa vie des années durant.

Malgré tout cela, il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi cette histoire de canne qui faisait long feu pouvait être une blague.

John, cependant, était là pour lui en parler. Il avait bien compris que son ami avait encore eu un bouleversement interne et lui laissait le temps de s'en remettre avant de recommencer à parler.

\- J'avais une canne en revenant du front. À cause de ma jambe. Mais quand j'ai commencé à te suivre sur les enquêtes, je l'oubliais, remplacé par de l'adrénaline. Mais quand on rentrait, j'éprouvais parfois de nouveau le besoin de l'avoir, comme un moyen de me rassurer et tu...

\- Levais les yeux au ciel, compléta Sherlock, se souvenant de ses mimiques.

\- Oui. Et un jour... tu as décidé que c'en était assez, et... tu l'as jeté au feu. Elle a brûlé, dans notre cheminée, et tu as conclu qu'ainsi, j'arrêterai de me lamenter.

Le sourire dans la voix de John prouvait qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'en voulait plus au détective pour cet incident, qui le faisait désormais rire. Dans le fond, Sherlock avait eu parfaitement raison de se débarrasser de cet engin stupide, sans quoi John traînerait sans doute toujours son boitement aujourd'hui.

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, désolé de ce qu'il avait fait. C'était une sensation étrange, puisqu'il ne lui semblait pas, au vu de tous les trous qu'il comblait peu à peu, qu'il ne se soit jamais senti désolé pour quiconque. Mais bizarrement, John lui inspirait ce genre de sentiments.

\- Y'a prescription depuis un paquet d'années, Sherlock ! rit le médecin. Tu ne veux pas ouvrir ta boîte maintenant ?

Hochant la tête, Sherlock obéit et fit jouer les fermoirs d'argent pour soulever le couvercle et révéler le contenu de la boîte. Qui libéra un bric-à-brac assez divers, qui n'avait probablement aucun sens pour quiconque serait tombée sur cette boîte par hasard. Mais pour Sherlock, tout cela fit brutalement sens. À chaque nouvel objet qu'il soulevait, regardait, palpait, sortait de la boîte, une foule de souvenirs l'assaillaient.

\- Arrogance, finit-il par dire. C'est toi qui l'a dit. Ma boîte d'Arrogance. En référence à Pandore.

\- Yep, acquiesça John.

Sherlock n'était pas très calé en mythologie, et la première fois que John avait dit cela, il n'avait pas bien compris la référence. Pandore ne lui évoquait pas grand-chose. Mais comme il détestait rester dans l'ignorance, il avait fait ses recherches pour mieux comprendre ce que son ami lui avait dit. Et s'était senti très vexé. Pandore, cette idiote, avait ouvert la boîte de tous les maux et les avait libérés sur Terre (à l'exception de L'Espérance, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir), et la boîte de Pandore était devenu synonyme de quelque chose à ne surtout pas ouvrir sous peine de faire le mal.

La boîte de Sherlock n'était pas celle de Pandore, ne faisait pas le mal, mais comme le disait John, elle était le symbole de son arrogance. De sa fierté.

Sherlock avait toujours aimé collectionner. Depuis toujours. Quand il était vraiment petit, il collectionnait les cailloux, un par jour, ramassé sur le chemin entre chez lui et la forêt où il allait jouer. Cela l'aidait à compter les jours. À savoir qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas une répétition d'hier. Qu'il ne vivait pas dans une boucle infernale. Cela l'aidait à contrôler sa propre existence.

Ça lui avait passé au fil du temps, lorsqu'il comprit que son existence était bien ancrée sur Terre. Il se mit alors à collectionner les solutions chimiques, les insectes, les papillons épinglés, les marguerites en été, mais également des choses plus curieuses comme les fouets de cuisine à chaque gâteau fait par sa mère (ils avaient un budget « fouet de cuisine » très important, à la maison, car jamais ses parents ne contredisaient Sherlock) ou bien les craies blanches volées à ses enseignants, à l'école.

Le besoin de collectionner avait passé avec la drogue. Mais ne l'avait jamais quitté. Et quand il avait vraiment commencé son emploi de détective consultant, cela lui avait repris. Il avait besoin de souvenirs. D'accumuler des choses sans suite.

Pas forcément sur toutes les enquêtes, même pas nécessairement sur les plus importantes. C'était celles qui l'avaient marqué, qui avaient du sens pour lui.

Il volait un badge de policier par-ci, un rapport d'autopsie par-là, une mèche de cheveu dans un sac de pièce à conviction, une photocopie du procès, quatorze grammes d'or en poudre, une bague, une fourchette, un bout de plastique jaune du bandeau « crime scene do not cross », une petite bouteille d'eau vide, un verre en cristal ciselé (et emballé dans du papier bulle), pleins de papiers divers et variés, des notes de sa main et celles de la police, principalement.

Il chapardait des souvenirs au Scotland Yard quand il consultait pour eux, directement aux particuliers quand il agissait seul. C'était parfois des objets de valeur, parfois pas, mais ça renvoyait toujours à quelque chose de précis sur une enquête.

La fourchette, par exemple, correspondait à un meurtre dans une cuisine. La fourchette avait constitué un élément clé pour retrouver l'assassin. Il s'en souvenait à présent.

Par arrogance, par fierté, par orgueil, Sherlock éprouvait le besoin de collectionner ses réussites par le biais d'un cafouillis infâme. Des souvenirs d'enquête.

Et quoi de mieux que des souvenirs pour récupérer sa mémoire défaillante ?

Adressant à John un sourire lumineux, presque teinté de larmes tant l'émotion et les souvenirs vrillaient son crâne, il entreprit de prendre chaque objet, chaque papier, et rappeler rapidement l'enquête dont il était question.

John le corrigea, plusieurs fois, et dut également l'aider quand il butait sur des dates, des noms, des lieux. Mais lentement, il progressa, et à la fin, plus de deux heures plus tard, le palais mental commençait à avoir fière allure. Il y avait encore des trous, mais pour quelqu'un qui ignorait jusqu'à son nom même pas une semaine plus tôt, c'était très encourageant.

\- Et la boîte, Sherlock ? Le coffret ? demanda doucement John.

 _La boîte ?_

Sherlock passa la main dessus, laissant glisser son doigt sur le bois poli. Mais rien ne venait. Rien de plus que les quelques flashs de tout à l'heure : Une table, à Baker Street. Des papiers jetés pêle-mêle. Une demeure plus grande qu'un manoir. Un parc sous la pluie. La canne de John, appuyé sur un mur. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il gémit, frustré, appuyant ses doigts avec force contre ses tempes, comme si cogner son crâne pourrait l'aider à mieux se souvenir.

\- Ne te fais pas du mal inutilement, dit la voix tranquille de John. Ça reviendra en temps utile. Tout reviendra. J'en suis sûr. Ne te fais pas du mal inutilement. Il y a autre chose que j'aurais voulu te monter ce soir. Il est déjà tard, mais on sera tranquille au moins. Tu es d'accord ?

Sherlock laissa retomber ses doigts sur le matelas, vaincu.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il en replaçant tout ce qu'il avait sorti du coffret à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

\- Cela nécessite que tu te lèves, affirma John.

Sherlock ouvrit des yeux surpris. Mais n'osa pas aller à l'encontre de l'ordre, aux relents de militaire. Obligeamment, il saisit la boîte en bois pour la poser à côté de lui et pouvoir soulever les couvertures sous lesquelles il se cachait.

Soudain, ses doigts accrochèrent une petite aspérité dans le bois, un petit trou minuscule dans un coin, qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment deviner si on ne mettait pas le doigt dessus – au sens littéral du terme.

Il se plia de douleur, l'esprit à la proie de souvenirs à vif.

John. Sa première enquête avec John. Sa première enquête avec John, pour laquelle il travaillait en solo, sans Scotland Yard. Ni lui, ni John ne savait vraiment ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Une pluie battante, sous laquelle ils avaient couru en sortant du taxi. La voiture les avait laissés à la grille de l'imposante demeure, et le jardin était immense avant d'arriver aux marches et au heurtoir de la porte d'entrée. Sherlock avait remonté son Belstaff autour de son cou, John avait enlevé son blouson pour le mettre au-dessus de sa tête et ils avaient couru, riant comme deux gosses. Ils n'avaient même commencé l'enquête, ils n'étaient même pas encore arrivés au manoir. Mais déjà ils riaient, euphoriques. De cette première enquête. D'être ensemble ?

La maison était très riche, la propriétaire venait d'une famille anoblie depuis des générations ou presque. À peine arrivés, John avait posé sa canne dans un coin, appuyée contre un mur et l'avait oublié, poussé par l'adrénaline et la course. Sherlock, qui furetait en promenant son regard partout, l'avait vue et s'était fait la réflexion que laisser le médecin s'illusionner dans son stress post-traumatique était une erreur, et qu'il ferait tout pour se débarrasser du PTSD. Et de la canne. Pas forcément dans cet ordre-là.

Pendant la visite, durant laquelle la riche propriétaire expliqua pourquoi elle les avait fait venir (une histoire de mari avec une double vie et un héritage à la clé. Il y avait toujours un héritage à la clé), Sherlock avait emmagasiné le plus d'indices possibles, du feu ronflant dans la cheminée à la brique plus foncée que les autres sur le manteau de ladite cheminée, en passant par le bureau jonché de papiers divers et variés et la bibliothèque dont certains livres n'étaient que des couvertures pour faire croire qu'elles étaient pleines de papiers importants.

Le détective avait fini par conclure, sans trop de difficultés, que l'homme n'avait aucune maîtresse, si ce n'était son emploi. Mais qu'il n'était pas le banquier qu'il affirmait être, mais un agent de Sa Majesté, MI-5, section secret défense, ingénieur de son état, tenu de mentir à tous ses proches sur son travail véritable.

Maintenant, il était foutu. Soit il quittait sa femme, soit il perdait son boulot. Et ce, à cause de sa femme, puisqu'elle avait refusé de faire confiance à ses propos rassurants et à ses promesses, et avait fouiné jusqu'à faire éclater la vérité, en embauchant Sherlock au passage. Il avait reproché à sa femme de ne pas avoir tenu ses vœux de mariage, où elle lui promettait fidélité et confiance. Madame avait rétorqué que ce n'était que des mots, mais qu'était-elle censée faire en le sachant lui mentir tous les jours et toutes les nuits, hein ?

Sherlock et John avaient préféré s'éclipser à ce moment-là de la dispute conjugale, fuyant dans les couloirs de la bâtisse et retraversant le parc sous la pluie en riant de nouveau.

Ce n'était qu'en arrivant à Baker Street que Sherlock avait montré sa trouvaille à John. Le coffret, pourtant volumineux, glissé sous son manteau sans que le médecin ne remarque rien. Le début de ses larcins de pie voleuse. Sherlock l'avait exhibé fièrement, John l'avait morigéné, et les doigts humides de pluie du détective avaient laissé échapper la boîte, qui s'était alors cogné contre la table de Baker Street. Faisant un trou. Un minuscule petit trou dans le bois. Dans lequel Sherlock avait mis le doigt.

\- Je... je me souviens... du coffret, je... bafouilla-t-il.

John lui sourit, doucement, tendrement. La nuit, depuis longtemps tombée, donnait un éclairage particulier à ses yeux posés sur Sherlock et le détective eut subitement mal. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ces yeux, il ne savait pas quoi, mais ça faisait mal.

\- Tout revient en temps utile, comme je le disais. Tu viens ?

Sherlock enfila rapidement une paire de chaussures, noua sa robe de chambre bleue autour de sa taille, et suivit le médecin hors de la pièce.

Leur escapade était étrange. Il faisait nuit, et ils ne croisèrent personne. Pour autant, l'hôpital n'était pas plongé dans une angoissante obscurité. Au contraire, tous les couloirs étaient éclairés, pas aussi vivement qu'ils l'étaient dans la journée, mais bien suffisamment pour leur faire oublier qu'il était bientôt minuit.

Sherlock n'était pas ressorti de sa chambre depuis son admission, presque une semaine plus tôt. Des repas lui arrivaient régulièrement, il avait une salle de bains à disposition, et il passait ses journées à creuser sa mémoire pour le reformer à partir des souvenirs ranimés par John durant la soirée, ou rapportées par des visiteurs dans la journée.

Il n'avait donc aucune idée d'où ils allaient, mais suivait John sans la moindre inquiétude. Le médecin franchissait les couloirs et les portes avec l'air d'être un habitué des lieux.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sortit un badge magnétique de sa poche et qu'il ouvrit avec des portes manifestement interdites au public que l'un des sourcils de Sherlock se haussa, soupçonneux.

\- Oh, ça va, hein, je l'ai juste emprunté, et ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire la morale, grommela John en réponse au regard interrogateur.

Le détective ne répliqua rien, mais essaya d'étouffer, non sans peine, son sourire victorieux.

Ils descendirent encore quelques escaliers, puis arrivèrent dans des couloirs sombres. Il n'y avait que les veilleuses vertes de sortie qui éclairaient leur route. Cette partie de l'hôpital n'accueillait plus de public, et si ceux qui y travaillaient n'étaient pas là, on éteignait la lumière.

Mais l'obscurité ne semblait pas gêner John, au contraire, qui continuait de progresser en connaisseur des lieux. Sherlock, dans son sillage, ne se sentait pas inquiet non plus.

Le médecin s'arrêta finalement devant une porte, dont le manque de lumière empêchait de savoir ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Il fit passer le badge magnétique sur le côté, une petite diode verte s'alluma, un petit clic résonna, et les deux portes battantes s'ouvrir. John s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, Sherlock sur les talons, et s'arrêta sitôt le seuil franchi. De la main, il tâtonna un instant sur le mur, et puis soudainement, les néons du plafond grésillèrent et les uns après les autres, s'allumèrent, éclairant la pièce comme en plein jour.

Le détective cligna des yeux, comme une chouette réveillée en plein jour, le temps de s'habituer à la vive luminosité, et apprécia soudain la pièce à sa juste valeur.

\- La morgue... murmura-t-il, ému.

Dans le genre balade romantique, ce qu'ils venaient de faire avec John avait probablement le pire classement de l'histoire de la Terre. Dans la nuit noire et silencieuse, la pièce blanche étincelante qui sentait le détergent et autre aseptisant était clairement glauque. Dans chaque tiroir au mur, il y avait un cadavre. Sur la table en plein milieu, il y avait des tâches sombres de sang qui ne partaient plus depuis des années. Sur le plan de travail, il y avait des outils suffisamment tranchants pour assassiner quelqu'un d'un seul coup (paradoxalement, la morgue était donc un excellent endroit pour se protéger des zombies). C'était glauque à souhait, et Sherlock avait l'impression de découvrir le plus beau cadeau du monde.

Des nouveaux souvenirs affluaient : une cravache, sa rencontre avec Molly, des analyses en tout genre, des dissections, des balafres, des cafés avec Molly, des foies, des orteils, de bocaux de peau...

Molly n'avait eu de cesse de lui rendre visite depuis son hospitalisation (au contraire de gens comme Donovan ou Billy, le chef de ses indics de sans-abris, ou encore Jake, l'ancien dealer de Sherlock, elle ne venait pas sur ordre du Tout-Puissant Mycroft – Jake d'ailleurs, venait menottes au poing, en provenance directe de Pentonville – mais bien de son plein gré), et elle lui avait raconté tout cela. Mais rien ne s'était débloqué dans sa mémoire. Des bribes, quelques images, rien de bien concret.

Il suffisait que John l'amène ici, l'accompagne ici, et tout affluait.

\- On en a assez fait pour ce soir, je crois, décréta John en bâillant. Je te ramène à ta chambre.

Sherlock serait volontiers resté plus longtemps, se sentant au milieu des cadavres comme un poisson dans l'eau, mais il ne protesta pas et suivit son ami dans la longue enfilade de couloirs et d'escaliers. Tous les souvenirs de ce soir l'avait épuisé et il n'aspirait qu'au repos, pour reconstruire son palais en paix.

Il eut à peine conscience que John le ramenait à sa chambre et le laissait dormir. Dans un sursaut de réalité, néanmoins, Sherlock ne put empêcher son cerveau de faire la réflexion suivante : John lui rendait sa mémoire, morceaux par morceaux, avec une efficacité peu commune. John lui rendait des souvenirs de tous ses proches. John lui rendait des souvenirs de leur vie commune. Mais John ne lui donnait aucune information, aucune parcelle de mémoire sur lui-même, taiseux et secret. Ne restait à Sherlock que ce seul indice, cette phrase obsédante qui s'imprimait sur sa rétine et sur chaque parcelle du corps Watson : _et toi, qui te soignera ?_

* * *

 _(1) Pour info, les coccinelles "foncent" avec l'âge, c'est à dire que quand elles sont petites, elles sont jaunes, puis orange, puis rouge... sauf certaines espèces. Bien sûr, je suis sûre que Sherlock connaît une explication bien plus détaillée que moi sur la question. Non parce que je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ces pauvres petites bêtes n'étaient pas vertes, pour se fondre dans le paysage... Rouge, elles font des cibles évidentes pour les prédateurs. Notez que c'est exactement la même problématique pour les gendarmes, mais j'ai plus d'affinités pour les coccinelles..._

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

 _Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain, le 24 juillet !_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre hebdomadaire ! Au programme un petit peu de Gisele, plein de nouveaux souvenirs, et des nouveaux indices !_

 _Mais avant cela, une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle : la bonne, c'est que je vais pas aller dormir sous les ponts la semaine prochaine, j'aurais un logement, et c'est un grand soulagement pour moi, croyez-moi. La mauvaise, c'est que je vais donc déménager, donc déménager ma box, donc je n'ai aucune idée de si je pourrais publier le dernier chapitre de cette partie la semaine prochaine :3 Voilà voilà, faut pas m'en vouloir hein :3  
_

 _Ptitanonymous : Merci beaucoup ! :)_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs, disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)  
_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 1 – Chute**

 **La mémoire du corps - Sherlock**

 **CHAPITRE 5  
**

\- Salut John, tu as passé un bon week-end ?

John soupira intérieurement en faisant une grimace à l'attention de Gisele. On était lundi matin, pause-café réglementaire de toute l'équipe avant de prendre leurs fonctions et attaquer la semaine. Et bien sûr, alors qu'il voulait juste une grande, _grande_ tasse de café pour se réveiller, c'était la voix mélodieuse de Gisele qui était venue le tirer de sa torpeur. Ce petit bout de femme était pire que les Nations-Unies, à essayer de régler tous les problèmes du monde (et ceux de John en particulier). On devrait l'envoyer régler le conflit israélo-palestinien, elle y arriverait probablement, butée comme elle était. Et en plus, son gros ventre rond de femme enceinte lui donnait l'immunité, et même John ne pouvait pas être fâché contre elle quand elle posait sa main sur son bidon, parce que « Crevette Parasite » avait bougé. On devrait envoyer des mères résoudre le conflit israélo-palestinien, songea absurdement John. Premièrement parce qu'elles avaient déjà enduré la pire souffrance au monde en accouchant, deuxièmement parce que seule une femme gérant les conflits de deux bambins en bas âge qui se disputaient un ballon ou un feutre pouvait résoudre un problème d'ordre mondial.

Le médecin se frotta les yeux, fatigué par avance de sa journée. Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus absurdes quand il manquait de sommeil.

\- John, alors, ton week-end ? répéta Gisele.

Et en plus, elle était tenace, la bougresse. Cela eut néanmoins le mérite de ramener le médecin sur terre, et lui rappela pourquoi il avait des envies de meurtre à l'encontre de la jolie secrétaire : tout le cabinet rassemblé dans la salle de pause faisait semblant de discuter et de badiner en prenant leur café, alors qu'ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres, dans l'attente de sa réponse. Comme s'ils espéraient qu'aujourd'hui, sa réponse changerait de celle de la semaine dernière ! Eh bien si. Il allait leur montrer.

\- Ça va. J'étais à l'hôpital hier.

Vent de déception dans la salle.

\- J'ai rendu visite à Sherlock, poursuivit-il, imperturbable. Sa mémoire va de mieux en mieux !

\- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma la jeune femme, probablement inconsciente des douzaines d'oreilles qui les écoutaient attentivement. C'est formidable !

\- Ça reste assez difficile, mais il retrouve de plus en plus de trucs tout seul. Il retrouve surtout plein de détails qu'il ne sait pas agglomérer ensemble. Il ne fait pas certains liens évidents, mais d'autres qui restent parfaitement obscurs, même pour moi !

John laissa échapper un petit rire, et ce fut presque toute la salle qui se figea. Il ne pouvait pas voir, bien sûr, la tête de ses collègues placés dans son dos, et devant lui la silhouette de Gisele obstruait une grande partie de son champ de vision. Mais il apercevait Aubrey, à la périphérie de son regard, et il imaginait sans peine que la même expression mi-choquée mi-ravie devait se dessiner sur le visage de bon nombre d'entre eux. John ne riait pas. John ne riait plus. Depuis longtemps. Même aussi bref, le son avait de quoi les surprendre.

Une sonnerie retentit soudain, indiquant qu'ils devaient tous prendre leur poste, et Gisele aller ouvrir le rideau de fer qui barrait la porte d'entrée (ce qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis un certain nombre de mois, depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus se pencher, et parce que le volet roulant pesait lourd. Aubrey s'en chargeait à sa place, ce qui était bien normal, vu qu'il était celui qui était responsable de l'état de la jeune femme. Et comme il était en outre un des associés du cabinet, on pouvait difficilement lui reprocher quoi que ce soit !).

\- Au boulot ! C'est l'heure d'y aller ! lança l'un d'eux.

John ne savait pas qui avait parlé, peut-être Dilys Derwent, une voix de femme en tout cas. Il lui en fut reconnaissant, puisque cela mettait fin à l'interrogatoire, et chacun leur tour, ils quittèrent la salle de pause pour rejoindre la salle de consultation qui leur était alloué. Gisele et Aubrey, eux, se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et John entendit bientôt le lourd grincement qui accompagnait toujours le volet roulant qui s'ouvrait. Le ballet de la journée pouvait commencer.

* * *

Sherlock était impatient. Vraiment impatient. Son frère s'était moqué de lui quand il était venu, et le détective devait reconnaître qu'il se comportait effectivement comme s'il avait toujours sept ans, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait hâte que John revienne. Que John lui redonne sa mémoire. Encore un bout. Il était sûr que John viendrait, encore aujourd'hui. Il venait tous les jours.

Bien sûr, Mycroft aussi venait tous les jours, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, vraiment pas. Mycroft amenait des parcelles aussi futiles que des grains de sable. John, lui, lui ramenait la plage entière.

Le détective avait passé la journée à se torturer le cerveau à essayer de deviner quel morceau de lui-même son ami allait lui livrer ce soir, et quelle forme cela prendrait-il. Ses hypothèses étaient vaines, néanmoins, principalement parce qu'il avait plus que probablement aucun souvenir de l'objet que John allait amener. S'il s'en souvenait, rien de tout cela n'arriverait.

Trépignant d'excitation, Sherlock se prépara comme un enfant se prépare au passage du Père Noël. C'était stupide, puisque jamais le jeune génie n'avait jamais eu le temps de croire à cette fable (ses parents n'avaient jamais essayé de lui faire croire, en outre, et Mycroft avait géré le problème quand Sherlock avait trois ans. Ils avaient néanmoins eu des problèmes quand Sherlock, âgé de même pas cinq ans, avait exposé d'une voix clinique toutes les raisons qui justifiaient de l'inexistence et du mensonge du Père Noël à tous ses camarades du jardin d'enfants), mais c'était la meilleure comparaison qu'il pouvait faire. Preuve, s'il en fallait une, qu'il était clairement perturbé.

Ainsi, il s'était douché, habillé de frais, rasé, peigné, dessiné ses boucles au doigt, révisé des accords de violon, brossé les dents.

À vingt heures, il était prêt et il attendait John.

* * *

À vingt-deux heures trente, cependant, son ami n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ce qui était relativement étrange. D'accord, le médecin n'arrivait jamais très tôt (et jamais durant les horaires des visites), mais il n'avait jamais dépassé cet horaire, et le détective sentit un poids lui obstruer la poitrine à l'idée qu'il ne vienne pas. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais.

Après tout, pour autant qu'il en savait, peut-être que John Watson était une pure création de son esprit malade, que tous les souvenirs qu'il découvrait étaient des pures créations fantasmagoriques, et qu'il vivait dans un asile. Quand on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à son propre esprit, tout devenait dangereux et susceptible d'une remise en cause...

Sherlock en était là de ses sombres réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, pour laisser entrer le miracle.

\- Salut Sherlock, le salua John. Désolé pour le retard.

Il s'excusait mais ne donnait aucune explication, Sherlock le remarqua immédiatement. En temps normal, il aurait sans doute protesté et exigé des précisions, mais la brûlure dans ses veines était revenue, et pulsant au rythme de son impatience de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir découvrir ce soir.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda John.

\- C'est quoi ce soir ? répliqua le détective en désignant le sac que portait son ami.

John secoua la tête, plus amusé par l'impolitesse de Sherlock que vexé. Tant pis pour les formules de courtoisie.

\- Nouveau cadeau. Tiens.

Il posa au pied du lit de Sherlock le sac qu'il trimballait, et l'ouvrit... pour en sortir un ordinateur portable. Puis John attrapa la tablette mobile du patient, et la tira pour la placer au-dessus du lit, avant de poser l'ordinateur dessus Ce faisant, il se plaça près de Sherlock, très près, dans son cercle d'intimité. Sherlock s'en rendit à peine compte, trop enthousiasmé. Son frère amenait son ordinateur pour travailler tout en restant auprès de lui, Sherlock savait surfer sur internet à partir de son téléphone. De plus, il ne reconnaissait pas le laptop apporté par John. Aucun souvenir ne frémissait en lui. Pourtant, il devinait que ce n'était pas cette bête machine que le médecin qui détenait la clé de sa mémoire voulait lui montrer.

Sans se presser, John ouvrit la bête, qui n'était pas éteinte, et qui se connecta aussitôt à la dernière session, sans le moindre mot de passe. L'écran s'éclaira et une page noire, sobrement intitulé « La science de la déduction » en haut s'affichait.

Au centre de la page, deux rectangles blanc et un curseur noir clignotait dans le premier : Nom d'utilisateur. Mot de passe.

John s'éloigna.

\- Vas-y, enjoigna-t-il son ami sans un mot de plus.

Il s'était assuré que la connexion fonctionnerait, connecté au wi-fi de l'hôpital. Tout ce que Sherlock avait à faire, c'était taper ses identifiants. Que John ne connaissait pas. Si le détective avait toujours été capable de deviner TOUS les mots de passe de John, l'inverse n'avait jamais été vrai. John n'avait jamais touché au blog de Sherlock. Toutes leurs enquêtes arrivaient sur celui de John, et sur la boîte mail dédiée que John avait créée il y avait de cela des années désormais.

Ce blog, c'était une partie de l'âme de Sherlock. Il l'avait créé bien avant sa rencontre avec John. Il l'alimentait de temps à autre, sur des sujets absurdes auquel personne ne comprenait rien sauf lui (et sans doute Mycroft, mais Mycroft ne comptait pas). On touchait ce soir-là à quelque chose de très profond, pour le détective.

Sauf qu'il regardait la page internet et le curseur clignotant d'un air de chouette éblouie un quinze Août à midi, comme persuadé que l'ordinateur allait l'attaquer s'il le touchait.

\- Tape-le. Ton mot de passe. Ton nom d'utilisateur. Vas-y, répéta John.

\- Je suis amnésique, répliqua Sherlock, plus blanc que d'habitude.

\- Retrouve l'information.

\- Je n'en suis pas capable.

John ricana, volontairement moqueur pour faire réagir son interlocuteur.

\- J'aurais dû t'enregistrer. C'est bien la première fois que tu reconnais être incapable de faire quelque chose. Il suffit qu'on te dise « c'est impossible » pour que tu mettes tout en œuvre pour démentir cette affirmation. Tape ce fichu mot de passe !

\- Je ne peux pas, répéta Sherlock.

\- Alors ne tape pas de mot, de lettres, de code. Laisse tes mains agir. Elles savent, elles, si ton cerveau ne te dit rien.

Sherlock s'arracha enfin à la contemplation de l'ordinateur pour relever les yeux vers John, comme incertain.

\- Pose tes mains sur le clavier, ordonna John. Tes index sur le F et le J. Là où il y a des aspérités sur les touches.

Les bras de Sherlock, animés d'une volonté propre, obéirent.

\- Maintenant ferme les yeux, poursuivit John sur le même ton.

Sherlock obéit.

\- Et tape, conclut John.

Sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation, les doigts se murent, volèrent sur les touches, tabulèrent pour passer à la case suivante, poursuivirent leur ballet, cliquèrent sur enter.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Le miracle s'était produit, et l'architecture de son site s'affichait désormais devant lui.

\- Bravo Sherlock, le félicita John, le regard étincelant.

\- Que... comment...

\- Ton palais mental est peut-être sens dessus dessous, mais ton corps sait toujours agir. Comme lorsque tu te brosses les dents ou quand tu mets un pantalon. Tes mains savent ce que ta tête oublie.

\- Donc, d'après toi, instinctivement, je peux tout faire ? répliqua Sherlock, vaguement sceptique.

\- Tout ce que tu savais faire avant, oui. Tu as su jouer du violon. Tu as su taper ton mot de passe. Et entre nous, ça valait mieux, car moi je n'en avais aucune idée !

Sherlock restait sceptique. Et préféra s'intéresser à ce que John lui avait amené aujourd'hui, et se balada dans le blog.

Sans surprise, des fragments de mémoire revinrent en masse. Les différentes sortes de terre. Les différentes sortes de cendres. De l'utilité de connaître toutes les marques de cigarette pour arrêter un pédophile meurtrier. La composition et la teneur et en fer de l'eau potable à Londres et en Grande-Bretagne. Comment identifier une taille de chaussures à partir d'une empreinte dans la boue (sous- catégorie : empreinte entière. Empreinte parcellaire).

Sherlock aimait traiter de sujets qui pouvaient paraître complètement absurdes aux yeux des gens, mais qui lui parlaient, à lui. Il se remémorait les débuts de ce site, lorsqu'il était seul, lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un palliatif à la drogue. Il commençait, doucement mais sûrement, à consulter pour Scotland Yard grâce au DI Lestrade. Mais entre deux enquêtes, il s'ennuyait. Et il ne devait pas céder à ses démons. Sa vie future en dépendait. La faible confiance que son frère avait en lui aussi. Et Sherlock n'en pouvait plus d'être fliqué par son frère.

Son appartement à Londres était minuscule, sous les combles, et une fois tous ces cartons posés, il n'avait plus vraiment de place pour lui. Son matériel de chimie ne pouvait pas être déployé pour garantir une efficacité optimale pour ses expériences. Il avait bien fallu trouver autre chose. Cela avait été le blog. Transmettre ses connaissances à travers des articles si précis qu'ils auraient fait pâlir un expert de la police scientifique (du moins, si celle-ci engageait des personnes compétentes, et non les abrutis que Sherlock connaissait). L'avantage de ce nouveau jeu, c'est que la mémoire de l'ordinateur et de la plateforme ne prenait pas de place physique dans la cage qui était son logis.

Sherlock se remémorait tout ça, subitement. Sa vie avant John. Jusqu'à maintenant, les souvenirs qu'il avait récupérés étaient surtout liés au médecin, à leur vie en colocation. Mais son ami n'était pas idiot, et savait que Sherlock avait également un passé avant lui, et lui rendait également la mémoire sur ce sujet-là.

C'était très prévenant de sa part. Et surtout, c'était très fort. Personne d'autre que lui n'y parvenait. Sherlock avait récupéré un seul vrai souvenir complet, une partie de Cluedo avec sa famille (qui n'avait pas franchement été un grand succès), de presque tout ce que disait Mycroft, le reste n'était que des bribes. Il suffisait presque que John dise « Mycroft » pour que Sherlock se souvienne de toute son enfance avec son frère.

Il poursuivit sa balade à travers les fichiers informatiques, John assis à côté de lui, en silence.

Il était étonnant, presque dérangeant de constater à quel point le silence entre eux n'avait rien de gênant, ni d'oppressant. Le détective percevait sans aucune difficulté la respiration du médecin, sa présence dans la pièce. Mais il ne le vivait pas avec autant de difficultés que ses autres visiteurs. Lestrade avait une présence lourde et dérangeante, comme un rappel du flic en lui, qui avait un œil sur lui.

Mrs Hudson n'était pas gênante, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester en place. Même assise sans bouger, son corps se mouvait. Une main qui remet les cheveux en place, qui se gratte, une cheville qui se secoue, des genoux qui craquent, une position réajustée...

Mycroft était sans doute le pire, suintant l'arrogance et la fierté, le pouvoir et la puissance, et regardait toujours Sherlock de haut, comme si sa mémoire défaillante le rendait aussi incapable qu'un enfant, à l'époque où Mycroft s'occupait de son petit frère.

Mais John n'avait rien de tout cela. Une présence calme, apaisante, douce, presque tendre. Qui respectait Sherlock et ses recherches. Qui n'éprouvait pas le besoin de parler. Qui se mettait sur un pied d'égalité avec Sherlock (alors que Mycroft essayait de l'écraser et Molly essayait de s'écraser). C'était agréable.

\- Je n'avais pas un franc succès, finit par conclure Sherlock en refermant la page.

Les commentaires n'étaient pas franchement élogieux. « Mais t'es un grand malade, mec » revenait assez fréquemment, libellé d'une manière différente à chaque fois.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela t'ait importé un seul jour de ta vie, ce que les autres pensaient de toi.

Certes, reconnut Sherlock.

\- Et ce n'était pas comme si tu avais continué à le faire vraiment vivre, ce blog. Tu as arrêté, après qu'on se soit mis en coloc, je n'ai jamais vraiment bien compris pourquoi, signala le médecin.

Sherlock haussa délicatement un sourcil surpris. Même lui, avec sa mémoire trouée, savait pourquoi il avait cessé de tenir à jour son blog : il avait trouvé un nouveau palliatif à la drogue en la personne de John Watson. Comment le médecin pouvait ne pas avoir compris ça ?

\- Aucune idée, me souviens pas, répondit-il ironiquement.

\- Bien sûr. Pardon. C'était une question en l'air, je ne te demandais pas ça sérieusement. On pourrait faire un point sur l'état de ta mémoire ? Pour que j'essaye d'imaginer d'autres trucs à t'amener pour réactiver tout ça. Je sais plus trop vers quoi me diriger, là.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, négligent, essayant de ne pas montrer combien ce que venait de dire son ami l'affectait. Il sentait confusément qu'il lui manquait encore beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de choses dans sa mémoire. Surtout en ce qui concernait John et cette foutue phrase qui refusait de sortir de sa tête. Si John n'avait plus d'idée pour réactiver son subconscient, serait-il obligé de continuer à vivre avec ce palais mental parcellaire ? Il ne saurait le supporter. Retrouver des bouts de son passé était fatiguant, tout ré-agencer et ordonner dans le palais mental n'était pas une sinécure non plus. Mais les heures qu'il passait à voir danser sous son crâne des choses inaccessibles, des flous et des trous étaient bien pires encore. Il savait que c'était là, sous sa main, qu'il tendait, encore et toujours, pour n'en récolter que du brouillard qui partait en fumée et sa prise se refermait sur du vide.

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il. C'est bien le problème, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me manque ! grogna-t-il.

John leva les mains en signe de paix, et les yeux au ciel, un peu excédé.

\- Je le sais bien, idiot !

L'insulte, dans sa bouche, sonnait comme un compliment.

\- Mais on pourrait essayer, je ne sais pas, une sorte de time line ? Me dire les âges où tu n'as pas de souvenirs. Les âges où tu en as.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de l'accouchement de ma mère, répliqua aussitôt Sherlock, cynique.

\- Me faire une liste de trucs dont tu te souviens, poursuivit John, imperturbable. Genre, tout ce qui a trait à la musique, tu t'en souviens maintenant ? Non ?

Devant le visage très sérieux du médecin, qui avait dégainé bloc-notes et Bic pour l'occasion, Sherlock céda. Il faisait la même chose que les quelques toubibs qui venaient parfois dans sa chambre pour comprendre pourquoi on bloquait une chambre individuelle pour un patient amnésique... et qui essayaient de le soigner, vite fait bien fait, histoire de récupérer la place. Mycroft les éconduisait systématiquement, et pas toujours très poliment.

Mais cette fois, la proposition venait de John, qui connaissait toute sa vie, mieux que lui-même actuellement. Et qui avait vraiment à cœur de l'aider.

Soupirant, il commença à lister :

\- Je me souviens de tout ce qui a trait à la musique, oui. Reconnaître les morceaux, jouer, composer, tous les opéras que j'ai vus dans ma vie, mes leçons de solfège, la vie complète des musiciens que j'apprécie.

\- Donc tu es toujours aussi incapable de me dire combien d'enfants a eu Bach, rit John en prenant des notes.

\- Exactement, sourit le détective.

Il détestait Bach, c'était un fait notoire.

\- Je me souviens même que j'ai réussi à te faire détester Bach, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Pas du tout, répliqua John. C'est juste que je préfère Vivaldi, maintenant ! Et Liszt !

\- Mais je n'ai jamais rien pu faire contre ton stupide penchant pour Mozart.

John pouffa, et Sherlock l'accompagna. C'était d'une absolue normalité, cela coulait de source et était d'une telle facilité ! À tenir ce genre de conversation, Sherlock oubliait presque que sous son crâne vivait un gruyère.

* * *

Il s'avéra au terme de la conversation qu'en fait, il ne manquait pas tant de choses à Sherlock. Il avait encore beaucoup de flous dans son enfance : une partie de Cluedo par-ci, une matinée au jardin d'enfants par-là, des cailloux collectés et des chasses aux papillons, des leçons de violons et de piano et des crises pour ne plus porter des pulls ne suffisaient pas à raviver la douceur d'un foyer et l'amour de parents.

À compter de quatorze ans, en revanche, tout était clair : les quatorze années qui suivaient était la vie dissolue d'errance et d'addiction, et si Sherlock n'en avait pas tous les détails, il avait reconstitué toutes les parties de son palais mental qui traitaient de ce sujet.

De vingt-huit à trente ans, c'était un peu faible, puisqu'il s'agissait du début de sa vie de consultant, sans John, et c'était ce qu'il venait tout juste de récupérer par le biais de son blog. Ses réminiscences sur le sujet étaient encore trop récentes, mais bel et bien existantes.

À compter de trente ans, et de l'arrivée de John dans sa vie, tout était en revanche très clair. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec John, de leurs enquêtes ensemble, de leur vie en colocation. Les choses recommençaient à se gâter à trente-trois ans.

\- Bon, eh bien ce n'est pas si mal, non ? demanda John en posant devant les yeux de Sherlock la flèche-temps qu'il avait dessinée.

Sherlock apprécia les zones en bleue, là où il avait des souvenirs. Et les gros cercles rouges, là où sa propre vie lui échappait.

\- Il ne nous reste que deux vraies zones, en fait. Ton enfance, avant tes sept ans. Et ces trois dernières années. Pas grand-chose ! se félicita John.(1)

\- Mmm.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais, pour les trois dernières années.

Le sang de John se glaça.

\- Comment ça, tu sais ? Tu sais quoi ? Tu te souviens de quoi ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus neutre.

\- Non, je ne me souviens de rien, corrigea Sherlock. Mais tu y as déjà fait illusion. Mycroft aussi. Lestrade aussi. Et Mrs Hudson. Tout le monde, en fait. Ils parlent tous de mon suicide.

Les muscles bandés de John se relâchèrent immédiatement, détail que ne manqua pas de remarquer Sherlock, qui cependant ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Ah tu parles de Reichenbach ! comprit John. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Je trouverai bien un moyen de te remémorer tout ça. Au pire, je te ficherai un coup de poing dans le nez !

Seul le regard perplexe de Sherlock lui fit écho. Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où John aurait pu le frapper.

\- C'est comme ça que je t'ai accueilli, quand tu es rentré, deux ans après, explicita John. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça reviendra en temps utile. Je dois y aller, maintenant. Bonne nuit Sherlock. Repose-toi bien.

\- Bonne nuit, John. Soigne-toi bien.

Le drôle de conseil semblait faire se crisper John, mais le médecin ne réagit pas, se contentant de réitérer son salut par le geste, et quitta la chambre, laissant Sherlock seul, et l'esprit fourmillant de questions.

* * *

Le lendemain, John arriva beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, et semblait plus reposé. Ce que Sherlock remarqua d'un œil suspicieux. Il savait pertinemment que sa mémoire et John lui cachaient quelque chose, et que cela avait un rapport avec l'insomnie du médecin.

Puis un immense bâillement s'échappa de la bouche de John, preuve qu'il n'était pas aussi frais qu'il voulait le faire croire.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en souriant. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit à rechercher ce que je voulais t'amener aujourd'hui... Du coup j'étais tellement pas efficace au boulot ce matin que j'ai posé une demi-journée de congé !

\- Pour aller dormir dans un fauteuil. Ou un canapé.

John sursauta. Un instant avant, il avait encore à l'esprit le regard choqué d'Aubrey, quand il lui demandait une autorisation spéciale pour un jour de congé de dernière minute, puisqu'il s'agissait que quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Quoi qu'il se passait dans sa vie, John mettait toujours un point d'honneur à assurer son emploi contre vents et marées. Demander un peu de repos était un aveu de faiblesse de sa part, comme s'il reconnaissait que sa vie partait à vau-l'eau. Aubrey, trop choqué, avait signé en hochant frénétiquement la tête, recommandant à son collègue de prendre du repos.

Ce que John avait fait. Sur le canapé de Mike. Son ami ne donnait pas de cours aujourd'hui, le bureau était désert, et John avait verrouillé à clé derrière lui, pour plus de sécurité. Il n'était pas en mesure de rentrer chez lui, fut-ce pour y dormir, tant qu'il ne faisait pas nuit.

La vraie question était donc de savoir d'où Sherlock tenait une telle information.

\- Oh s'il te plaît, ricana le détective, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la mémoire dans le même état qu'un puzzle 1000 pièces incomplet et sans modèle que je suis brusquement devenu bête ! C'est toi qui me ré-apprend à être moi, tu te souviens ? Et moi, je suis détective consultant !

John prit le parti d'en rire. Avec le faible espoir que cela détournerait Sherlock de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Il est heureux que tu te souviennes de qui tu es, en effet !

\- Bien tenté, John.

Echec.

\- Sérieusement, tu n'as pas un lit pour dormir ? J'en ai un dans lequel je passe toutes mes journées, moi. On échange quand tu veux !

John avait appris depuis longtemps deux choses : La première, c'était que ne pas montrer aux autres l'impact de leurs mots sur soi était le meilleur moyen pour garder le contrôle des évènements. La deuxième, c'était qu'il lui était impossible de dissimuler quoi que ce soit à Sherlock, car il était bien trop intelligent, observateur, et surtout il connaissait John par cœur.

Pourtant, en cet instant très précis, il fit mentir ces deux affirmations.

Son absence totale de réaction ne lui permit pas de répondre à la plaisanterie et d'embrayer sur autre chose. Et Sherlock ne le comprit pas, ne le devina pas, ne le déduit pas.

Ils se contentèrent de se trouver là tous les deux, bras ballants, dans un silence écrasant comme leur amitié n'en avait jamais connu. L'un des deux essayait de trouver la force d'ouvrir la bouche et de bouger les bras sans rien laisser apercevoir du chaos intérieur qui était le sien. L'autre ne voyait qu'une seule phrase, toujours la même, et absolument rien d'autre en terme de déductions. La solution, dissimulée sous le brouillard de ses souvenirs perdus, était là, inaccessible.

Finalement, ce fut John qui, le premier, parvint à bouger.

Et ce fut pour mieux faire demi-tour, et quitter la chambre sans un mot. Un autre que Sherlock aurait pu s'inquiéter, mais le détective ne cilla même pas face à ce comportement de lâche pour le moins étonnant de la part d'un homme qui avait fait la guerre : même si John n'avait pas laissé ses affaires dans la chambre, le détective savait qu'il reviendrait quand même. C'était obligé. Parce que, pour une raison que Sherlock ne s'expliquait pas encore, John avait autant besoin que lui qu'il récupère toute sa mémoire.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. John revint peu après, manifestement suite à un détour aux toilettes. Et il se comporta exactement comme d'habitude.

\- Passons à ta surprise du jour ! Il faut que tu devines. Au toucher ! annonça le médecin, bien décidé à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Sherlock se mit au diapason, et attrapa le paquet enveloppé qu'il lui tendait, le palpant immédiatement pour le cartographier de ses doigts.

\- Raaah ! laissa-t-il exploser sa rage cinq minutes après.

L'objet lui disait quelque chose, il savait qu'il savait ce que c'était, mais impossible de prononcer le mot, de visualiser l'objet de sa tête, d'y associer le moindre souvenir. Tout s'échappait.

\- Tu veux un indice ? demanda gentiment John.

Sherlock grommela. Dire oui revenait à reconnaître ses faiblesses, son incompétence, son incapacité à se souvenir... mais il n'était plus à ça près devant John Watson.

\- Mrouifff, grommela-t-il de manière inintelligible.

Fort heureusement, John était le meilleur décodeur Holmésien qu'on pouvait trouver, et il comprit sa requête, farfouilla dans ses affaires, et tendit à son ami une simple photographie.

Sherlock la prit et la contempla, surpris. C'était une image comme il en avait vu des tas. Mycroft lui en avait déjà montrés plein. Elle le représentait lui, enfant, pas de plus de cinq ou peut être six ans, dans un jardin verdoyant. Derrière lui se dressait la bâtisse de ce qui était, il le savait à défaut de réellement s'en souvenir avec précision, la maison de son enfance. Mycroft était présent dans un coin de la photo, mais on voyait clairement qu'il fuyait l'objectif, peu désireux de se retrouver dans le même cadre que son cadet. Sherlock, au centre de l'image, regardait en revanche l'objectif droit dans les yeux, aussi arrogant et fier qu'il pouvait encore l'être à l'âge adulte. Mycroft fuyait probablement parce que Sherlock l'avait chassé.

\- Autour de lui, des jouets enfantins, un tricycle, un ballon. Et...

\- Barberousse, murmura Sherlock.

Son chien, alors chiot aussi petit et fragile qu'un bébé, était couché à ses pieds sur la photo. Il était encore trop petit pour porter ce qui, Sherlock le savait maintenant, se trouvait dans le paquet.

Il n'hésita plus et déchira l'emballage. Révélant le collier usé, presque en lambeaux, de Barberousse.

Sherlock caressa le cuir, les boucles argentés, sentant presque sous ses mains la douceur du poil roux de son chiot. Humant presque son odeur si particulière, si réconfortante. Ressentant presque la connexion parfaite qu'il avait avec l'animal qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil.

Les souvenirs, immédiatement, affluèrent. Dix années d'enfance jetées pêle-mêle dans son esprit, de ses premiers vrais souvenirs conscients vers l'âge de trois ou quatre ans, au collège qu'il haïssait tant et qu'il n'avait supporté qu'à compter de sa première clope.

Le détective ferma les yeux pour mieux tout apprécier. L'odeur des herbes coupées.

Le jappement de Barberousse quand il rentrait de l'école.

Son nom.

Les expériences.

Sa mère.

Les ordres que le chien respectait uniquement s'ils venaient de lui.

Les insectes qu'il ramassait, observait.

La présence de son chien, ombre bienveillante sur sa jeune vie.

Son père.

Les escaliers en pierre, la rampe en bois de sa maison.

La manière qu'avait Barberousse de toujours l'écouter, quoi qu'il puisse dire, en levant l'oreille gauche.

Son bateau de pirate.

Son frère.

La première fois que Barberousse avait dormi dans sa chambre, par terre, près de son lit... Sa mère avait eu beau crier, vitupérer, interdire, punir, le chien était revenu le lendemain soir. Elle avait cédé, de guerre lasse, une semaine après.

Présence silencieuse et apaisante, cette fois c'était John qui était là, à attendre qu'il finisse de fixer sa mémoire retrouvée.

\- Co... comment as-tu trouvé ça ? balbutia Sherlock en refermant un peu plus fort ses doigts sur le collier de son chien.

\- Mmm. Un peu un coup de chance, je l'avoue. Je me souvenais que tu avais quelques cartons « souvenirs », quand on a emménagé. J'en avais aussi. On les avait mis au grenier. Les miens doivent toujours y être d'ailleurs. Tu sais, ce genre de choses qui n'ont pas de place dans un appartement, dans une vie, mais dont on ne peut pas se séparer ? J'ai passé ma nuit au grenier sans faire du bruit pour ne pas réveiller Mrs Hudson. Tu as un sacré bazar, tu le sais ça ?

John rit doucement et Sherlock l'accompagna. Même lui, en parfaite possession de ses moyens, n'aurait pas été en mesure d'inventorier le contenu de tous ces cartons. Il y en avait quatre, cela il le savait. Dedans, quelques souvenirs d'enfance, des livres, des témoins d'une autre vie. Mais comme disait John, on ne plaçait pas sur le manteau de la cheminée le collier d'un chien décédé depuis plusieurs années au prétexte que c'était son meilleur ami. Mais on ne pouvait pas le jeter non plus. Il fallait bien en faire quelque chose, et Sherlock n'était pas assez sentimental pour enterrer une capsule-temps ou faire un truc de ce genre.

Un instant, Sherlock se demanda ce que John avait bien pu trouver d'autre, dans ce grenier. Des vieux souvenirs de lui-même ? De Sherlock ?

\- Dis, demanda-t-il soudain, tu n'aurais pas trouvé mon bateau pirate, par hasard ?

John éclata de rire.

* * *

 _(1) L'auteure se félicite aussi beaucoup, vu que John s'est contenté de penser au violon et que c'est moi qui ait dû me taper la recherche du reste, pour trouver des trucs cohérents avec un véritable impact. Non mais. Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César. C'est à dire moi. Non mais. Il va également de soi que cette timeline, je l'ai moi-même dessinée pour savoir où j'en étais._

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

 _Prochain chapitre le Di 31 Juillet ! (enfin... normalement quoi ^^)_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre hebdomadaire ! Dans un effort admirable de ma part, je m'arrange pour quand même vous le livrer en temps et en heure ! Nous atteignons la fin de la première partie avec ce chapitre, et donc la révélation (d'une partie) des secrets de John... ça aurait été bête de s'en priver !  
_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs, disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)  
_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 1 – Chute**

 **La mémoire du corps - Sherlock**

 **CHAPITRE 6  
**

Ils discutèrent des trouvailles de John, essentiellement basées sur l'enfance de Sherlock. Le médecin ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait chercher, en réalité. Il avait fouillé à l'aveuglette. Il avait besoin d'un souvenir fort pour aider la catalyse de la remontée de la mémoire de son ami, mais pour autant ignorait presque tout de l'enfance du détective, et n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qui avait la plus forte symbolique pour lui. Le bateau pirate ? L'herbier, avec les trèfles à quatre feuilles ? Une plaquette entomologiste ?

Puis il était tombé sur le collier et n'avait pas hésité. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas eu tort. En ce qui concernait Sherlock, John n'avait jamais tort.

Puis le médecin s'apprêta à prendre congé, l'heure tournant. Pour une fois, il se sentait suffisamment serein pour essayer de dormir dans un lit, sans hurler, sans cauchemarder, sans se réveiller en sueur. Peut-être même que son repos serait réparateur. S'il s'infligeait de dormir n'importe où, notamment des canapés et des fauteuils, c'était surtout pour une question de confort : s'il était bien, alors les terreurs de la nuit reviendraient. S'il souffrait et gigotait, il maintenait à distance les ombres. Et tant pis pour la qualité de son sommeil et de son dos. Cela lui semblait un bien faible prix à payer à côté du reste.

\- Bon, et bien je crois qu'on a bien avancé, conclut John.

Sherlock se repassait sous ses yeux clos le film de sa vie. À part de légers détails par-ci par-là, il ne lui manquait plus vraiment grand-chose. Pourtant, il se sentait toujours incomplet. Etranger à sa propre existence. Il lui manquait son suicide. Il lui manquait John. John qui lui cachait des choses, profitait de son ignorance. Sherlock ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça, il aurait sans doute agi de même s'il lui avait été donné la chance de construire d le cerveau de son ami.

Mais il _savait_ qu'il y avait un mensonge, et c'était douloureux.

Son regard anxieux n'échappa pas à John, qui le rassura en remettant son manteau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je t'apporterais demain pour la suite. Tu seras bientôt entier, Sherlock, je te le promets. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, John, répondit mécaniquement Sherlock.

Comment pouvait-il devenir entier si John ne cessait pas de soustraire à lui ainsi. S'il ne lui disait pas _qui pouvait le soigner ?_

La porte claqua. John était parti.

* * *

Le lendemain, John arriva ridiculement tôt. La nuit n'était pas tombée, Sherlock n'avait même pas encore dîné, les infirmières n'avaient pas encore fait leur ronde du soir, et surtout, Mycroft était encore là. En train de se disputer avec son frère. Ce que les deux hommes, malgré leur houleuse conversation, trouvait très agréable puisque cela leur rappelait _à tous les deux_ des souvenirs.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi !

\- Certainement pas !

\- À ma connaissance, et il se trouve que mes connaissances vont de mieux en mieux, je suis parfaitement capable de vivre tout seul.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Je suis un adulte !

\- Tu es amnésique !

\- Trois ans ! ricana le détective. Je devrais m'en sortir, même en ayant oublié le dernier livre à succès peuplé de vampires ou de loups-garous qui aurait pu donner des envies de meurtre et/ou de suicide à quelques adolescentes zélées.

\- Trois ans durant lesquels tu as vécu des choses déterminantes.

\- Je sais que je suis mort. Promis, je ne ferais pas crise de panique en découvrant ma tombe.

\- Parce que tu t'imagines que je paye toujours la concession ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, pour le jour où je serais vraiment mort.

\- Toujours est-il qu'il est hors de question que tu sortes d'ici.

\- Je suis un adulte ! Je ne vais pas me faire agresser en sortant d'ici !

\- Tu es amnésique !

\- Trois ans ! Franchement !

\- Tu as fait des choses durant ces trois ans qui...

\- Au risque de te surprendre, j'ai conscience que les balafres de mon corps sont des traces de torture et pas des appendicectomies ! Tu m'as parlé de tout ceux dont j'ai démantelé le réseau ! Tous ceux que j'ai éliminé ! Tous ceux qui pourraient se venger !

\- Mais tu ne t'en souviens pas !

\- J'ai en mémoire tous leurs noms, leurs visages, tout ce que tu m'as appris sur eux ces derniers jours ! Si ta crainte est que j'ouvre la porte ou monte en voiture avec un inconnu, tu peux être rassuré, il n'y a pas de risques !

\- Mais tu ne t'en SOUVIENS PAS !

\- Ce n'est pas un argument ! Mon amnésie et mes capacités n'ont rien à voir avec ta stupide volonté de me garder sous ton contrôle ! Je suis redevenu ta marionnette et tu ne supportes pas que j'essaye de partir de nouveau.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! J'essaye de te protéger ! Et toi-même, au fond de toi, tu sais bien que je fais cela pour ton bien ! Sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de prendre tes affaires et filer d'ici ? Ne me dis pas que c'est la facture de l'hôpital qui t'inquiète, je n'en croirais pas un mot !

\- Hem.

Les deux hommes firent brutalement volte-face, pour découvrir un John passablement déconfit sur le seuil de la chambre, ayant manifestement entendu une bonne partie de leur dispute stérile. Leurs arguments respectifs ne changeaient pas, et ils se contentaient de se faire face au milieu de la pièce, comme des boxeurs sur un ring, à la différence près qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre en costumes griffés.

Sherlock fut ravi de l'arrivée impromptu de son ami, qui lui évitait de répondre à la dernière attaque de son aîné. D'autant que John lui-même était la réponse à cette question. Bien sûr que le détective aurait pu filer à l'anglaise depuis longtemps. Mais pas sans John. John qui venait le voir tous les soirs au mépris de son sommeil. John qui lui reconstituait sa mémoire.

Il allait de soi que s'il avait trouvé la chambre vide, le médecin aurait filé à Baker Street pour y retrouver son ami. Mais une partie de l'esprit du détective savait que cela n'aurait pas été juste, qu'il ne devait pas partir sans le dire à John.

Et puis, jusqu'à hier soir, il lui manquait encore une partie de sa mémoire, sans doute trop pour qu'il soit réellement capable de vivre à l'extérieur. Désormais, il savait qu'il avait suffisamment de cartes en main pour rentrer chez lui et c'était pour cela qu'il avait déclenché la dispute avec son frère.

\- John, quel heureux hasard ! s'exclama Mycroft. Vous allez pouvoir trancher cet épineux débat entre nous : Sherlock souhaite mettre fin à son hospitalisation.

Le regard de John en disait long quant à ce qu'il pensait de Mycroft. Comment l'homme d'Etat pouvait croire une seule seconde qu'il prendrait son parti plutôt que celui de son meilleur ami ? John avait toujours été ridiculement fidèle à Sherlock. Et il avait pensé la même chose que Sherlock quelques jours plus tôt à peine.

Pourtant, le médecin surprit les deux frères de par sa réponse :

\- Ce n'est ni à moi, ni à vous, ni à lui d'en décider non ? Ce sont les médecins qui le suivent qui doivent prendre une décision, normalement, dans ce genre de cas.

Mycroft soupira. John bottait en touche. Pour ne pas se montrer trop pro-Sherlock et désirer la présence de son ami ailleurs qu'entre ces quatre murs gris. Pour ne pas révéler pourquoi le retour de Sherlock à Baker Street pourrait devenir si difficile.

Sauf que la solution de John était tout aussi absurde que le conflit des deux frères, puisque s'il n'avait tenu qu'à eux, il y avait longtemps que les médecins de Sherlock l'auraient renvoyé chez lui ! Ils avaient progressivement abandonné l'idée de l'aider à reconstruire ses souvenirs, de lutter contre son intellect, et de discuter avec lui. Sherlock était encore là parce que Mycroft payait grassement l'hôpital pour cela.

\- J'y songerai, grinça Mycroft en guise de réponse. En attendant, le débat est clos. Tu restes ici ce soir, Sherlock.

Le concerné haussa les épaules, et se détourna pour aller s'installer dans son lit en signe de protestation silencieuse. Il se moquait de devoir rester là encore pour une nuit. De toute manière, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu. John devait lui apporter une nouvelle pièce de puzzle ce soir et il n'aurait manqué cela pour rien au monde.

Sa vaine requête reprendrait place demain matin.

En attendant, se sentant congédié, Mycroft salua John, dédaigna son frère (qui le lui rendit bien) et quitta la pièce pour laisser les deux hommes seuls.

Alors seulement, John sentit peser sur lui le regard de Sherlock. Le détective était assis en tailleur sur son lit, habillé d'un costume et pas du pyjama que le médecin avait vu ces derniers temps. Il ressemblait en tout point à son Sherlock d'avant, désormais. Son regard avait perdu cette lueur de douleur et de rage à l'idée de ne plus se souvenir. Ses yeux avaient perdu l'éclat de doute qui les animait quand on lui narrait des choses dont il n'avait pas conscience. C'était désormais un autre sentiment qui animait les pupilles, si claires aujourd'hui qu'elles en devenaient grises plutôt que bleues. La curiosité toute entière transparaissait dans son être, tandis qu'il dévorait du regard John qui avançait. Le médecin avait l'impression de savoir ce que cela faisait de monter au gibet.

\- Hem, se racla-t-il la gorge. Je...

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu si tôt ? attaqua Sherlock. Il n'est même pas dix-neuf heures.

\- J'ai pris mon après-midi.

\- Encore ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais inquiété de mon emploi auparavant.

\- Parce que c'était ennuyeux.

\- Et ça ne l'est plus ?

\- Non.

\+ Pourquoi ? le défia John.

Sherlock grimaça. Le médecin le poussait à formaliser les questions qui l'habitaient, les horaires étranges de John, ses insomnies, cette phrase qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit... Mais il savait qu'en agissant ainsi, John lui en voudrait, et le repousserait. Et cela, Sherlock n'était pas prêt à l'envisager. Cet homme détenait la dernière pièce de sa mémoire entre ses paumes, il le savait. Trois ans. Il n'était pas assez altruiste pour renoncer à sa mémoire.

\- Que m'as-tu apporté, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il à la place, obligeamment.

John lui sourit, un peu goguenard, un peu victorieux, beaucoup triste. Comme si cette victoire ne lui apportait rien, au final.

\- Installe-toi, proposa le médecin.

Sans broncher, le détective obéit, s'adossa à ses coussins et à son matelas remonté à la verticale, approcha sa tablette, posa ses mains sur ses genoux, lissa son pantalon. Un modèle de patience.

Heureusement, John mit immédiatement fin au suspense en sortant l'objet de son sac et en le déposant devant Sherlock. Qui fut immédiatement déçu. L'ordinateur posé devant lui n'avait absolument rien d'intéressant. Ce n'était pas le même modèle que l'autre qu'avait amené son ami, et que Sherlock avait gardé depuis, assumant qu'il lui appartenait.

Celui-ci avait l'air plus lourd, plus gros, plus ancien, plus abîmé.

Sherlock ne demanda rien. John ouvrit l'écran.

Comme la dernière fois, la veille s'arrêta immédiatement et l'écran se mit à briller. Cependant, cette fois, la session était verrouillée et demandait un mot de passe.

Sherlock releva le regard vers son ami. La session active s'appelait « John Watson », et elle attendait le code de déverrouillage. Mais John ne fit pas un geste.

\- C'est derrière. Juste un mot de passe à franchir, dit John.

\- C'est ton ordinateur. Ton mot de passe.

\- Ça ne t'a jamais arrêté avant.

\- Je ne le connais pas.

\- Exact. Quand bien même tu l'avais deviné avant ton accident, tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, je l'ai changé. Mais ça ne t'a jamais dérangé avant.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu as déjà dit ça avant, et tu as réussi.

\- C'était différent. Comme tu l'as toi-même expliqué. Mon corps se souvenait. D'instinct. Pas là.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Il s'agit de faire marcher ton cerveau instinctivement. Je croyais pourtant que c'était quelque chose que tu savais faire.

\- Je n'ai pas toute ma mémoire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien placé pour savoir ça. Et quand même être convaincu que tu vas y arriver.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- À ta guise. Mais je ne t'aiderai pas. Ce qui t'aidera à retrouver la dernière partie de ma mémoire est derrière ce petit obstacle. Tu choisis de faire ce que tu veux.

Sherlock reporta son attention sur l'écran. Le nom de la session le narguait. Le curseur noir qui clignotait dans le carré blanc le narguait. Le clavier le narguait. Même la photo de la session utilisateur (un chaton, _sérieusement_ , John ?) le narguait.

Et pire que tout, le regard de John vautré dans un fauteuil à côté de lui le narguait.

Il n'y avait rien que Sherlock détestait plus que ce type de regard posé sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Alors il essaya. Instinctivement, comme avait dit John. Et à sa grande surprise, des idées germèrent dans son esprit. John choisissait toujours des mots de passe à base d'une combinaison de chiffres et de lettres. Un mot ou deux, certaines lettres de ses mots changés en chiffres ou en caractère spéciaux, et des chiffres formant une date.

Sherlock continua de réfléchir. La fréquence à laquelle John changeait ses mots de passe, lorsqu'il ignorait que Sherlock les avait éventés, n'avait pas de logique : quand un évènement important survenait, John l'utilisait pour réinitialiser son code.

Le médecin lui avait donc donné un indice en lui disant qu'il l'avait modifié récemment. Il avait donc dû choisir, en toute logique, un évènement marquant et récent.

Les doigts de Sherlock se posèrent sur le clavier :

Sh2rlockTra1n9352!

Il y eut un petit instant de flottement, et la page d'accueil s'effaça pour laisser place à la session.

\- Du premier coup ! Même pas tombé dans le piège du point d'exclamation, j'applaudis ! le félicita John, mais sa voix sonnait presque faux, comme s'il n'était pas surpris.

Pour le coup, le dernier caractère avait été un coup de bluff. John rajoutait ce type de symbole quand l'évènement en question avait une vraiment importance énorme. Le signe de ponctuation était, de toute évidence, symptomatique de la panique qui avait dû animer John lorsqu'il avait appris pour l'accident, une semaine plus tôt.

Quant aux chiffres, cela avait été un autre piège. Ce n'était pas une date, cette fois, mais bien le numéro du train. Celui qui avait déraillé. Celui avait rendu sa mémoire aussi vide et pleine de courant d'air qu'une éponge.

\- Je vais te laisser, maintenant, annonça John.

Sherlock le regarda, perplexe.

\- Je ne veux pas être là... pas sur le moment. Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini.

Le détective posa ses yeux sur l'ordinateur. Le blog de John, premier article, première enquête, s'affichait devant lui. Il était perdu. L'affaire remontait à bien plus de trois ans. Il s'en souvenait. Peut-être pas dans les moindres détails, mais suffisamment pour n'avoir nul besoin de lire le blog de John.

\- Tu comprendras à la fin. Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini.

L'horaire du médecin devint soudain bien plus compréhensible en voyant le nombre d'articles qui l'attendait si, comme le souhaitait son ami, il lisait tout dans l'ordre chronologique, du plus ancien au plus récent. Lorsqu'il aurait fini, ce serait probablement la nuit et l'heure à laquelle John arrivait habituellement.

D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas, mais il faisait confiance à John. Il attaqua aussitôt sa lecture. John s'éclipsa.

* * *

Au début, il s'ennuya. Il se souvenait des enquêtes narrées. Il se souvenait des titres ridicules que John s'obstinait à choisir. Il se souvenait des coupables et des conclusions. Il se souvenait des nuits de veille et de réflexion. Il se souvenait de l'adrénaline de la solution, de la présence de John. Il se souvenait des réprimandes du médecin lorsqu'il rentrait amoché au milieu de la nuit... Non pas parce qu'il saignait sur le tapis de la salle de bains, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas attendu John pour sortir.

Et puis au milieu du tas, une enquête retint son attention. Une piscine. Une bombe. John, mis en danger à cause de lui. Moriarty.

Sherlock n'ignorait pas qui était Moriarty. Mycroft lui en avait parlé en long, en large et en travers, dans les moindres détails. Le détective savait tout du criminel consultant, de ces jeux avec Sherlock à son suicide sur le toit de Saint Bart', qui avait poussé Sherlock à devoir disparaître à son tour.

Mais il y avait une différence importante entre _savoir_ et _se souvenir._

Le détective écarquilla les yeux alors dans sa tête se rejouait des films méconnus, John, la piscine, les bombes, les élans hystériques de Moriarty, les conversations faussement policées, les points rouges dansants, le sang battant à ses tempes, écartelé entre ses deux hommes... Cette envie de sauver John, mis en danger par sa faute, mais également cette fascination irrationnelle pour ce fou dont le mental rivalisait avec le sien.

Il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir dans les articles suivants les prochaines apparitions de son ennemi juré, mais il respecta l'ordre de John. Dans l'ordre chronologique.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit la rencontre d'Irène Adler.

Cette remontée des souvenirs fut cette fois, très douloureuse. Personne, dans son entourage qui défilait dans cette chambre depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, n'avait jamais cité ce nom. Et pour cause, ils la croyaient tous morte.

Ce fut très difficile de se remémorer tout ça pour le détective. La Femme avait exercé sur lui une attraction particulière et étrange. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, il revivait dans ses souvenirs cette fascination sans comprendre d'où elle venait... Irène Adler avait été une part importante de sa vie, et personne n'avait jugé bon de lui en parler. Du moins avant John.

Les enquêtes continuèrent à se succéder et Sherlock réalisa que jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais vraiment lu les mots de son ami. Il avait critiqué, survolé, fait des remarques, détecté la moindre faute d'orthographe, banni les rares smileys que John avait parfois la faiblesse d'utiliser... Mais il n'avait jamais lu. Et il était passé à côté de plein de choses. De manière dont John parlait de lui. Des surnoms. Des comparaisons. Des articles parfaitement inutiles sur comment Sherlock se comportait, à la maison, entre deux enquêtes, qui devaient être absolument divins à lire pour ses détracteurs tant John le dépeignait comme une horrible personne mais qui, en réalité, suintaient la fierté et l'admiration.

Il y avait même, de ci de là, des hypothèses de John sur certaines enquêtes, lorsque des points restaient litigieux. Ou parfois des vagues allusions à une potentielle implication de Moriarty.

Et plus intéressant encore, John glissait dans ses textes les aveux des chapardages-souvenirs de Sherlock ! Personne d'autre que le détective n'aurait pu déceler ou même comprendre ces remarques, et il comprit que John les avait laissées à son attention ! Mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps de lire correctement ce qu'écrivait son ami à son propos.

Puis il en arriva à la fin, ou presque.

Le retour de Moriarty. Le grand jeu de Richard Brook. IOU. Saint Bart. Son grand saut de l'ange.

C'était un article extrêmement clinique, dont le ton tranchait avec tous ceux d'avant. Aucun jeu de mots, aucun ressenti personnel, aucun apport intime de la part de John. Des faits, bruts et froids. Qui ramenait à l'esprit de Sherlock le vent dans ses cheveux. La tension de ses muscles, après avoir monté tous les étages. Une goutte de pluie qui ruisselle sur son visage alors qu'il jette le téléphone derrière lui. Le bruit de la détonation. L'odeur de la rouille du sang. La voix de John. Le vent dans ses cheveux. L'angoisse, brève mais bien présente, alors qu'il se laisse tomber.

Il avait vraiment sauté... Il avait vraiment affirmé à John qu'il était un mensonge, un imposteur.

On le lui avait dit. Mais c'était un milliard de fois pire de le revivre dans chaque os, dans chaque veine, dans chaque millimètre carré de sa chair. Pas étonnant que John ait eu tant de mal à lui pardonner.

Le grand détective sentit ses épaules se mettre à trembler. Venaient à la suite tous les souvenirs de son exil. La solitude forcée, qu'il ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant de découvrir le bonheur de vivre avec John. Les dizaines de personnages qu'il endossait pour différents rôles et infiltration. Les fonds débloqués par Mycroft. Toutes les langues qu'il avait apprises, parlées, les accents qu'il avait contrefaits. La torture.

La prison slave. Mycroft. Le retour à Londres. John, et son poing s'abattant contre son nez.

Sherlock tremblait tout à fait maintenant. Il n'aurait pas cru que compléter, enfin, toute sa mémoire, pourrait lui faire si mal.

Et pourtant, il restait un article au blog de John. Les doigts maladroits et gourds, Sherlock cliqua.

Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec les précédents articles. Il n'y avait là nulle enquête narrée, et aussi toutes à la fois. C'était un fouillis étrange, incompréhensible, un homme qui se mettait à nu suite à la plus grande perte qu'il avait vécu. Un homme qui avait éprouvé le besoin irrésistible de sortir toutes ses pensées de sa tête, dans n'importe quel ordre, juste les écrire, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à oublier. Un homme à l'agonie.

John. Son John. Un supplicié au bûcher qui avait regardé se suicider son meilleur ami.

Il comprenait un peu mieux les réserves de John. Il n'aurait pas été capable de lire avec l'écrivain présent dans la pièce. John n'aurait pas été capable de rester dans la pièce alors que Sherlock lisait ses sentiments mis à vif sur une page blanche.

Les souvenirs affluaient, et tremblant, Sherlock attrapa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il ne chercha même pas à réfléchir. Ses doigts trouvèrent le numéro de téléphone de John d'instinct, et il appela.

* * *

John débarqua moins de dix minutes après son coup de fil, et s'il avait eu toute sa tête, Sherlock aurait deviné que son ami n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital. Mais le détective était encore trop perturbé de ce qu'il venait de découvrir pour raisonner clairement.

Ce n'était pas seulement sa mémoire que John lui avait rendu. C'était aussi une partie de lui-même qu'il avait accepté de livrer au détective.

\- John, je suis désolé, je...

Le médecin haussa les épaules face aux vaines excuses de son ami, s'approchant du lit.

\- Tu t'es déjà vaguement excusé. Y'a prescription, Sherlock. Je m'en suis remis. Tu es revenu.

Le corps de Sherlock semblait pourtant toujours porter le poids de la culpabilité.

\- Hé, ça va, vraiment ! Je savais que ce ne serait pas la meilleure période de ta vie à te souvenir, mais ce n'est pas si tragique ! Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te blesser, même si parfois quand je suis fatigué et énervé contre toi ça me rappelle ce genre de souvenirs, mais je voulais juste t'aider avec ta mémoire ! Pas te blesser !

Les tremblements et les yeux humides de Sherlock, autant que l'absence de réponse devenant franchement inquiétant, John avança encore, se colla au bord du lit, et instinctivement saisit le bras de son ami, et lui prodigua quelques caresses maladroites pour le rassurer.

Il savait que Sherlock haïssait être touché, même par John. Il tolérait des brefs contacts, survivait à toutes les étreintes de Mrs Hudson, mais n'appréciait pas cela et ne les recherchait pas davantage. Le médecin le savait, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais profité de l'amnésie de Sherlock pour le prendre dans ses bras ou lui donner des claques viriles dans le dos.

Le vrai Sherlock aurait détesté un tel comportement. L'amnésique Sherlock l'aurait enduré avec dégoût en croyant que c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait habituellement. Ainsi, John s'était bien gardé de toucher son ami.

Pourtant, maintenant que les souvenirs de Reichenbach le troublaient autant, c'était la seule solution qu'il voyait. Le détective avait, à un moment de sa lecture, remonté les manches de sa chemise, laissant ses avant-bras nus, la seule chose que John tolérait de toucher pour réconforter son ami, tenter de lui transmettre sa chaleur, sa constance, son amitié.

Mais étonnamment, cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté.

Ou plutôt, cela eut exactement l'effet escompté, à une puissance insoupçonnée.

Les tremblements cessèrent immédiatement, les yeux s'asséchèrent, Sherlock se redressa, son souffle s'apaisa, son regard se fit plus net.

On aurait dit que quelque chose de brutal et différent venait de se produire à l'intérieur de Sherlock. John ne savait pas quoi, mais cela l'effraya.

Lorsque John avait posé les mains sur lui, Sherlock avait été brûlé. Réellement brûlé. Son bras avait chauffé, et il était sûr qu'il aurait une marque rouge le lendemain (déjà qu'il garderait des légères cicatrices du côté gauche à cause de l'accident de train, si en plus John lui brûlait le bras droit en le touchant !). Puis John le caressa maladroitement, et la brûlure dépassa le seul stade de l'épiderme pour s'élancer à travers tout le corps de Sherlock, empruntant et malmenant les capillaires au passage. Il s'embrasait de l'intérieur, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'à présent.

Puis un nouveau flot de souvenirs afflua, si puissant et prégnant qu'il supplanta immédiatement toute sa culpabilité quant à ce qu'il avait subir à John.

Les nouvelles images n'aidèrent absolument pas à arrêter la lave en fusion charriée par ses veines, bien au contraire.

Comme électrocuté, Sherlock se redressa, plantant son regard gris dans les yeux bleus de John. Le médecin avait l'air vaguement inquiet de son brusque changement d'humeur, mais il souriait. Avec douceur, avec tendresse.

Les images toujours en tête, et son cerveau brutalement disparu sous les assauts du feu qui dévorait ses organes internes, Sherlock fit confiance à son instinct. Après tout, c'était John qui le lui avait dit : son corps se souvenait bien mieux que sa tête.

Alors il se redressa encore, avança le haut de son corps, se précipita en direction de John, et avec lenteur, déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami. Et embrassa.

Si le détective avait cru que son corps s'était embrasé avant, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la sensation incroyable que d'avoir les lèvres de John contre les siennes. Il se pressa encore plus près, embrassa encore plus, se redressa complètement dans son lit, monta une main agripper la nuque de John, le tirer vers lui. Il était consumé par le désir irrépressible de sentir le corps de John contre le sien, de se fondre contre lui, d'être si près qu'on ne pourrait plus distinguer où commençait un corps et où se terminait l'autre.

John gémit, haleta contre sa bouche, et Sherlock en profita pour mordiller la lèvre inférieure, qui avait le goût du thé vert et de John, entièrement John.

Doucement, la langue de Sherlock s'insinua dans la contrée offerte, à la recherche de sa jumelle, désireuse d'aller se fondre dans John, de s'oublier, de s'imprimer dans l'autre. Sherlock effleura un bref instant la langue de John de la sienne, et le désir pur aussi violent qu'un courant électrique qui le traversa de part en part à ce moment fut incomparable.

Et néanmoins beaucoup moins douloureux que le froid qui le prit la seconde d'après, alors que John avait brisé son étreinte, le baiser, et s'était éloigné de lui dans un sursaut de panique.

Le regard du médecin était fou, et le détective ne comprenait pas. Le corps de John laissait transparaître à quel point il avait envie de tout cela. Mais son esprit disait le contraire avec une violente véhémence.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda John, la voix sèche, le ton dur, le regard noir.

\- Mais...

Sherlock était perdu. Il savait que répondre « je t'embrasse » n'était pas la bonne réponse à apporter, pour autant, il était incapable de savoir quoi dire. Il avait obéi aux images de sa tête.

\- C'est toi qui m'a dit... Mon corps se souvient. Tu m'as dit de laisser aller mon corps. Qu'il se souvenait mieux que mon esprit. Comme les mots de passe. Comme le violon. Je me souviens de ça. Alors je...

Le détective n'acheva pas sa phrase. Car, reculant encore pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux, John secouait lentement la tête, l'air effrayé. Effrayé par Sherlock.

\- Non... murmura le médecin. Tu délires.

\- Mais tu m'avais dit... Comme le violon !

\- Mais ton corps ne peut pas se souvenir de ça. On n'a jamais fait ça. Jamais.

La phrase tomba comme un couperet, et l'air disparut des poumons du patient, qui s'asphyxia. Il voyait ces souvenirs dans sa tête avec une force et un réalisme incroyable. Ils étaient multiples, partout, gangrénait tout le reste, et il y avait bien plus que des baisers dans la plupart des images.

Sauf que John ne mentait pas, tout son comportement le criait.

Sherlock était confronté à un dilemme. Ses souvenirs, ou ce que lui disait John. Sa mémoire, ou ce que lui disait John. Ses images, ou ce que lui disait John.

Il suffoqua, mais le médecin ne vint pas pour l'aider à respirer. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui. Parce que les images mentaient. John avait raison. Sa mémoire mentait.

Combien d'autres détails avait-il affabulé, croyant se souvenir ? Quelques autres bribes du passé n'étaient pas vraies ? Tout était-il mensonge ? Etait-il un dangereux psychopathe, enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique, sur qui on avait tenté un traitement à base d'amnésie pour lui réimplanter des faux souvenirs ? Un patient dans le coma rêvant sa vie ? L'affabulateur qui avait inventé Moriarty ? Au lieu de résoudre des meurtres, les avaient-ils perpétrés, convainquant son esprit malade qu'il était le bienfaiteur et non le méchant ? Avait-il enlevé ces enfants qui hurlaient en sa présence ?

Le palais mental vacillait, dangereusement mis à mal.

Sherlock laissa tomber son regard sur John, pupilles agrandies par la folie de ne plus savoir qui il était et à qui pouvoir faire confiance. Le médecin, lentement, avait fui vers la sortie. Il lui semblait insoutenable de rester dans la même pièce que Sherlock.

\- John... supplia le détective.

Manifestement, il restait en John encore suffisamment de gentillesse et de compréhension de son ami pour correctement interpréter les yeux roulants dans leurs orbites, effrayé.

\- Tout le reste de ta mémoire est vrai Sherlock. Tout sauf ça.

Et sur ces mots, il détala. L'esprit de Sherlock explosa. Le palais mental s'effondra entièrement. Il posa les yeux sur la porte. Là où John s'était tenu une seconde plus tôt, il subsistait l'écho de sa présence, et cette phrase, douloureuse, lancinante : _Et toi, qui te soignera ?_

Ce ne furent soudain plus seulement des mots. La phrase se transforma en son. De sa propre voix. Adressée à John. _Et toi, qui te soignera ?_ L'intégralité de la mémoire de Sherlock lui revint brutalement, à la vitesse d'un train lancé en pleine vitesse, le même qui l'avait privé de ses facultés.

Il gémit de douleur alors que le film déroulait son action. Jusqu'au bout. Sherlock récupéra chaque seconde de souvenir, de sa vie, comme une aiguille chauffée à vif appliqué contre son crâne. Et quand ce fut fini, il s'évanouit et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

John détala dans les couloirs, paniqué, le cœur battant furieusement contre ses côtes. Il ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il faisait, ses pieds le portant d'instinct dans la bonne direction, les poumons en feu et la gorge haletante. Il ne savait même pas s'il était en colère contre Sherlock, ou contre lui-même, ou contre son absurde réaction de fuite ou de rejet. Il courut longtemps, incapable de savoir où il était ou bien où il allait, tant qu'il continuait de courir, tant que la souffrance de ses muscles l'empêchait de penser.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il poussa soudain une porte, et le silence de la pièce l'apaisa brutalement. Il s'arrêta de courir, retrouvant une respiration normale, ses membres enfin au repos goûtant pleinement cette pause bien méritée.

Avec lenteur, il avança dans la pièce, dont le silence religieux l'écrasait et l'apaisait en même temps.

En somnambule, il approcha du seul lit dans la chambre, tira une chaise, contempla le corps endormi qui gisait là, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Avec douceur, sa main se leva, caressa le visage, les yeux, le front, le nez. Évita par la force de l'habitude le masque autour de la bouche. Effleura les boucles blondes autour des oreilles.

\- Bonsoir, Mary… murmura-t-il.

Puis craquant soudain, John se laissa tomber sur la chaise, sa main se saisit de celle du patient endormi, et son visage s'écrasa dans les couvertures, à côté de la hanche. Et il se mit à pleurer, sanglotant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, incapable d'empêcher sa bouche de prononcer, comme une longue litanie :

\- Je suis désolé Mary, tellement désolé… Mary, Mary, Mary...

* * *

 _Voilà voilà voilà :3 La réaction de Louisa, en tant que bêta, et celle d'Elie, en tant que récipiendaire de ce cadeau ont été à peu près la même : WTFFFFF ? Oo J'espère que vous aussi :3 Promis, on explique des trucs dans le chapitre suivant... lequel arrivera dans DEUX semaines. Bin oui, fin de partie et cliffhanger obligent, je vous fais mariner (et pis je suis en vacances, aussi) ! Donc prochain chapitre Di 14 Août ! ;)_

 _Reviews ? ;)_

* * *

 _Et toujours mon petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous, voici la suite des révélations et des secrets de John ! J"espère que cela va continuer à vous plaire ! ;)_

 _Avant toute chose, sachez que TOUS les chapitres que vous obtenez ces derniers temps (de fin juillet à fin août), c'est à Elie que vous les devez, qui se charge de la publication en temps et en heure des chapitres que j'upload en avance ! Alors remerciez-la bien bas, et allez lire ses traduction sur son compte ffnet Elie Bluebell, ou sur son compte commun avec Adalas !_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs, disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)  
_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 2 – Mort**

 **La mémoire du corps - Mary**

 **CHAPITRE 1  
**

\- Docteur Watson...

L'interpellé sursauta, se redressa si brutalement qu'il en fit tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, et s'essuya précipitamment les yeux, vexé d'avoir été surpris dans un tel moment de faiblesse.

\- Docteur Meadowes, grinça-t-il en reconnaissant la chirurgienne de sa femme. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

La médecin pénétra dans la pièce en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- On ne peut pas dire que vous vous rendiez très disponible pour me voir, répliqua-t-elle. Vous faufiler ici au milieu de la nuit tous les soirs pour être sûr que cela soit après mon service et que vous ne risquiez pas de me croiser n'est pas très glorieux.

John émit un borborygme incompréhensible en guise de réponse. Refusant de croiser le regard de la jeune femme, il préféra ramasser la chaise tombée à terre, caressant la main de sa femme au passage. Sans surprise, Mary n'avait pas frémi face au bazar. Mary ne bougeait plus.

\- Il m'a fallu rester ici pendant des heures pour espérer vous croiser ! Vous êtes prié de rester ici maintenant !

\- Je dois y aller, grommela-t-il.

\- Non ! Certainement pas ! Nous devons en discuter.

\- Non.

\- John.

\- Dorcas, répondit John d'un ton ironique.

\- S'il vous plaît. Ne rendez pas ça plus difficile que cela ne l'est.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est difficile ?

\- La suite à donner aux soins de votre femme.

John détourna les yeux, refusant de continuer de croiser le regard encore plus longtemps. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, Dorcas Meadowes était un brillant médecin, qui les avait soutenus et aidés, et qui avait fait de son mieux pour sauver Mary. Ce n'était pas de la faute de la chirurgienne si Mary était désormais dans le coma, si elle ne bougeait plus, si les heures que John passait dans la chambre de sa femme à lui parler, à lui serrer les mains, à lui caresser le visage, restaient sans effet. Pourtant, il la haïssait profondément. D'être aussi inutile, de ne pas réussir à sauver Mary.

Lui aussi était médecin, il avait conscience qu'on ne pouvait pas sauver tous les patients... Mais cela lui semblait plus légitime de perdre un soldat sur une table d'opération sans conditions sanitaires dignes de ce nom dans un hôpital de fortune en Afghanistan que dans la magnifique et rutilante clinique Saint Bart', à la pointe de la technologie, entre les mains de cette chirurgienne réputée.

Il avait usé de tous ses atouts, de Molly à son statut de médecin, en passant par Mike et même Mycroft pour obtenir l'autorisation de se balader dans l'hôpital à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Ce qui lui permettait d'éviter la jeune femme, et ne rendre visite à son épouse qu'à des heures où il était sûr de ne pas la croiser...

Du moins avant aujourd'hui. Elle s'était montré plus maligne que lui, sur le coup.

\- Les infirmières m'ont dit que vous passiez très tard le soir, et très tôt le matin. Elles vous soupçonnent de dormir dans les salles d'attente, voire d'infiltrer les salles de garde, reprit Dorcas Meadowes, changeant son angle d'attaque et adoucissant sa voix. Cela vous ronge, clairement. Il faut prendre une décision. Autant pour votre santé que la sienne.

John serra encore un peu plus les dents. Elles n'avaient pas entièrement tort, les infirmières. Sauf qu'il s'agissait du bureau de Molly ou de Mike.

Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait lui faire dire. Les soins à donner à Mary en cas de coma prolongé.

Sa femme n'avait pas de testament connu, et de par leur mariage et de son absence de famille, orpheline qu'elle était, John était la personne logiquement désignée pour prendre la responsabilité. Le problème était que Mary n'avait pas formalisé par un écrit ses volontés quant aux dispositions de fin de vie, ni n'avait désigné précisément de mandataire pour prendre de décisions médicales si elle n'était plus en mesure de donner son consentement. Dans ce cas-là, les médecins avaient le choix de faire ce qui leur paraissaient le mieux pour le patient, et prenaient toutes les décisions, en privilégiant l'intérêt suprême du patient.

Mais faire le choix de débrancher un patient n'était jamais simple, et outre les directives qui préconisait que _« la présomption devait être en faveur de l'apport de traitement, s'il avait une possibilité réaliste de prolonger la vie, d'améliorer la condition du patient ou de gérer ses symptômes »,_ Dorcas Meadowes s'y refusait de le faire seule, sans le consentement de l'époux, pour des raisons éthiques plus que dans la crainte d'un procès.

De plus, le contrat de mariage des époux Watson comportait une clause où les deux mariés reconnaissaient placer en l'autre toute la responsabilité d'actes les engageant tous les deux, au cas où l'un des deux ne pourrait pas donner un consentement express. Mais la notion de soins médicaux n'était pas clairement évoquée, et il s'agissait davantage de pouvoir acheter une voiture dont les deux époux deviendraient co-propriétaires, sans que la signature des deux soit requise.

Pour autant, si on suivait l'application de la jurisprudence, John Watson devenait mandataire de directives anticipées, et aucune décision ne pouvait être prise sans son accord. C'était ce que Dorcas et son équipe tentaient de respecter.(1)

Sauf que John ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Le médecin savait pertinemment que Mary ne supportait pas d'être un poids, diminué physiquement, inutile. Il n'en avait jamais discuté dans des termes précis, mais il connaissait suffisamment bien sa femme pour savoir ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Vivre rattachée à des machines n'entrait pas dans les plans de Mary Watson.

C'était d'autant plus probable qu'elle avait des lésions au cerveau, dont personne ne pouvait prédire les conséquences quant à ses fonctions motrices et intellectuelles.

Si elle se réveillait un jour, elle pourrait tout aussi bien être en pleine forme qu'être incapable de parler, aveugle, ou bien paralysé partiellement.

Enfin, il fallait prendre en compte le fait que chaque jour passé à l'hôpital, à vivre par procuration via le respirateur, c'était un coût à régler.

John savait, au fond de lui, la décision qu'il devait prendre. La décision que Dorcas Meadowes lui demandait de formaliser officiellement. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

Et ce que venait de faire Sherlock rendait le tout pire encore. A sa grande surprise, il avait eu envie de recevoir ce baiser autant que Sherlock avait eu envie de lui donner. Pire, John avait eu envie d'y répondre.

Mais il avait la sensation de trahir Mary. Mary immobilisée, Mary dans le coma, Mary muette, Mary sa femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Alors que Sherlock n'était qu'un amnésique qui ne se souvenait pas que son meilleur ami ne vivait plus avec lui... parce qu'il était marié à une autre. Qui ne s'en souvenait plus puisque ledit meilleur ami avait pris grand soin à ne pas lui dire, que personne ne lui dise, que personne ne lui rappelle cet état de fait.

Il se dégoûta encore davantage. Il avait tenu Sherlock dans l'ignorance de ce fait par pur égoïsme. Pendant quelques malheureuses heures par jour, pendant une pauvre semaine, John, dans les yeux de quelqu'un, avait été un homme normal, et pas un mari dont l'épouse était dans le coma depuis presque un mois. Il avait eu besoin du regard que son ami amnésique posait sur lui. Simplement pour revivre en tant que personne, et non plus en tant que mari brisé.

Dorcas Meadowes continuait de lui parler, d'essayer de le faire réagir, et il toléra de lui répondre, du bout des lèvres. Toujours pour refuser l'arrêt des soins. Toujours pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin de temps.

La jeune femme était clairement fâchée de son comportement, mais il était un mari blessé. Il avait l'immunité.

Elle essaya encore un peu, tant bien que mal, avant de rendre les armes, vaincue, et de le laisser sortir de la pièce, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa femme, lui promettant de revenir bientôt. Nuit et jour n'avait plus d'impact sur lui. John dormait désormais si peu que cela l'affectait de moins en moins.

John se mut dans les couloirs, plus calme que lors de sa dernière promenade à vive allure. Il franchit les seuils, les ailes, les escaliers et les couloirs avec la force de l'habitude, connaissant par cœur le chemin qu'il empruntait. Machinalement, il sortit de sa poche une clé magnétique lorsqu'il se retrouva dans une impasse à cause d'une porte automatique close.

Il avait fallu toute l'influence de Mycroft, assorti de ses faits militaires et de ses diplômes, pour lui obtenir ce pass, qui n'ouvrait que cette porte dans tout l'hôpital. Il avait été programmé spécialement pour lui.

Il passa la carte dans le lecteur prévu à cet effet, et dans un petit bruit de déclic, une diode verte s'alluma, et il put entrer.

Sans hésiter, il passa entre les grosses cages de verres disséminées à travers la pièce, encore illuminée par des veilleuses bleues un peu partout.

S'arrêtant devant l'un de ces gros machins transparents qui ressemblaient davantage au cercueil de Blanche-Neige qu'à autre chose, si on avait demandé l'avis de John, il tira un tabouret vers lui, s'assit, et glissa ses doigts dans l'ouverture garnie de gants en caoutchouc.

Puis tendrement, caressa le visage de sa fille endormie dans sa couveuse.

\- Bonsoir princesse... Je suis revenu. Je suis allé voir maman, avant de venir, mais elle dort toujours. Comme toi maintenant. Mais elle va se réveiller, princesse, j'en suis sûr. Quand tu pourras sortir d'ici, je suis sûr que maman ira mieux, et elle se réveillera. Et on rentrera tous à la maison. Promis.

Il chuchotait, caressant les parcelles de la peau de sa fille qui n'était pas reliés à des électrodes ou des fils divers et variés qui s'assurait qu'elle restait en vie, la nourrissait et la soignait. Aussi léger qu'une plume, ses doigts volaient sur le petit corps.

\- Tu as bien pris du poids ces dernières semaines, les médecins sont contents de toi ! Continue de te battre, petite princesse, maman aussi se bat. Je suis sûr qu'elle se bat.

\- Docteur Watson ? C'est vous ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, John sursauta. Mais cette fois, ses réflexes de soldats agirent et évitèrent à ses mains de cogner sa fille ou de la presser un peu trop fort.

\- Ah ! Bonsoir Eileen ! C'est vous qui êtes de service cette nuit ?

Si John faisait de son mieux pour éviter les médecins de sa femme, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de ceux de sa fille. Il connaissait toutes les infirmières par leur prénom et tutoyait Marlene McKinnon, le médecin pédiatrique du service néonatal de sa fille.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur ! répliqua Eileen. Vous ne venez jamais si tard d'habitude !

Le médecin s'excusa d'un pauvre sourire. En effet, il avait l'habitude d'aller voir Mary très tôt le matin pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'amélioration dans la nuit, puis passer une demi-heure avec sa fille avant de se rendre au travail. Il revenait ensuite le soir, participait aux soins de sa fille en début de soirée, la prenait dans ses bras autant que possible, et l'habituait à sa voix malgré la vitre les séparant. Ensuite, il allait voir Sherlock. Et enfin, terminait par Mary, une partie de la nuit. Avant de s'écrouler de sommeil dans un coin.

De temps à autre, il faisait un détour jusqu'à chez lui ou Baker Street pour prendre une douche ou changer de vêtements, ou encore faire des lessives, partageant épisodiquement un repas avec Mrs Hudson. Il avait des tas de chemises de rechange au cabinet, mais il fallait bien les ramener et les laver, au bout d'un moment.

Avant que Sherlock ne soit hospitalisé, John rendait visite à sa princesse puis à Mary, avant de rentrer à Baker Street faire le ménage jusqu'au bout de la nuit et s'endormir d'épuisement dans le canapé du salon. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir chez lui, dans ce qui avait été le lit conjugal. Et il ne pouvait pas dormir à Baker Street quand Sherlock y était. C'est pourquoi le voyage du détective avait été salutaire pour le sommeil de John.

Depuis l'amnésie du détective, et la nécessité de rajouter des nouvelles visites à sa liste, il rentrait à peine, et son repos en pâtissait sérieusement.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il à Eileen. J'ai eu besoin de la revoir encore un peu. Je vais y aller.

\- Mauvaises nouvelles, votre coup de fil de tout à l'heure ? Amelia m'a dit que vous aviez dû partir précipitamment.

\- Si on veut.

Amelia était l'infirmière de garde quand John avait reçu l'appel de Sherlock, alors qu'il contemplait sa fille pour éviter de penser à son meilleur ami qui lisait sa mise à nu lorsqu'il avait simulé son suicide.

\- Vous êtes le bienvenu, docteur Watson, vous savez, juste, évitez de me faire peur comme ça en pleine nuit. Au milieu de tous ses petits anges qui dorment, ça fait peur ! En tout cas, Ambre progresse bien. Le docteur McKinnon est vraiment confiante pour la faire sortir de sa couveuse dans pas longtemps ! Même pour rentrer à la maison, ça ne devrait plus trop tarder !

\- Quoi ? Mais elle est encore si petite, si...

Eileen regarda fermement son interlocuteur. Cet homme était un médecin de talent, il n'avait pas son pareil pour expliquer les choses à d'autres parents inquiets qui passaient par là, quand l'angoisse les poussait à insulter les infirmières et qu'il n'y avait pas de médecin dans les parages. Mais quand il s'agissait de sa fille, il n'y avait plus personne.

\- Elle va en être à trente-neuf semaines théorique demain ! Elle est née à trente-quatre semaines, elle a déjà passé bien assez de temps là-dedans ! Faut qu'elle découvre le monde maintenant !

\- Mais elle n'est pas à terme, gémit John.

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Trente-neuf semaines sur quarante théoriques, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que ça ne change pas grand-chose ! Et puis, je vous rappelle qu'elle est déjà née ! Ses lésions internes sont réparées ! Elle respire sans aide ! Elle est encore nourrie via l'incubateur, mais les tests montrent que son système digestif est fonctionnel ! Rien n'empêche sa sortie ! Vous n'êtes pas impatient de la tenir dans vos bras ?

\- Si, reconnut John en caressant le visage de sa fille, essayant d'imaginer la texture qu'aurait sa joue s'il n'y avait pas ce plastique les séparant.

\- Rentrez-vous coucher, conclut Eileen. Vous en avez bien besoin !

Docile John obéit. La soirée avait été riche en évènements. Au radar, il franchit les couloirs de l'hôpital, attrapa un taxi (il était bien trop tard pour le métro), et rentra à Baker Street. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez lui. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

* * *

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, John...

La voix de Gisele tira le médecin de ses pensées. Il prenait une courte pause entre deux patients, et personne n'était présent dans leur salle de repos, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Mais la secrétaire venait d'arriver à l'improviste. John savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'absenter de son poste bien longtemps, et que les chefs ne fermaient les yeux sur ses pauses que parce qu'elles étaient motivées par une raison biologique que les femmes enceintes semblaient décrier à corps et à cris.

S'il ne répondait pas à la jeune femme, elle devrait retourner à son poste à l'accueil et la discussion s'arrêterait là.

\- La pédiatre d'Ambre veut la sortir de la couveuse, balança-t-il soudainement.

Il avait pris cinq heures de sommeil sur le divan de Baker Street, ce qui avait été la plus mauvaise décision de sa semaine, probablement, puisqu'il avait soudain remarqué que le tissu était imprégné de l'odeur de Sherlock, avant de retourner en néonat' voir sa fille. Il y avait alors croisé Marlene McKinnon, responsable de sa petite princesse, qui avait annoncé sans ambages sa volonté de laisser respirer la petite à l'air libre pour de vrai. Si tout allait bien par la suite, il n'y aurait plus aucune contrindication pour que John récupère sa fille chez eux pour de bon.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Gisele, probablement la réaction à laquelle le docteur McKinnon s'attendait ce matin de la part de John.

\- Je ne peux pas, Gisele, gémit John. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je suis à peine retourné chez moi depuis. Comment suis-je censé m'occuper d'elle ? Elle est si petite, si fragile !

\- Tu n'es pas tout seul ! répliqua la jeune femme. Tu as plein d'amis sur qui compter ! Prends un congé parental, ton poste t'attendra à ton retour !

\- C'est à Aubrey de prendre ce genre de décisions.

\- Oups, rit la jeune femme. Eh bien, disons que je pense très fort qu'Aubrey t'offrirait cette possibilité.

Il allait de soi que l'époux de la jeune femme avait dû lui en parler.

\- Ça ne te fait pas peur ? demanda John.

\- De quoi ?

\- Toi et Mary. Vous étiez enceintes ensemble. Et quand on voit ce qui arrive à Mary, ça ne te fait pas... peur ? Pour toi ?

Instinctivement, les mains de Gisele entourèrent son ventre dans un réflexe évident de protection. On aurait dit une maman lionne.

\- Les circonstances sont très différentes, John, répliqua-t-elle. Bien sûr que parfois, j'ai peur. Mais si je m'écoute, j'ai peur de tout, y compris me lever de mon lit, au cas où je glisse sur mes chaussons, tu vois ! Mais on ne peut pas vivre dans la peur. Je suis deux, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je dois vivre. C'est ce que Mary a fait.

Elle regarda sa montre, soupira.

\- Je dois y retourner, John, désolée. Mais cesse de t'inquiéter. Ambre est en pleine forme, et elle va bien. C'est déjà de la chance. N'hésite pas à prendre rendez-vous avec Aubrey pour parler de tout ça, et ton avenir au sein du cabinet. Je sais que tu veux tout mener de front, tout gérer, mais tu ne peux pas. Autorise-toi à compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, pour une fois dans ta vie.

Et sur ce, elle partit, laissant John presque plus perturbé qu'en arrivant. John avait déjà compté sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, dans sa vie. Sherlock avait sauté du haut d'un toit. Mary avait plongé dans le coma. A cause de lui, dans les deux cas. Tout était entièrement sa faute. Dans ces conditions, comment envisager de devenir un bon père ? De protéger sa fille ? Alors qu'il était responsable de l'état de sa mère ?

* * *

Sherlock se tourna vers son visiteur dans la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'était même pas dix-neuf heures, et pourtant il savait instinctivement de qui il s'agissait.

John entra dans la pièce, prudent, son regard accroché à celui de son vis-à-vis sans ciller. Sherlock répondit au regard et ne le lâcha pas non plus.

Lentement, le médecin franchit les quelques mètres les séparant, et se plaça debout, au pied du lit de Sherlock. Il remarqua immédiatement que son ami allait mal, puisqu'il était en pyjama, sous les couvertures, avait gagné un oreiller supplémentaire et une perfusion dans le bras. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille, lors de son départ, mais ne savait pas comment le demander. Ne savait pas comment se comporter. Ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il était venu ici directement après son service, sans même prendre le temps de passer voir Mary ou Ambre. Il avait besoin de savoir, de se confronter à Sherlock. Sauf que maintenant qu'il y était, il ne savait plus comment faire.

\- Alors, tu m'as apporté quelque chose ce soir ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Tu sais.

Ce n'était même pas une question, John était sûr de ce qu'il affirmait. Le ton de Sherlock sonnait trop faux.

Il y eut un blanc, un bref instant.

\- Oui, acquiesça Sherlock.

Et c'était là. Dans son timbre, dans sa voix, son regard, sa manière de plisser les yeux, le froncement de son nez, le léger frémissement de sa main posée sur les couvertures, la forme des boucles peignées, le tombé du pyjama sur l'épaule. Dans un milliard de détails qu'il portait sur lui, Sherlock Holmes était redevenu Sherlock Holmes. Entièrement. Totalement.

\- Je sais tout. Plus précisément, je me _souviens_ de tout. Comme si je n'avais jamais été amnésique. Tout est revenu.

John déglutit. Sherlock savait. Pour sa femme, pour sa fille. Tout.

\- Je me suis souvenu des suites de l'accident avant tout. Puis tout le reste est revenu.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, se remémorant les images qu'il avait récupéré la veille à peine. Mais cette fois, elles ne s'enfuyaient plus. Il avait fallu la destruction compète de son palais mental pour mieux le refaire surgir, plus fort et plus complet qu'avant.

 _John, qui l'avait accompagné sur une enquête qui avait trop duré. Il n'y avait plus de métro, ils ne trouvaient pas de taxi, et John avait promis à Mary de rentrer ce soir._

 _\- Mary ? Oui, tu pourrais venir me chercher ? A Baker Street. Oui, oui, je sais chérie, pardon... Plains-toi à Sherlock, c'est lui qui a mis un temps fou à résoudre cette enquête ! Oui, merci. Je t'aime ! A tout de suite._

 _Il avait raccroché, puis s'était tourné vers son ami._

 _\- Elle arrive. Et c'est toi qu'elle va engueuler ! s'exclama joyeusement John. Parce que, je cite, si tu n'étais pas aussi incompétent, mon mari rentrerait à l'heure pour le dîner !_

 _\- C'est parfaitement injuste ! se récria Sherlock. Tu utilises ses hormones de femme enceinte et le fait qu'elle soit enceinte de TOI pour la retourner contre moi et ne pas te faire engueuler !_

 _\- Yep ! Ça marche drôlement bien, faut l'avouer._

 _\- Tu es retors, John._

 _\- Eh oh, j'ai juste pas envie de dormir dans le canapé cette nuit ! Tu pourrais comprendre ça._

 _\- Non. Moi, je dors tout le temps dans le canapé._

 _John avait explosé de rire, et ils avaient continué leur légère conversation en attendant que Mary arrive. Comment, à ce moment-là, auraient-ils pu prévoir que leur destin était en train de se jouer ?_

 _Mary était ensuite arrivée, avait embrassé John, passé un savon à Sherlock (qui avait accepté de prendre tout le blâme avec un air contrit en lançant des regards furieux à son ami). Puis ils avaient repris la route, en direction de chez eux._

 _\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je prenne le volant ? avait demandé John. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?_

 _\- Ça va aller, maintenant que j'y suis. Ne t'en fais pas._

 _Elle avait souri. Elle était belle. Elle était douce. Elle était serviable. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. John se souvenait d'avoir pensé qu'il était la personne la plus chanceuse au monde. Il avait Sherlock. Il avait Mary. Ils auraient bientôt une petite fille, dont ils avaient enfin choisi le prénom deux jours plus tôt._

 _Cela avait été sa dernière pensée avant le choc. Un chauffard ivre les avait percutés avec violence, après un refus de priorité et un feu grillé. La portière côté conducteur avait volé. Mary avait perdu le contrôle, percuté un mur._

 _Les secours avaient mis du temps à arriver._

 _John, par miracle, s'en était sorti indemne, et avait fait de son mieux pour stabiliser son épouse, inconsciente, avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Mais il avait très peur du sang rouge qui maculait son bas-ventre, pour lequel il ne pouvait rien faire et qui ne provenait pas d'une plaie visible._

 _L'ambulance les avait emmenés à Saint Bart. Sur le chemin, John avait appelé Sherlock, paniqué. Son discours n'avait rien eu de cohérent. Pourtant, quand ils étaient arrivés à destination, Sherlock était là._

 _C'était lui qui, alors que les médecins emmenaient Mary et leur enfant sur un brancard, la future mère déjà intubée et perfusée, avait ceinturé John pour l'empêcher de courir avec elles._

 _\- JE SUIS MÉDECIN ! JE VEUX Y ALLER ! LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! JE SUIS MÉDECIN ! JE SUIS..._

 _Les membres du corps médical essayaient d'arrêter sa course folle pour suivre sa femme, mais ils avaient comme priorité la survie des deux nouvelles patientes, et avaient reçu l'intervention de Sherlock comme une bénédiction._

 _Il avait attrapé John en plein vol, l'avait ceinturé, pris les poignets pour empêcher de frapper quelqu'un ou lui-même, l'avait éloigné en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, qu'il fallait qu'il se calme, que tout irait bien._

 _A un moment, John était passé d'un extrême à un autre, et d'enragé que Sherlock devait maîtriser, il était devenu poupée de chiffon sanglotant, que Sherlock avait réussi à maintenir debout, le serrant dans ses bras pour le réconforter. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire désormais._

 _Des heures plus tard, deux femmes médecins étaient venues leur parler. Sherlock avait réussi à traîner son ami en direction d'une chaise dans la salle d'attente, mais il n'avait rien pu faire contre sa culpabilité. John savait que c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas demandé à Mary de venir le chercher... S'il avait insisté pour conduire... Si ça avait été lui, du côté de l'impact..._

 _Comme monté sur ressort, John avait bondi sur ses pieds à l'approche des deux femmes, prêt à tout entendre._

 _\- Votre fille va bien, docteur Watson. Nous avons dû pratiquer une césarienne en urgence et la sortir pour la placer en couveuse. Il arrive que des enfants nés à son degré de pré-maturation soient viables, mais dans son cas, j'ai préféré la faire placer en couveuse afin de mieux pouvoir gérer ses quelques contusions et lésions internes et externes. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, elle n'a rien de grave. D'ici un mois, elle devrait être tirée d'affaire, avait annoncé Marlene McKinnon après les présentations._

 _\- Mes nouvelles sont moins réjouissantes, poursuivit Dorcas Meadowes. L'état de votre femme est stable. Nous avons pu arrêter son hémorragie interne, réparer ses fractures. Vous aviez fait du bon boulot en intervenant directement après l'accident. Cependant, elle a des lésions cérébrales dont nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue. Elle est actuellement dans le coma et... nous n'avons aucune idée de quand ou même si elle va en sortir._

 _John avait ensuite eu l'autorisation d'aller voir les deux femmes de sa vie, d'abord Ambre, si minuscule dans son sarcophage de verre. John avait pleuré en la découvrant pour la première fois. Et avait souffert de ne pas pouvoir toucher sa peau autrement qu'avec une protection en plastique. Derrière lui, Sherlock n'avait jamais faibli, ombre rassurante dans son sillage dont la silhouette ne pliait pas._

 _Puis ils étaient allés voir Mary, les yeux clos, pleine de tubes, reliée à un respirateur électrique, inconsciente de son environnement. Qui ne réagissait à aucun stimuli._

 _C'était à ce moment-là que John s'était littéralement effondré, physiquement parlant. Et que Sherlock l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol, l'accompagnant dans sa chute pour finir tous les deux assis par terre, dans un drôle d'emmêlement de bras et de jambes._

 _\- Ils vont te soigner Mary, ils vont te soigner, je te le jure, il faut que tu voies notre fille, elle est magnifique Mary, elle a déjà des cheveux blonds, Mary, ils vont te soigner, Mary..._

 _\- Et toi, avait murmuré la voix de Sherlock à son oreille, alors qu'il le maintenait pressé contre lui, qui te soignera ?_

\- Quand est-ce que tout cela est... revenu ? demanda John.

\- Hier soir. Après que tu sois parti.

John grimaça. Il avait beau avoir eu d'excellentes raisons de fuir Sherlock, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. C'était dans sa nature.

\- Et ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant la perfusion.

\- Mmm. Disons que ça ne s'est pas fait sans douleur. J'étais vaguement évanoui et déshydraté quand les infirmières sont passées ce matin. Elles ont jugé mon taux de sucre et de fer trop bas. Mycroft est content. Je reste une journée de plus. Après, il ne peut plus me retenir. J'ai toute ma mémoire, il n'a plus d'argument viable.

\- Tu... rentres à Baker Street ?

La voix de John était incertaine, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il fallait s'en féliciter ou non. Dans tous les cas, il devait rayer le divan du salon de la liste des endroits où il pourrait prendre quelques heures de repos avant de retourner rendre visite aux femmes de sa vie et assurer son service.

\- Oui. Ça ne change rien au fait que tu peux y venir quand tu veux.

\- Ça ira, merci.

\- Pourquoi y viens-tu uniquement quand je ne suis pas là ?

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

\- Mrs Hudson m'a raconté ton grand ménage de l'appartement, quand j'étais parti.

\- N'est-ce pas la vraie raison de ton départ, de toute manière ?

Sherlock hocha la tête, concédant le point.

\- J'avais vraiment une enquête. Mais je reconnais que je voulais tester si tu viendrais à l'appartement en mon absence.

\- Et Mrs Hudson est ton espion ?

Sherlock ricana.

\- S'il te plaît, John. J'ai toute ma tête, je peux déduire ça tout seul. Donc, pourquoi ne supportes-tu d'être chez toi que lorsque je n'y suis pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas chez moi.

\- Ce sera toujours chez toi. Il reste la moitié de tes cartons dans le grenier, tu l'as reconnu toi-même l'autre jour.

\- A l'époque, tu ignorais que nous n'étions plus colocataires, répliqua John, qui jugeait l'utilisation de cette information parfaitement déloyale.

\- Même dans ta chambre, il reste de tes affaires.

John serra les dents. Voilà précisément la raison pour laquelle il avait essayé de cacher son mariage au Sherlock amnésique. Le Sherlock conscient ne cessait de pointer du doigt les failles du mariage de John, et les raisons qui attachaient encore le médecin au détective. Avant l'accident de Mary, Sherlock était particulièrement bon à ça.

Le pire était que Sherlock n'essayait pas de faire du mal au couple Watson en agissant ainsi. Au contraire, il voulait pousser John à couper le cordon, le laisser partir convoler en justes noces, élever leur petite fille. Mais c'était John qui revenait toujours, plus têtu qu'une mule, et s'imposait dans la vie du détective. C'était, bizarrement, John qui était incapable de lâcher Sherlock. Le détective, lui, avait fait son deuil de son meilleur ami lors de son mariage, lorsqu'il leur avait appris la grossesse de Mary. Ce jour-là, il avait décidé de laisser partir John. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il avait tant travaillé à rabibocher les deux époux après qu'il a révélé à John les origines de Mary.

\- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de revenir à la maison en ma présence ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma maison.

\- Présentement, ta femme est dans le coma, et ta morveuse en couveuse. Il ne te reste que moi.

Si John n'avait pas eu pour principe de ne jamais frapper un patient, et si Sherlock n'avait pas eu cette stupide perfusion, il allait de soi que le médecin aurait cogné son meilleur ami. Et de toute évidence, c'était ce qu'attendait Sherlock, l'œil brillant d'impertinence. Il savait qu'il faisait mouche.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas revenir ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Pourquoi as-tu cru avoir des souvenirs de choses qui ne se sont jamais passées entre nous ?

Cette fois, ce fut à Sherlock de serrer les dents. Il avait cru que le médecin aurait trop honte de ce qui s'était passé entre eux pour ne jamais mentionner le baiser. Mais de toute évidence, John était prêt à tout. Et Sherlock avait bien trop de fierté pour reconnaître son esprit alors en vrac avait confondu mémoire du corps et fantasme. Il avait encore moins envie d'avouer que les fantasmes en question étaient nés depuis l'accident de Mary, depuis qu'il avait soutenu son meilleur ami, qu'il l'avait maintenu contre lui, serré, bordé dans son propre lit le lendemain soir, quand John s'était écroulé d'épuisement (cela faisait trente-six heures qu'aucun des deux n'avait dormi, mais Sherlock le supportait manifestement beaucoup mieux).

\- J'étais amnésique. J'ai confondu des souvenirs, affirma-t-il.

\- Tu me confonds avec Irene Adler, répliqua John, hargneux. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou insulté.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, puisque tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Irene Adler et moi.

 _Mais que cela soit la première personne à qui tu penses lorsqu'on en venait au sujet de moi-embrassant-des-gens est très révélateur_ , ajouta-t-il mentalement.

\- Alors qui ? demanda John, ironique.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu vois ? s'exclama le médecin triomphal. Ça ne me regarde pas. Très bien, je l'accepte, je ne demande rien. Fais-en donc de même !

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait être si buté, quand il s'y mettait.

\- Très bien. Rentre-donc chez toi, et débrouille-toi tout seul pour t'occuper de ta morveuse, et faire les trajets jusqu'à ton boulot tous les matins !

Oui, Sherlock Holmes aussi pouvait se comporter comme un gamin avec une effrayante dose d'immaturité. John ne lui demanda même pas comment il pouvait bien savoir qu'Ambre allait bientôt sortir de sa couveuse (mais la question n'était sans doute pas pertinente, si Sherlock avait recouvré toute sa mémoire, il avait probablement dû également récupérer son statut de sale fouineur, et John savait qu'a minima, Mycroft, Molly et Mrs Hudson passaient tous les jours. Deux sur trois étaient des sources d'information très fiables sur l'état de sa fille. Le premier parce qu'il était la toute-puissance du gouvernement britannique en personne. La deuxième parce que, n'en déplaise à John, Marlene McKinnon et Molly Hooper étaient devenues copines et prenaient le café ensemble dans la salle de garde du deuxième étage, entre deux patients, à peine nés ou complètement morts, selon les points de vue.

John se contenta de craquer, une fois de plus. Et s'effondra sur le sol, le corps agité de spasmes.

Pourtant, il ne heurta pas le carrelage froid et dur. Avant que sa tête ne touche le sol, Sherlock avait bondi de son lit et l'avait rattrapé, le serrant contre lui.

\- Ça doit faire mal, ça, murmura John en regardant le cathéter arraché de la perfusion de Sherlock, qui commençait déjà à saigner, probablement furieuse d'avoir été si violemment enlevé.

Il crut voir Sherlock hausser les épaules. Et puis, il s'évanouit.

* * *

 _(1) Oui, bon, là, y'a autant de vérités trouvées sur des sites juridiques anglais que de trucs inventés histoire que ça fasse un machin final cohérent, je l'avoue…_

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

* * *

 _Alors surpris ? Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on se situait post saison 2, je vous ai simplement laissé le penser... Mais non, c'est bien du post saison 3, et même post TAB, ça ne change rien au schmilblik ! ;)_

 _Prochain chapitre le Di 21 Août !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _J'ai repris les commandes de la publication, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de remercier bien bas Elie pour sa fabulosité, qui vous a permis de lire les chapitres en temps et en heure ces dernières semaines ! Je vais devoir encore compter un peu sur elle d'ici la fin du mois, donc remerciez-là, érigez une statue en cookies à son effigie, et aller lire ses traductions perso ou co-traduites avec Adalas !_

 _Review anonymes :_

 _Lucie D : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tes compliments et ton enthousiasme ! :) La suite arrive, très régulièrement comme toujours, avoir tout d'un coup, c'est pas bon pour la santé, petit à petit c'est mieux ^^_

 _Désolée en outre pour les délais des réponses aux reviews, normalement j'ai rattrapé tout mon retard induit par les vacances sans Internet !_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs (vous êtes très nombreux, en ce moment, et ça me touche beaucoup !), disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)  
_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 2 – Mort**

 **La mémoire du corps - Mary**

 **CHAPITRE 2  
**

John se réveilla avec la furieuse sensation d'avoir un pivert sous le crâne. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et il se força à les ouvrir pour ajuster la netteté de sa vision. La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond. Puis il baissa les yeux, et découvrit Sherlock, qui tapait furieusement sur son laptop, assis dans un fauteuil à côté du lit. John, derrière son ami, reconnut une tache du papier peint. Il n'avait pas quitté la chambre de son ami. Il occupait juste son lit.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Sherlock.

Il n'avait pas relevé les yeux de son ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je consulte par mail. Tous ces deux ou trois ne mérite pas que je me déplace, mais ça m'occupe l'esprit sept minutes et trente-sept secondes en moyenne pour les résoudre. Fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose en attendant ton réveil. Tu te sens mieux ?

L'esprit de John chancelait encore un peu, et sa tête était lourde. Le manque de sommeil, de nourriture, le stress accru de ces derniers jours se faisaient durement sentir.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- En gros, ou dans le détail ?

C'était bien Sherlock, ça.

\- Dans le détail ? répondit John, vaguement incertain de son choix.

Le niveau de détail que pouvait atteindre Sherlock était parfois effrayant. Il en eut la démonstration de cela une seconde plus tard, et regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir demandé les grandes lignes.

\- Tu t'es évanoui il y a très exactement deux heures, dix-sept minutes et vingt-huit secondes. Je t'ai rattrapé, tu as eu un sursaut avant de t'évanouir une deuxième fois en moins de neuf secondes, quarante-cinq centièmes. Devant mon incapacité à te réanimer, je t'ai redressé et installé dans mon lit. Conscient de ton besoin de sommeil et de repos, et au vu de l'absence d'urgence de ton cas, j'ai pallié en premier ma propre douleur en remettant mon cathéter et ma perfusion.

Il désigna son bras, sur lequel l'aiguille était de nouveau présente, et la poche accrochée à une perche au-dessus de lui.

\- Ce qui m'a fait encore plus mal, au demeurant. J'ai ensuite passé en revue les trente-deux options pour la suite des évènements, mais l'arrivée impromptue du plateau-repas du soir m'a fait reconsidéré mes potentialités. Il semblerait que trouver un homme différent du patient dans le lit d'une chambre d'hôpital, et ledit patient ayant pratiqué sur lui-même des soins médicaux non autorisés n'est pas un spectacle courant, et cela les a vaguement affolé, pendant au moins cinq minutes. Je suis au regret de ne pas pouvoir être plus précis que cela, mais elles étaient en train de devenir hystériques, et ce machin me faisait vraiment mal.

Il désigna l'aiguille, une fois encore.

\- J'ai eu besoin d'au moins vingt minutes – là encore, ce n'est hélas, qu'une estimation – pour les calmer, les soudoyer un utilisant le nom de Mycroft. Et tu sais _combien_ je _déteste_ devoir me servir du nom de Mycroft ! Tout ça pour qu'elles refassent ma perf, et t'en ajoutent une à toi.

Cette fois, il pointa du doigt le creux du coude de John, qui tourna la tête pour en effet découvrir une perfusion à son tour.

\- Tu avais l'air légèrement sous-alimenté. Ensuite je me suis installé, et je t'ai laissé dormir, calculant que tu ne te réveillerais qu'après que la perfusion s'est totalement écoulée. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé dans mes calculs de huit minutes. Au moins. J'ai sans doute mal pris en compte le peu de sommeil que tu as eu ces derniers temps. Je pensais que cela te conduirait à dormir bien plus longtemps. J'ai négligé que tu aies pu développer une résistance au repos et te réveiller si tôt.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur, répliqua John.

Sherlock lui renvoya un sourire lumineux, si éblouissant que John comprit que leur vaine dispute d'avant son évanouissement était bel et bien terminée. Il fallait qu'ils avancent, comme deux adultes.

\- Comment aurais-tu fait, si j'avais dormi toute la nuit dans ton lit ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander cependant.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, s'en retournant à son ordinateur dans un froufroutement de soie, et John regretta et rougit de sa question.

\- Je vais te le laisser, de toute manière.

\- Je crains que tu ne doives rester encore au moins sept minutes et quarante-cinq secondes en ma compagnie. A cause de la perf.

\- Mais…

\- Ce n'est pas discutable. Crois-en une récente expérience, arracher une perf' fait _très_ mal.

Sherlock eut un petit sourire, que John lui rendit, avant de poursuivre.

\- Et ensuite, nous irons rendre visite à ta morveuse. Ne veux-tu pas la prendre dans tes bras pour de vrai pour la première fois ?

John avait l'air complètement abasourdi.

\- Mais… tu n'es pas…

\- Il faudrait bien quelqu'un pour vous rattraper si tu tombes encore, répliqua Sherlock sur un ton neutre, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas.

John ne dit rien, par peur de fondre en larmes. Il était probablement le seul à comprendre ce que Sherlock voulait dire par là, et cela le touchait énormément. Juste après l'accident, Sherlock avait été là, présence silencieuse, toujours disponible. Mais John, agacé, énervé, blessé, passait ses nerfs et sa frustration sur son ami, lui reprochant à peu près tout ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il ne faisait pas. Sherlock avait toujours tort, aux dires de John. Et puis au final, John avait complètement pété un plomb et demandé à Sherlock de ne plus l'oppresser à rester là tout le temps, sans rien dire.

Sherlock avait obéi. S'était effacé. Ce n'était pas ce que le cœur de John demandait, ce dont il avait besoin, mais c'était ce qu'il avait ordonné, et Sherlock avait obéi. Au point de finalement prendre une enquête en dehors de la ville pour lui laisser de l'espace.

Mais ce n'était pas ce dont John avait besoin. Et par cette simple petite phrase, le détective montrait à son ami qu'il l'avait bien compris, et que désormais, il serait là.

Ils attendirent donc que la perfusion de John soit entièrement écoulée, et le médecin prit ensuite le parti de l'enlever lui-même. Sherlock observa l'opération, très intéressé.

\- Même pas en rêve, asséna John.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! répliqua Sherlock.

\- Tu penses trop fort, je t'entends d'ici. Et non, je ne t'enlèverai pas ta perf, même si je sais faire, moi.

\- Maiiiis John, je ne vais pas aller me balader comme ça !

En effet, le détective était lassé de devoir trimballer perche et perfusion, et n'avait pas pu s'habiller comme il le voulait. Le tuyau l'empêchait d'enlever son T-shirt de pyjama pour mettre une chemise. Il avait pu quitter sa robe de chambre, car elle n'était que jetée sur ses épaules et non enfilée, et il avait passé un vrai pantalon, des chaussures, mais il rageait toujours ne pouvoir se débarrasser de son haut de pyjama.

\- C'est ça ou rien. Je ne t'enlèverai pas ta perf. Tu en as besoin.

\- Assurément moins que toi !

\- Probablement, mais je n'étais pas patient de cet hôpital. Toi, oui. Et je ne risquerai pas la conscience et la crédibilité médicale de mes collègues pour toi. Tu dois garder la perf.

Sherlock insista encore un peu, grommela, bouda, essaya la flatterie et les promesses, mais John se montra inflexible. Et le détective dut se résoudre, s'il voulait accompagner John, à emporter sa perf. Ce qu'il fit, avec force plaintes au passage.

* * *

Leur trajet dans les couloirs fut horrible. John n'avait pas l'habitude d'emprunter les ascenseurs, toujours trop lents, mais Sherlock devait porter sa perche dans tous les escaliers, et le voyage leur prit deux fois plus de temps, le médecin pressant son ami, et le détective se plaignant.

Pourtant, quand ils arrivèrent à la porte du service néonatal, John hésita, tremblant. Il avait franchi ce sas des douzaines de fois, mais il avait soudain peur. Il n'avait encore vu sa fille de la journée.

La main de Sherlock se posa brièvement sur son épaule, et sans un mot, ils avancèrent. John scanna son badge d'accès, et ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre des couveuses. Où régnait une certaine effusion.

\- Docteur Watson !

Amelia venait de se retourner vers l'entrée et adressait un sourire lumineux au médecin.

\- Docteur McKinnon, le docteur Watson est là ! Venez vite ! On a cherché à vous joindre sans succès !

John bredouilla quelque chose. Il avait coupé son téléphone en allant voir Sherlock. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé, et ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait.

Maladroitement, il avança à travers les bulles de verre, s'approchant de celle de sa fille. La main de Sherlock se posa entre ses deux omoplates pour le stabiliser. Finalement, Sherlock avait à peine tort lorsqu'il avait affirmé venir pour le rattraper s'il tombait.

Marlene McKinnon apparut subitement dans le champ de vision de John, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonsoir John ! Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé te joindre désespérément, mais je voulais sortir Ambre de sa couveuse aujourd'hui, et j'ai un dîner de famille ce soir, je devrais déjà être partie, mon service est fini...

Elle grimaça, manifestement pas si mécontente d'être en retard à ses obligations familiales.

\- Du coup, je me suis permise de ne pas attendre.

\- Elle est… sortie ? balbutia John.

\- Elle est en pleine forme, sourit Marlene. Tu tombes à pic pour son premier biberon !

Puis elle s'écarta, et laissa John approcher d'un berceau de plastique... à ciel ouvert. Sans vitre, sans câble, sans gant en plastique. Juste des couvertures, et un bébé rose ouvrant des grands yeux bleus sur l'homme qui se penchait sur son petit lit.

\- Princesse, murmura John.

Il tendit la main, lentement, et effleura la joue de sa fille. Elle était douce, fragile, délicate, et elle sentait bon le bébé.

\- Vous pouvez la prendre, sourit Amelia.

Marlene McKinnon s'éclipsa rapidement quant à elle, rattrapée par ses obligations, et voyant que la situation était parfaitement maîtrisée. Elle aurait toujours le temps d'expliquer tout ce qui s'était à John le lendemain. Il n'y avait de toute manière pas grand-chose à dire, la sortie de la couveuse avait été rapide et facile, sans aucune complication. Pour des raisons de sécurité médicale et juridique, elle avait l'obligation d'expliquer la procédure appliquée aux parents, mais elle n'avait pas de doute que John balayerait ses explications inutiles de la main, comme souvent.

Devant le berceau de sa fille, John s'était mis à pleurer, les larmes dévalant ses joues sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Derrière lui, plus proche que son ombre, Sherlock ne faillait pas.

John caressait le petit corps emmailloté, appréciant de ne plus voir ni tubes, ni aiguille plantée dans la si fine peau de sa fille.

\- Vous allez la prendre, oui ou non ? le rabroua gentiment Amelia.

\- Et si je la casse ?

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous savez que pour un médecin militaire, vous êtes parfaitement stupide, parfois ?

Et sans autre forme de procès, elle saisit la petite fille, et la colla dans les bras de son papa.

Il fut heureux que Sherlock se tint derrière John à ce moment précis, car le médecin chancela, et seul la barrière du corps de son ami l'empêcha de choir une fois de plus.

\- Tu as faim, petite Ambre ? demanda Amelia en secouant un biberon.

La petite, jusque-là très silencieuse, décida brutalement d'exprimer à pleins poumons son acquiescement. John tressaillit devant la puissance vocale, Sherlock manqua de faire demi-tour sur le champ, trois bébés en couveuse se réveillèrent. Seule Amelia ne sourcilla pas.

\- Vous allez lui donner, ordonna-t-elle à John.

\- Je ne sais pas faire, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Vous allez rire, mais c'est pour ça qu'on vous apprend.

Elle guida père et fille (toujours en train de brailler) dans un coin plus tranquille, avec un rocking-chair confortable, et plaça convenablement les mains de John, et le biberon. Trois minutes après, Ambre tétait goulûment, et John agissait comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Passé ses premières inquiétudes, il avait immédiatement obtenu les bons réflexes. Sherlock, toujours muet, observait la scène, reconnaissant intérieurement que John ferait probablement le meilleur père du monde.

\- Vous voulez la tenir aussi ? demanda Amelia à Sherlock au bout d'un moment, finissant par remarquer ce drôle d'oiseau planté là.

Le regard dégoûté de Sherlock qu'elle reçut en retour la convainquit de ne plus jamais poser la question. Quant à John, pour la première fois depuis des mois, en voyant la mimique écœurée de son ami, il explosa de rire. Un vrai rire, pas un simple rictus, et Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et Ambre de se joindre à l'hilarité de son papa par des gloussements étonnants, mais définitivement divins, selon John.

Puis la petite fille, pour qui cela faisait bien des expériences pour une journée, s'endormit, et John la déposa de nouveau dans son berceau. Et la regarda dormir. Pendant une heure. Juste pour le plaisir de la regarder, de sentir son odeur de bébé, de pouvoir remonter sa couverture sans passer à travers une vitre.

Amelia informa John que Marlene lui expliquerait tout demain, notamment concernant le retour à la maison d'Ambre. Elle préférait attendre que le système digestif de la petite fille soit complètement adapté à la nourriture plus solide que les perfusions qu'elle avait jusqu'alors. Une fois qu'il serait certain qu'elle absorbait bien les aliments, et quand elle aurait pris un petit peu plus de poids, rien ne s'opposerait à ce que John la récupère.

Le médecin préféra ne pas poser la question qui le démangeait. Amelia n'avait probablement aucune idée de la réponse, et il n'était pas prêt à la formaliser vocalement : Quand Ambre aurait-elle le droit de rendre visite à sa mère, sans que cela ne soit dangereux pour le système immunitaire de l'une et l'autre ? Car John en était sûr, quand Mary sentirait la présence de sa fille, elle se réveillerait... Elle ne pouvait pas laisser leur enfant seule.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda John à Sherlock, alors qu'ils avaient enfin quitté le service néonatal.

Le détective n'empruntait pas les couloirs qui menaient à sa chambre.

\- Voir Mary, quelle question. N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais tous les soirs ?

John ne répondit rien. Et se contenta de suivre Sherlock, toujours bougonnant à cause de sa perche.

* * *

Toujours sans un mot, ils rendirent visite à la jeune femme. Aucun miracle ne s'était produit, et Sherlock laissa John se recueillir et parler à sa femme tout bas, ne cherchant pas à briser le peu d'intimité qu'il leur restait.

Et puis finalement, au milieu de la nuit, ils en revinrent à la chambre de Sherlock. Toujours en silence.

\- Je ne reviens pas demain, n'est-ce pas ? demanda John.

Nop. Pas ici, en tout cas. Je rentre à la maison. Mais si tu veux que je vienne t'accompagner voir ta morveuse et Mary demain soir après le boulot, pas de problème.

Sherlock ne disait jamais Ambre, ou « ta fille ». Il disait toujours « ta morveuse », et ce depuis que le couple Watson avait appris que c'était une petite fille. Mycroft avait un jour laissé échapper que lui-même et leurs parents surnommaient Sherlock « morveux » lorsqu'il était petit, un égo déjà bien trop surdimensionné et un véritable besoin de le faire redescendre sur terre. Depuis, John n'y voyait qu'une marque d'affection, bizarrement exprimée, mais probablement très logique dans le monde Sherlock Holmes.

\- Ça ira, merci.

Sherlock traduisit immédiatement la phrase par « Oui, j'en ai besoin ».

\- Je serai là, alors. En attendant, tu peux aller dormir à Baker Street ce soir. Prends mon lit si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Il n'y avait absolument aucun sous-entendu dans cette phrase, mais John préféra néanmoins faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Ils n'avaient toujours pas réglé cette histoire de baiser entre eux.

\- Bonne nuit, Sherlock.

\- Bonne nuit, John.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sherlock incendia John par texto en découvrant l'état de son appartement, si propre et rangé. Ce qui dérangeait entièrement le bazar organisé du palais mental de Sherlock.

 _Et n'ose même pas prétendre que tu as fait ça quand j'étais amnésique, parce que tu croyais que je ne m'en souviendrais jamais, je te croirais jamais !_ concluait le détective, furieux.

John lut les textos, envoya un smiley en réponse, et reposa son téléphone au fond de sa poche en ricanant. Le smiley allait rendre Sherlock encore plus furieux. Et bizarrement, cela lui faisait du bien. Ses relations avec le détective avaient changé depuis le mariage, mais cela avait été pire depuis l'accident. John avait craint un point de non-retour, mais ce genre de messages lui prouvaient qu'il pouvait récupérer son meilleur ami. Et vu le désastre de sa vie actuelle, il avait bien besoin d'un meilleur ami.

John sollicita un entretien avec Aubrey, présentement trop occupé, mais qui accepta d'en discuter avec John lundi à la première heure, ce que le médecin accepta avec plaisir. Cela lui laissait tout le week-end pour décider ce qu'il voulait faire et comment mener le reste de sa vie.

En attendant, il avait fait plein de photos d'Ambre avec son téléphone lors de son bref passage le matin même, avant de se rendre au cabinet, et rencontra un succès inespéré auprès de toutes les infirmières et docteures de l'établissement. Si elles n'avaient pas connu Mary, le couple Watson, et su les difficultés que traversait actuellement l'épouse du docteur Watson, la moitié des célibataires de la pièce lors de la pause-café aurait tenté de draguer leur collègue. Un père célibataire, il n'y avait rien de plus sexy pour les femmes d'un certain âge.

Dans la soirée, le médecin retrouva Sherlock à l'hôpital, passa des heures avec Ambre, rendit visite à Mary dans un état toujours stationnaire. Si sa femme ne faisait aucun progrès, ce n'était pas le cas de sa fille. Marlene McKinnon lui avait fait un topo complet sur la sortie de couveuse de sa princesse, les choses à surveiller, ce qu'elle envisageait par la suite, et ce n'était que des bonnes nouvelles. Ambre n'était qu'un bébé de quelques semaines, mais selon les infirmières, elle était déjà bien éveillée, et reconnaissait son père en posant sur lui des grands yeux bleus remplis d'amour, entre deux siestes et trois biberons.

Sherlock fut là à chaque instant, sans rien dire, juste une présence rassurante. Pianotant sur son téléphone pour résoudre des enquêtes à distance.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de Saint Bart, il faisait nuit et Sherlock attrapa un taxi, dans lequel il poussa John sans ménagement.

\- 221 B, Baker Street, annonça-t-il au chauffeur.

John le regarda, incertain. Le médecin se mordit la lèvre par réflexe. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds à l'appartement lorsque Sherlock y était depuis l'accident.

\- Le taxi pourra te ramener chez toi après, si tu veux.

Sherlock n'ajouta rien. John non plus. Mais quand le chauffeur s'arrêta, ce furent deux hommes qui en sortirent.

Sherlock ne commenta pas. John ne dit rien.

L'un se contenta de rejoindre son lit, l'autre le canapé. Il ne pouvait pas monter dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain, samedi, John informa Sherlock qu'il passerait probablement sa journée à l'hôpital, et qu'il devrait pouvoir le faire seul. Le détective lui laissa l'espace dont il avait besoin, et John passa sa journée avec sa fille, s'imprégnant de sa présence. Eileen, de service ce jour-là, lui montra la courbe de poids et de taille de la petite fille. Elle avait grossi, et grandi.

Et elle ouvrait de plus en plus fréquemment ses grands yeux bleus sur le monde. John secouait devant son visage des peluches, des hochets et des tas de trucs de bébé, doux comme des bébés chats et mous comme une motte de beurre en plein soleil. Il avait l'impression d'être un parfait idiot quand il parlait à sa princesse, un langage à base de mots dénués de sens, de bisous et boudou-boudou, et au vu de la tête de Sherlock ces derniers jours, son ami n'en pensait pas moins... mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait arrêté. Il était fou de sa fille. Et les infirmières la disaient très éveillée.

Il avait demandé à Marlene quand il pourrait l'amener à Mary, dont il parlait tous les jours à sa fille, et la pédiatre avait préféré rester prudente.

\- Je dois voir Dorcas sur la question. Et attendre encore quelques jours. Quelques semaines. Bien que je déteste avoir à te le rappeler, John, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui cause le coma de Mary. Quant à Ambre, elle est encore petite et faible. Son système immunitaire n'est pas encore bien développé. C'est généralement le lait maternel qui aide le système immunitaire à se développer, ainsi que l'environnement dans lequel le nouveau-né se trouve. Sauf que Ambre prend du lait en poudre, et elle vit dans un hôpital. Elle a passé un mois en couveuse, protégé de toutes les infections possibles et imaginables. Je ne sais pas ce que Mary pourrait lui transmettre, et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque alors qu'elle progresse de jour en jour. John, tu sais que je t'aime bien, et je ne voudrais pas te le dire aussi crûment, mais nous en avons sauvé une. Ne gâche pas tout en t'accrochant à l'illusion de pouvoir sauver les deux simplement en amenant Ambre à Mary.

John avait acquiescé. Cela faisait mal, mais il savait que la jeune femme avait raison. Il ne voulait rien précipiter. Il ne voulait rien gâcher. Il les avait mis dans ce désastre, et il les sauverait toutes les deux.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra de l'hôpital le samedi soir, il y avait une valise à lui dans le salon. Un post-it, dessus : « J'ai pris la liberté de récupérer quelques-uns de tes chemises pour aller bosser la semaine prochaine. Vois Mrs Hudson pour les lessives. J'ai une enquête qui risque de me prendre toute la nuit. SH »

Pas de sentiment, des faits. C'était totalement Sherlock, et le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas monté la valise dans l'ancienne chambre de John mais l'avait laissé dans le salon prouvait qu'il respectait son ami. Et grand bien lui fasse s'il voulait se casser le dos sur le divan toutes les nuits.

Il fut encore plus touché lorsqu'il découvrit, dans une petite poche, un doudou en forme de mouton, l'un des premiers que Mary et lui avaient acheté pour Ambre. John ne savait même pas comment Sherlock avait fait pour entrer chez lui (volé ses clés, forcé la serrure, fait appel à un serrurier, à Mycroft ?), mais il avait réalisé un exploit dont John était incapable : entrer dans ce qui était prévu pour être la chambre d'enfant. Alors il ne demanda rien, colla un post-it « merci » sur l'oreiller de Sherlock, prit un somnifère, dormit toute la nuit pour une fois depuis quinze jours, et n'entendit pas Sherlock rentrer.

* * *

Le dimanche se déroula à peu près de la même manière, et les deux hommes ne se croisèrent pas, Sherlock occupé sur un enquête et John occupé à pouponner et raconter toutes les mimiques d'Ambre à sa femme toujours le coma.

Le lundi, John dut déroger à sa rapide visite aux deux femmes de sa vie avant d'aller bosser, puisqu'il devait arriver au boulot beaucoup plus tôt pour discuter avec Aubrey des suites à donner à son emploi dans le cabinet.

Un peu stressé devant cet homme plus jeune que lui, tout aussi doué, et déjà actionnaire d'un cabinet médical, John comprit que cela allait bien se passer lorsqu'il commença l'entretien par :

Gisele est extrêmement vexé que j'ai dû partir avant elle ce matin. Elle a dit que tu étais responsable du stress du bébé, et que s'il naissait avec six orteils, ce serait entièrement de ta faute, à cause de cet exact matin, où je n'ai pas pu aller au boulot avec elle, tout ça parce que John Watson a sollicité un rendez-vous. Je la cite, hein. Et elle a promis de t'envoyer les patients les plus pourris de la journée en guise de vengeance.

John rit doucement.

\- Dur les hormones, hein ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point... Mary aussi se levait à deux heures du mat' pour mélanger des harengs et des fraises dans un bol avec de la crème fraîche ?

L'homme se voulait simplement taquin, mais la remarque jeta un froid en John.

 _Non_ , eut-il envie de répondre. _A deux heures du matin, Mary prenait le volant pour récupérer son mari parti traîner dans les bas-fonds de Londres avec son meilleur ami._

\- Non, se contenta-t-il de dire. Mary n'a jamais eu trop d'envie comme ça.

Comment aurait-il pu le savoir, après tout ? Une grande partie de la grossesse de sa femme, il l'avait passé à lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché son passé de membre des services secrets, boudant et se terrant à Baker Street, Sherlock jouant difficilement le rôle de négociateur entre lui et sa femme, tout en se remettant lentement de sa blessure par balle, ironiquement infligée par Mary.

Aubrey dut sentir le malaise qui planait. Il appréciait John, et la réciproque était vraie, mais ils n'étaient pas amis pour autant. Et même si tout le monde au cabinet connaissait John, l'avait récupéré à la petite cuillère après le suicide de Sherlock, l'avait vu renaître auprès de Mary, se concrétiser leur idylle, puis retrouver le détective, se marier, et finalement attendre un enfant, ils étaient peu à pouvoir prétendre réellement connaître John Watson. Aubrey n'était pas de ceux-là. Gisele l'était sans doute, mais elle était secrétaire, et n'avait hélas son mot à dire (du moins, officiellement) dans l'affaire qui les importait aujourd'hui.

\- Bref, on n'est pas là pour parler des envies de Gisele. Parlons plutôt de toi. Que veux-tu ? Qu'envisages-tu ?

John exposa ses conditions. Aubrey s'était attendu à davantage, et ne fut que trop heureux d'agréer aux demandes du médecin. Il avait réuni les autres décideurs du lieu pour en discuter ce week-end, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de perdre John. Ils étaient prêts à lui laisser un an de congé parental, avec maintien de son salaire à 80%.

John en demandait six mois.

Ils convinrent d'un premier congé de six mois à 100%, renouvelable une fois, cette fois à 80%. Ils discutèrent de la possibilité de créer une crèche partagée avec d'autres entreprises du coin, parce qu'Aubrey aussi allait être confronté aux mêmes problématiques que John sous peu. Ils évoquèrent le remplacement de John, à faire en urgence, puisqu'Ambre devait sortir de Saint Bart dans le courant de la semaine et John voulait débuter son congé lundi prochain.

Ils réglèrent tous les détails, et une fois sorti, John réalisa que désormais, pour les six mois à venir, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était élever sa fille. Alors qu'il ne savait même pas où vivre. Et n'était pas capable de rentrer chez lui, retrouver le lit conjugal devenu froid, la chambre de sa fille aux couleurs pastel devenue glaciale.

* * *

Ce soir-là, en rentrant à Baker Street, encore incertain de la suite des évènements, il trouva une valise supplémentaire de ses affaires. Il était passé à l'hôpital, et Sherlock l'y avait rejoint sans qu'il en fasse la demande. Pour autant, le détective n'avait rien dit. John ne commenta pas davantage.

Le mercredi, Marlene annonça à John qu'elle voulait faire sortir Ambre le vendredi. John, machinalement, accepta, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire.

Le jeudi, quand il rentra, tard le soir, à Baker Street, fortement aviné ayant trouvé un bar ouvert à côté de l'hôpital pour oublier le fait qu'il n'était même pas capable de rentrer chez lui pour le bien-être de sa petite fille et que Sherlock lui avait fait faux bond ce soir-là il décuva immédiatement.

Sherlock l'attendait, dans le salon. Ainsi que deux hommes parfaitement inconnus. Et Mycroft, assis dans le fauteuil de John, supervisant les opérations en faisant se balancer son parapluie au bout de bras, l'air nonchalant.

Et le berceau de sa fille, avec table à langer, gisait au milieu de la pièce, démantelé, et a priori en cours de remontage.

\- Qu'est-ce que... demanda-t-il, ébahi.

\- John !

Sherlock avait bondi sur ses pieds, lâchant le tournevis qu'il tenait, et abandonnant les deux hommes au montage de l'instrument de torture.

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer, viens John.

Et sur ces entrefaites, Sherlock attrapa son ami, et l'entraîna à l'étage.

Abasourdi, John découvrit, dans ce qui avait été son ancienne chambre, une bonne partie de ses affaires, quasiment tout ce que Mary et lui avaient acheté pour Ambre avant sa naissance, et une réserve exceptionnelle de lait et de couches, de crèmes, de talc, leur poussette, le cosy. Il y avait même le baby phone, la veilleuse et le mobile accroché au plafond. Le lit de John avait été poussé sur le côté pour laisser la place au berceau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- John, je n'avais pas l'intention de te forcer la main, mais tu récupères ta morveuse demain, et au train où vont les choses, tu serais sorti de l'hôpital avec elle sous le bras, sans même savoir où aller. J'ai juste... voulu prévoir le coup. Parce que je sais que tu aurais débarqué ici avec ta morveuse, et il n'y aurait rien eu pour elle...

John ne dit rien. Sherlock prit peur.

\- John, ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît ! Mais sois honnête, tu aurais atterri ici. J'ai juste prévu.

John ne dit toujours rien.

Puis balaya la pièce des yeux, se retourna vers son meilleur ami... et se jeta dans ses bras, un peu inconscient.

\- Merci Sherlock. Merci.

Puis il le lâcha immédiatement. Sans rien ajouter, sans reconnaitre que oui, il aurait effectivement atterri à Baker Street demain en récupérant Ambre.

\- Allez viens, allons aider les gorilles de ton frère à monter le berceau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font comme boulot pour Mycroft habituellement, mais clairement, les meubles pour enfants IKEA ne font pas partie de leurs compétences.

Il s'avéra qu'en fait, si, les gorilles de Mycroft pouvaient monter un berceau seul et sans aide, car quand les deux hommes redescendirent, il se tenait fièrement au milieu du salon.

\- Y'a plus qu'à le monter dans la chambre, désormais, ricana John.

Mycroft et ses hommes regardèrent subitement la porte. Le berceau. Puis la porte de nouveau.

Puis de guerre lasse, l'un des deux regarda son camarade, lui tendit une clé six pans, et ils attaquèrent de nouveau le démontage de l'objet. John se joignit aussitôt à eux, donna des ordres, et quinze minutes plus tard, le berceau était démonté-remonté et toutes les vis serrées à fond, à sa place, sous le mobile avec des moutons dans l'ancienne chambre de John.

* * *

\- Merci Mycroft, salua John en tendant sa main au politicien, qui s'était entièrement désolidarisé de l'opération, préférant faire un docteur Maboul avec son frère dès que ses hommes eurent le dos tourné.

De toute évidence, stratège politique ne faisait pas bon ménage avec praticité de père de famille.

\- Si vous avez besoin de déménager quoi que ce soit d'autre... répondit Mycroft négligemment, en serrant la main tendue.

Puis il disparut au milieu de la nuit, emmenant avec lui les deux hommes qui n'avaient quasiment pas dit un mot. John les regarda partir par la fenêtre, avant de demander à Sherlock :

\- Sérieusement, combien Mycroft paye ses hommes ? Pour qu'ils acceptent de venir monter un berceau au milieu de la nuit ? En quoi cela fait partie de leur job ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Stagiaires. Les deux. Parfois, pour progresser dans les échelons, il faut savoir obéir et se taire.

\- Et déménager les affaires de ma fille et monter un berceau va les aider dans leur carrière ? s'ébahit John.

\- Certainement pas, ricana le détective, mais Mycroft a probablement dit à Anthea de lui trouver deux gorilles, elle leur a laissé croire qu'ils auraient un coup de pouce hiérarchique, et le tour était joué. Cela ne ferait pas progresser d'un millimètre, mais ils seront généreusement récompensés. Mycroft sait comment se faire respecter de ses collaborateurs, et il n'est pas radin sur la question. En attendant, ta morveuse a un lit.

\- Tu sais qu'elle a un nom, aussi ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules derechef, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

\- Information inutile dans mon disque dur.

John sourit. Son ami ne trompait pas personne. Il était allé jusqu'à s'abaisser à demander de l'aider à Mycroft pour déplacer les affaires d'Ambre. Prétendre ne pas savoir son nom était une absurdité. Mais Sherlock Holmes n'en était plus à une absurdité près pour garder sa fierté.

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Di 28 Août !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Nouveau chapitre que vous devez à Elie, alors encore une fois, inclinez vous devant sa fabulosité et allez lire ses traductions perso sur son profil et ses co-traductions avec Adalas. Elle(s) le mérite(nt) Non mais._

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs (vous êtes très nombreux, en ce moment, et ça me touche beaucoup !), disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)  
_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 2 – Mort**

 **La mémoire du corps - Mary**

 **CHAPITRE 3  
**

Le vendredi soir, le cœur battant, John souhaita une bonne continuation à ses collègues, rangea son bureau, et courut jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il passa d'abord voir Mary, pour lui raconter d'une voix fébrile que ce soir, il ramenait Ambre à la maison.

Au fond de lui subsistait encore un espoir, vain bien sûr, que Mary se réveille en entendant cela. Mais il ne se passa rien, et le médecin ne put contenir la douleur de l'espoir brisé. John avait été soldat, il le savait. Rien ne tuait plus que l'espoir. Pour dominer un peuple, il fallait toujours leur laisser l'espoir. C'était ce qui faisait tourner le monde. C'était aussi ce qui le tuait.

John s'embrasa et ne put retenir ses poings s'abattant sur le matelas, de rage et de fureur.

C'était irrationnel, mais il était en colère contre sa femme.

Elle avait toujours été la plus forte d'eux deux. Elle avait tout pardonné à John, l'acceptait totalement. Outre le fait qu'il l'aimait désespérément, et que Sherlock avait entièrement raison quand il disait qu'il l'avait choisie précisément parce que c'était une meurtrière, c'était pour cette raison précise qu'il lui avait pardonné les mensonges de son passé : Mary aurait fait de même pour lui. Mary faisait de même pour lui. Mary lui pardonnait toujours tout.

Dans la logique désespérée d'un homme brisé, John caressait toujours l'espoir que Mary allait surmonter son coma, et pardonner à John d'avoir été la cause de tout ça.

Mais Mary ne se réveillait pas. Mary ne pardonnait pas. Mary se contentait de gésir, de respirer à l'aide d'un masque et de se nourrir de nutriments liquide injectés directement dans son sang.

John la haïssait presque autant qu'il l'aimait. Et il l'aimait désespérément.

Le chagrin surmonta finalement la colère, et il supplia encore et encore sa femme de se réveiller, sans succès. Alors seulement, il l'embrassa sur le front, rituel immuable puisque ses lèvres disparaissaient sous le masque à oxygène, et quitta la pièce, le cœur lourd.

* * *

Tout s'envola néanmoins lorsqu'il atteint le service néonatal. Ambre était réveillée, et semblait comprendre qu'un grand bouleversement allait survenir.

Elle avait à peine six semaines, aujourd'hui. Les enfants de son âge dormaient presque vingt heures sur vingt-quatre, et passaient le temps restant à manger, pleurer, et réclamer à manger. Ambre, elle, ne pleura pas et ne dormit pas quand son père, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'habilla d'un body et d'une grenouillère bleu-pâle (oui, John aurait aimé des vêtements roses, oui Mary avait mis son véto et refusé de faire de son enfant une caricature ambulante, oui John avait cédé.1) qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux ouverts sur le monde.

Puis le médecin rassembla les affaires de sa fille, et la prit contre lui pour l'installer dans son porte-bébé sur son ventre.

Il avait signé tous les papiers, discuté des heures durant avec Marlene et les infirmières. Sa gorge se serra néanmoins en disant au revoir à Eileen et Amelia, qui envoyaient des bisous à la petite fille. Il arrachait Ambre au seul environnement qu'elle avait connu depuis sa naissance... pour l'emmener à Baker Street. Il devait définitivement être fou pour livrer sa princesse à Sherlock Holmes.

Sur le trajet, bien sûr, Ambre s'endormit profondément, bercée par le rythme cardiaque erratique de son père, et par la sensation chaude et rassurante d'être aimée et protégée. John aurait tué pour sa fille. Déjà qu'il aurait tué pour Sherlock ou pour Mary, la sensation était multipliée par mille lorsqu'on en arrivait à sa fille. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger et lui rendre sa mère.

L'arrivée à Baker Street ne se fit pas dans le silence. Mrs Hudson gloussa, taquina, caressa, sourit, fit des bisous au bébé qui se réveilla.

\- Oh John, elle est magnifique ! Elle ressemble tellement à Mary !

Elle avait raison, bien sûr, et le nier était stupide. Mais cela fit mal à entendre pour le cœur de John. Ambre ne ressemblait pas à la Mary actuelle.

Actuellement, Mary était une coquille vide dans un lit d'hôpital. Ambre était un cœur battant, un corps chaud, des grands yeux ouverts sur le monde.

Mais objectivement, si la fillette avait bien les yeux bleus de John, tout le reste, elle le tenait de Mary. Ses fins cheveux blonds, son front, son nez, ses pommettes, son menton... Et cela faisait _mal_ de revoir la femme vivante que John avait aimé dans leur fillette.

\- Montez vite mon cher, lui enjoignit Mrs Hudson. Ne restez pas dans le froid du hall avec cette pauvre petite. Montez vite, j'apporte le gâteau.

\- Le gâteau... ?

Mais la vieille dame avait déjà filé dans sa cuisine, laissant la question de John sans réponse.

Il comprit en arrivant chez lui. Et en découvrant tout un tas de gens attablés dans son salon : Molly, Greg, Mycroft (qui avait sérieusement l'air de se demander ce qu'il fichait là) Mike, Gisele et Aubrey, et même...

\- Harry ?

Sa sœur se retourna vers lui à son entrée, souriante, le regard dirigé vers l'enfant portée sur le cœur de John. Immédiatement méfiant, John resserra instinctivement ses bras autour du corps de son bébé.

\- Je suis sobre, John, répliqua aussitôt sa sœur.

John ne répondit pas « pour combien de temps ? », sachant la dispute parfaitement vaine. Il préféra chercher Sherlock des yeux. Lequel servait le thé et discutait de meurtre avec Lestrade comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Comme s'il y avait toujours autant de gens dans leur salon. Comme si Sherlock adorait recevoir et les mondanités. Comme si Sherlock était capable d'avoir des conversations normales avec des gens normaux.

Comme si Sherlock n'essayait pas du tout de prouver à son colocataire qu'il n'était pas seul au monde pour s'occuper de sa morveuse et qu'il avait des tas d'amis sur qui compter.

Sherlock releva la tête un bref instant, croisa le regard de son ami, haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux immédiatement. Comme s'il n'avait pas vu le merci éperdu de gratitude dans les pupilles de John.

Mrs Hudson arriva sur ses entrefaites avec un magnifique gâteau qui proclamait « bienvenue Ambre », et John sortit de sa transe pour se joindre aux autres.

* * *

La petite fête improvisée se prolongea dans la soirée, le temps que Mrs Hudson engraisse toutes les personnes présentes, qu'Ambre passe de bras en bras sous le regard anxieux de son père, qu'on donne des nouvelles de Mary, que tout le monde se présente les uns aux autres, et que John doive expliquer douze fois que sa fille s'appelait ainsi parce que Mary l'avait décidé (en même temps, y'avait-il vraiment quelque chose qu'il faisait que Mary n'avait pas décidé ?) et qu'il s'agissait de sa pierre précieuse préférée.

Une fois tout le monde reparti et l'enfant endormie dans son cosy, John se sentait exceptionnellement bien. Réchauffé. Heureux. Un sentiment qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à ressentir depuis bien longtemps.

Alors seulement, il se retourna vers Sherlock, qui n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour ranger les vestiges de la fête et avait laissé Mrs Hudson se pencher et tout ramasser en répétant qu'elle n'était pas leur gouvernante, mais c'est bien parce que John est revenu, et qu'avec cette pauvre petite, il allait avoir tellement de boulot. Faisant semblant de rien, Sherlock avait chaussé ses lunettes de protection et, pipette en main, comptait les gouttes d'acide qu'il faisait tomber dans une solution de son invention.

John mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, le remercier, tout ce qu'il voudrait. Mais il se retint. Et préféra un « Tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer ça tu sais ? » beaucoup plus sobre.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Je maîtrise. Aucun danger pour ta morveuse. Y compris les vapeurs. Et Mrs Hudson a dégagé une étagère du frigo et une du placard pour tous ces trucs à elle. Je te jure de ne pas les contaminer. C'est quoi ce machin au fait ?

John suivit du regard le doigt tendu de Sherlock.

\- D'où ça sort ?

\- Mycroft l'a apporté. Il a dit qu'il avait constaté que tu n'en avais pas, et que ça te serait utile. C'est quoi donc ?

\- Un chauffe-biberon.

\- Ah. Oh.

John ne reprit même pas son ami sur son éloquence, lui d'habitude si prompt aux bons mots et répliques cinglantes. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Mycroft avait raison. Il n'avait pas de chauffe-biberon parce qu'ils avaient prévu que Mary allaite dans un premier temps. A l'hôpital, c'était les infirmières qui préparaient les biberons de sa fille, et John n'avait pas du tout songé que cela allait lui manquer une fois rentré. Tout ce que Mycroft Holmes était capable de prévoir était définitivement effrayant.

\- Je vais pouvoir l'étrenner, se borna-t-il à répondre. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller pour réclamer. Le dernier bib' date de l'hosto, juste avant qu'on ne parte.

John était en plein milieu de sa préparation lorsqu'Ambre se réveilla et communiqua à grands cris sa faim, sous le regard choqué de Sherlock. Le médecin se pressa pour finir, attrapa sa fille, s'installa dans le canapé, et la fillette se jeta voracement sur la tétine.

\- Même pas en rêve, Sherlock.

Le détective tournait autour de père et fille comme un vautour autour de sa proie, enregistrant le moindre détail.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! s'insurgea l'interpellé.

\- Tu penses trop fort.

\- Je ne pense pas !

\- Tu es toujours en train de penser. Et plus précisément, tu imagines actuellement toutes les expériences que tu pourrais faire avec un biberon et du lait en poudre. Donc, même pas en rêve, Sherlock. D'ailleurs, les expériences avec le chauffe-biberon, pareil, tu oublies. Idem pour ses jouets, son cosy, son berceau, son mobile, ses peluches, sa veilleuse. Tu ne touches pas à ses affaires. Je préfère que tu t'attaques à mes pulls plutôt que son mouton !

Il désigna du menton la peluche préférée de la petite fille, qu'elle avait élu comme son doudou. Le regard de Sherlock avait scintillé d'envie à la mention des pulls de John, et le médecin savait qu'il venait de commettre une erreur : il n'en reverrait jamais aucun en vie. Mais sa fille valait bien ce sacrifice.

\- Et tant que j'y suis, au cas où l'idée tordue s'infiltrerait dans ton esprit, ma fille n'est PAS une expérience sociologique ! N'essaye même pas de lui faire apprendre le tableau périodique de Mendeleïev avant de savoir compter ou l'allemand avant l'anglais.

\- Je n'y avais jamais songé, renifla Sherlock.

\- Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu as fait une recherche internet pour trouver des cubes pour enfants portant chacun le nom, le symbole et la masse volumique d'un élément chimique ?

Piqué au vif, Sherlock se drapa dans son indignation.

\- Même pas vrai ! De toute manière, ton argument est non recevable par la cour, tu as fouillé dans mon ordi pour ça !

Et ils explosèrent de rire de concert. John se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux, souriant à son ami.

Sa vie était un foutoir complet, sa femme était dans le coma, il était incapable de mettre un orteil chez lui et il allait élever sa fille au même endroit qu'un dangereux sociopathe autoproclamé faisait griller des yeux humains, et pourtant pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être ailleurs. Il se sentait chez lui. Un sentiment comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis plus d'un mois. Depuis l'accident. Et tout ça grâce à l'amnésie de Sherlock, qui l'avait obligé à affronter son meilleur ami.

Pour un peu, il en aurait remercié le train d'avoir déraillé.

* * *

Ils mirent un peu de temps à trouver un rythme convenable. Sherlock avait tiré dans le baby-phone en plein milieu de la nuit car il ne supportait plus d'entendre Ambre crier la première semaine, avait laissé pourrir dieu-savait-quoi dans le frigo à proximité d'un biberon de la petite fille la deuxième, et avait manqué de foutre le feu à sa couverture et à sa peluche mouton la troisième, en voulant éteindre une flamme légèrement incontrôlée de ses expériences avec ce qui lui été tombé en premier sous la main.

Mais à part ces quelques incidents mineurs (John avait confisqué le flingue, jeté tout ce qui traînait, et menacé Sherlock de brûler ses chemises en retour), ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal.

Il fallait sans cesse rappeler au détective ce qui se faisait ou non avec un enfant, et John ne l'aurait jamais confié à son ami, même pour tout l'or du monde, mais globalement, ils avaient trouvé le rythme.

Ambre dormait toujours beaucoup, comme tous les bébés, et elle commençait à faire ses nuits. Dans la journée, John avait réussi à l'habiter à des longues siestes de trois ou quatre heures.

Siestes durant lesquelles il branchait le baby-phone dans la chambre et dans le salon, appelait le téléphone de Sherlock à partir son portable, posait le mobile du détective, la communication toujours en cours, près du baby-phone, prévenait Sherlock qu'il sortait, demandait à Mrs Hudson de surveiller Sherlock et Ambre, filait à l'hôpital, passait deux heures à raconter à une Mary toujours inerte tous les derniers progrès de leur fille, tout en écoutant d'une oreille le son du baby-phone retransmis par le téléphone. Puis rentrait aussitôt, et arrivait presque toujours avant le réveil de sa fille.

Sherlock se plaignait régulièrement que cela le privait de son téléphone, mais John trouvait sa méthode beaucoup plus sûre que de demander à son ami de veiller sur sa fille. Et puis Mrs Hudson adorait faire baby-sitter.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'Ambre était un bébé facile, et gentil. Elle pleurait quand elle avait faim et quand sa couche était sale, comme tous les bébés. Mais à part cela, elle était incroyablement facile à vivre.

Elle ne lâchait jamais son mouton, mais voulait bien jouer avec son père avec tout ce qu'il lui présentait. Elle commençait à desserrer ses petits poings et attraper ses orteils pour les mettre dans sa bouche.

Souvent, elle griffait Sherlock en essayant de lui attraper les cheveux, et cela faisait mourir de rire John.

\- Elle te confond avec son mouton, en fait, hoquetait de rire le médecin tandis qu'il tenait sa fille et qu'elle tendait la main pour attraper les boucles noires de son ami.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as offert une peluche de mouton NOIRE aussi ? Tu ne pouvais pas choisir un blanc ? Un truc blanc, mignon, duveteux, un parfait stéréotype du jouet d'enfant ? Non, il fallait que ça soit un mouton noir ! râlait le détective.

Mais il ne se plaignait jamais vraiment. Ambre pouvait le griffer au sang qu'il ne disait jamais rien.

Il ne la prenait pas dans ses bras, ne la changeait pas, ne lui donnait pas son bain et ne s'amusait absolument jamais à lui présenter des cubes et des doudous musicaux pour l'amuser.

En revanche, il jouait du violon tous les soirs quand elle allait se coucher.

Il récitait Goethe et Baudelaire en version originale, simplement parce que sa voix chantante en langue étrangère apaisait la petite fille.

Il créait des solutions chimiques multicolores et non dangereuses qu'il faisait scintiller au-dessus de son cosy pour la sieste.

Il avait modifié le mobile de sa chambre, remplaçant les moutons qui tournoyaient par des abeilles, arguant que la fascination malsaine de cette morveuse pour les moutons allait causer sa perte. Et la veilleuse en forme de coccinelle, que John trouvait pourtant si mignonne, était malencontreusement, selon les termes du détective, passée par la fenêtre pendant une absence de John.

\- Un suicide, assurément, avait décrété le détective lors de son compte rendu d'enquête, très sérieux.

\- Rien à voir avec celle en forme d'abeille que tu as « trouvé par hasard » sur internet, bien sûr ?

\- Absolument rien. Tu me vexes, John.

Le médecin avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Les deux seuls vrais problèmes de John était Mary, son état toujours stationnaire et l'interdiction de lui amener Ambre ; et le canapé du salon. Il vouait une véritable haine, entièrement et totalement fondée au canapé du salon. Le médecin ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Sherlock pouvait y passer autant de temps pour y réfléchir. Lui, il y passait toutes ses nuits et il avait le dos en miettes à force de dormir aussi mal.

Sherlock le regardait se réveiller avec un air goguenard tous les matins, et lui rappelait tous les matins que John avait toujours un lit à l'étage. Ce qui lui permettrait, en outre, de pouvoir veiller sur sa fille sans avoir à brancher le baby-phone, et Sherlock ne s'en reposerait que mieux, puisqu'il ne l'entendrait pas hurler.

Tous les soirs, quand John allait coucher Ambre, il restait sur le seuil de la pièce à contempler ce qui avait été son lit, et se disait que ce soir, il y dormirait. Tous les soirs, quand il allait se coucher, il montait les marches, et restait bloqué sur le seuil de la pièce.

Son blocage était parfaitement absurde. Il était parvenu à le surmonter pour Ambre, pour la coucher, pour la bercer, pour la nourrir, pour la changer et pour s'occuper d'elle et la regarder dormir, petit angelot blond à la respiration lente et régulière dont il ne se lassait pas. Mais quand il s'agissait d'y dormir, impossible.

Il restait planté là sur le seuil, essayait pendant vingt minutes, sentait son rythme cardiaque s'emballer et son souffle devenir court, et de guerre lasse, redescendait dans le salon pour rejoindre le canapé.

Systématiquement, quoi que Sherlock soit en train de faire quand John était parti se coucher, quand le médecin revenait, le divan s'était garni d'un oreiller, d'une couverture, et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes ou presque. Et même si Sherlock voulait continuer ses expériences, il passait à autre chose à base de néon bleus ou violets, et ne dérangeait pas le sommeil du médecin, qui faisait enfin des nuits complètes.

John maudissait ce canapé, mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à faire autrement, et son caractère en pâtissait.

* * *

Jusqu'au soir, un mois et demi après le retour d'Ambre à la maison, où Sherlock sortit de sa chambre, habillé de pied en cap à presque minuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda John.

Le médecin bouquinait dans le salon, dans le vain espoir qu'en tombant de fatigue il monte les marches au radar et s'effondre sur son lit une bonne fois pour toutes. Il essayait cette technique depuis une semaine sans le moindre succès, mais il persévérait. Ne savait-on jamais.

\- Je sors, répliqua Sherlock en attrapant son écharpe.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, sans déconner ? Je croyais que tu faisais un golf ! Sérieusement, tu vas où ?

L'ironie de John atteignit à peine Sherlock.

\- Enquête. Je ne vais sans doute pas rentrer de la nuit.

Le cœur de John se serra. Avant, Sherlock aurait lancé au visage de John un pantalon et son manteau, quitte à l'éborgner avec la boucle de la ceinture qui suivait, et aurait sautillé dans l'entrée pendant que le médecin s'habillait et se hâtait à la suite du détective.

Les choses avaient bien changé. Ce n'était même pas seulement à cause d'Ambre, dont John écoutait la respiration à travers l'émetteur du baby-phone. Reichenbach et le suicide de Sherlock avaient causé une rupture dans leur relation.

Pourtant, le médecin ressentait encore cette adrénaline, ce besoin viscéral de sentir la nuit refermer son étreinte dangereuse et tentatrice autour de lui, et la chaleur de Sherlock à côté de lui, tandis qu'ils arpentaient la ville endormie.

Sherlock sembla comprendre au fond de ses yeux la nostalgie de John, mais il n'y avait nul mot pour apaiser le médecin. Un jour, peut-être, John reviendrait enquêter avec lui comme avant. Quand Ambre serait grande. Ou quand Mary se serait réveillée et qu'elle pourrait garder la petite fille.

Mais le détective ne se faisait nulle illusion. Dans le premier cas, les années auront passé et leur amitié ne serait plus la même. Quant à la deuxième hypothèse, Sherlock ne se berçait plus d'espoir. Dans le plus grand secret de John, il avait eu une très longue conversation avec Dorcas Meadowes, la chirurgienne de Mary, et elle avait confirmé ce que pensait Sherlock : à moins d'un miracle, Mary ne se réveillerait pas. Et si elle le faisait, il faudrait un deuxième miracle pour qu'elle soit en pleine capacité physique et mentale.

Alors Sherlock ne pouvait que constater l'envie dévorante dans les pupilles du médecin, réfréner ses propres envies d'y répondre, et partir sans se retourner. John avait choisi. Choix que Sherlock l'avait obligé à faire en sautant, bien sûr, mais un choix néanmoins. Il devait s'y résoudre désormais.

\- Tu peux prendre mon lit si tu veux, lança-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

\- Pardon ? s'ahurit John.

\- Tu dors mal depuis des semaines. Je sais que tu ne parviens pas à retrouver ta place là-haut... Mais je ne rentrerai pas de la nuit. Mes draps sont propres. Prends mon lit pour ce soir. Ça te fera du bien.

Et dans un grand mouvement mélodramatique de manteau tourbillonnant, Sherlock dévala l'escalier, laissant John parfaitement abruti.

Le détective, en quittant rapidement la rue à grand pas, sentit le regard de John lui brûler la nuque à travers la fenêtre.

Entre eux continuait de planer l'écho du baiser que Sherlock avait arraché à son ami, à l'hôpital, alors que sa mémoire faisait des siennes. Ils n'en parlaient pas, ne le mentionnaient pas, n'y faisaient jamais référence même lorsque John l'engueulait sur les choses-qui-ne-se-font-pas-entre-amis-et-encore-moins-avec-un-bébé (oui, John n'avait vraiment pas digéré le jour où Sherlock était entré dans la salle de bains à moitié nu avec la ferme intention de se glisser dans le bain... dans lequel évoluait Ambre). Pourtant c'était là, aussi brûlant qu'un brasier, dans un coin de l'esprit du détective.

Juste après cet incident, l'intégralité de son palais mental s'était effondré, lui causant l'une des plus grandes douleurs qu'il lui avait été donné de connaître dans sa vie, puis avait surgi de terre, plus grand et plus fort, total et entier. Et le premier nouveau souvenir que Sherlock y avait rangé était celui-là, le corps de John tendu vers le sien, abandon inconscient contre les lèvres du détective.

Sherlock n'oubliait pas. Et il savait que John non plus. Et que le médecin devait être actuellement en train de se torturer les méninges pour savoir ce que la proposition de Sherlock sous-entendait. Ou ce qu'il avait voulu dire avec la précision « les draps sont propres ». Le détective, bien que conscient d'avoir semé un sacré bazar dans l'esprit si facile à lire de son colocataire, ne regrettait en rien son geste. Sa proposition était parfaitement désintéressée, John avait réellement besoin de sommeil.

Et il connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour savoir qu'il accepterait, à la fin.

 _Ok_ , vibra soudain son portable.

 _Je veux dire ok pour ta porposition de tout à lheure._

 _Prendre ton lit._

 _Merci._

 _Nonne nuit._

 _Enfin, bonne enquête, j'ai veux dire._

Sherlock sourit en lisant les messages. Bon, il pouvait déduire rien qu'avec les fautes de frappe et la manière dont les SMS étaient rédigés que John était toujours nerveux et angoissé, mais au moins avait-il accepté. Il allait enfin prendre du repos. Et dieu seul sait combien John Watson en avait besoin, entre ses névroses habituelles, s'occuper de la morveuse, et courir voir sa femme dans le coma toutes les cinq minutes.

Sherlock était fier de lui. Il avait tout bien géré.

* * *

La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son enquête épique que devait l'occuper toute la nuit ne soit rétrogradé d'un magnifique sept à un stupide trois, et que deux heures après, il soit dans un taxi sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

John avait hésité. Longuement. Sur le seuil de la chambre de Sherlock pendant vingt minutes, pâle et triste copie de la mascarade qu'il jouait tous les soirs sur le seuil de sa propre mansarde.

Il était déjà rentré dans la chambre de Sherlock en des tas d'occasion, que cela soit pour ramasser le linge sale, déposer du linge propre, faire du ménage, récupérer son ordinateur, porter Sherlock jusqu'à son lit... La plupart du temps, le détective n'était pas présent, mais jamais John n'avait trouvé cela aussi intime avant aujourd'hui.

Mais le lit moelleux l'appelait, le tentait, et il tombait de fatigue. Il en mourrait d'envie, et il envoya balader son cerveau. Bafouilla par textos pour informer Sherlock. Et se glissa aussitôt sous les draps frais.

Une partie de lui avait toujours songé que les draps de Sherlock sentaient les produits chimiques ou la cigarette, mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, cela respirait l'odeur de Sherlock, mélange étonnant de gel douche à la menthe et d'adrénaline cérébrale.

John sombra dans le sommeil immédiatement, après avoir écouté dix secondes que sa petite fille dormait toujours, à travers le baby-phone qu'il avait amené avec lui. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait en sécurité, et aimé. Ses muscles se détendirent, ses yeux se fermèrent, et il dormit profondément.

* * *

Quand John se réveilla, il papillonna des yeux, et les referma immédiatement à cause de la trop forte luminosité de la pièce. Il était entièrement enfoui sous les couvertures, au chaud, et Ambre ne pleurait pas dans sa propre chambre. John, l'esprit encore embrumé et perdu dans ses rêves, sentait contre lui une autre présence dans le lit, qui le tenait dans ses bras, le dos de John calé contre le torse de l'autre. Leurs jambes s'emmêlaient, et la respiration endormie de l'autre venait faire frissonner le cou du médecin à intervalles réguliers.

Toujours endormi, John pivota pour faire face à sa femme et se fondre dans son étreinte, lui rendre son câlin, la réveiller par des caresses et des massages, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour passionnément. Après tout, la formule était testée et approuvée. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient conçu Ambre.

Les yeux clos, John se rapprocha de la source de chaleur, se colla contre l'autre corps, et huma l'odeur enivrante qui l'emprisonnait toute entier. Ce fut seulement lorsque qu'il fut entièrement collé contre l'autre qu'il réalisa que ce qu'il sentait contre ses jambes n'était _pas_ sa propre érection matinale. Et que s'il parvenait à être autant serré contre l'autre torse, c'était à cause de l'absence de sein.

John ouvrit les yeux, soudain parfaitement réveillé. Sherlock continuait de dormir profondément contre lui, son visage pâle détendu et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, si magnifique qu'il en était difficile à regarder.

La première pensée de John fut un fracas épouvantable, parfaitement intranscriptible, mais qui exprimait convenablement sa stupeur et sa gêne.

La deuxième, aussi absurde que cela soit, fut que Sherlock bandait dans son sommeil, comme tous les hommes (John avait fait médecine), et que Sherlock Holmes était donc humain.

La troisième fut de crier et de repousser simultanément son ami, le réveillant par la même occasion, s'enfuyant le plus loin possible de lui, autant que le lit le lui permettait.

John avait déjà vu Sherlock dormir et se réveiller, et il jalousait ce talent de son ami. Sherlock passait du sommeil à la veille sans le moindre état transitoire d'engourdissement, comme un ordi s'allumerait instantanément après une mise en veille. A peine ouvertes, ses pupilles étaient déjà alertes, le cerveau en marche, capable d'analyser, comprendre, et faire des phrases complètes. Ce matin-là ne fit pas exception.

\- Oh, bonjour John. Ne hurle donc pas ainsi, tu vas réveiller ta morveuse et je ne t'ai pas violé dans ton sommeil.

Et sans paraître gêné le moins du monde, il repoussa les couvertures et s'étira longuement, comme un chat.

\- Que... Quoi... Comm... balbutia John, qui avait au contraire tendance à rassembler les draps autour de lui pour disparaître et se noyer dedans.

\- Mon enquête a duré beaucoup moins de temps que prévu. Je suis rentré dans la nuit. Je suis venu me coucher. Tu dormais déjà, expliqua Sherlock en se levant, attrapant sa robe de chambre bleue accrochée au montant du lit.

\- Mais pourquoi... avec moi ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, nouant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, faisant disparaître le pyjama gris en dessous, et surtout l'érection matinale qui déformait le tissu et à laquelle John essayait de ne surtout pas penser.

\- S'il te plaît, John, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble !

\- C'était différent ! Nous n'avions pas le choix ! se récria le médecin, toujours emberlificoté dans ses couvertures.

\- En quoi ? C'est mon lit, tu n'arrives pas à dormir dans le tien, tu dormais dans le mien, il y a plein de place !

\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le mien, hein ?

Sherlock ricana.

\- Curieusement, je ne suis pas fan du tout avec le concept de dormir à deux mètres des hurlements stridents de ta morveuse.

\- Elle ne s'est pas réveillée de toute la nuit, se défendit le médecin.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le deviner. Et au demeurant, c'est MON lit.

\- Que tu m'avais proposé !

\- Parce que je ne pensais pas rentrer de la nuit. Il se trouve que si. Je me suis couché, je ne t'ai pas touché, j'ai dormi, toi aussi, pourquoi en fais-tu tout un drame ?

\- Parce que... parce que... bégaya John.

\- C'est déjà arrivé, en plus, et pas qu'une fois !

\- Quand on n'avait pas le choix, parce qu'une chambre d'hôtel pour deux est toujours plus économique et qu'il n'y avait plus de lits jumeaux ! se défendit John.

\- Ou bien avachis dans le canapé après une nuit de planque, ou même directement sur le tapis une fois, tu te souviens ? Alors pourquoi tu en fais tout un drame, sérieusement ?

\- C'est différent, affirma John.

\- En quoi ?

\- Devine.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vas rire, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est complètement hors de mon domaine d'expertise.

\- PARCE QUE JE SUIS MARIÉ ! MARIÉ SHERLOCK ! JE T'AI PRIS POUR MA FEMME, AI TENTÉ DE... explosa John, incapable néanmoins de reconnaître à voix haute qu'il avait eu envie de la personne qui partageait son lit.

Dans le baby-phone, des cris retentirent. L'éclat du médecin avait eu raison du sommeil de sa fille, juste à l'étage au-dessus, à moins que cela fut simplement l'heure de son biberon.

\- Va t'occuper de ta morveuse, asséna Sherlock. Mais pour ton information, je ne crois pas que Mary aurait réprouvé que deux amis dorment ensemble. Ce n'est pas ça qui te gêne. C'est le désir qui en a découlé. Désir que tu n'assumes pas. C'est ton problème. Mais au demeurant, tu as dormi sans cauchemars pour la première fois depuis des mois. Depuis l'accident de Mary, tu te réveilles une à deux fois par nuit, paniqué par la guerre à laquelle tu participes dans tes rêves. Ce genre de cauchemar avaient disparu peu après le début de notre colocation ensemble. Ils sont revenus quand je me suis suicidé. Ont disparu quand Mary est entrée dans ta vie. Et recommencent maintenant qu'elle est dans le coma. Mais pose-toi la question John : cette nuit, tu as dormi calmement et sereinement. Pourquoi ?

Et dans un grand bruissement de soie ( _drama-queen_ , songea John), Sherlock fit demi-tour et gagna la cuisine pour se faire un petit déj'.

John refusa de l'écouter, de s'interroger sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Il préféra rejeter les couvertures, attraper un T-shirt, et courir à l'étage chercher sa fille qui pleurait.

* * *

Lorsqu'il redescendit, Ambre qui chouinait dans son giron pour réclamer son biberon matinal, Sherlock avait fait du thé, du café, des toasts (presque brûlés) avaient été jetés sur une assiette, et le détective était plongé dans une vieille expérience à base de formol. Comme si le matin même n'avait jamais existé. A ce jeu-là, John était aussi fort que Sherlock.

* * *

Le soir même pourtant, Ambre réveillée par un cauchemar à minuit, il monta la calmer dans sa chambre, la berça, et lui chanta ses chansons d'enfants dénués de sens, simplement destinée à apaiser. Elle finit par se rendormir, et John, dans un réflexe viscéral, fuit immédiatement la pièce. Il ne pouvait supporter d'y être alors que la nuit s'était refermée sur eux. Il descendit rapidement, instinctivement, et se retrouva à la porte de la celle de Sherlock, complètement perplexe sur son comportement.

\- Oui.

La voix de Sherlock venait de derrière lui. Le détective sortait de la salle de bains, en pyjama.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé, répliqua-t-il immédiatement.

Sherlock se contenta de hausser les épaules, dépassa John et pénétra dans sa chambre. Ôta sa robe de chambre, la suspendit, et se glissa dans son lit, du côté droit, laissant obligeamment le gauche vide. Il tourna le dos à John et ferma les yeux.

Hypnotisé, John laissa tomber sa raison, et marcha comme un automate en direction du lit. Il était déjà en pyjama, lui aussi. Sans réfléchir, ouvrit les draps, s'y engouffra, et ferma les paupières. L'odeur de Sherlock l'envahit, le submergea, l'apaisa. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Le lendemain, John ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit bouger entre ses bras, et qu'un froid remplaça la chaleur du corps qu'il serrait. Il entrouvrit à peine les paupières, pour voir Sherlock se lever et quitter la pièce rapidement. Le médecin ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment. Sherlock avait toujours eu beaucoup moins besoin de sommeil que lui. Il était six heures du matin, et Ambre dormait encore. Il se retourna de l'autre côté et se rendormit.

Ils n'en parlèrent jamais. Mais tous les soirs, John venait retrouver sa place dans le lit de Sherlock. Tous les matins, le détective se dégageait des bras de John, qui venait instinctivement l'enlacer pendant la nuit, et quittait les couvertures bien avant le réveil du médecin, leur évitant toutes situations gênantes. Cela n'était que temporaire, n'avait que pour but d'améliorer le sommeil et le dos de John. Rien de plus. C'était ce dont ils se persuadaient mutuellement. Mais sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, la situation dura des semaines.

* * *

\- Bonjour John.

Le médecin s'arrêta en plein milieu de la phrase. Il était en train de raconter à sa femme, ému, comment Ambre tenait bien sa tête toute seule lorsqu'il l'asseyait sur ses genoux pour jouer. Comment elle jetait ses mains au hasard pour attraper les hochets qu'il lui présentait. Comment elle avait toujours une nette préférence pour les cheveux de Sherlock, entre tout ce qu'il pouvait lui présenter. Il lui avait décrit, dans le détail, la photo du jour. John faisait une photo de sa fille par jour, et ce même lorsqu'elle était en couveuse. Pour que Mary, quand elle se réveillerait, ait une image de tout ce qu'elle avait raté. Qu'elle puisse voir grandir sa fille sur les photos, une par jour. Cette fois, John avait placé sa fille en grenouillère verte sur son tapis de jeu, en plein milieu du salon, et elle avait redressé la tête, gazouillant gentiment. Il avait raconté précisément à son épouse le lézard dessiné sur la poitrine du vêtement, les cheveux blonds en désordre, les yeux très bleus, la peluche mouton à proximité, la manière dont elle serrait encore dans son petit poing la couverture sur laquelle elle était couchée et qui la suivait partout, du berceau au landau.

Dorcas Meadowes venait d'entrer, en compagnie de Marlene McKinnon, dans la chambre, interrompant le monologue du médecin.

\- Bonjour mesdames, sourit-il.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un bref regard. Deux mois plus tôt à peine, il était impensable d'arracher le moindre sourire à John Watson. Il passait ses journées et ses nuits à s'agonir, à moitié en pleurant dans le giron de sa femme ou contre la vitre de la couveuse de sa fille.

\- Nous avons pris une décision, Dorcas et moi, annonça Marlene. D'après les dernières analyses d'Ambre...

En effet, la petite fille voyait toujours sa pédiatre toutes les deux semaines, pour vérifier sa courbe de poids et de taille, et faire des analyses et des tests pour s'assurer que naître prématurément n'avait aucun impact sur son développement. La doctoresse venait de décider que ces rendez-vous seraient désormais mensuels.

\- ... nous pensons qu'elle peut désormais venir voir Mary sans risque, acheva Dorcas. Vous pouvez l'amener quand vous voulez. Pas trop longtemps, pour ne pas la fatiguer et ne pas la traumatiser, cependant.

John hocha la tête. Il savait que sa princesse n'aurait absolument aucun souvenir de sa rencontre avec sa mère une fois adulte, mais c'était le genre d'expérience qui pouvait néanmoins être traumatisante et créer des dysfonctionnements inexplicables plus tard.

\- Bien sûr. Demain ? demanda-t-il, tenant de réfréner les battements erratiques de son cœur.

 _Mary allait se réveiller ! Enfin !_ Il y croyait dur comme fer.

\- Demain, acquiesça le docteur Meadowes. Nous nous tiendrons prêt à intervenir au cas où...

 _Dorcas Meadowes y croyait, elle aussi !_ se persuada John, refusant de voir dans cette phrase autre chose que de la politesse pour ne pas briser trop tôt tous ses espoirs. Mary allait se réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas en aller autrement.

* * *

 _(1) Oui, les images du tournage me foirent tout mais je suis résolument CONTRE le rose. Voilà. Et je suis sûre que Sherlock serait d'accord avec moi. Na. (Pour ma défense j'ai écrit la scène AVANT les photos ne sortent, et j'écris obviously cette note après)_

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Di 4 septembre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous, vous savez quoi ? Retourner bosser, c'est pas drôle. Heureusement qu'il y a les fics ! Même si au menu d'aujourd'hui, ce qui se passe n'est pas drôle non plus...  
_

 ** _Reviews anonymes :_**

 _Callista : Merci :)_

 _Ptitanonymous : Merci beaucoup ! En effet, je ne souhaite pas que John succombe trop vite à Sherlock, parce qu'il aime réellement sa femme, et qu'elle est dans le coma, et que psychologiquement, c'est quand même dur à gérer, le pauvre ^^_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs (vous êtes très nombreux, en ce moment, et ça me touche beaucoup !), disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 2 – Mort**

 **La mémoire du corps - Mary**

 **CHAPITRE 4  
**

Il courut, volant presque jusqu'à chez lui, avala l'escalier sans même le voir. Le cœur battant sous l'effort, il sourit face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Greg était de congé, et il avait accepté de garder la petite fille pour quelques heures, pendant que John irait à l'hôpital. Ambre voyait le DI dans le paysage depuis qu'elle était née, et semblait l'adorer autant que Mrs Hudson. Elle avait pleuré quand son père était parti, malgré tous les câlins et les promesses qu'il reviendrait vite. Et puis Sherlock lui avait tendu une cloche musicale qui faisait sonner le do (elle avait toute la gamme, de toutes les couleurs, et le détective pouvait jouer Bach avec des cloches musicales pour enfants). Elle en avait presque aussitôt oublié son papa et s'était concentrée sur Sherlock, laissant John filer. Sa princesse était fan de Sherlock.

Ce qui était absurde, puisque le détective ne faisait absolument rien pour se faire apprécier, mais Ambre avait cédé au charme naturel du détective. John ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui aussi était dans le même cas.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le salon, Ambre sautait sur les genoux de Greg, essayait d'attraper les solutions chimiques multicolores que Sherlock lui avait créée (et dans des fioles de plastique incassables et hermétiques, John y avait veillé) que le détective, l'air las, agitait devant ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut son père, la fillette commença néanmoins immédiatement à pleurer, sa manière de réclamer son papa. John la récupéra immédiatement et la cala sur son cœur, inspirant profondément son odeur de shampooing pour bébé, de talc et de crème pour les fesses.

Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Greg, poussant le holster chargé de l'inspecteur. Sa fille grandissait au milieu d'armes de poing et d'armes blanches, entre John, Sherlock, Greg et Mycroft, mais ça ne semblait plus perturber personne outre mesure.

\- Elle a été très sage, annonça Greg. Elle est adorable. Hein Ambre ? Boudou-boudou-boudou !

\- Elle a été insupportable, grinça Sherlock. Sale morveuse. Elle n'en veut qu'à mes cheveux.

\- Rase toi la tête, proposa le DI.

\- Excellente idée, approuva John. Tu lui rappelles sa peluche.

Sherlock fit une grimace, saisissant son téléphone pour répondre à quelques mails d'enquête en même temps qu'il tenait la conversation entre son colocataire et Lestrade.

\- Encore heureux qu'elle n'a pas de sucette, grommela-t-il. Je n'ose imaginer l'horreur si elle essayait de sucer mes doigts en lieu et place de sa tétine.

John rit, et Greg l'imita. Ambre suçait les doigts de son père, découvrait le monde en mettant ses propres pieds, ses mains et ceux des autres dans sa bouche, et Sherlock, quand il passait à proximité ou lui tendait un hochet tombé à terre, ne faisait pas exception. Mais il ne disait jamais rien.

\- Papa va te préparer un bib', annonça John en sentant sa fille remuer sur lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas lui parler comme ça, critiqua Sherlock. C'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ?

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son mobile, et ses capacités ne cesseraient jamais d'épater John.

\- Lui parler comment ?

\- Dire « papa fait ça », expliqua Sherlock. Tu l'abrutis en l'empêchant de découvrir la notion du je. Parce que tu ne te réfères pas à toi-même en disant je, quand elle apprendra à parler, dire « Je vais, je suis, j'ai… » ne lui semblera pas naturel.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec Sherlock, pour le coup, intervint Greg. Avant mon divorce, tu sais bien qu'on avait voulu un enfant. Enfin, avant d'apprendre que j'étais... Bref. Han' avait épluché tous les livres sur l'éducation. Ils disaient la même chose. Plus tu leur parles comme à des adultes, plus ça développe leur intelligence. Ne pas trop utiliser des abréviations ou des mots « enfantins » pour désigner des choses.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, tu ne lui parles qu'en boudou-boudou !

\- Mais je ne suis pas son père, moi, répliqua le policier.

\- Ma mère m'expliquait Bernoulli (1) à l'âge de trois ans, confirma Sherlock.

\- Je vais aller te préparer un biberon, princesse, corrigea John à l'intention de sa fille.

Il tendit la petite fille à Greg qui la récupéra obligeamment, et se leva pour passer en cuisine, quand Sherlock, toujours rivé sur son écran, l'interrompit.

\- Et ta bonne nouvelle, alors ?

John ne put retenir la moue d'agacement à l'idée d'être vraiment être aussi peu capable de cacher quoi que ce soit à Sherlock, mais il savait au fond de lui que cela lui faisait plaisir. Quand le détective lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, John avait la sensation d'être encore le colocataire normal du génie cinglé qui le tirait du lit à des heures indues pour aller courir le crime. Cela lui rappelait la bonne époque, celle où il n'était pas père de famille avec une femme dans le coma. Il ne regrettait ni Ambre, ni Mary, et ne le ferait jamais. Elles étaient la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie... à égalité avec Sherlock. Quoi qu'il pût dire ou faire, John ne pourrait jamais effacer Sherlock de son existence.

\- Je vais pouvoir emmener Ambre voir Mary ! répondit-il surexcité.

Les réactions de ses deux interlocuteurs fut très différente. Greg lui adressa un grand sourire, et le félicita chaleureusement, faisant des bisous à la fillette sur ses genoux en lui expliquant qu'elle allait enfin voir sa maman !

Sherlock, lui, laissa tomber le téléphone qu'il tenait. Il y eut un bruit sourd et l'écran décéda presque immédiatement de ses blessures, la rencontre avec le sol lui ayant été fatale. Sherlock ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

John ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abasourdi. Sherlock était rarement étonné, pris au dépourvu, considérant qu'il prévoyait et devinait à peu près quatre-vingt-cinq pour cent de ce qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'on en arrivait à John, ce pourcentage grimpait à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, et ce uniquement parce que le grand détective n'avait pas été capable de prédire le coup de boule asséné par John lors de son retour d'enfant prodigue.

Le spectacle de Sherlock les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte était donc terriblement inhabituel, et à proprement parler choquant. Feinter Sherlock était une petite victoire dont John s'enorgueillissait les rares fois où cela arrivait, mais cette fois le visage de Sherlock lui fit peur. Pendant moins de cinq secondes. Ensuite, le masque du détective reprit sa place, mais c'était trop tard. John avait vu une faille, et cela l'avait effrayé presque autant que Sherlock semblait paniqué à l'idée qu'il emmène sa fille rencontrer sa mère.

La réaction de Sherlock avait jeté un froid. Le téléphone du détective agonisait toujours à terre, Lestrade berçait Ambre qui s'était rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et chouinait, et John avait le visage fermé. Le silence les écrasait.

\- Je vais préparer le biberon d'Ambre, annonça soudain John.

Et rapidement, il se leva, disparut en cuisine et en ferma les portes coulissantes.

Sa réaction eut le mérite de faire bouger Sherlock, qui constata les dégâts irrémédiables de son portable d'un œil clinique, puis, sans sourciller, attrapa celui de John abandonné dans le canapé pour envoyer un message à Mycroft. Histoire que le grand frère lui envoie un expert dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmura Lestrade.

Sa voix était contenue pour ne pas que John entende, mais elle exsudait tant la colère que le détective daigna s'y intéresser.

\- John attend cela depuis qu'Ambre est sortie de l'hôpital ! Tu ne peux pas manifester un peu plus de joie ? reprit Greg.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne sert à rien. Ça va juste le tuer un peu plus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- John. Il meurt déjà un peu plus que la veille à chaque visite à Mary. Il entretient l'espoir qu'elle se réveillera en entendant Ambre. Mais elle ne se réveillera pas. Cet espoir va le tuer. Et si ça ne le tue pas cette fois-ci, cela le tuera la prochaine fois. Quand il se persuadera que le jour où sa morveuse saura marcher, ou dire maman, Mary se réveillera. Et qu'elle ne se réveillera pas.

\- Oh, parce que tu es devenu médecin, toi maintenant ? Comment peux-tu affirmer que rien ne se produira ? siffla le DI, qui partageait les espoirs de son ami.

\- Moi non. Mais les médecins de Mary sont formels. Ce qui la tient en vie est un respirateur électrique. John refuse juste de l'entendre. Je ne suis peut-être pas médecin, mais John n'a plus aucune lucidité professionnelle quand il s'agit de sa femme. En revanche, je connais John. Et je sais qu'il n'y survivra pas.

Les mots de Sherlock jetèrent un froid, et Greg vérifia qu'Ambre allait bien. Elle ne pouvait rien comprendre, rien retenir, elle était bien trop petite pour cela, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle entende des choses pareilles à propos de son père.

\- John ne se suicidera pas, murmura-t-il, encore plus bas, pour empêcher que la fillette l'entende cette fois. Pas tant qu'il y aura Ambre.

\- Il y a bien des moyens de mourir, répliqua Sherlock d'une voix égale. J'en sais quelque chose.

Lestrade ouvrit des yeux surpris. Il connaissait Sherlock depuis un bon paquet d'années, traitait avec lui et Mycroft, avait accompagné le détective dans ses overdoses et son sevrage, juste après leur rencontre. Il l'avait entendu souffrir, hurler, pleurer, gémir, vomir. Il avait vu sur le visage du frère aîné le doute que cette cure, une de plus, fonctionne ; la peine d'entendre son cadet crier ; la peur que Sherlock ne survive pas au sevrage. Greg avait vu Sherlock dans ses pires moments, ses pires bassesses. Et continuait malgré tout de le considérer autant comme son ami que comme le connard arrogant et imbuvable qu'il était.

Et pourtant, jamais il ne l'avait entendu avoir cette voix. Blessée en profondeur. Fêlée, brisée. S'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre, Lestrade aurait assumé que c'était la voix d'un homme à l'agonie dont le cœur avait été brisé. Mais il s'agissait de Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas de cœur qu'on pouvait briser.

\- Ton biberon est prêt Ambre ! lança John en revenant de la cuisine.

\- Ah, réponse de Mycroft, réparateur dans quinze minutes, parfait ! s'exclama Sherlock simultanément, consultant le portable de John.

Le médecin remarqua vaguement que le détective avait taxé son téléphone, mais soupira en agitant la main en signe de dénégation. Au lieu de se relancer dans le débat stérile de la notion de propriété personnelle avec Sherlock, il préféra récupérer sa fille qui s'impatientait, la caler contre son bras, et lui fourrer la tétine dans la bouche. La fillette téta immédiatement goulûment, affamée.

John lui adressa un regard plein d'émotion et de fierté paternelle. Lestrade lui sourit. Sherlock lui jeta une œillade écœurée par les bruits de déglutition.

\- Je vais vous laisser, annonça Lestrade en se levant du canapé.

\- Merci pour le baby-sitting, sourit John.

\- Quand tu veux. Elle est adorable.

\- Elle est affreuse, corrigea Sherlock. Quelle absurde norme sociale a décrété qu'on devait faire des compliments sur les bébés pour ne pas vexer les parents ? C'est ridicule.

\- Probablement la même norme sociale qui m'empêche de t'envoyer des gifles quand tu racontes n'importe quoi, et qui a permis à tes parents d'entendre des choses gentilles sur toi quand tu étais petit, avant que tu ne deviennes tellement insupportable qu'il est vraiment devenu impossible de mentir, asséna John sans émotion. Greg, je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais la sortie. Encore merci !

\- Tu me mets des coups de pied ! Et des coups de coude ! répliqua Sherlock en boudant.

\- Uniquement pour ton bien ! C'est pour t'éviter de dire trop de bêtises et éviter les coups de poing que tes interlocuteurs te mettraient si tu allais toujours au bout de toutes tes pensées !

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock tira la langue, John fit de même, le détective se renfrogna et croisa les bras dans une attitude puérile, John chantonna qu'il avait gagné à l'intention d'Ambre, Sherlock fut vexé dans son amour propre et répliqua de nouveau quelque chose digne d'un enfant de cinq ans, et ils continuèrent ainsi.

Quelque part au milieu de leur charmant tableau, Greg était parti ; et l'expert en écran de smartphone était arrivé. Ils le remarquèrent à peine. Lorsqu'ils étaient eux, le monde s'effaçait autour.

* * *

Le lendemain, John se réveilla, fait exceptionnel, avant Sherlock. Ce fut donc à lui que revint la lourde tâche de libérer le détective de l'étreinte inconsciente de son sommeil, et ce sans réveiller son colocataire. Centimètre par centimètre, John récupéra donc ses bras et ses mains, partis à l'assaut du corps de Sherlock pendant la nuit.

Comme c'était toujours son ami qui brisait son étreinte le matin, John évitait généralement de trop s'interroger sur cet état de fait, mais ce matin-là, collé contre Sherlock à moitié nu (le fourbe portait de moins en moins de pyjama depuis qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud. D'ici peu, il dormirait en boxer, et John s'était promis que si les températures devenaient trop hautes et que Sherlock dormait nu, il repartirait immédiatement réinvestir le canapé), à respirer son odeur et à apprécier sa chaleur corporelle, John se sentit mal à l'aise.

Son cerveau tout comme son corps avaient parfaitement intégré, depuis le temps, que ce n'était _pas_ Mary avec laquelle il dormait. Bien sûr, John avait des érections matinales, mais il était un homme, il savait que c'était normal, qu'il dorme avec son meilleur ami, sa femme, seul ou même avec un chien vautré à ses pieds.

Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était que lesdites érections ne passent pas aussi vites qu'elles devraient.

Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était que son corps continue d'aller enlacer Sherlock, nuit après nuit.

Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était qu'il dorme sans le moindre cauchemar, à peine troublé par les quelques réveils d'Ambre, qui faisait désormais ses nuits.

Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était que Sherlock tolère ces drôles de câlins, qu'il ne le repousse pas, sociopathe auto-proclamé qu'il était.

Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était que John ait cessé de trouver bizarre de dormir toutes les nuits dans le lit de son meilleur ami, en compagnie dudit meilleur ami, sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation, allant même parfois se coucher bien avant Sherlock, et se retournant pour dormir contre lui lorsqu'entre rêve et sommeil, il percevait le corps supplémentaire qui venait se coucher.

Le médecin eut soudainement trop chaud, et repoussa violemment les couvertures, sautant hors du lit. Sherlock grogna, remua, se retourna mais ne se réveilla pas.

John tenta de se morigéner. Mary allait se réveiller aujourd'hui. Il allait bientôt pouvoir retrouver le cours normal de sa vie. Dormir avec sa femme. Dans leur maison. Faire découvrir à Ambre sa chambre, sa vraie chambre, sa vraie maison, et pas l'ersatz qu'était Baker Street. Une parenthèse. Une pause, un entredeux avant de pouvoir récupérer leurs vies. John préférait ne pas s'appesantir mentalement sur le fait que tous les jouets, toutes les affaires d'Ambre étaient ici. Que tous ses vêtements à lui l'étaient aussi. Ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses livres, souvenirs d'enfance, albums photos, son ordinateur, et même ses tasses à thé, à café, ses bols, ses couverts orange que Sherlock détestait et ses assiettes léguées par sa grand-mère.

Tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Mary allait se réveiller aujourd'hui. Il le savait. Il en était sûr.

* * *

Sherlock fut infernal toute la matinée, tout comme Ambre. La petite fille pleurnichait pour un rien, refusait ses biberons, ses peluches, s'agitait, refusait de faire la sieste. Sherlock grognait, grommelait, critiquait et analysait tout, se roulait en boule dans le canapé et tourbillonnait dans la soie bleue, essaya de subtiliser son arme à John pour tirer dans le mur, se rabattit sur des solutions chimiques qu'il fit exploser. John, au milieu de tout ce chaos, fut à deux doigts de tout envoyer balader. Sauf qu'autant il pouvait gueuler sur Sherlock et l'envoyer paître, autant Ambre était sa fille.

Alors patiemment, il appela Greg qui dégota une enquête de niveau six au détective. Et il chanta « Brille brille petite étoile » et « La maman des poissons »(2) en boucle. Pendant une heure complète. Jusqu'à ce que sa petite princesse se calme.

Puis finalement, au milieu de l'après-midi, après la siesté réglementaire d'Ambre après son biberon de midi dix, John habilla chaudement sa fille, la faisant disparaître sous une douzaine de couches de vêtements, et la sangla dans sa poussette. Sherlock, revenu depuis peu de son enquête en maugréant que Lestrade ne savait plus différencier un six d'un trois, les regarda faire en grommelant tout bas. Il avait saisi son violon, mais pas son archet, et s'amusait à faire sonner l'engin en pinçant les cordes, ce qui produisait un son à mi-chemin entre le chat écrasé et la craie sur le tableau noir.

\- Veux-tu bien cesser ? s'exaspéra John alors qu'Ambre pleurnichait et s'agitait.

Sherlock arrêta de faire gémir son violon, mais ne se départit pas de sa moue boudeuse.

\- Ne fais pas exploser la maison en notre absence ! décréta John, enfin prêt à partir.

Sherlock ne répliqua rien. Il refusait de s'abaisser à démontrer à son colocataire qu'il venait d'employer le mot « maison » pour la première fois depuis le coma de Mary, et qu'il appliquait ce terme à Baker Street, le jour même où il allait normalement réveiller sa femme pour tous gentiment rentrer dans leur joli petit pavillon de banlieue.

A peine la porte se fut refermé sur John, qui peinait à descendre la poussette, comme à chaque fois (il n'avait toujours pas pensé à descendre la poussette vide et pliée, puis remonter chercher sa morveuse, la descendre dans ses bras et enfin la sangler dans son landau. Mary y aurait probablement pensé en cinq secondes. John continuait de se casser le dos. Et Sherlock ne disait rien, parce qu'il avait autant de maturité qu'un enfant de cinq ans et ne supportait pas quand John abandonnait leur foyer pour aller faire prendre l'air à sa morveuse), que Sherlock recommença à torturer son instrument.

Il se posta à la fenêtre pour observer la silhouette de John qui s'éloignait, poussant le landau, en direction du métro. Sherlock continuait de produire des sons stridents, juste pour se passer les nerfs.

La seule chose que Sherlock détestait plus que Mycroft, c'était de ne pas comprendre. Fort heureusement, cela lui arrivait rarement. Et dans ces quelques cas qui survenaient fatalement, puisqu'il n'était qu'humain et faillible, il se consolait en se disant que l'objet de son incompréhension était hors de sa portée, ce qui limitait sa frustration.

John, par exemple, était souvent source d'incompréhension pour Sherlock, qui n'avait jamais rien compris à ce ballet de petites amies fades et insipides, et plus récemment, toutes les comptines idiotes que John cherchait sur YouTube pour endormir Ambre. Lorsque le détective lui en avait fait la malheureuse remarque, John avait répliqué qu'il connaissait bien quelqu'un qui avait appris l'origami pour les serviettes sur YouTube, juste pour un mariage. Sherlock avait encaissé le coup en silence sans broncher.

Mais la pire chose qui pouvait arriver dans la vie de Sherlock Holmes, c'était de ne pas se comprendre lui-même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi énervé. Pourquoi il martyrisait son violon, qu'il chérissait pourtant plus que tout. Il ne comprenait pas son besoin de se moquer de John, le rabaisser sans cesse en ce moment.

John avait toujours été une énigme. Non pas dans sa manière d'être, puisqu'il agissait avec une transparence évidente, mais de sa simple existence.

Il disait « brillant » quand les autres disaient « va te faire foutre ».

Il faisait à manger en morigénant gentiment Sherlock sur sa maigreur quand les autres semblaient s'étonner qu'il eût besoin de manger entre deux enquêtes, comme découvrant que oui, Sherlock était fait de chair et de sang.

Il le suivait sur ses enquêtes, le corps nourri à l'adrénaline, quand d'autres assénaient « taré ».

Il étiquetait le frigo et les Tupperware pour éviter de se retrouver à manger des foies de veaux au lieu des blancs de poulet, quand d'autres hurlaient en découvrant des têtes coupées dans le réfrigérateur.

Il était le seul que Sherlock tolérait, appréciait, désirait la présence, quand il avait fui les contacts humains toute sa vie.

Rien que cela était déjà source d'imperméabilité pour l'esprit du détective, mais il avait appris à l'accepter sans se poser de questions.

Puis était venu Reichenbach, et avec lui la nécessité de se suicider pour protéger John. Préserver le médecin était alors devenu le mantra du détective, la seule chose pour laquelle il survivait durant son exil. La traque, le jeu étaient exaltants. Ce n'était rien en comparaison du sentiment de puissance qui l'envahissait quand il éliminait un pion de l'échiquier de Moriarty, un de moins qui essayerait de s'en prendre à John pour se venger de Sherlock et de la mort de leur patron.

Il avait bien fallu revenir à Londres néanmoins, et Sherlock était revenu à la vie au moment précis où John avait asséné un violent coup sur son nez. John l'avait touché, John l'avait ramené à la surface du monde des vivants.

Mais les objectifs du détective n'avaient pas changé : protéger John à tout prix, y compris de lui-même, l'aider à être heureux. Il avait accepté Mary (ce qui n'avait pas été trop compliqué, bizarrement, la femme était intelligente et à mille lieues des conquêtes habituelles de John), leur mariage, leur fille. Il avait travaillé dur à réconcilier le couple Watson, à protéger les intérêts de Mary, allant jusqu'à devenir un meurtrier. Il avait réussi chaque étape. John allait enfin pouvoir vivre la vie que Sherlock lui destinait, celle qui le rendrait heureux.

Jusqu'à l'accident.

L'accident imprévisible qui avait détruit quatre vies : Mary, John, Sherlock et Ambre.

Depuis ce que Sherlock ressentait à l'égard de John oscillait en permanence entre la colère de le voir si brisé, et la douleur de le voir si brisé. C'était absurde, probablement la plus grande énigme de sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à la résoudre et cela le rendait fou.

Son violon continuait de miauler sa complainte sous ses doigts rageurs lorsque son téléphone, fraîchement réparé, sonna.

 _Tu le détestes parce que tu l'aimes._

Sherlock envoya voler le portable à travers le salon, qui eut le bon goût d'atterrir en douceur dans le canapé. Encore plus que ne pas comprendre quelque chose à propos de lui-même, Sherlock abhorrait le fait que Mycroft semblait mieux l'analyser, et s'amusait à le faire savoir à son frère par des messages sibyllins, alors même que l'homme d'Etat détestait les textos. Mais l'écrit reste, avait-il un jour affirmé en s'amusant des mimiques outrées de son cadet.

Sherlock se détourna brusquement de la fenêtre, devant laquelle il était planté depuis bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, et, attrapant son archet, entreprit de jouer décemment une mélodie, la plus agressive possible, dans le simple but de passer ses nerfs.

* * *

John sortit du métro le cœur battant. Ambre avait dû finir par comprendre que quelque chose d'important se tramait, plus qu'elle était anormalement sage. Le médecin avait remarqué, à son immense surprise, qu'un homme de son âge avec une poussette était sexy. Le nombre de femmes l'ayant ouvertement regardé dans le métro dépassait de loin toutes ses espérances d'ado en quête d'amour (et de sexe, mais qui ne l'était pas ?). Puis les femmes remarquaient son alliance, qu'il n'avait évidemment pas ôté, et en concluaient la solution logique que le charmant bébé qui faisait des risettes et ouvrait des grands yeux bleus avait une mère aimante dans un foyer charmant, et elles détournaient le regard. _Si elles avaient su_ , avait songé John, _que le bébé et son père vivaient en coloc' avec un autre homme qui s'amusait à placer des morceaux d'orteils à côté du lait en poudre, elles auraient sans doute fui à toutes jambes_.

A l'entrée de l'hôpital, il eut quelques difficultés à faire comprendre à la secrétaire d'accueil que même si elle était encombrante, oui, il avait réellement besoin de sa poussette pour aller au service des traumatismes crâniens.

Mais finalement, il parvint à l'étage où reposait Mary. Il franchit les couloirs et les portes battantes, parvint enfin devant la chambre 704(3), celle de Mary.

Dorcas Meadowes l'attendait devant, et sourit en constatant qu'il était pile à l'heure.

\- Allons-y, proposa-t-elle.

Elle poussa la porte et la tint à John pour qu'il puisse entrer avec la poussette. Le médecin tremblait, le rythme cardiaque emballé et la respiration plus courte. Il entra.

* * *

Lorsque John revint, il était tard, et Sherlock avait fini de faire grincer son instrument de malheur pour s'adonner à son activité favorite : bouder sur le canapé.

Il entendit le médecin venir de loin, à cause de son pas lourd, de la poussette, de la morveuse. Le détective avait prévu de bouder pour montrer ostensiblement sa contrariété quant au fait que John ne soit pas rentré à temps pour le dîner. Mais quand son ami franchit le seuil, il ne put tout simplement pas et toute sa contrariété s'envola immédiatement. John était plus pâle que la mort, le teint cireux et le regard vide, les lèvres pincées et les mains moites.

Sherlock analysa le tout en une demi-seconde, mais fut incapable d'en tirer la moindre conclusion.

John ne l'y aida pas. Il n'adressa pas un mot à son colocataire, se contenta de s'occuper de sa fille en pilote automatique, la sortant de sa poussette, la déshabillant, la changeant, lui préparant un biberon, la nourrissant, montant la coucher. Sans desserrer les dents.

Sherlock attendit. Une fois la morveuse endormie, John redescendrait, et le détective pourrait confronter son ami et savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que John soit si choqué.

Il patienta trois quarts d'heure sans que John n'arrive. Le baby-phone état branché pourtant, et attestait que la morveuse dormait. Sherlock se résolut finalement à monter voir ce qui se tramait, grommelant à chaque marche. Il détestait devoir pénétrer dans ce temple du bébé, des licornes et des coccinelles (malgré sa fervente intégration des abeilles).

Le spectacle qu'il y découvrit lui brisa le cœur qu'il ne possédait pas.

John avait trouvé, dieu sait où, une bouteille de scotch, résidu de l'époque où il habitait cette chambre. Et, écroulé au milieu de la pièce, il avalait le liquide directement à la bouteille en pleurant en silence, incapable de détacher son regard de sa fille profondément endormie.

La mort dans l'âme, Sherlock récupéra son ami, glissa un bras autour de sa taille, et l'arracha à la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et seulement éclairée de la veilleuse (abeille). John ne réagit même pas, se laissant traîner jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock, et assoir de son côté du lit.

Impudique, le détective déshabilla son ami, lui retirant au passage la bouteille de whisky qu'il n'avait pas encore lâché. Une fois son ami en boxer, et toujours aussi stone, Sherlock hésita entre la douche froide et la claque pour faire réagir John.

Par pure flemme de traîner le médecin jusqu'à la salle de bains, il opta pour la gifle.

L'effet fut immédiat. Les larmes silencieuses qui creusaient leurs lits sur les joues de John se muèrent en sanglots incontrôlables, et John tomba dans les bras ouverts de Sherlock. Qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de serrer son ami contre lui pour le réconforter, et atteindre que la crise passe.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-il doucement lorsque les sanglots se tarirent.

John semblait avoir décuvé. Il leva son regard humide vers son ami, qui remarqua à quel point la morveuse ressemblait à John. Quand elle mouillait ses yeux pour mieux réclamer, elle avait exactement cet air-là.

\- Elle... Mary... Elle a... Elle...

John bégayait, incapable de poursuivre. D'une main apaisante, Sherlock lui frotta le dos pour le rassurer, le réchauffer, sentir sa peau nue contre celle de sa paume. Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette connaissance des gestes à faire dans ce genre de situations, mais les mouvements lui venaient naturellement.

\- Elle a fait un arrêt... chuchota le médecin.

La main de Sherlock s'immobilisa immédiatement. Ses veines se glacèrent. Mary était morte ? _Morte_ ? Et avec elle, John était mort aussi, comme il l'avait prédit.

\- Tout se passait bien... Ambre était réveillée, je l'ai sortie de son landau, déshabillée pour mieux la montrer à Mary.

John ressentait désormais le besoin de raconter, de parler, et les mots sortaient tout seul, si fluides que Sherlock n'avait aucune peine à se remémorer la scène. Le détective eut envie de préciser que Mary était dans le coma, que ses paupières étaient closes, qu'elle ne pouvait voir la morveuse, mais préféra laisser John poursuivre.

\- Ambre... elle semblait comprendre, elle ne pleurait pas... Le docteur Meadowes était là pour vérifier que tout se passait bien... Je savais que cela ne pouvait pas se produire immédiatement, alors je me suis installé comme d'habitude sur la chaise à côté, j'ai parlé à Ambre, à Mary, je lui ai pris la main, je voulais qu'elle touche Ambre. Notre bébé. Si vivante, si belle, si grande déjà. Avec mes yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds de Mary. Je voulais qu'Ambre transmette à Mary sa vitalité, son énergie. Et Mary... Elle a bougé.

La voix de John se serra soudain. A ses côtés, la respiration de Sherlock était devenue inexistante et sa température corporelle avait chuté de quelques degrés, mais plus rien n'existait pour John sauf ses souvenirs.

\- Dorcas... Le docteur Meadowes dit que ce n'est pas possible. Elle n'a rien vu, il n'y a eu aucune variation sur l'encéphalogramme de Mary. Mais je l'ai senti. J'en suis sûr. Quand j'ai posé la main d'Ambre sur celle de Mary, nos trois mains gauches liées, je l'ai sentie tressaillir. Bouger. Légèrement. Je le sais. J'en suis sûr.

Le cœur inexistant de Sherlock fut détruit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. La main de John s'agrippait à la sienne comme il avait sans doute agrippé la main de sa femme. Probablement pour y ressentir le pouls qui y courait toujours, et que John avait dû mal interprété.

\- Ce que tu as senti, John, c'était ton espoir qui venait se briser sur ta main, murmura le détective si bas que le médecin ne l'entendit pas.

\- Et subitement... les machines ont hurlé. L'électrocardiogramme est devenu plat. Tout bipait. Tout hurlait. Le docteur Meadowes a hurlé, des infirmiers ont déboulé. _Ma femme_ a fait un _arrêt cardiaque_ en rencontrant _sa fille_ , _notre_ fille pour la première fois. _Ma fille a provoqué un arrêt cardiaque à sa mère._

John prononça lentement les derniers mots, comme si, même plusieurs après, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en convaincre. Au moins ne pleurait-il plus, mais sa voix était exempte du moindre sentiment. Il ressemblait à une coquille vide, abandonnée de tous.

\- Dorcas a dû la choquer trois fois, avant que le cœur reparte... On m'avait écarté de la chambre, repoussé, éloigné. Ambre hurlait. Pendant des heures, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. J'ai vu dans le regard de Meadowes qu'elle n'avait relancé le cœur que par nécessité, parce que j'étais présent, parce que je n'ai pas autorisé qu'on débranche le respirateur électrique et à ce titre ils se doivent de tout faire pour la maintenir en vie... Mais sinon... ils ne l'auraient pas fait. Ma femme a fait un arrêt cardiaque en découvrant notre fille et les médecins l'auraient laissé ainsi s'ils avaient eu le choix.

Sherlock ne dit rien, maladroitement. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, mais ne pouvait se départir de la sensation de plus en plus obsédante que le corps qu'il étreignait pour le soutenir était celui d'un cadavre en devenir. John se laissait aller, s'abandonnait au désespoir. Sherlock aurait voulu le secouer, lui dire « je te l'avais bien dit », lui lancer une pique cynique sur Mary, sur leur morveuse, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Seule subsistait encore dans son esprit la température corporelle de John chutait, les muscles qui devenaient mous, le souffle plus court. Il parvint à dégager un semblant de réaction en poussant son ami dans le lit, sous les couvertures, pour réchauffer le corps glacé.

John, néanmoins, les yeux clos et perdu dans son agonie personnelle, refusa de le lâcher, et l'entraîna avec lui sous les draps.

Hébété, Sherlock suivit le mouvement. N'osa pas bouger quand le corps presque nu de John se colla contre lui, épousant chaque centimètre de son corps avec une perfection qu'il n'avait pas cru possible.

\- Mary... murmura John en inspirant profondément.

Et juste après, il embrassa Sherlock. Entièrement, totalement, profondément, s'inscrivant dans sa chair meurtrie et aspirant son âme. Dévorant sa bouche, sa langue, le possédant de manière bien plus intime que toutes les relations sexuelles du monde. Les lèvres de John se faisaient voraces, se pressaient contre celle de Sherlock, embrassaient, mordaient, goûtaient, suçaient, marquaient leur territoire. Et Sherlock, pauvre pantin réduit à l'état d'inconscience par un cerveau ayant court-circuité, répondait aux baisers avec emphase, envoyant sa langue rejoindre sa consœur et essayant de s'incarner dans l'âme de John aussi fort que John avait volé la sienne.

Et puis tout vola en éclat. Parce que John gémissait, John enserrait le corps de l'autre, John murmurait un mot. Un seul. _Mary_.

L'esprit de Sherlock se reconnecta péniblement pour analyser la situation. Le médecin avait les yeux clos, à s'en fendre les paupières, et était si pressé contre Sherlock que cela ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Ni ne lui permettait d'ignorer que le traître corps du détective avait pris l'initiative de physiquement répondre aux caresses impudiques que les mains de John dessinaient sur son dos.

Pour autant que Sherlock en savait, John pouvait aussi bien être en train de délirer et se persuader qu'il était en train d'enlacer sa femme ; que savoir que c'était Sherlock qu'il étreignait pour oublier Mary, mais être incapable de murmurer un autre prénom que celui de son épouse.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était _mal_ , et le malheureux cœur de Sherlock se brisa pour la troisième fois de la soirée, ce qui faisait beaucoup pour un homme qui déniait posséder un cœur.

Doucement, à contrecœur, Sherlock détacha John de lui, l'éloigna, clos ses lèvres d'un doigt doux, et lui murmura des mots dénués de sens. Peut-être était-ce les berceuses stupides que John chantait à la morveuse, et que Sherlock retenait malgré lui, peut-être était-ce un Lied de Schubert, peut-être était-ce la mélodie de la berceuse de John, Sherlock lui-même n'en savait rien, mais cela finit par avoir l'effet escompté.

Les mouvements de John se firent lourds, gourds, son souffle ralentit, ses battements de cœur s'apaisèrent. Il s'endormit finalement, et Sherlock attendit de longues minutes avant de s'extirper du lit, rabattre les couvertures sur son ami et fuir la pièce.

Incapable de tenir en place, le détective fit les cent pas dans le salon, nerveux et angoissé, essayant d'analyser objectivement les évènements de la soirée pour analyser, déduire, comprendre. Extraire une solution rationnelle. Prévoir les prochaines étapes s'y préparer. Mais Sherlock se heurtait à un voile, semblable à celui qui bloquait ses souvenirs lorsqu'il était amnésique. Mais ce n'était cette fois pas un déraillement mental. Ou peut-être que si. A chaque tentative du sociopathe de se repasser le film des évènements, sa langue se chargeait du goût de John, mélange de scotch et de thé vert, ses doigts se souvenant de la douceur de sa peau, son nez inspirait l'odeur de verveine et de citron de son ami, ses yeux se remémoraient des torrents de larmes. Sherlock se bloquait, son palais mental tremblait, son esprit s'obscurcissait, et son érection sursautait.

Dans un grand mouvement de rage, Sherlock envoya voler à terre tout le contenu de la table basse, ce qui eut le miracle de ne réveiller aucun des deux Watson qui dormait. Soudainement calmé par la douleur qui irradiait dans son bras, parce qu'il venait de se cogner contre le coin de la table, Sherlock posa soudain le regard sur leur bibliothèque. Son esprit s'éclaircit, son regard s'éclaira. Il y avait des moyens bien plus simples d'oublier, de réguler son esprit.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il enjamba la table basse, marcha en pilote automatique, laissa courir ses doigts sur les titres dans les rayonnages, avant d'attraper un ouvrage français.

 _Les Fleurs du Mal_ , Baudelaire, proclamait la couverture.

Sherlock n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et l'ouvrit, révélant son contenu, exempt de moindres vers français.

La seringue et l'héroïne le narguaient. Il posa délicatement la pulpe de ses doigts sur l'objet de sa mort. Il savait que la dose de drogue, pure, le tuerait à coup sûr. Overdose. Arrêt respiratoire. Il ne crierait même pas, John ne se réveillerait pas. Le médecin l'apprendrait le lendemain, découvrirait son testament.

Lorsque Sherlock s'était suicidé, John avait assumé sans se poser de questions que toutes les possessions de Sherlock revenaient à Mycroft ou à sa famille, et n'avait pas cherché plus loin. En l'absence de testament, c'était en effet la solution qui aurait été retenue. Mais Sherlock avait rédigé depuis bien longtemps son testament. L'intégralité de ses biens revenait à John. Ainsi que son assurance-vie.

Et l'assurance-vie de Sherlock Holmes s'élevait à plusieurs millions de livres. Il fallait bien cela pour correspondre à la valeur de son génie. Si Sherlock mourait prématurément, John hériterait de quoi vivre longtemps, élever Ambre, maintenir Mary éternellement sous respirateur électrique, racheter Baker Street à la mort de Mrs Hudson si l'envie lui prenait... Si Sherlock mourait prématurément, John pourrait se concentrer exclusivement à l'éducation de sa morveuse, vivre avec l'illusion de son épouse encore présente à ses côtés... L'esprit embrouillé, Sherlock avait vraiment la sensation que c'était la meilleure idée possible, à laquelle il aurait dû s'y résoudre depuis longtemps. Pour le bonheur de John.

Il songeait même déjà aux squats qu'il pourrait rejoindre pour faire son shoot fatal, afin que le médecin ne trouve pas son corps raidi par la mort au réveil le lendemain.

Un électrochoc parcourut soudain son corps, et l'esprit de Sherlock s'éveilla.

Il considéra la seringue entre ses mains, qu'il avait pris sans même s'en rendre compte, et la rejeta au fond de sa cachette, refermant le faux volume de Baudelaire avec un claquement sec. Il devenait fou. Réagissait sans la moindre logique. Le fait que son salon se transforme peu à peu en arc-en-ciel plein de licornes et de moutons (malgré les efforts désespérés du détective pour faire accepter les abeilles) lui faisait perdre la tête. Il faisait attention aux étagères du frigo, du placard. Il jouait plus souvent Lizst sur des clochettes multicolores que sur son violon. Il contournait la poussette de l'entrée sans même y faire attention. Il savait toujours où trouver la peluche mouton noire, pour le cas improbable où la morveuse l'aurait posée, et la réclamerait à corps et à cris. Il vivait dans un océan de coussins et de couvertures, et il devait même soulever le protège prise pour mettre son téléphone à charger.

Il devenait fou. Au point d'avoir, un bref instant, songé à attenter à sa vie. John n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Sherlock savait que le médecin était déjà mort à l'intérieur, de toute manière. Mary aussi. Par certains aspects, lui-même était également mort. Ne restait de réellement vivant que la morveuse. C'était le triste constant de leurs vies.

Sherlock reposa soudain vivement _Les Fleurs du Mal_ à sa place, et fouilla habilement entre les rayonnages, et en ressortit ce qu'il cherchait.

Cocaïne, sept pour cent, sa bien-aimée.

Il savait que si John l'apprenait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. C'est pourquoi il mesura son dosage avec la plus infinie des précisions, rangea tout ce dont il n'avait pas besoin, dissimula toutes les preuves. Et inspira profondément, se lovant sur le canapé juste après. Vingt minutes d'oubli pur. Il s'endormirait ensuite. Au matin, il se réveillerait avant John, et le médecin ne remarquerait rien.

* * *

 _(1) Pour information des non-matheux, la loi de Bernoulli est une distribution discrète de probabilité. Toujours pas clair ? C'est le machin qui te dit combien t'as de chances de gagner à pile ou face. Rien à voir avec le théorème de Bernoulli, sur la viscosité des fluides._

 _(2) La première comptine est la version française de « twinkle twinkle little star », la comptine la plus connue en Angleterre. Et si vous ne connaissez pas la deuxième, je ne peux plus rien pour vous (mais Google si, fort heureusement) et je vous conseille un procès à vos parents. Au moins. xD_

 _(3) Chambre 704 parce que c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Elie, née à cette date ^^_

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Di 11 septembre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui au menu, des grandes révélations, des tranches de vie, et de la déprime en prévision..._

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes : _

_**Simramise** : Eh bien je suis bien contente que tu n'aies pas attendu la fin de l'histoire pour me laisser cette jolie review qui fait très chaud au cœur en cette morne période de rentrée ! (oui, je suis légèrement déprimée par le fait de retourner au bureau). Je suis vraiment ravie de rythmer tes mercredis et tes dimanches, et je suis heureuse de t'apprendre que cela va continuer : après LMDC, j'ai une autre fic que je pourrais publier, qui sera finie d'ici la fin du mois, et au moins deux projets derrière ;) J'espère pouvoir continuer à être à la hauteur de tes compliments et du bonheur que tu me procures en appréciant mes textes :)_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs (vous êtes très nombreux, en ce moment, et ça me touche beaucoup !), disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 2 – Mort**

 **La mémoire du corps - Mary**

 **CHAPITRE 5  
**

Le lendemain, John était de toute manière bien trop épuisé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il fonctionnait au radar, avait la gueule de bois, et sa fille n'allait pas très bien. Elle pleurait en continu, la voix de son père ne l'apaisait pas, pas plus que ses peluches. Elle refusait de manger, repoussait ses jouets, hurlait quand on essayait de la faire dormir.

\- Fais-la taire, gémit Sherlock.

John et lui se trouvaient face à face dans la cuisine, une aspirine qui se diluait dans un verre chacun, l'un à cause de la gueule de bois, l'autre pour lui faire oublier les hurlements stridents de la fillette. Ambre, dans son cosy, braillait à pleins poumons tandis que John la berçait inutilement. Il était midi, et depuis le réveil de l'enfant, ils n'avaient pas réussi à la faire taire plus de quarante-cinq minutes d'affilée, maximum.

\- Fais-la taiiiiiire, gémit de nouveau Sherlock.

\- Peux pas, grommela John, avec la furieuse sensation qu'il devait s'occuper de deux enfants.

Il refusait de penser au fait que sa mauvaise humeur venait du fait qu'il s'était réveillé seul, ce matin. Pour une raison inconnue, Sherlock était allé dormir dans le canapé, et ne pas comprendre pourquoi faisait tourner les méninges du médecin à toute vitesse. Sauf que les braillements d'Ambre engloutissaient et submergeaient toute pensée rationnelle.

\- Chante-lui des chansons, proposa Sherlock d'une voix plaintive.

\- Déjà fait. _Brille brille petite étoile_ cinquante fois d'affilée sans succès.

\- Peluche ?

\- A part son mouton, elle a tout envoyé voler.

\- Musique ?

\- Sherlock, même moi j'en ai eu marre à ta septième reprise de Vivaldi, et dieu sait combien j'aime t'entendre jouer.

\- Sucette ? proposa le détective en désespoir de cause.

\- Moi vivant, jamais !

Parmi les règles d'éducation de John, il y avait son refus ferme et définitif de donner une sucette à sa fille. Elle avait un doudou, mais il était fermement contre le fait de donner un "bouchon" à sa princesse par réflexe pour ne pas l'entendre crier. Et en plus, ça déformait les dents. Ralentissait la croissance, tuait des bébés chats, et provoquait des tumeurs au cerveau, au moins.

\- Très bien. Alors des boules quiès. Pour nous ? supplia le détective.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sherlock et John avaient fini depuis longtemps leurs aspirines, hésitaient à en prendre une deuxième, et Ambre se déchirait toujours autant les poumons.

Alors John, lentement, sous le regard éperdu de remerciement de Sherlock, se leva, ouvrit un tiroir de la cuisine et en sortit l'objet du mal. Ils en avaient parce que Mary en avait acheté, bien avant son accident, arguant qu'« _on ne savait jamais_ ». Quand Mycroft avait fait rapatrier les affaires d'Ambre, les tétines étaient venues avec le reste des meubles. John, fidèle à ses principes, les avait refusées en bloc et rangées au fond d'un tiroir, toujours dans leur emballage, avec le tire-bouchon, le décapsuleur, et l'ouvre-bête.

\- Jaune ou rouge ? demanda-t-il de guerre lasse à son ami.

\- Jaune, répondit Sherlock.

\- A cause des abeilles ?

\- A cause des abeilles, confirma le détective.

\- Alors rouge, décréta John en ôtant l'emballage de l'outil du diable.

Une minute trente plus tard, la tétine rouge était enfoncée dans la bouche d'Ambre, qui ne pleurait plus, s'apaisait, et s'endormait enfin.

\- Dieu soit loué, murmura John en voyant les longs cils de sa princesse se fermer sur son doux visage de poupon.

\- Merci, répliqua Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dieu n'existe pas. En revanche, moi oui, et c'est moi qui ait proposé de lui donner une sucette. Donc merci. Et au passage, je trouve flatteur que tu m'appelles Dieu.

John dut se mordre le poing pour ne pas réveiller sa fille sous ses éclats de rire. Il valait mieux ne pas gâcher tant d'efforts.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, la fillette enfin apaisée, John décida de l'emmener faire un tour dehors en poussette, pour lui faire prendre l'air. Sherlock, toujours en pyjama et drapé dans sa robe de chambre en soie, ne fit aucun commentaire. D'habitude, John emmenait sa fille en promenade le matin. D'habitude, à cette heure de la journée, il allait voir Mary.

Le détective préféra garder pour lui ses réflexions, notamment qu'il allait devenir de plus en plus difficile pour le médecin d'aller voir son épouse. Ambre dormait de moins en moins en journée, au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait. Et si la morveuse provoquait des attaques cardiaques à sa mère...

Regardant John disparaître de son champ de vision, Sherlock dégaina son téléphone et pressa quelques boutons. Il y eut à peine une sonnerie avant que son interlocuteur ne réponde.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide. Maintenant. Vite.

Lestrade avait débarqué quinze minutes plus tard, ce qui lui laissait entre vingt et trente minutes pour aider Sherlock.

\- Tu sais que je vais devoir en référer à Mycroft, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le DI d'un air embêté en mettant des gants en plastique.

\- Oui, répondit le détective d'un air égal, assis bien droit dans son fauteuil, costumé lissé à la perfection sur son corps.

\- Tu sais qu'il va te passer un savon ? reprit Lestrade en faisant glisser ses mains dans la bibliothèque.

\- Tant qu'il ne le fait pas devant John.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? râla Greg en récupérant un paquet supplémentaire.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'en ai eu besoin.

\- T'as pas replongé hein ? Une dose seulement ? Rien d'autre ?

Sherlock jura. Une seule dose, et cela avait déjà été trop. S'il savait son corps et son esprit parfaitement capable de résister à la tentation, il avait aussi conscience que le contexte dans lequel il vivait mettait ses nerfs à bien plus rude épreuve que la pire des enquêtes, et que cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Il savait aussi qu'il lui restait beaucoup trop de doses en tout genre disséminées dans la maison qui constituaient des tentations bien trop grandes quand son esprit était à l'agonie. Il avait besoin de supprimer tout cela, n'en avait pas la force de le faire lui-même, et refusait de faire appel à son frère. Même s'il allait de soi que ce dernier serait au courant.

Lestrade, efficacement et rapidement, récupéra toutes les différentes de drogue présentes dans l'appartement de Baker Street, des clopes aux sachets de cocaïne.

Puis silencieusement, serra brièvement l'épaule de Sherlock, maladroitement, et quitta la pièce juste avant le retour de John. Et quand le médecin franchit la porte, euphorique d'avoir vu des écureuils et avoir montré les jolies fleurs de Regent Park à Ambre (Sherlock continuait de se demander pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi habituel l'émerveillait encore), l'appartement était désinfecté, et Sherlock se jura de faire de son mieux pour le bien-être et le bonheur de son ami.

* * *

La décision du détective fut plus difficile à tenir qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait cru que John s'était remis de sa visite à sa femme, qu'il s'accrochait à la morveuse qui grandissait de jour de jour, qu'il s'en sortait.

Mais c'était une illusion qui ne dura pas. Quelques jours durant, John parut en grande forme, souriant, joyeux, s'amusant avec Ambre, répondait à Sherlock en plaisantant. Il avait réintégré son côté du lit du détective sans aucun commentaire, et ne faisant jamais allusion à la soirée où Sherlock l'avait récupéré alcoolisé dans la chambre de sa fille. Son colocataire crut l'orage passé. Et puis subitement, John sembla se fondre dans un marasme de plus en plus profond. Seule sa fille le faisait encore sourire. Mais même elle, avait de plus en plus de difficultés.

Les activités habituelles, comme changer ou nourrir son enfant, avaient jusqu'alors toujours ravi John, trop heureux de pouvoir « discuter » avec sa princesse, pouvoir admirer ses grands yeux bleus, ses fins cheveux blonds qui poussaient si vite sur le sommet de son crâne. Avant, il aimait chanter pour Ambre, passait ses journées sur des sites spécialisés sur le développement de bébé sur Internet, et apprenait des nouvelles comptines chaque jour.

Il aimait aussi se disputer avec Sherlock, lui reprocher de jouer du violon alors qu'il venait juste de coucher Ambre, d'essayer de développer une passion des abeilles chez sa fille, ou de ne pas avoir encore renoncé à lui apprendre Mendeleïev et son tableau périodique des éléments (Sherlock ne renoncerait jamais, au demeurant).

Il râlait que Sherlock testait la résistance des globes oculaires à l'acide dans la cuisine au moment où il nourrissait Ambre, et le morigénait lorsqu'il marmonnait des mots vraiment peu appropriés pour un enfant lorsqu'il arrivait à Sherlock de réfléchir à voix haute sur une enquête particulièrement morbide et sanguinolente.

Sur la base des histoires que lui relatait Sherlock, John mettait même de nouveau son blog à jour avec les enquêtes les plus intéressantes du détective.

Bon gré mal gré, ils étaient parvenus à un équilibre de famille dysfonctionnelle et parfaitement anormale ces trois derniers mois, depuis la sortie d'Ambre de l'hôpital. A défaut d'être dans la norme, ils étaient vivants. Il n'y avait bizarrement rien au monde que Sherlock appréciait davantage que se lancer dans un concert improvisé de Paganini, John sur le canapé et la morveuse sur ses genoux, qui applaudissaient à tout rompre. Enfin, John applaudissait et la morveuse et sa motricité aléatoire essayait vaguement de l'imiter, tanguait, fichait des claques dans le vide et émettait des gazouillis horripilants. Et pourtant, Sherlock préférait cela à un mystère en chambre close.

Mais après l'arrêt cardiaque de Mary, John sombra. Il continuait de s'occuper de sa fille, toujours avec un certain entrain, mais ses gestes devenaient habituels, machinaux. Ses bras ne s'animaient pas de joie, mais mus par la force de l'habitude, sans même y réfléchir. Si John avait été une femme, si Ambre avait été plus petite et si Sherlock y avait connu quelque chose, le détective aurait sans doute qualifié cela de baby-blues.

Mais c'était de toute manière plus complexe que cela. Ce n'était pas la naissance d'Ambre qui avait détruit John. C'était la lente et douce réalisation que pour gagner sa fille, il lui avait fallu perdre sa femme. Le médecin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir un douloureux parallèle avec Sherlock : pour rencontrer Mary et gagner son cœur, il lui avait fallu perdre Sherlock. Bien sûr le détective était finalement revenu. John avait élargi son cœur pour y accueillir à la fois sa femme et son meilleur ami.

Mais Mary était tombé enceinte. De nouveau, le facétieux destin qui tirait les fils de la vie de John en avait décidé autrement. Pour avoir sa fille, il devrait perdre un membre fondateur de sa vie. Cela avait été Sherlock, en exil. Mais l'Angleterre avait appelé. Le destin était sadique. L'avion avait fait demi-tour. Et Mary avait eu un accident.

Et aujourd'hui, pour profiter de sa fille, John devait sacrifier sa femme.

C'était une pensée insoutenable, et horriblement douloureuse. Il aimait sa princesse, de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Il aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter pour elle, sans même y réfléchir. Mais parfois, quand il la changeait, il caressait ses cheveux blonds, se revoyait passer une main dans les cheveux de son épouse alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement dans le canapé, et pendant une nanoseconde, John se surprenait à détester sa fille. Elle était là alors que Mary ne l'était plus. Elle provoquait des crises cardiaques à sa propre mère.

A d'autres moments, c'était Sherlock que John haïssait. Sherlock dont le foutu avion avait fait demi-tour. S'il était parti comme prévu, la logique tordue de la vie de John lui aurait sans doute permis de conserver les deux femmes de sa vie. Puis juste après, le médecin culpabilisait. Si Sherlock était parti, il serait mort en Europe de l'Est en six mois, et pour de bon cette fois. Et l'Angleterre aussi en aurait souffert.

Et comme John Watson n'était pas forcément un nerveux au sang chaud, à part en de quelques rares occasion, plutôt que reporter sa colère sur les deux seuls êtres qui semblaient le maintenir en vie ces derniers temps, il se laissait tomber dans une profonde déprime.

C'était un sentiment très étrange que de savoir qu'on se laissait aller et ce qu'on faisait était mal, mais de ne rien vouloir faire pour s'en sortir.

Il voyait Ambre souffrir de son manque d'entrain quand il lui chantait des chansons.

Il voyait les efforts désespérés de Sherlock pour lui jouer ses morceaux préférés.

Il voyait que sa fille restait perplexe lorsqu'il lui donnait sa « tutu » de guerre lasse, pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer après cinq minutes de cris à peine. Envolés, les grands principes éducatifs de John Watson. Sa princesse était désormais aussi attachée à sa sucette qu'à son doudou mouton noir. Et bien sûr, comme les enfants ne faisaient rien d'autre qu'aller à l'encontre de leurs parents, Ambre avait choisi la tétine jaune, après avoir testé les deux.

Il voyait que Sherlock tentait de lui rappeler le bon vieux temps, de l'intéresser à ses affaires les plus importantes, de le solliciter dans sa réflexion, de l'appeler sur des scènes de crimes pour lui demander des détails médicaux qu'au demeurant, le détective connaissait parfaitement.

Il voyait la tristesse de son enfant lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras et la berçait sans aucun mot doux pour l'apaiser.

Il voyait la manière dont Sherlock se comportait pour lui rappeler son ancien lui, leur ancienne colocation. Il se montrait même parfois volontairement insupportable, juste pour embêter John.

John le voyait bien. Il le constatait, le devinait, le déduisait même. Mais n'y faisait rien. Il se noyait lentement, mais l'eau qui l'engloutissait était douce, apaisante, tranquille, chaude. Tendre. Il continuait de vivre, de s'occuper d'Ambre, de l'éduquer, de lui fournir tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il était retourné voir Mary à l'hôpital, sans aucun changement notable, et avait repris ses visites habituelles. Il faisait les courses, les repas, promenait Ambre, l'emmenait à Regent Street profiter de la douce fin de l'été. Il était un bon père, mari, ami. Qu'importait si aucun de ses gestes n'étaient empreints d'une profonde conviction de savoir pourquoi il agissait. Il les faisait sans fausse note et c'était déjà bien assez. Il pouvait bien profiter du cocon rassurant que lui offrait l'eau qui étouffait son esprit, tant que son corps restait suffisamment en vie et en forme pour faire ce qu'il devait être fait.

Sherlock, cependant, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il constatait que John se noyait de jour en jour, mais il avait beau tendre la main encore et encore, son ami ne la saisissait pas. Il n'y avait que la nuit et le matin au réveil qu'il lui semblait que John était encore dans son état normal.

En effet, la nuit était le seul moment où le comportement de John n'avait pas du tout changé, d'après les observations attentives de Sherlock. Le médecin continuait de s'endormir de son côté après avoir souhaité un morne « b'nne nuit » à Sherlock, si celui-ci était avec lui. Il mettait ensuite environ dix-huit minutes en moyenne pour s'endormir et tomber dans un premier sommeil très léger. Quand il commençait à s'enfoncer un peu plus, à peu près vingt-trois minutes après l'endormissement, il se retournait pour cesser de tourner le dos à Sherlock. Au fur et à mesure qu'il basculait dans le sommeil profond, il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Généralement, une heure et treize minutes après s'être couché, il s'était lové contre Sherlock et y passait la totalité de la nuit, entrecoupé de quelques soubresauts au gré de ses rêves et changements de position.

Le détective avait dû sacrifier plusieurs nuits de sommeil pour en arriver à ces résultats, simulant cependant l'état d'endormissement pour tromper John et faire qu'il se comporte comme d'habitude. Et faire semblant de dormir toute la nuit sans pour autant réellement s'endormir était quelque chose d'assez compliqué et épuisant.

Le matin au réveil, Sherlock s'extrayait de l'étreinte chaude de John, passait sa robe de chambre, et quittait la pièce. Dès que son ami quittait ses bras, John se retournait de l'autre côté, comme si son inconscient percevait que la place que venait de quitter Sherlock allait devenir froide et désagréable. John, alors, se recroquevillait sous les couvertures, et serrait un peu plus fort l'oreiller, comme s'il cherchait à compenser le corps qu'il n'enserrait plus. Et puis il se réveillait finalement, soit naturellement, soit parce que la morveuse était en train de pleurer dans son baby-phone. John ouvrait les yeux, chassait le sommeil en frottant ses paupières, s'étirait longuement, et se levait presque immédiatement, en forme. Il ne faisait pas partie de ses gens qui jetaient le réveil à travers la pièce, grognaient, gardaient leur couette autour d'eux, enfonçaient l'oreiller sur leur tête ou faisaient des manières pour ne pas se lever. Ses années militaires l'avaient probablement conditionné à un réveil rapide et efficace, mais on sentait également qu'il était dans sa nature de ne pas traîner au lit.

Sherlock avait tout noté, analysé, répertorié.

Depuis le début de sa déprime, quand il se réveillait, il paraissait normal. Il ouvrait les yeux, les frottait, s'étirait. C'était à ce moment-là que cela se passait. Un moment flou, indistinct, imprécis, où soudainement, John se rappelait où il était, qui il était, ce qu'était sa vie, et un voile léger se posait sur ses paupières. Il se levait alors, presque immédiatement, et allait chercher sa fille comme tous les matins. Mais ses gestes n'avaient plus la vigueur d'autrefois.

Sherlock avait décidé de faire appel à toute l'aide possible pour aider John. Mrs Hudson, Molly, Lestrade, tout Google et même son frère avaient été mis à contribution.

Aucun n'avait vraiment été d'une grande aide. Mrs Hudson avait préconisé un régime à base de scones, Molly des petits déjeuners au lit (pour le mettre de bonne humeur juste avant qu'il ne « plonge » dans le mauvais état. Depuis qu'elle était en couple et heureuse, Molly était bizarre. Mais Sherlock savait que cela ne durerait pas. Cela ne durait jamais.). Lestrade avait suggéré de faire baby-sitter pendant que le détective et John iraient sur une enquête, Google foisonnait d'absurdité (dont les plus étonnantes affirmaient que les gens comme John avaient en réalité été vampirisés par Dracula et qu'il s'agissait de la première étape du processus de mutation. La bêtise humaine ne cesserait jamais de stupéfier Sherlock), et Mycroft avait haussé les épaules en disant qu'il n'était pas psy, et que de toute manière John avait déjà une psy, il n'avait qu'à aller la voir.

Et puis l'air de rien, Mycroft avait demandé à son petit frère de vérifier son compte en banque, ce à quoi Sherlock avait haussé les épaules d'un air différent. L'aîné Holmes avait cependant tellement insisté que le cadet avait cédé, et c'était en tapant les chiffres qui constituaient son mot de passe qu'il avait réalisé : c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de John, né début Septembre.

C'était ainsi que l'idée avait germé dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Organiser un anniversaire à John.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Pardon, QUOI ?

\- Tu es devenu fou, Sherlock ?

C'était à peu près les réactions qu'il avait récolté de son « conseil de guerre » composé de Mrs Hudson, Molly et Lestrade.

\- Sherlock, tu détestes les fêtes, et tout ce qui réunit de près ou de loin plusieurs personnes dans une même pièce, ni ce n'est pas un meurtre. Tu ne fêtes jamais ton anniversaire, encore moins ceux des autres, même Noël et Pâques te laissent parfaitement indifférent. Tu serais capable d'écrire une thèse sur l'importance exacerbée que nous autres larves incapables de soutenir la comparaison avec ton génie accordons à ces rythmes dépourvus de symbolique et dont les années passées ont dépossédé de toute signification ! argua Lestrade, ahuri.

\- Parfaitement, répliqua Sherlock. Même deux thèses. Une pour les anniversaires, une pour les rites païens comme Noël. Elles doivent être dans un carton au grenier chez mes parents, avec le reste de mes affaires de fac. Ce n'était pas mon cursus, mais ça m'avait occupé quelques jours en attendant de passer mes examens de crimino-chimie.

Son auditoire, réuni dans la cuisine de Mrs Hudson le regarda, blasé. Il n'y avait que Sherlock pour ne pas comprendre l'ironie de la phrase du DI, d'y répondre parfaitement sérieusement et de se vanter au passage. Il n'y avait qu'avec John que ce genre de comportement insupportable disparaissait, et rien que pour cela, le conseil de guerre était prêt à tout pour sortir le médecin du marasme dans lequel il s'abîmait.

\- Sérieusement, Sherlock. Tu veux organiser une fête. Tu réalises ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Molly.

Le détective lui lança un regard la priant de développer. Elle s'exécuta.

\- Des invitations. Tu sais qui sont les amis de John au moins ? De la nourriture, un gâteau. Un cadeau. Ranger l'appartement. Ne pas laisser traîner des choses dangereuses. Trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'Ambre. Si on veut que John se sente mieux, il ne doit pas passer toute sa soirée à se protéger derrière sa fille. Ça demande de l'organisation. Et l'anniversaire de John est dans trois jours.

Dans un grand mouvement grandiloquent digne d'une tragédienne grecque, Sherlock balaya tous les arguments.

\- Angelo s'occupe de la nourriture, Mrs Hudson du gâteau. A cause de la morveuse, tout ce qui est dangereux est déjà rangé. Graham s'occupera d'elle. Les amis de John sont les gens de son téléphone, qu'il laisse traîner tout le temps au vu et au su de tout le monde. Problème résolu.

A entendre Sherlock Holmes, les problèmes n'existaient pas.

* * *

Le pire était sans doute qu'il avait raison.

Il subtilisa à John son téléphone sans la moindre difficulté, déduisit à partir du petit gadget technologique hautement perfectionné qui lui offrait l'accès à Twitter et Facebook les amis du médecin, dont une bonne partie que Sherlock connaissait déjà, pour les avoir rassemblé lors de l'arrivée de la morveuse.

Il envoya quelques mails, quelques textos, et au jour dit, quand John partit de son pas morne emmener sa fille voir les fleurs de Regent Park lors de leur balade habituelle de dix-sept heures trente, il envoya un bref signal « go », et l'affaire fut faite.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Sherlock était parfait en chef d'orchestre pour diriger tous les invités, Angelo et son buffet de spécialité italienne à grignoter, Mrs Hudson et son gâteau. Même Mycroft était venu, faisant tournoyer son parapluie, Anthea sur les talons, et travaillait de concert avec sa collaboratrice, l'œil rivé sur leurs blackberrys respectifs. La présence de son frère, qu'il n'avait ni invité ni prévenu, exaspérait Sherlock autant qu'elle le rassurait. Il n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre de choses. Il ne prenait jamais le métro, toujours le taxi, pour la raison très précise qu'il détestait la foule. Mycroft le savait. Et l'air de rien, venait gérer les névroses de son frère.

Tout le monde n'avait pas répondu à l'appel de Sherlock, mais la plupart des gens importants étaient là. Mike, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Molly, des collègues de John du cabinet médical (seuls manquaient Aubrey et son épouse Gisele, qui avait accouché depuis, et dont la petite fille était tombée malade la veille, ils avaient appelé pour s'excuser de leur absence, et promis de contacter John prochainement pour organiser un dîner et lui présenter leur enfant), des collègues médecins et enseignants que John fréquentait par Mike, un ou deux ex-militaire reconvertis dans le civil en même temps que John, Harriet sobre depuis trois mois (depuis qu'elle avait rencontré sa nièce, pour être exacte) et accompagnée de sa conjointe, et même un vieil ami d'enfance de John, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, mais qu'Harry avait dégoté dieu savait comment et où. Tout allait être parfait.

Et tout fut parfait.

En rentrant chez lui en se débattant avec l'engin de malheur qu'était la poussette, John s'étonna de voir tous ces gens dont son salon qui crièrent « surprise ! » à voix basse sur l'injonction de Sherlock, parce que le détective savait que la morveuse dormait toujours au retour de promenade et que John détestait la réveiller.

Rapidement, la fillette fut confiée à Lestrade et Molly, qu'elle connaissait depuis sa naissance et ne risquait donc pas ainsi de paniquer si elle se réveillait entouré d'inconnus, et John passa de bras en bras pour saluer, discuter, trinquer, recevoir des cadeaux, échanger des anecdotes, les dernières nouvelles, les récents ragots. Une fois Ambre réveillée, elle fut présentée, saluée, embrassée, caressée, s'extasiant sur combien elle avait grandi et combien ses yeux étaient semblables à John !

Dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, tapi dans l'ombre, Sherlock souriait comme le marionnettiste après une bonne représentation de ses êtres de papier : Naturellement isolé, se fondant dans le décor, Sherlock retrouvait sa place et John la sienne : entouré, adulé, dans la lumière de la sociabilité. Au milieu de tout ce monde, John souriait. D'un vrai sourire qui avait enfin retrouvé sa place sur ses traits.

Sherlock se félicita de l'efficacité de son plan plusieurs jours durant. John souriait. John plaisantait. John réclamait des morceaux de violon. John parlait d'apprendre le français ou l'allemand à sa fille (ou plus exactement, de demander à Sherlock d'apprendre l'une de ces langues à sa fille, vu qu'il les parlait avec une facilité évidente. Alors qu'il avait toujours un accent en russe, ce qui était dérangeant). John demandait à Sherlock s'il pourrait apprendre la musique à Ambre. John faisait des guilis, des câlins, chantait des chansons, disait des bêtises en donnant le biberon et faisait des bisous sur le ventre quand il changeait les couches.

Avec la sensation d'être un super-héros ayant réussi une mission délicate, Sherlock était d'excellente humeur également. Il cristallisait toujours beaucoup mieux sa réflexion sur le problème « John » n'était pas présent dans l'arrière-plan. Il fut même possible pour le détective de prendre une enquête dans la proche banlieue londonienne, mais qui l'occupa pas moins de trois jours et deux nuits sans revenir à Baker Street. Le temps de démontrer à ses clients peureux que leur maison n'était pas hantée, mais qu'en revanche l'un de leurs domestiques les détroussaient allégrement (et avec beaucoup d'habilité, il fallait le reconnaître) chaque nuit, Sherlock était rentré ventre à terre à Londres, dans la crainte que John ait replongé en son absence.

Mais quand il revint, John avait sa morveuse dans les bras et ils dansaient tous les deux au son de la télé qui diffusait une émission musicale à proprement parler abrutissante, mais qui faisait glousser père et fille.

Ce jour-là, Sherlock relégua définitivement le problème John dans un carton et le rangea dans la (grande) pièce John de son palais mental, se disant que c'était une bonne chose de faite. Tout le monde en profitait. Sherlock avait le temps de se consacrer à ses enquêtes, John était plus attentif à ses récits et les retranscrivait sur son blog John cuisinait mieux, faisait plus attention à sa fille, qui parvenait de plus en plus à attraper les choses qu'on lui donnait.

* * *

Le jour où elle avait réussi à attraper deux choses différentes avec ses deux mains, John l'avait félicité tellement chaudement que Sherlock avait cru qu'elle avait au moins démontré quelque chose de significatif comme le nombre d'or, ou gagné un prix Nobel, mais même pas.

John, elle a deux mains, elle a attrapé deux cubes avec, c'est quoi le miracle ? avait demandé le détective en haussant le sourcil gauche.

Lui-même était en train de tenir un foie de veau d'une main et un chalumeau de l'autre, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, personne ne le félicitait pour ça.

\- Sherlock ! Eloigne ça d'Ambre ! répliqua son ami.

Il désigna la flamme bleue d'un doigt courroucé, et Sherlock haussa les épaules en éteignant l'objet, conscient que son colocataire ne lui répondrait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas obéi.

\- Et donc, insista-t-il ?

\- Elle a pris les choses avec ces deux mains ! répondit John.

\- Et alors ? Je fais ça tout le temps. Toi aussi, au passage.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami faisait parfois montre de la plus mauvaise foi au monde.

\- Elle n'a même pas six mois, elle.

\- Dans une semaine.

Le regard perplexe de John lui fit écho, soudain complètement oublieux de leur conversation.

\- Parce que tu connais sa date de naissance ?

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de lever les yeux au ciel. Et pendant ce temps-là, le foie de veau ne cuisait toujours pas.

\- C'est le jour où Mary a eu son... accident... prononça-t-il doucement, conscient qu'il y avait certains mots qui restaient difficiles à prononcer et qui pouvaient refaire basculer John du mauvais côté de la barrière en un rien de temps.

\- J'avais cru qu'avec ton amnésie...

La voix du médecin était calme, posée, comme s'il avait à peine remarqué que son meilleur ami avait prononcé le nom de sa femme du bout des lèvres.

\- J'ai tout retrouvé, je te rappelle.

\- Je croyais qu'il restait des séquelles.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Oui et non. Certains souvenirs sont simplement moins forts qu'avant, contiennent un peu moins de détails. Je ne suis plus en mesure, par exemple, de te dire la plaque d'immatriculation du taxi qui a ramené Mycroft d'Eton lors de son premier week-end de liberté. Mais c'est un niveau de détail hautement inutile, que j'aurais forcément supprimé de ma mémoire un jour ou l'autre. Mais ça, non. C'est aussi fort qu'avant. Et donc, pour ta morveuse, on doit lui décerner un prix parce qu'elle utilise ses deux mains ?

\- A six mois, oui. Ça fait partie de son développement normal.

\- Pas de quoi la féliciter, si c'est normal, alors, grinça le détective qui abhorrait la normalité plus que tout.

Confortablement installée dans son cosy, Ambre mâchonnait l'un des cubes qu'elle avait réussi à attraper et suivait la conversation entre son père et le-mouton-noir-pas-en-peluche-qui-bougeait avec une curiosité grandissante, même si elle ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qui se disait. Bizarrement, ce genre de scènes apaisait la petite fille. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, depuis sa naissance, et elle aimait cela.

\- SHERLOCK ! Elle est née prématurément, elle a vécu les premières semaines de sa vie dans un bocal de verre avec des électrodes, je suis déjà content qu'elle soit dans la norme, moi ! Sans compter qu'à ta différence et celle de ton frère, elle n'est pas née de parents de génie, qui ne pouvaient qu'engendrer des génies. Je suis normal, elle est normale, c'est normal.

Sherlock décida d'abandonner son expérience, et tant pis pour son foie de veau. Billy parviendrait bien à lui en trouver un autre au marché noir. Mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

\- Normal ? s'étrangla-t-il. Cette morveuse a tout sauf des parents normaux. Et tu vas me dire qu'elle a un cadre de vie normal, aussi ?

\- Autant que possible, oui, décréta John en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, fermement décidé à camper sur ses positions.

Le médecin comprit que cela allait être difficile quand son colocataire reposa le chalumeau qu'il tenait pour laisser échapper un ricanement méprisant.

\- John, vois les choses en face. Ta morveuse n'est pas élevée dans un cadre de vie normal. Même moi à son âge, je n'étais pas aussi stimulé intellectuellement. Je lui joue du Bach depuis sa naissance, y compris sur ses horribles cloches musicales, et je lui explique les principes de toutes les solutions multicolores que je lui créé pour l'amuser. Je lui explique tous les composants de chacune de ses peluches, de ses shampooings, de ses crèmes et lui narre même les principes actifs. Elle n'ignore plus rien de la fabrication du miel, de la trophallaxie et du mode de vie des abeilles. Bien sûr, elle n'en retient rien ni ne comprend, mais cela stimule son éveil, et à terme son langage, sa motricité et son intellect. Elle vit entourée de son père, un autre homme dont elle est persuadée qu'il s'agit d'un mouton mutant au vu de la fascination malsaine qu'elle entretient pour mes cheveux, se fait garder par une ancienne dirigeante de cartel qui lui raconte sa vie de danseuse exotique, un flic qui lui explique comment démonter son arme, et une médecin légiste qui lui narre ses journées de travail avec des détails qui te feraient frémir. La plupart de nos conversations portent sur le meurtre, le vol, les mystères, l'intelligence ou la stupidité humaine, et je te demande fréquemment des points de détail médical sur mes enquêtes. Emporté dans ton élan, même toi, tu lui expliques parfois des notions de médecine, en te basant sur l'exemple de sa mère. Ce qui au passage, m'amène au second point de ton argumentation.

John estomaqué, écoutait, réalisant qu'il ne savait peut-être pas autant de choses qu'il ne l'avait cru sur ce que faisait les baby-sitters de sa fille avec elle. Sherlock reprit son souffle et continua de débiter sa réplique.

\- Mary, ne t'en déplaise John, n'était pas normale. Elle tirait sans doute mieux que toi, et était capable d'hacker les services secrets britanniques sans même que mon frère ne s'en rende compte. J'ai tué un homme pour protéger les secrets de ta femme, qui en font probablement l'une des personnes les plus dangereuses de la planète. La normalité n'a jamais fait partie de la vie de Mary, crois-moi. Et toi...

La voix du détective vacilla, incertaine, mais il était déjà trop lancé pour s'arrêter. Même Ambre avait cessé de mâchouiller son cube pour écouter de deux oreilles, ses grands yeux clairs ouverts en deux billes rondes. A la place du cube, elle avait attrapé la tétine qui était épinglé sur salopette verte, et l'avait fourré dans sa bouche pour la téter avec application.

\- John… toi tu as fait l'armée. Puis tu as fait la chose la plus dure au monde : tu es devenu mon ami. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tu t'es fait le devoir d'épouser Mary, de la rendre heureuse, tout en ayant conscience du danger qu'elle représentait. Ta vie entière est basée sur le mot abnégation, et tu ne renonces jamais dans ce que tu entreprends. Tu mérites sans doute mille fois plus de distinctions militaires pour ton courage et ta bravoure que tes supérieurs hiérarchiques. Tu es sorti vice-major de ta promo de médecine. Tu élèves ta fille seule dans un environnement non sécurisé, et le tout en t'occupant de moi au passage. A quel moment dans ta vie as-tu pu seulement croire que tu étais normal, John ? C'est entièrement faux.

Le médecin, hébété, ne sut que répondre. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de réussir à prononcer un mot.

\- Et bien la semaine dernière, quand elle avait quelque chose dans la main et que je lui présentais autre chose, elle lâchait le premier objet au lieu d'utiliser sa deuxième main. Alors je suis fière d'elle, oui.

Et attrapant le cosy de sa fille, et rassemblant ce qui lui restait d'amour-propre, John fit volte-face et quitta la pièce, marmonnant qu'il allait changer Ambre.

Sherlock nota néanmoins qu'il n'avait absolument rien nié.

* * *

Le détective ne sut pas si c'était ce qu'il avait dit qui avait provoqué cela, mais le comportement de John changea de nouveau substantiellement dans les jours qui suivirent. Il n'en était pas revenu à sa déprime d'avant, mais avait également perdu de sa joie. Mrs Hudson, qui passait les voir suffisamment régulièrement pour prendre de leurs nouvelles et vérifier que Sherlock ne faisait pas exploser les jouets de la petite Ambre, appelait cela des absences.

Elle avait tenté d'en parler au détective, qui s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, fermé au dialogue. Dans la logique tordue du génie, il était le seul à pouvoir protéger John maintenant que Mary ne pouvait plus s'en charger, et il n'avait donc pas besoin du concours de Mrs Hudson.

Lui, plutôt que des absences, appelait ça des sursauts de réalité. Des instants où John, brusquement, se figeait dans ce qu'il faisait, et pendant un temps plus ou moins long, restait bloqué. Leur logeuse avait la sensation que le médecin se perdait dans sa tête, avait des absences donc. Mais Sherlock savait qu'en fait, John réalisait subitement ce qu'était sa vie.

Quand il attrapait la boîte de lait en poudre pour préparer le biberon d'Ambre, et qu'il passait à côté de la réserve d'acide chlorhydrique de Sherlock.

Quand il changeait la couche de sa fille, ou bien l'habillait, et constatait que tout cela devenait plus petit, qu'il devait en racheter, que sa fille avait déjà six mois, que sa femme était donc dans le coma depuis autant de temps.

Quand il prenait une photo de sa fille, l'ajoutait à son album journalier dans son téléphone, qui en comptait déjà plusieurs centaines.

Quand il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit parce qu'Ambre avait fait un cauchemar, et qu'il se détachait de Sherlock pour aller la bercer, la consoler.

Quand le détective rentrait d'une enquête, boudeur, et se postait devant John, l'air contrit, en tendant n'importe quelle partie de son corps contusionnée, coupée, brûlée, blessée d'une manière ou d'une autre, et que John retrouvait son rôle de médecin personnel.

Quand la pharmacienne saluait le médecin et lui disait avec un grand sourire combien elle était contente que deux hommes aient adopté une aussi charmante petite fille, et que cela se voyait qu'elle avait les yeux de Sherlock.

Quand Ambre essayait vainement d'attraper les cheveux de Sherlock plutôt que les bras tendus de son papa qui la câlinait (et ce alors que le détective avait toujours fermement refusé de la prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait préféré s'arracher un bras).

Quand Ambre avalait son biberon matinal dans la cuisine, Sherlock de l'autre côté de la table avec ses lunettes de protection et une expérience sur le feu.

Tous ces petits détails qui rappelait au médecin que sa vie de père de famille n'avait rien avec ce qu'il avait envisagé, espéré.

Quand John était petit, il rêvait d'être astronaute, pompier ou policier, ou super-héros, à la limite. Comme tous les enfants. Médecin, l'envie lui était venue plus tard, le jour où Harriet s'était cassé le bras à dix ans. Ce jour-là il aurait tant voulu être plus utile à sa petite sœur, faire quelque chose, lui enlever sa souffrance tandis qu'elle pleurait à l'arrière de la voiture qui les emmenait aux urgences. Puis ils étaient entrés en trombe dans l'hôpital, affolés, demandant à voir un médecin, et John avait su : il voulait faire ça. Soigner des gens, apaiser les cris, faire se tarir les larmes. Devenir un grand spécialiste réputé, qui soignerait les pires maladies, les plus graves, et trouverait des vaccins et des remèdes à toutes les maladies qui n'en avaient pas encore. Il avait peut-être trouvé sa vocation, mais il n'était encore qu'un enfant qui rêvait trop fort.

Mais la vie s'était chargée de rappeler à l'adolescent John Watson que les contes de fée n'existaient pas, et que la vie se déroulait rarement de la manière dont on se l'imaginait. Alors John avait cessé de se projeter à long terme.

Ses amis au lycée, puis en fac de médecine, parlaient tous de ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard : la situation professionnelle idéale qu'ils aimeraient atteindre, se marier, avoir des enfants, un pavillon de banlieue et un chien, ou bien aller vivre en Guadeloupe, ou acheter une caravane et faire le tour du monde pendant un an dès qu'ils en auraient l'argent... Leurs vies étaient sans doute un peu irréalisables, complètement folles, ne se dérouleraient jamais avec la perfection de leurs rêves, mais au moins rêvaient-ils. Pour autant que John en savait, Mike Stamford aurait préféré devenir chirurgien-dentiste, et pas professeur à Saint Bart, mais un jour dans sa vie, son rêve initial avait mué, avait été bousculé, avait évolué, et désormais, Mike était ce qu'il était.

John, lui, avait choisi l'armée. Et ne jamais savoir ce dont demain serait fait. Cela lui allait bien. Il ne voulait plus rêver, se projeter, voir ses projets exploser en plein vol ou se flétrir lentement jour après jour, souffrant de ne pas se réaliser.

Fondamentalement, il aimait être médecin militaire : il soignait des gens, apaisait des cris, faisant se tarir des larmes. Cette promesse-là avait été respectée, au moins. Et le fait de ne pas avoir à réfléchir au lendemain lui convenait aussi.

Et puis il y avait eu la balle dans son épaule, l'obligation d'être réformé, rapatrié à Londres. Londres et cette minuscule chambre qu'il louait au début, avec l'obligation de savoir quoi faire de sa vie désormais.

Mais cela faisait tant d'années qu'il n'avait plus de rêves, d'envies, de lendemains qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le miracle s'était produit, sous le nom de Sherlock Holmes. Qui, bien sûr, avait eu raison à propos de son PTSD : la guerre lui manquait, et rien d'autre. Vivre avec le détective était une adrénaline permanente. John ne savait jamais de quoi ses lendemains seraient faits dans les pas et l'ombre de cet énergumène.

Épisodiquement, il essayait d'avoir un emploi stable bien sûr, mais ce n'était qu'une variable de plus dans le fait de pas connaître demain : serait-il capable d'aller bosser ? Ou bien Sherlock le traînerait derrière lui sur une enquête ? Retrouverait-il l'appartement dans lequel il l'avait laissé ? Ou bien Sherlock aurait trouvé une nouvelle lubie et tout repeint en violet ?

C'était la même adrénaline du « ne pas prévoir, ne pas se projeter » que l'armée, et John adorait cela au-delà du raisonnable.

Sauf que les miracles ont une fin, et Sherlock s'était suicidé. John avait alors tenté de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une variable dans le jeu de sa vie. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne pensait pas à demain, donc il ne pouvait pas sérieusement avoir envisagé de passer toute sa vie comme ça. Ce n'était qu'une étape, et il devait retrouver quelque chose de nouveau pour poursuivre son existence.

Mais il s'illusionnait sur sa vie, et souffrait beaucoup trop pour essayer de reprendre cette existence sans fondement. Sur les conseils de sa psy, il avait essayé de revenir à une vie plus simple, plus basique, une dont il pourrait prédire les jours suivants. Il avait alors trouvé un job dans un dispensaire, qui proposait des soins de qualité, pour les personnes les plus défavorisées, qui pouvaient alors accéder à des soins que le NHS ne proposait pas.

C'était alors que Mary, à son tour, était apparue. Et avec elle, pour la première fois, était apparu un futur.

Depuis toujours ou presque, John avait eu envie de se projeter avec elle. Il pensait au mariage, au chien, au pavillon de banlieue, aux enfants dans le jardin. Il pensait à la retraite, leurs mains ridées liées, aux petits-enfants.

Sherlock prétendait, et John reconnaissait parfois en son for intérieur qu'il avait raison, que John avait aussi vu le danger en Mary. L'adrénaline. La possibilité de vivre les demains sans rien voir venir.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait vraiment voulu une vie avec elle, une vie sur le long terme. Un rêve qu'ils avaient partagé. Commencé à bâtir. Ils s'étaient mariés, Ambre était en route. John avait voulu lui apprendre à marcher dans la petite véranda de leur maison. Il avait prévu de lui acheter une bibliothèque pour le mur à gauche, dans sa chambre. Il avait imaginé mettre le bureau à droite, près de la fenêtre, pour qu'elle ait plein de lumière pour réviser ses exercices. Avec la lampe de bureau à gauche, parce qu'elle aurait été droitière et que ça aurait évité les ombres sur ses cahiers.

John Watson avait prévu une foule de choses pour sa vie avec Mary et Ambre.

Au lieu de quoi le destin s'en était de nouveau mêlé, il vivait désormais de nouveau avec son meilleur ami. Et il ne savait plus de quoi serait fait ses demains, à l'exception de cette seule constante : sa fille serait là, quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais parfois, quand John voyait sous ses paupières une scène rêvée, si différente de ce qu'il vivait réellement, il se figeait, prenant brusquement conscience de la réalité dans laquelle il évoluait.

Sherlock avait bien compris tout cela. Ce qui lui faisait défaut, c'était désormais la solution pour régler ce problème. Ambre ne méritait pas de grandir avec un père lunatique, et même si John était moins pire que lorsqu'il était totalement déprimé, la petite fille semblait ressentir confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son papa. Elle avait toujours été calme, tranquille, un bébé facile à vivre, à part quelques excès de colère, des caprices de temps à autre.

Mais à chaque absence de John, la fillette se mettait désormais à pleurnicher. Et mettait de plus en plus de temps à se calmer. Et Sherlock n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre geindre à tout bout de champ. Quoi qu'il soit en train de faire, que cela soit une expérience, jouer du violon ou réfléchir à une enquête, il finissait invariablement par être dérangé par des gémissements plaintifs annonciateur d'une grosse crise de larmes. Soit John réagissait avant, et reprenait pied avec la réalité vraie, et elle se calmait généralement rapidement, soit elle se mettait à pleurer complètement et il fallait beaucoup plus de temps pour l'apaiser.

Et Sherlock, au milieu de cela, avait perdu le compte de millilitres de sa solution chimique, ne retrouvait plus sa mesure, ou ne suivait plus le fil de sa réflexion. C'était à proprement parler invivable.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de solution. La seule que Sherlock envisageait était un peu trop extrême, même pour lui.

Bien sûr, il avait tenté d'en discuter avec John. Poliment, avec autant de tact et de douceur possible :

\- John, ta morveuse braille sans cesse. Fais. La. Taire. Si tu ne veux pas que je m'en charge.

Le médecin avait grommelé une réponse inintelligible.

\- Elle dort, là, ajouta-t-il plus distinctement.

\- Là, oui. Mais sinon elle geint tout le temps. C'est insupportable !

John avait grommelé derechef. Et rien répondu. Reconnaître qu'Ambre était affectée par le comportement de son père impliquait de reconnaître ledit comportement, et donc d'avouer à Sherlock qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et c'était donc hors de question.

Le détective avait alors trouvé une parade pour faire sortir John de ses « sursauts de réalité » rapidement et efficacement. Dès qu'il sentait que John allait partir pour une durée indéterminée, il saisissait son violon, et faisait mine de l'accorder en émettant les sons les plus stridents qu'il connaissait. John se tournait alors vers lui, agacé, et l'engueulait, avant même que la morveuse n'ait vraiment le temps de pleurnicher. La technique fonctionnait, mais ce n'était pas une solution à long terme.

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Di 18 septembre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui au menu, une visite à Gisèle, une à Mary, et une prise de conscience importante...  
_

 ** _Reviews anonymes :_**

 _Nathydemon : oui il va y arriver… ou pas ;p_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs (vous êtes très nombreux, en ce moment, et ça me touche beaucoup !), disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 2 – Mort**

 **La mémoire du corps - Mary**

 **CHAPITRE 6  
**

Le détective était à court d'option lorsque, quelques jours après, le téléphone de John sonna. Le fait n'était pas très fréquent. Même s'il paraissait très entouré, et qu'il était trop sociable, Sherlock savait que son colocataire était un solitaire. Après tout, il avait choisi Sherlock en meilleur ami. La plupart du temps, les amis du médecin envoyaient donc des textos pour prendre des nouvelles. Seule Harry, sa sœur, appelait son aîné et essayait d'avoir des plus ou moins longues conversations avec lui pour tenter de renouer. Il fallait lui reconnaître cela : depuis la naissance d'Ambre, Harriet était sobre. Et fréquentait assidûment les alcooliques anonymes, et se retenait d'appeler Clara, son ex-femme, sur sa demande explicite lors de l'anniversaire de John. Harriet semblait enfin avoir compris que le cycle infernal de sobriété-pardon-se remettre ensemble-replonger-alcoolisme ne devait plus se reproduire, et qu'elle devait dominer seule ses démons, avant d'espérer se faire pardonner à Clara. Son ex-conjointe le méritait autant qu'elle-même.

\- Harry ? se demanda John à voix haute lorsque son portable sonna, se levant pour aller décrocher dans le même mouvement.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, ce que John ne pouvait pas voir, puisqu'il avait les paupières fermées, mais c'était pour le principe. Harriet avait appelé il y avait six jours de cela, ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Et comme le détective se demandait cependant de qui il pouvait s'agir, il ouvrit les yeux pour analyser John.

Précaution parfaitement inutile au demeurant.

\- Gisele ! s'exclama John en décrochant. Comment vas-tu ?

Sherlock referma les yeux aussi sec, tandis que le médecin déroulait sa conversation avec son amie dans la cuisine, assez loin pour discuter en toute intimité, mais suffisamment prêt pour surveiller Ambre qui se reposait dans son cosy posé au sol.

Sherlock n'entendit donc pas grand-chose de la conversation, mais cela lui était égal. John ne manquerait pas de tout lui raconter.

\- Sherlock, Aubrey et Gisele m'ont invité à aller les voir la semaine prochaine. Ambre pourra rencontrer leur petite Leanne !

Il avait l'air euphorique. Ce genre de choses faisaient tout à fait partie des plans de sa vie future rêvée, et Sherlock fut ravi de le voir plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Peut-être que c'était cela, la solution. Que John continue de faire des choses qui lui évitaient les sursauts de réalité. Comme emmener sa fille à Regent's Park voir les fleurs et les écureuils. Mais ensuite, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rentrer à Baker Street, et Baker Street pour élever un enfant n'était définitivement pas ce qu'avait prévu John pour sa princesse.

\- Rencontrer qui ? demanda le détective.

John roula des yeux.

\- Le faire-part de naissance est épinglé sur notre frigo ! râla-t-il. C'est leur fille !

\- Ah.

\- Tu sais qui sont Aubrey et Gisele, au moins ?

\- Vaguement.

Sherlock agrémenta son propos d'un geste illustratif de la main. John leva brièvement les yeux au ciel avant de hausser les épaules. Soit Sherlock faisait semblant de ne pas savoir pour ne pas perdre son armure de sociopathe qui se préoccupait de John au point d'avoir invité le couple en question lors de la sortie de l'hôpital d'Ambre. Soit le détective avait complètement supprimé cette information depuis le temps, jugée non pertinente. Avec lui, on ne pouvait jamais savoir.

\- Ils devaient venir à mon anniversaire-surprise, mais leur petite fille était tombée malade pile au mauvais moment, m'a dit Gisele.

\- Ah. Oui. Me souviens, alors.

John statua définitivement sur la première option. Sherlock savait très bien de qui il parlait. Son ton sonnait bien trop faux pour quelqu'un d'aussi génial que lui et à la mémoire aussi fabuleuse, qui viendrait subitement de se rappeler des invités ayant décommandés à la dernière minute.

\- Depuis, Gisele voulait m'appeler, mais elle ne trouvait pas une minute. Manifestement, c'est une furie, leur fille. Un peu comme Gisele, en fait !

Il rit, et Sherlock attendit la suite, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il devait répondre quoi que ce soit à cela.

\- Et donc, ils voudraient bien voir Ambre officiellement ! Et moi voir Leanne. On ne sait jamais, elles pourront peut-être devenir copines en grandissant !

\- Et se marier ensemble à la fin ? grinça le détective.

\- Je préférerais autant qu'Ambre épouse un garçon, répliqua John.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui choisira. Et au demeurant, tu es rétrograde, mon pauvre John. Le mariage pour tous a été voté en Angleterre. Mets-toi à la page.

John rougit furieusement.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème ! Je rêve juste d'un mariage de princesse avec un joli prince pour ma princesse, je suis son père, c'est normal !

Sherlock retint les quelques répliques acerbes qui lui venaient à l'esprit (une sur le cliché des mariages de princesse, une sur la normalité de l'éducation de cette enfant, ou encore une autre sur le fait que John désirait que sa fille aime les garçons, pour qu'elle partage les goûts de son père. Mais cette dernière pensée fut rapidement éradiquée), et préféra lever les yeux au ciel, sans doute pour la millionième fois de la journée. Ça faisait partie de leur mode de fonctionnement dysfonctionnel : beaucoup s'engueuler pour des broutilles, râler, dormir ensemble, être cynique et lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Et puis de toute manière, enchaîna John, elle a six mois, comment on en est arrivé à parler de son mariage ?

Mais Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de noter le regard vif, les étoiles dans les yeux, la passion évidente, la fierté paternelle suintante. Cela faisait partie de la vie future rêvée de John. Cela faisait encore partie des choses qui ne lui avaient pas été enlevées, et qu'il pouvait encore imaginer.

\- Bref, je vais aller voir Aubrey et Gisele la semaine prochaine, et ça me fait plaisir, voilà.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

La proposition de Sherlock avait claqué dans l'air avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de la retenir. John ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Sherlock referma les siens, allongé dans son canapé, se mordant la langue. Même ainsi, aveugle, et John à plus d'un mètre, assis par terre à côté d'Ambre dans son cosy, il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant du médecin posé sur lui.

\- Pardon ? articula John, incrédule, après un certain temps de silence.

Sherlock avait le choix entre assumer et répéter, et tout nier en bloc. Sa fierté le perdrait. Sherlock Holmes ne fuyait pas.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? répéta-t-il donc obligeamment.

\- Pourquoi diable ferais-tu une chose pareille ?

Il n'y avait sans doute sur cette planète que John Watson pour dire pourquoi diable, et Sherlock réprima un sourire, bêtement.

A la place, il haussa un sourcil dédaigneux, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Comme s'il ne venait pas de proposer à son meilleur ami d'aller rendre visite avec son bébé à un couple avec un autre bébé. Comme si ce genre de choses survenaient tous les jours.

\- T'accompagner. Me changer les idées. Changer d'air.

\- Tu as cinq expériences en cours, une enquête pour Scotland Yard, et une à titre privée. Cela fait deux jours que tu ne quittes ce canapé que pour manger quand je t'appelle, et dormir. Et encore, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que tu me rejoignes vraiment dans le lit. Tu n'as même pas changé de vêtements depuis. Et tu as besoin de te changer les idées ? Tu es actuellement en train de faire ce que tu aimes le plus au monde. Ton cerveau travaille à plein régime et tu prends ton pied. Alors changer d'air, sérieusement ?

\- Tu as dit que c'était la semaine prochaine. Ça me laisse trois jours pour finir tout ça. Et à ce moment-là, je n'aurais rien en cours et j'aurais besoin de me changer les idées.

L'argument était imparable. John n'ajouta rien. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'essayait plus de s'opposer à Sherlock depuis qu'il avait décidé quelque chose, de toute manière.

* * *

Ce fut ainsi que, quelques jours après, John et Sherlock se préparaient à aller rendre visite aux amis de John. Mrs Hudson, qui avait eu vent de leur projet, avait insisté pour cuisiner des scones au citron à peine sortis du four à amener chez le couple. John avait préparé le sac de bébé de sa fille, avec tout un fatras que Sherlock jugeait parfaitement inutile, mais que John savait nécessaire. Biberon, couche, crème, pommade, lait en poudre, bouteille d'eau et tout le tintouin pour s'occuper d'un bébé pendant trois heures. Il avait jeté le sac sur son épaule, Ambre était prête à partie également, et John se saisit de la poussette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Sherlock.

Il était habillé de pied en cap, moulé dans une de ces fichues chemises sur mesure, parfaitement peigné et éclatant de santé. A côté de lui, John se cassait le dos à porter sa fille, son cosy, sa poussette, etc., ruisselait de sueur et était déjà fatigué. Quand on songeait que seuls cinq ans les séparaient, John concluait définitivement qu'ils n'étaient pas tous égaux face à la vieillesse.

\- Je déplie la poussette, lui répondit John avec une pointe d'ironie.

Sherlock soupira bruyamment. John n'avait toujours pas pensé à descendre le landau plié avant de remonter chercher sa fille et l'y installer une fois franchi le dangereux obstacle des dix-sept marches (dont un virage). En même temps, il ne lui en avait toujours pas fait la remarque non plus.

\- Pourquoi faire ? On ne te laissera pas monter avec dans le taxi !

\- Taxi ? Quel taxi ?

\- Le taxi que nous allons prendre, bien évidemment, répliqua Sherlock.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je compte prendre le métro.

Le regard dégoûté du détective fit écho à sa phrase. Sherlock était légèrement agoraphobe sur les bords. Non pas que la foule le faisait paniquer, mais il l'exécrait et finissait toujours par se montrer insupportable et critiquer tout et tout le monde à voix haute. Le métro faisait partie de ces activités peu recommandées avec Sherlock Holmes.

\- On prend un taxi, décréta Sherlock d'une voix sans appel.

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens de me déplacer en taxi comme toi toutes les cinq minutes, explosa John. Entre mon salaire du cabinet, heureusement maintenu pendant mon congé paternité, et ma retraite militaire, je gagne à peu près correctement ma vie, mais sais-tu combien elle me coûte ?

Il pointait le doigt sur sa fille.

\- Entre les couches, les biberons, les vêtements, la poussette, le lit à barreaux, les médicaments, mettre de l'argent de côté pour ses études... Tu sais combien coûte la fac à Londres ? C'est un gouffre financier sans fond ! Et je ne te parle même pas des courses pour nous deux...

\- Dont je te rembourse la moitié, interrompit Sherlock, implacable.

\- Et heureusement que Mrs Hudson a la bonté de ne pas me faire payer ma part de loyer...

\- Parce que je paye l'intégralité du loyer, pour les deux chambres, seul, précisa le détective.

John en resta estomaqué. Il avait cru que Sherlock payait sa part, comme avant, et que leur pauvre logeuse avait fait une croix sur le reste de sa petite rente.

\- C'est ce que je faisais quand je suis rentré en Angleterre, précisa Sherlock en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste continué. Puisque j'imagine que payer chaque jour d'immobilisation de Mary, sans compter que tu as le crédit de ta maison, te coûte énormément, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux calmes de Sherlock rencontrèrent ceux, éberlués, de John. Parce que le détective avait raison, bien sûr. John était fauché parce qu'il avait une femme dans le coma et une maison en banlieue dans laquelle il n'habitait pas, en plus d'élever un enfant.

\- On prend un taxi, répéta Sherlock. Ça ne me dérange pas de payer. Prends le porte-bébé.

John, sans un mot, obéit.

* * *

Moins d'une demi-heure après, ils arrivaient ainsi sur le seuil de l'immeuble d'Aubrey et Gisele, John portant le sac d'Ambre sur l'épaule et sa fille contre son cœur, emmitouflé dans une grosse doudoune rose. Les températures de ce début d'Octobre s'étaient considérablement rafraîchis, et John vivait dans la hantise que sa petite princesse attrape un rhume. Sherlock, de mauvaise grâce, avait accepté de se charger de porter le panier de scones.

Les retrouvailles furent bruyantes et joyeuses. Malgré son incroyable propension à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, d'être terriblement têtue, et d'avoir un intérêt particulier pour fouiner dans la vie de John, Gisele était quelqu'un d'adorable, chaleureuse, et constituait pour le médecin un véritable soutien. Le fait qu'elle et Aubrey aient une fille en bas âge et connaissent les nuits sans sommeil, les biberons, les cris, les pleurs et les couches en faisaient des alliés de poids.

La présence de Sherlock, si elle surprit le couple au premier abord, d'autant que le détective se montrait froid et distant, finit par paraître naturel.

En effet, tandis que les trois jeunes parents discutaient marques de vêtements, bébés qui grandissaient si vite et intérêt éducatif de la peluche fétiche ou de la sucette ; Sherlock s'abîma dans son palais mental pour s'occuper. Il paraissait légèrement déconnecté de la réalité, pourtant à chaque fois que John tournait le regard pour vérifier que son ami allait bien, il croisait les yeux bien vivants et bien présents de son ami, qui hochait légèrement la tête, et John sentait son cœur bondir de joie et se réchauffer. Bizarrement, la présence de Sherlock était en fait la meilleure idée du monde.

\- Elle est vraiment adorable, commenta John.

Les deux cosys des petites filles, blonde Ambre et Leanne, plus auburn que châtain, se faisaient face et les yeux ronds comme des billes des deux bébés s'observaient. Comme si c'était la première fois que chacune voyait un autre humain miniature.

\- C'est vrai dommage qu'elle n'ait pas tes cheveux roux ! Avec ses yeux bleus, elle aurait fait des ravages !

Aubrey éclata de rire.

\- C'est vrai que si elle a pris mes yeux, elle a aussi hérité de mes cheveux plus que ceux de Gisele ! Mais bon, elle est encore toute petite, difficile de savoir avec précision si tout cela ne va pas foncer. Au moins toi tu es sûre d'avoir ta blondinette aux yeux bleus ! Elle ressemble vraiment à Mary...

Sa femme lui donna un coup de coude avec un regard noir. La ressemblance entre mère et fille était flagrante : Ambre n'avait pris à John que ses yeux bleus foncés. Mais parler de Mary étant encore un sujet dangereux, voire tabou, et le couple avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas mentionner cela jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ça va, l'apaisa John. Je sais qu'elle ressemble à Mary. Je dois me faire à l'idée...

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Gisele, incertaine.

Derrière la jeune femme, Sherlock avait rouvert les yeux, brusquement tiré de sa réflexion, tout aussi intéressé par la réponse. John n'allait plus aussi fréquemment à l'hôpital qu'avant. Bien sûr, Ambre dormait moins, John avait moins de temps pour rendre visite à sa femme. Mais ce n'était qu'une excuse.

John secoua la tête de déni.

\- Toujours pareil. Aucun changement.

Il ne mentionna pas la crise cardiaque de son épouse lorsqu'il lui avait présenté Ambre en chair et en os. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il aimait se remémorer.

\- Tu crois... hésita Gisele. Tu crois qu'on pourrait y aller ? Aubrey et moi ? Et Leanne, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas si ça pourrait... changer quoi que ce soit, mais...

Elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, et se tordait les mains. Le bras de son mari lui entoura les épaules. John détourna le regard, préférant regarder sa fille (qui fixait toujours Leanne, en chiens de faïence). Les yeux de Sherlock lui brûlaient la nuque.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait s'y opposer, finit-il par dire, lentement, un sourire un peu tordu sur le visage. Tant que le docteur Meadowes ne s'y oppose pas...

Gisele parut immédiatement incroyablement soulagée, Aubrey sourit doucement, et John parvint à décrocher son regard de sa fille pour croiser le regard avec le couple, faussement détendu. Seul Sherlock, toujours immobile, n'avait pas bougé d'une paupière. Et ses yeux inquisiteurs continuaient de brûler John, qui préféra faire semblant de rien, et embraya sur un autre sujet.

Ils eurent le temps de détacher leurs fillettes, les faire jouer toutes les deux ensembles sur le tapis de jeu de Leanne, aborder la question des crèches, de la socialisation des enfants, de la fac et des études supérieures, avant d'en revenir à l'allaitement et la difficulté pour les deux jeunes parents de faire arrêter progressivement le sein à leur fille.

\- C'est une plaie, témoignait Gisele. Au début j'adorais ça, mais maintenant qu'elle ne veut plus me lâcher, et que je dois me traire comme une vache à lait pour lui remplir des biberons, je n'en peux plus !

A peu près à ce moment-là, la fillette réclama justement à manger, et Gisele, sans beaucoup de complexe, descendit le pull à col large qu'elle portait, ôta un de ses coussinet d'allaitement avant d'installer sa fille sur son sein. Le bébé se mit immédiatement à téter voracement. Sherlock, à cet instant précis, se racla la gorge, se leva d'un bond et décréta qu'il devait rentrer. Les trois autres adultes lui jetèrent un regard étrange. Gisele et Aubrey se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas gêné le détective en allaitant ainsi devant lui. La vue d'un sein féminin lui paraissait insupportable, et Gisele rougit.

John, lui, fronça les sourcils et chercha à croiser le regard de son colocataire. Il savait que les corps nus (généralement morts et/ou démembrés) n'étaient source d'aucune gêne chez Sherlock, et pourtant il était évident que c'était Gisele qui nourrissait sa petite fille qui l'avait mis dans cet état de fébrilité, insistant pour partir maintenant.

Et puis les yeux bleus de Sherlock se braquèrent dans ceux de John, un bref instant, avant d'affirmer d'un ton très crédible qu'il venait de penser à quelque chose de vital pour une enquête, mais cela fut suffisant. Sherlock n'était pas gêné. Il se moquait éperdument des seins à l'air de Gisele.

En revanche, il refusait que John soit blessé. Et il savait que Mary avait prévu d'allaiter sa fille. Ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais la chance de faire. Ambre n'avait connu que des biberons. John n'était pas du tout au fait des problématiques de l'arrêt de l'allaitement. Il n'avait pas de tire-lait. Sherlock cherchait juste à protéger les intérêts de son ami, et le cœur de John s'embrasa de reconnaissance. Il n'avait pas mal pris les propos de son amie, et aurait très bien pu supporter de discuter de cela, mais le témoignage d'amitié de Sherlock valait tout l'or du monde.

Ils prirent ainsi congé, saluant parents et fillette, John agitant la main de Ambre, promettant de revenir bientôt. Gisele confirma sa volonté de rendre visite à Mary. Aubrey, pragmatique, rappela à John que son congé paternité s'achevait bientôt, et qu'il lui fallait réfléchir suffisamment en amont pour ne pas mettre le cabinet en porte-à-faux. John promit de s'en occuper dans la semaine. Sherlock s'impatienta, Leanne pleurnicha, Ambre s'y mit aussi, et cela mit fin aux effusions.

* * *

\- Tu étais sérieux ?

Sherlock avait attendu qu'ils soient tous les trois installés confortablement dans le taxi, Ambre sur le point de s'endormir à cause du roulis, pour poser sa question.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda John, jouant l'innocent.

\- Eux. Aller voir Mary. Tu étais sérieux ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que tu y vas toujours seul ? proposa Sherlock, cynique.

\- Et on ne peut pas dire que ça ne change grand-chose. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Sherlock ne répondit rien, mais il était évident que la réplique lui brûlait la langue. Tout comme il était évident que, s'il se retenait de parler, la réponse n'allait pas plaire à John.

Vérifiant que sa fillette dormait doucement et la berçait tranquillement, John se jeta dans la gueule du loup.

\- Dis ce que tu as à dire, Sherlock, exigea-t-il. Tu n'as jamais pris de gants auparavant.

Le détective se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et détourna les yeux en direction de la fenêtre, mais le médecin le connaissait trop bien, il savait qu'il parlerait. Il en mourait bien trop d'envie.

\- Parce que ça t'arrange bien d'être le seul à aller voir Mary, explosa le détective. Tu as essayé avec Ambre. Tu y as cru, tu as espéré que cela changerait quelque chose, et cela n'a pas été le cas. Depuis, tu y vas toujours seul. Et ça ne change rien. Et ça t'arrange bien. Pour continuer à te complaire dans cette souffrance induite par le coma de ta femme. Pour poursuivre cette position qui te sert bien parfois. Pour t'éviter de réfléchir à d'autres choses, protégé que tu es par l'immunité du coma de ta femme.

Il vit John ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, furieux.

\- Bien sûr que tu veux que Mary se réveille. C'est évident, et je ne le nie pas. Mais pour autant, t'en cantonner à tes simples visites sans effet te donne bonne conscience sans t'impliquer davantage.

\- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? siffla John, écœuré.

\- Ose me dire que j'ai tort, le défia le détective.

\- Bien sûr que tu as tort ! A t'entendre, je souhaite prolonger le coma de ma femme ! Ma femme, Sherlock ! La mère de ma fille !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Evidemment que si Mary se réveille, tu sauteras de joie. Mais tu ne fais pas tout dans ce sens.

\- Elle est dans un coma que les médecins ne maîtrisent pas ! Comment suis-je censé « tout faire » pour aider à son réveil ?

La voix de John était hargneuse, mais le détective le connaissait suffisamment bien pour y déceler la légère fêlure qui prouvait qu'il avait raison.

\- Tu as essayé ta morveuse, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Mais c'est tout. Tu n'as jamais contacté ses amis. Demander à ses collègues de venir. A ses parents. Ce genre de choses.

\- Ses... ? Sherlock, tu te souviens que Mary est orpheline ?

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mary Morstan était orpheline, oui.

John se figea, comprenant immédiatement à quoi le détective faisait référence. Pour se calmer autant que pour éviter de transmettre sa colère à sa fillette, il caressa le crâne blond de sa petite poupée endormie.

\- Je n'ai aucune information sur ça. La clé USB a brûlé. Je ne l'avais pas lue. Cette discussion est close.

Sherlock n'ajouta rien. John n'était pas naïf au point de croire que Sherlock n'avait pas réussi (via Mycroft, il fallait le reconnaître, mais coincé dans un lit d'hôpital, il n'avait pas eu tellement le choix) à faire une copie de la clé de Mary. Il ne l'avait jamais lu, par respect pour son ami autant que son épouse, mais il n'en restait pas moins que les données existaient.

\- Très bien. Mais reconnais néanmoins que j'ai raison sur le fond.

John ne répondit rien. Ce qui était un aveu en soi.

La fin du trajet en taxi fut relativement pénible, John et Sherlock emmurés dans leur silence respectif, Ambre dormant paisiblement. Mais ils y survécurent, comme au reste.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne refirent allusion à la conversation, et ils reprirent le cours de leur vie habituelle, leurs nuits ensemble, John enguirlandant Sherlock pour ses expériences et Sherlock jouant du violon pour père et fille.

* * *

Puis, sans doute plus rapidement que John ne l'avait escompté, Gisele rappela. Insista pour aller voir Mary. Le médecin ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Les deux femmes, enceinte en même temps à quelques semaines près, avaient toujours été amies. La direction de la clinique avait d'ailleurs été effondrée en apprenant les deux grossesses simultanées, impliquant qu'ils allaient devoir remplacer leurs deux secrétaires médicales en même temps. Bien sûr, l'accident de Mary avait tout bouleversé.

C'était sans doute davantage par respect pour son amitié avec Mary que Gisele s'était tant intéressée à John. Comme tout le monde au cabinet, elle avait découvert le médecin peu de temps après le suicide de Sherlock, et connaissait les grandes lignes de son histoire. Mais c'était Mary qui, immédiatement, était tombée amoureuse de John et avait décidé de l'aider, de le sortir de la dépression dans laquelle il semblait plonger depuis la mort de Sherlock. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait épousé John. Elle était tombée enceinte, et Gisele avec elle. Les deux femmes se confiant mutuellement à l'autre, et Gisele connaissait donc mieux Mary que John. Quand Mary était tombé dans le coma, la jeune femme s'était mis en tête d'aider John, et à la force de son entêtement, était devenue une amie également. Mais elle n'oubliait pas Mary. Et ne comptait pas John laisser oublier la visite qu'il lui avait promis à Mary.

Au début, le médecin essaya de gagner du temps, de prétendre devoir les médecins de Mary, qu'il n'avait pas de date à proposer, pas encore. Même si John ne l'avouerait absolument jamais à Sherlock, le détective avait raison. En partie. L'idée que d'autres personnes que lui aille voir son épouse le terrifiait.

Mais Gisele insista tant et si bien qu'il finit par ne plus avoir le choix.

Lors de l'une de ses visites régulières à Mary (durant lesquelles il laissait Ambre à Mrs Hudson, parfois Molly et Greg, qui adoraient passer et jouer avec la petite fille), il prit son courage à deux mains pour aller parler à Dorcas Meadowes et lui soumit la proposition.

Une vague part de lui avait espéré que la chirurgienne refuserait, mais elle accepta, de guerre lasse. Posa les mêmes conditions que pour la visite d'Ambre (pas trop longtemps, et en présence de la médecin). Proposa une date. Et ils entérinèrent la visite.

* * *

Ce fut ainsi que la drôle d'équipe se retrouva, le premier mardi de novembre, sur le seuil de la chambre 704. John, portant Ambre dans son porte bébé, habillée d'une doudoune bleue, assorti à ses yeux, grands ouverts sur son père d'un air interrogatif. Gisele, Leanne contre son cœur, se plaignant de ses seins trop lourds et des montées de lait qu'elle avait encore. Aubrey, patient et calme, endurant sans broncher chaque grommellement de sa femme, portant le sac de leur fillette, et ne cessant jamais de caresser la main de sa femme en un geste d'apaisement amoureux. Dorcas Meadowes, en blouse blanche comme il était de rigueur, un peu désabusé devant ce drôle d'équipage.

Et puis Sherlock, bien sûr, qui était en plein milieu d'une enquête de niveau 5 pour Lestrade, l'air faussement nonchalant, en train de faire travailler à plein régime ses méninges pour ne pas entièrement perdre son temps.

\- Bien, allons-y, proposa le docteur Meadowes.

Elle poussa la porte, et la petite troupe la suivit. A l'intérieur de la pièce, rien n'avait changé. Le lit unique. La lumière blafarde. Le teint pâle de Mary. Sa maigreur, à force d'être nourrie par des poches de liquide de compléments alimentaires qui se déversaient régulièrement dans ses bras. L'encéphalogramme, l'électrocardiogramme. Le respirateur automatique. Les paupières closes.

Gisele et Aubrey, pourtant médecins, parurent surpris du spectacle et hésitèrent un bref instant. Il était différent de voir des malades dans ce genre de situation, parfaits inconnus, et voir un proche. La Mary gisant n'avait rien en commun avec leurs souvenirs de la femme pleine de vie qu'elle avait été.

John, depuis trop longtemps habitué au spectacle, n'avait pas frémi et avança vers sa femme, à sa place rituelle.

\- Bonjour Mary, je suis là. Ambre est là aussi, Mary. Notre fille. Et Gisele et Aubrey. Gisele a accouché, tu sais. C'est une fille. Leanne. Elle ne ressemble pas autant à Gisele qu'Ambre ne te ressemble, mais elle est très jolie. Moins que notre fille bien sûr, mais c'est normal, c'est ta fille !

Il eut un petit rire doux, à voix basse, continuant à caresser la main, le bras, le visage de sa femme en psalmodiant des phrases tranquilles. Les quatre adultes à l'entrée de la pièce, conscients d'être témoin d'une intimité profonde restaient là, pas vraiment certains de savoir comment agir.

John, finalement, finit par détacher Ambre de son porte bébé pour la porter contre lui de manière à ce qu'elle puisse voir Mary, et fit signe aux autres d'approcher.

Gisele, la première, réussit à bouger, détacha sa fille également, et s'approcha du lit.

\- Salut Mary, c'est Gisele. Et voici Leanne. N'écoute pas ce que dit John, c'est le plus beau bébé du monde, c'est normal, c'est le mien !

John adressa un sourire encourageant à son amie. Ses hésitations premières quant au fait de parler à un corps qui ne répondait pas avaient laissé place à plus d'assurance.

Et puis l'impensable se produisit.

Il y eut un premier bip. Dorcas Meadowes, qui restait en retrait, redressa la tête. John se retourna également.

Sherlock avança. Aubrey aussi.

Il y eut un deuxième bip. Cette fois, Dorcas fit trois pas rapides. John se leva brusquement, raffermissant sa prise sur sa fille.

Un instant plus tard, Sherlock avait pénétré dans l'espace vital de John, Aubrey avait enlacé sa femme, le docteur Meadowes enfonça le bouton d'appel d'urgence, et les bips irréguliers et agressifs furent remplacés par un long et unique son continu.

\- SORTEZ ! MAINTENANT ! EQUIPE DE REA ! hurla la médecin en s'agitant autour du corps de Mary.

John hurla des mots dénués de sens. Sherlock l'obligea à sortir, Aubrey éloigna son épouse. Moins d'une minute après l'arrêt cardiaque de Mary, la chambre était pleine de bruit, de défibrillateurs, de décompte, et de choc pour relancer le cœur qui ne battait plus.

Dans le couloir, hébété, le groupe attendit les nouvelles. Leanne et Ambre, paniquées, avaient hurlé et pleuré, avant que leurs parents respectifs ne parviennent à les calmer.

Après ce qui leur avait semblé être des heures, le docteur Meadowes était finalement ressortie de la chambre, échevelée et le teint gris.

\- John... Je vais être honnête. Le cœur est reparti. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y survivra une troisième fois. Si...

Elle hésita, mais le teint cireux du père de famille, qui serrait Ambre à l'en étouffer contre lui, l'obligea à continuer.

\- Si tu ne signes pas les papiers de fin de vie, une prochaine visite lui sera fatale. Son cœur bat encore, mais encore plus difficilement qu'avant. Si tu aimes ta femme, offre-lui un départ sans douleur.

L'absence de réponse de John fut éloquente. Dans un geste désespéré, le docteur Meadowes pressa l'épaule du mari de sa patiente, et se détourna pour partir, appelée à d'autres obligations.

John n'avait toujours rien dit.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchota Gisele pour ne pas réveiller Leanne qui s'endormait dans les bras de son père. Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû venir...

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Aubrey.

Il n'était pas un grand parleur, laissant cela à sa femme, et de fait ne parlait jamais pour rien dire. Comme un seul homme, le reste du groupe se tourna vers lui.

\- J'ai déjà eu à traiter des cas comme ça. Ce genre d'évènements... Ce sont des messages, conscients ou inconscients, qu'envoie l'esprit ou le corps du patient.

\- Des messages ? croassa John d'une voix affreuse qui ne lui ressemblait plus du tout.

\- Mary...

Aubrey croisa le regard de sa femme, et elle hocha la tête. Elle avait compris ce que son mari essayait de dire, et l'approuvait. Alors elle finit la phrase à sa place.

\- Mary essaye sans doute de nous dire de la laisser partir. Tu as dit qu'elle avait déjà fait un arrêt lorsque tu étais venu avec Ambre. Cette fois alors que nous étions là. Mais rien quand tu es seul. Tu ne vois pas ce que cela peut vouloir dire ? Elle nous demande de la laisser partir. Son inconscient, ou peut-être sa conscience qui ne peut plus s'exprimer autrement, sait pertinemment que tu refuseras de la laisser partir... Alors elle ne s'exprime que lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Pour que tu comprennes. Elle... Son corps parle à sa place. Son corps sait. Se souvient. Et sait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais redevenir comme avant.

Les yeux de Gisele étaient emplis de larmes, et elle se rapprocha inconsciemment de son mari et de sa fille, se raccrochant à cette certitude que sa cellule familiale à elle était en vie.

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas, John. Tu dois...

Elle n'acheva jamais sa phrase. En transe, John venait de lui coller Ambre dans les bras, avant de faire volte-face et se mettre à courir dans les couloirs, inconscient de tout.

\- JOHN ! hurla Gisele tandis qu'Ambre se mettait immédiatement à pleurer, arrachée à son papa.

Le médecin ne se retourna pas.

Il courut longtemps, inconscient. Il voulait juste mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette chambre maudite. Courir pour se détacher de son propre corps, le laisser sur place, l'oublier, s'oublier.

Ses pieds, cependant, avaient une autre idée pour lui. John poussa soudainement une porte, et s'arrêta brusquement après l'avoir franchie.

Derrière lui, la porte claqua, et le silence l'envahit, l'engloutit soudain. Le vent caressa ses cheveux, le froid perça ses vêtements, l'odeur de la circulation et de l'air londonien le saisit. Le froid soleil du début d'hiver dardait ses rayons sur lui.

John avança en automatique. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis tellement longtemps. Pourtant, il n'hésita pas. Retrouva sans problème la tâche de couleur sombre imprégnée dans le bâtiment, à proximité d'une cheminée, là où Moriarty s'était vidé de son sang. Identifia immédiatement le minuscule impact, là où le téléphone de Sherlock avait atterri lorsqu'il l'avait jeté derrière lui, sans même prendre la peine de raccrocher sa conversation avec John.

Il avança encore, ses pas dans ceux de son ami, quelques années plus tôt désormais.

Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé à cette exacte position, les pieds au bord du toit, à contempler Londres et son cœur palpitant qui battait ? Combien de fois avait-il écarté les bras, le vent gonflant son manteau et lui donnant la solution qu'il allait s'envoler, se demandant si c'était ce que Sherlock avait ressenti durant les dernières secondes ?

Des dizaines, des centaines de fois ? Aucune depuis Mary. Aucune depuis le mariage. Aucune depuis la grossesse. Aucune depuis la naissance.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui John y revenait.

Ambre. Sherlock. Mary. Trois personnes. Deux options. Il devait faire un choix. Mary le suppliait de mourir. Le corps de Mary le suppliait de la tuer pour laisser Ambre en vie.

John avait compris, désormais. Il ne pouvait pas tout avoir, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il devait sacrifier un pion.

Ambre. Sherlock. Mary. Un des trois devait mourir pour laisser vivre les autres.

Mais il y avait un dernier choix.

Ambre. Sherlock. Mary. Lui-même. S'il sautait, allait se poser délicatement à l'endroit précis où le sang de Sherlock avait éclaboussé le pavé quatre étages plus bas, l'équation serait résolue de la même manière. Un mort. Les autres resteraient en vie. Toutes les personnes les plus importantes de la vie de John seraient en vie. Son univers entier, le cœur de sa vie, les personnes vers qui se dirigeaient tous ses sentiments les plus profonds.

Il grimpa sur le rebord.

Derrière lui, une porte s'ouvrit, se referma en claquant.

Il écarta les bras.(1)

* * *

 _(1) Oui, le « Mort » du titre ne fait pas référence à Mary. Mais bien à John. Oui, j'aime être sadique et je le vis bien :3_

* * *

FIN DE LA PARTIE 2... et pause de deux semaines ;p Donc prochain chapitre le Di 2 Octobre ;) Reviews ? :)


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà qui va venir récompenser votre patience ! ;)  
_

 ** _Reviews anonymes :_**

 _Caliste : Mais il ne fait que ça, penser à sa fille p Il pense même que sa mort lui rendra sa mère et c'est un sacrifice qu'il est prêt à faire ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs (vous êtes très nombreux, en ce moment, et ça me touche beaucoup !), disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 3 – Renaissance**

 **La mémoire du corps - John**

 **CHAPITRE 1  
**

Le susnommé ne se retourna pas. Il ne savait que trop bien à qui appartenait la voix. Il l'avait pressenti lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, mais il ne voulait pas se retourner.

Délibérément, il regarda vers le sol, sa tête le tournant légèrement quand il constata la distance qui le séparait du sol. Vu d'en haut, les gens paraissaient si petits.

\- John, répéta la voix, calme.

\- Pa ! s'exclama une autre, plus aiguë.

John tressaillit et sans même l'avoir voulu ou réfléchi, fit volte-face dans un dangereux mouvement d'équilibriste, ne quittant cependant pas le muret. Désormais le vide était dans son dos, et le médecin contemplait l'absurde scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Ambre, bien sûr, ne parlait pas encore. Elle était encore un trop jeune pour cela. Mais depuis plusieurs semaines, elle babillait des sons à partir de _ba, pa, ta, bi, bo, po, pi, ta, ti, to_ et assimilés. Cela l'amusait beaucoup qu'à chaque son qu'elle émettait, son père lui réponde « moi je suis ton papa. Toi tu es Ambre. Et lui c'est Sher-lock ». Elle riait toujours beaucoup quand son père décomposait les syllabes du mot Sherlock, et elle répondait par des bababababa très enthousiastes (qui faisaient se lever au ciel les yeux du détective).

Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait consciemment une syllabe pour interpeller son père. Le fait que la syllabe en question soit la première du mot « papa » rendait la scène encore plus forte.

John, choqué, ne put se détacher son regard de sa princesse. Dans les bras de Sherlock.

Sherlock ne touchait absolument jamais Ambre. Il ne la portait jamais, ne la bordait pas, ne lui donnait pas de biberon, et n'aurait pas changé ses couches pour tout l'or du monde. Au mieux, il lui jouait Lizst au violon, Bach sur ses clochettes multicolores, et lui agitait des petites solutions colorées devant le nez. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne la prenait dans ses bras, refusant d'approcher la perfection de ses boucles sombres à portée des petits poings de la fillette.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, sur le haut du toit de Saint Bart', Sherlock avait Ambre dans les bras. Pas dans son cosy. Pas dans son porte bébé. Dans ses bras, pressée contre lui.

Plus choquant encore, il la portait parfaitement bien. Ambre était désormais suffisamment grande pour tenir sa tête toute seule, mais Sherlock avait correctement placé sa main pour exercer une légère pression sur le crâne et ainsi aider au maintien du cou du bébé. D'un geste habile, il modifia ensuite la position de la fillette, la retournant pour qu'elle puisse regarder son papa sans devoir se dévisser le cou.

John, sidéré, regarda l'aisance avec laquelle Sherlock tenait Ambre. L'absence totale de crainte dans les yeux de la petite fille, qui se savait parfaitement en sécurité dans ces bras pourtant étrangers. La manière dont elle tendait les bras vers son père.

\- Pa ! répéta-t-elle.

\- John, répéta Sherlock de la même voix calme.

Comme si son ami n'était pas sur un parapet de pierre à plus d'une dizaine de mètres de haut, pouvant basculer à chaque seconde.

Ce serait si simple. Si facile. Léger. John n'avait qu'à modifier le centre de gravité de son corps, se pencher un peu en arrière, et la gravité terrestre ferait le reste. Il ne verrait même pas le sol arriver. Ce serait si simple.

Mais pas sous les yeux d'Ambre. Pas sous les yeux de Sherlock. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les conséquences d'un tel geste sur la vie des survivants.

Chancelant, il se pencha en avant, tomba du parapet, s'écrasa sur le toit de la clinique, chutant de douze centimètres au lieu de douze mètres.

Sherlock, distant de plusieurs mètres, se précipita aussitôt vers lui, mais John s'était déjà relevé, genoux écorchés, mains égratignées, visage poussiéreux, et le médecin put constater que même en courant à sa rencontre, Sherlock assurait la prise parfaite nécessaire à sa fille.

Alors il se releva à son tour et précipita son corps en direction de Sherlock, ne désirant rien d'autre que se fondre en lui, dans son étreinte, pour oublier.

Ils se heurtèrent à mi-chemin de leur drôle de course, et Sherlock lâcha un bras, tenant Ambre contre lui d'une seule main, pour attraper John et le presser contre lui. John fit de même, et sans qu'ils ne l'aient vraiment prémédité, ils se retrouvèrent à moitié tombés, à moitié installés, par terre, tenant chacun Ambre dans un bras, se tenant mutuellement de l'autre, enfouis dans la chaleur et l'odeur de l'autre.

John tremblait, et il sentait battre à l'unisson du sien le cœur de sa fille, et celui de Sherlock. Trois cœurs en rythme, serrés les uns contre les autres.

Le médecin inspira à fond, se gorgeant de l'odeur de bébé si particulière de sa princesse, et celle de thé noir et de gel-douche verveine-citron du détective. Peu à peu, il s'apaisa, retrouvant un rythme cardiaque plus régulier. Et avec lui, s'apaisèrent les deux autres cœurs.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent là, fouettés par le vent, Ambre ne pleurant même pas, à se retrouver l'un et l'autre dans la présence de l'autre.

Et puis finalement, quand Sherlock perçut que John était de nouveau capable de se relever, il se redressa (toujours en gardant Ambre dans son giron, et le médecin se demanda s'il devait sortir son téléphone pour immortaliser ce moment), et tendit la main à son colocataire pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Allez viens John. Rentrons à la maison.

Le cœur de John se réchauffa soudain. C'était la stricte vérité. Il avait une maison. Baker Street était sa maison. Il avait un endroit où revenir. Une maison. Un foyer. Il s'était illusionné depuis trop de temps.

\- Rentrons à la maison, acquiesça-t-il en se saisissant de la main tendue (si chaude, pour une peau qui paraissait si glacée !)

Sherlock lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et tira pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Et je veux bien récupérer ma fille maintenant, demanda le médecin une fois debout.

Aussitôt, Sherlock la lui flanqua sans douceur entre les bras, à mille lieues de la prévenance dont il faisait preuve une seconde plus tôt à peine.

\- Récupère ta morveuse, oui, elle est horrible ! affirma haut et fort le détective.

John sourit. Tout lui paraissait si normal. Si simple. Pour combien de temps encore ?

* * *

Malheureusement, tout ne pouvait pas être si simple. John avait clairement atteint un point de non-retour, et il refusa fermement d'entrer de nouveau dans la chambre de Mary, d'adresser le moindre mot à Dorcas Meadowes ou de répondre aux messages de Gisele, qui avait quitté l'hôpital en laissant John aux bons soins de Sherlock.

Le médecin parvenait encore à tenir sa fille, mais Sherlock le sentit partir un peu plus à chaque instant durant tout le trajet de retour à Baker Street.

Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'appartement, John marcha en somnambule jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock, et se roula tout habillé sous les draps. Le détective ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. John avait de toute évidence chuté dans une forme de dépression aigue, et il ne servait à rien de le faire revenir de force. Cela prendrait simplement du temps, et de la patience.

Sauf que Sherlock avait de fait un sacré problème sur les bras.

\- Bon. Je vais te le dire clairement, morveuse, mais toi et moi, on est mal barrés, là.

\- Ba !

Ambre, au mépris de toutes les règles de prudence, était assise dans le canapé sans aucune attache, prête à chuter et s'ouvrir le crâne par terre à la première maladresse, tandis que devant elle, Sherlock faisait les cent pas.

\- Ba ! répéta Ambre.

\- Si ça t'amuse, répliqua Sherlock. Mais je te préviens, va falloir que tu y mettes du tien. Parce que moi, je ne suis pas qualifié pour... ça.

Il fronça le nez et engloba d'un large geste la petite fille, son sac à langer, ses jeux, son cosy et tout ce qui se rapportait à elle.

\- Ba, répliqua la petite fille.

Au moins, elle était relativement éveillée. Ses monosyllabes étaient même intéressantes à étudier en tant que langue étrangère, puisqu'elle ne le prononçait pas toujours sur le même ton ou dans le même sens. John lui avait interdit de mener une expérience sociologique sur sa morveuse, mais étudier son langage et vérifier s'il suivait ou non une logique n'entrait pas dans ce cadre. Et puis, le John déprimé et à moitié brisé n'avait certainement pas son mot à dire, vu qu'il avait laissé le problème aux bons soins de Sherlock.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda le détective.

Ambre, assise bien droite dans sa salopette bleue et son pull rouge, eut comme seule réponse celle de s'affaisser et essayer d'attraper son pied pour le mettre dans sa bouche.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas, répliqua Sherlock. Même Stephen était plus utile que ça.

La petite fille en lâcha son pied et tendit les bras. Obligeamment, Sherlock alla chercher Stephen sur le manteau de la cheminée et le tendit à l'enfant, qui se saisit presque aussitôt du crâne (ou du moins parvint à l'attraper à deux mains à la troisième tentative) et le mit dans sa bouche. John n'apprécierait sûrement pas de voir sa petite princesse mâchonner un crâne humain (relativement propre, néanmoins, Mrs Hudson faisait la poussière), mais ce que John ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

Et puis Sherlock avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées, et il fallait bien occuper la fillette pendant qu'il réfléchirait. Il eut la présence d'esprit d'ajouter sur le canapé la sucette de l'enfant, sa peluche mouton, sa couverture fétiche, trois de ses sept cloches de la gamme, un livre-tout-doux, avant de se saisir de son violon et se mettre à jouer furieusement pour apaiser son esprit.

* * *

Le détective ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il joua, mais par un miracle certain, la morveuse n'était pas tombée du canapé quand il s'arrêta, alerté par un bruit qui le rendait perplexe.

Il regarda la morveuse, seule personne (même si mini-personne aurait été un terme plus proche de la vérité) de la pièce à part lui-même. Elle ne bougeait pas, à moitié enfoncée dans les coussins, sa peluche mouton collée sur son nez.

Pour tester, Sherlock recommença quelques mesures en gardant son attention fixée sur l'enfant. Dès le premier accord, elle se redressa, et lança ses mains à la rencontre l'une de l'autre.

Sherlock s'arrêta. Ambre laissa retomber ses mains.

Sherlock recommença. Ambre leva de nouveau les bras, projetant ses mains l'une contre l'autre de nouveau.

Elle applaudissait, réalisait Sherlock, hébété. Maladroitement, ratant quelques fois sa cible, avec plus ou moins de puissance selon les tentatives, mais c'était bien ce bruit de claquement qui avait tiré Sherlock de sa transe musicale.

 _Si John voyait ça !_ fut la première pensée du détective.

Il avait passé tellement de temps à chanter des comptines en faisant les mouvements de bras appropriés (Sherlock fuyait généralement la pièce quand il entonnait « Dans sa maison un grand cerf », sans quoi il risquait toujours un anévrisme à se retenir de rire quand John faisait le lapin), prenant les petits bras d'Ambre pour l'aider elle aussi à faire les gestes. Et il essayait si souvent de la faire applaudir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi jusque-là. Et voilà que la morveuse, à chaque mesure jouée par le détective, appuyait avec détermination sa paume gauche contre la droite avec un petit bruit de claquement qui la faisait glousser de rire.

\- A-pplau-disse-ment, dit Sherlock en détaillant chaque syllabe. Ce que tu fais s'appelle un applaudissement.

Et juste après, le détective se sentit stupide. Il n'avait jamais parlé comme ça à l'enfant, et se moquait généralement de John quand il le faisait, et le voilà qui se retrouvait en flagrant délire d'enfantillage.

Il recommença à jouer pour se donner une contenance, et la morveuse reprit immédiatement son fracas irrégulier, gloussant tant et plus. Sherlock lui-même ne pouvait retenir son sourire, tandis qu'il rivait son regard dans celui de la fillette et lui jouait ses morceaux préférés. John s'était trompé. Elle n'avait pas tout pris de Mary. Elle avait les boucles blondes, les oreilles, le menton, le nez, la bouche de sa mère, c'était vrai. Les yeux, c'était John, cela n'était plus à prouver. Mais Sherlock venait de découvrir que le sourire tendre et léger, doux comme une caresse et qui véhiculait un amour et une admiration sans borne, ce sourire sur le visage de l'enfant, c'était définitivement celui de John.

Leur concert improvisé prit soudainement fin quand Sherlock sentit une odeur affreuse lui chatouiller les narines. Il avait l'habitude de sentir des choses peu agréables, entre ses expériences et les cadavres qui jonchaient son parcours professionnel, mais ça, c'était pire que tout. Une véritable abomination.

\- Tu pues, morveuse, réalisa-t-il soudain.

La fillette souriait toujours, enjôleuse.

\- Ah non. Je ne ferais pas ça. Certainement pas. Te porter, admettons, mais ça morveuse, certainement pas. Jamais. Plutôt mourir. Non pas que ça me dérange. Je l'ai déjà fait, mourir. Demande à ton père, il te racontera.

Ambre, attentive, fit une bulle avec sa bouche et attrapa sa sucette pour se la fourrer en bouche avec détermination, rattrapant son mouton échoué non loin de là pour le coller dans son cou. Puis elle battit des cils doucement.

\- Même pas en rêve, j'ai dit !

Conscient qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas seul, le détective fit la seule chose qui lui sembla logique.

\- MRS HUDSON ! MRS HUDSON ! IL Y A UN PROBLEME AVEC LA MORVEUSE ! MRS HUDSON !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. La vieille dame n'était pourtant pas si sourde. Sherlock avait hurlé si fort que même John avait dû se réveiller (et choisir de se rendormir et continuer de s'agonir tout seul, très probablement). Leur logeuse était probablement sortie, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires du détective.

\- Plan n°2, grommela le détective en se saisissant son téléphone en en pianotant dessus sous le regard hilare de la fillette.

\- Allô ? décrocha son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai un problème.

\- Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

Sherlock le savait et c'était précisément ce sur quoi il comptait.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin, Sherlock ?

La voix de Mycroft était très douce, presque émue de savoir que son petit frère avait spontanément décidé de l'appeler parce qu'il avait d'aide. Cela arrivait si peu, et Mycroft, sous ses airs d'indifférence glacée, était un grand sentimental.

\- Peux-tu venir à Baker Street ? Maintenant ? supplia le détective avec toute la théâtralité du monde.

Il embua même volontairement ses yeux pour donner plus de crédit à son propos. Sur le canapé, la morveuse se tordait de rire, désormais allongée, se roulant parmi ses jouets et sa couverture. Elle semblait adorer voir Sherlock se donner en spectacle.

\- Immédiatement, cela va être compliqué, Sherlock... C'est urgent ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

Mycroft était moitié inquiet, moitié apaisant. Le détective hésita, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose qui ferait lâcher sa réunion ou le Premier Ministre à son frère (donc un évènement important et immédiat), mais pas trop grave non plus (ou Mycroft enverrait un sbire compétent plutôt que se déplacer en personne). S'il prétendait avoir replongé, par exemple, il était à peu près sûr que Mycroft débarquerait dans les cinq minutes, mais amènerait avec lui un bataillon de médecins. Puis lui ferait une scène mémorable en apprenant qu'il l'avait manipulé, appellerait leur mère pour qu'elle passe un savon à Sherlock (et il n'aimait pas décevoir sa mère), puis serait obligé de se soumettre à une batterie de tests médicaux selon le bon vouloir de Mycroft, juste pour analyser chaque millimètre de son organisme. Et il avait passé assez de temps à l'hôpital avec son amnésie.

\- C'est la morveuse. John est... indisponible.

Il ne donna pas davantage de précision. Mycroft saurait combler les blancs tout seul. Il avait gagné l'attention de son frère en mentionnant la morveuse. Pour une raison que Sherlock ne comprenait pas, tout le monde était intéressé par cet humain miniature, mignon certes, mais incapable de parler et hautement inintéressant la plupart du temps. Elle passait une grande partie de son temps à roupiller.

\- Elle pue. La morveuse, dit-il finalement, incapable d'exprimer autrement la répugnance que cela lui inspirait.

Il y eut un blanc. Puis la tonalité. Mycroft n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui signifier son refus, mais le fait de lui raccrocher au nez parlait pour lui-même.

Dans un coin de son palais mental, Sherlock inscrivit la note manuscrite suivante sur un mur dans la pièce réservée à son frère : « faire culpabiliser Mycroft grâce à la première fois de sa vie où il m'a refusé quelque chose. Insister sur le fait qu'il m'a raccroché au nez ». Dans le même temps, il passa au plan n°3, cherchant un nouveau nom à appeler.

\- Allô ?

Sherlock inspira, remplit ses yeux de larmes, prit sa voix de chien battu.

\- Molly, murmura-t-il de sa voix la plus lancinante. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir immédiatement ? J'ai besoin de quelque chose que seule toi, une femme, peut me fournir.

Il ne s'écoula pas une seconde avant que Molly ne lui affirme venir immédiatement. Sherlock l'entendit même attraper son manteau et lâcher l'autopsie qu'elle était en train de pratiquer avant même qu'elle ne raccroche.

Satisfait de lui, il se rengorgea en songeant à quel point cette technique était d'une redoutable efficacité avec Molly. Testée et approuvée déjà par deux fois, la première étant Reichenbach.

Il attendit la remarque cinglante qui allait venir, John lui reprochant de se servir des sentiments que cette pauvre Molly nourrissait pour lui, mais le silence l'oppressa soudain. Et bizarrement, sous les yeux d'une morveuse de six mois mâchonnant un mouton noir en peluche, Sherlock se sentit soudainement beaucoup moins bien.

Sherlock s'était attendu à ce que Molly lui fasse une scène en débarquant de Saint Bart', lui reprochant son immaturité et ses manipulations. Il aurait même pu écrire le discours à sa place et s'était mentalement préparé à l'endurer sans en bâiller d'ennui.

Mais finalement, la légiste l'avait surpris. Blouse encore sur le dos, des tâches de sang frais sur le devant (autopsie crânienne, d'après la forme et la taille des tâches), lorsque Sherlock avait annoncé, bouche en cœur, que la morveuse avait besoin d'être changée, Molly avait simplement été éberluée. Avait regardé Sherlock. Puis Ambre, à moitié endormie sur le canapé. Puis Sherlock de nouveau.

Le détective avait mentalement préparé le décompte jusqu'à l'explosion.

Et Molly avait replacé son regard sur la fillette, puis s'était dirigé vers elle sans accorder le moindre regard à Sherlock.

\- Ma pauvre petite chérie, tu n'es vraiment pas aidée avec cet énergumène... Déjà que ton papa ne va pas bien et que ta maman non plus... Viens-là princesse. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Ambre avait grommelé, gémi, puis tendu ses bras en direction de Molly, acceptant sans réticence l'étreinte de la jeune femme qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, probablement sa meilleure référence en terme de femmes de son entourage.

Molly, sans hésitation, installa confortablement Ambre sur sa hanche.

\- J'ai vu Marlene, qui elle-même avait vu Dorcas. Comment va John ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Sherlock eut un geste impuissant en direction de la chambre, porte fermée et plongée dans le noir à même pas cinq heures de l'après-midi. Molly hocha la tête, et n'ajouta rien. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, ramassant le sac à langer de la fillette au passage.

Sherlock, rassuré sur la suite des évènements, se tourna vers son fauteuil.

\- N'essaye même pas de te défiler, répliqua Molly d'une voix dure. Tu viens avec moi. Maintenant !

Même le grand Sherlock Holmes n'eut pas le choix.

* * *

Experte, Molly installa l'enfant qui s'endormait sur sa table à langer, prenant soin de la tenir d'une main tandis qu'elle fouillait de l'autre dans les espaces de rangement disponibles pour en ressortir couche, lingette et crème pour les fesses. Elle vérifia que la petite fille tenait bien son mouton contre son nez avant d'ouvrir les boutons du pantalon, le long des jambes d'Ambre. Détachant ainsi tout le bas de la salopette de l'enfant. Sherlock ouvrit des grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi TOUS les vêtements de la morveuse avaient des boutons à cet endroit-là, alors qu'à son humble connaissance, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'enfiler un pantalon comme ça, et encore moins de besoin d'ouvrir en entier les jambes d'un pantalon. Mais pour un bébé, finalement, ça paraissait logique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il.

Molly, perplexe, était en train d'ouvrir une deuxième série de boutons, cette fois située sur un drôle de vêtement que la morveuse portait sur les fesses. Comme une culotte, mais qui remontait sur son ventre, et avec des boutons entre les jambes.

\- Ça quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Ça, précisa Sherlock en tendant le doigt vers le vêtement.

\- Son body ? précisa Molly, de plus en plus perplexe.

Sherlock renifla, méprisant.

\- Molly, je sais bien que tu travailles avec des cadavres toute la journée, et oui, bien sûr que cette morveuse a un corps, bien vivant celui-là, elle braille suffisamment souvent pour le prouver, mais je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais te méprendre sur une simple question et confondre son corps avec ce vêtement bizarre. Je crois que les corps que tu vois toute la journée te montent à la tête.(1)

A sa grande surprise, Molly éclata de rire, si fort qu'elle dut s'interrompre dans le déshabillage de la fillette, assurant qu'elle restait bien en place en posant une main douce sur son thorax.

\- Quoi ? répliqua le détective, agressif, blessé par le bruit assourdissant et vexant des éclats de rire.

\- Ça s'appelle un body, hoqueta Molly. Ce sont les sous-vêtements qu'on met aux bébés. Manches longues ou courtes, selon les saisons. Ça leur protège la peau sous les vêtements et leur tient chaud.

Sherlock, piqué dans sa fierté, ne répondit rien. Il préféra regarder Molly finir d'ouvrir le body en question, le relever sur le ventre, et ouvrir la couche pour l'enlever et l'éloigner, responsable de cette puanteur.

\- Rassure-moi Sherlock, tu sais ce qu'est une turbulette quand même ? demanda la légiste avec un sourire espiègle en essuyant les fesses de l'enfant avec une lingette.

Sherlock, toujours aussi arrogant, se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour écrire ce mot résolument barbare dans son téléphone pour en trouver une définition, la lire sans se faire prendre, et se redresser avec fierté pour la citer à Molly.

\- On dit aussi gigoteuse, poursuivit son amie, imperturbable, tout en continuant de s'occuper de changer l'enfant, passant de la crème et se saisissant de la couche propre. Va regarder dans son lit, tu comprendras.

Trop vexé pour répondre, mais néanmoins conscient qu'il avait perdu, Sherlock obéit.

\- Il n'y a rien dans ce lit, grommela-t-il en se penchant au-dessus du berceau. Juste ses autres peluches, et le machin dans lequel elle dort.

\- Exactement, sourit Molly en accrochant les scotchs. C'est exactement ça. Le machin dans lequel elle dort et dans laquelle il faut l'envelopper et fermer les attaches. Après lui avoir donné un bain, à manger, mis une couche propre. De quand date son dernier repas ? Son dernier bain ?

Sherlock ouvrit des grands yeux éberlués. John faisait ce genre de choses. Il ne notait certainement pas les horaires.

\- Tu sais, bien sûr, mesurer les doses de lait dans un biberon ?

L'expression de Sherlock se mut de surprise à effrayée. Il lui semblait qu'à part manger et dormir, la morveuse ne faisait pas grand-chose de constructif et n'avait aucune idée qu'il était si compliqué de s'occuper d'un bébé.

\- Bien. Heureusement que j'avais fait remettre Barty dans son tiroir avant de partir. Il attendra demain. Je pense que je vais rester ici encore un peu histoire de t'expliquer deux trois trucs.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester pour toujours ? supplia le détective.

Molly roula des yeux, désespérée.

\- Y'a plus franchement de place, Sherlock. Sois réaliste. Soit John guérit, soit tu apprends à changer des couches, soit tu prends une jeune fille au pair, soit tu continues d'exploiter Mrs Hudson, mais il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose. Mary est dans le coma. John est dans un état proche de la mort cérébrale, j'imagine. S'il est ne serait-ce qu'à moitié dans l'état dans lequel il était après ton suicide, je n'ose imaginer le massacre. Ils t'ont confié leur fille. Tu sais que tu en aurais été le parrain, le pire du monde, nous en convenons tous, mais quand même son parrain, si elle était née normalement à terme, sans tout ce bazar autour. Alors prends tes responsabilités Sherlock. Mary et John comptent sur toi. Et Ambre a besoin de toi.

Et sans autre forme de procès, elle lui refourgua la morveuse, propre et fraîche, et descendit dans le salon.

* * *

Molly avait fini par partir, plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir expliqué à Sherlock une foule de choses dont il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'en avoir retenu la moitié. Bizarrement, son cerveau et son palais mental parfaitement capables de consigner des détails qui paraissaient insignifiants pour le reste du monde et qui pouvaient se révéler cruciaux sur une enquête se retrouvaient parfaitement incapables de comprendre l'utilité d'un body sous un pyjama-grenouillère.

Fort heureusement, pour ce soir Sherlock n'avait plus rien à faire. Molly avait donné le bain à Ambre, fait des bulles pour amuser la fillette qui riait aux éclats, nourrit l'enfant, joué avec elle, chanté des chansons, raconté des histoires en la couchant (Molly avait cependant cessé de croire au Prince Charmant et ses contes s'émaillaient de cadavres et d'autopsies en tout genre) avant de laisser s'endormir la petite fille, dans sa turbulette, mouton collé sur le nez, veilleuse abeille en train de briller et son mobile musical enclenché.

Sherlock, bêtement, avait passé la fin de la journée à regarder faire Molly en béant comme un idiot, abasourdi de la précision des gestes de la jeune femme. Lui qui s'était senti fier de savoir porter la morveuse comme John le faisait se rendait soudain compte de sa totale ignorance sur le sujet des bébés.

\- Tu es douée, quand même, avait-il essayé de complimenté Molly pour la retenir, lui faisant les yeux doux au passage.

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, peu crédule quant au comportement de Sherlock. Elle se faisait toujours avoir quand il l'appelait, et elle aurait fait beaucoup plus de choses pour lui qu'elle n'aurait dû, mais elle avait conscience de se faire manipuler et l'acceptait. Etrangement, c'était plus simple de tenir tête à Sherlock lorsqu'elle était en face de lui, à Baker Street. Parce que quiconque connaissait le détective ne pouvait passer à côté des fréquents coups d'œil qu'il jetait à la chambre. De la manière dont son corps se tendait toujours en direction de la pièce silencieuse. De la manière dont il semblait perdu, sans John à ses côtés. C'était plus simple de refuser des choses à Sherlock lorsqu'il était aussi criant dans son comportement que tout son être était tendu dans la direction de John Watson. Il venait même d'accepter de s'occuper d'Ambre, alors qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour feindre être révulsé par la si mignonne petite fille.

\- Je ne resterai pas. Et je n'ai aucun mérite. J'ai deux nièces et un neveu, tu le sais, ça ?

Elle avait eu au moins la satisfaction de voir l'incrédulité sur les traits du détective. Elle était si transparente qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'essayer de la déduire, de deviner sa vie, ce qu'elle faisait une fois qu'elle n'était plus la stupide légiste amoureuse de lui qui lui donnait un total accès à sa morgue, lui amenait autant de café qu'il le réclamait, lui rendait visite tous les jours lorsqu'il était amnésique. Molly savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être affectée. Elle aurait dû faire son deuil depuis bien longtemps, et elle n'espérait plus vraiment. Elle était capable de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cet homme froid et génial, parfois aussi démuni qu'un enfant, garderait toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur, pour son plus grand malheur.

\- J'ai deux sœurs. Plus âgées que moi. Elles vivent en Ecosse. Mes neveu et nièces sont grands maintenant. Mais avant, quand ils étaient petits, j'avais l'habitude d'aller les voir et de m'occuper d'eux. Je sais m'occuper d'un bébé.

La révélation sembla estomaquer le détective. Il avait eu bien trop de nouvelles informations pour la soirée. Molly décida donc de prendre congé à ce moment-là.

\- Occupe-toi bien de John, décréta-t-elle en partant.

Sherlock se retrouva seul dans le silence.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, cela l'oppressa. Avant, il aimait le silence. Il pouvait ne pas parler pendant des jours entiers, s'il n'avait rien à dire. Parlait à Stephen le crâne en cas de besoin. Sherlock adorait réfléchir dans le silence complet d'une pièce.

Puis il y avait eu John. John qui était le colocataire idéal, parfait. Il savait quand parler et quand se taire. Parfois, il parlait quand il ne fallait pas, mais Sherlock lui pardonnait généralement car cela avait fini par cesser de le déranger. La voix de John était devenue au fil du temps un synonyme de silence, aussi absurde que cela soit.

Et lorsque John se taisait, l'appartement n'était pas pour autant silencieux. Il était rempli du bruit de la vie. Les touches du clavier d'un ordinateur. La bouilloire reposée sur son socle. Les tasses qu'on range dans le placard. Le four qu'on allume pour faire cuire un plat. Les pages du journal que l'on tourne. L'eau qui court dans les tuyaux lorsqu'on prend sa douche. Le ronronnement du rasoir électrique. John vivait dans l'appartement, et le silence avait disparu sans même que Sherlock trouve cela dérangeant.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, John avait failli mourir. John avait voulu mourir. Et le cœur que Sherlock prétendait farouchement ne pas posséder avait failli mourir avec lui. Des dizaines d'années de pratique d'indifférence avaient été nécessaires à Sherlock pour maîtriser sa voix sur son toit. Il était incapable d'expliquer la réaction de son corps lorsqu'il avait vu John sur le parapet du toit de l'hôpital. L'immense aile réservée à « Docteur John Watson » dans son palais mental avait été clairement mise sens-dessus-dessous.

Parmi ce que Sherlock avait retenu du discours de Molly, il y avait un élément intéressant : « Si John est ne serait-ce qu'à moitié dans l'état dans lequel il était après ton suicide, je n'ose imaginer le massacre ». Sherlock venait seulement de comprendre l'état dans lequel avait été John.

Parce que son cerveau surpuissant avait été capable, durant les trois secondes qu'il avait fallu à John pour se retourner, d'imaginer une vie entière sans John, et il avait trouvé cela intolérable.

\- Nous sommes à égalité maintenant, Mary, murmura-t-il. Nous sommes deux à l'avoir blessé aussi profondément. Sauf que toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Mary, de toute évidence, ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Mais Sherlock avait eu besoin de le dire à voix haute. Pour chasser les ombres glacées du silence. Cela n'eut cependant pas vraiment l'effet escompté, et une fois l'écho de sa voix disparue, le sentiment d'oppression revint.

Alors Sherlock fit une chose parfaitement stupide selon son lui rationnel, et parfaitement rationnelle selon son lui émotionnel. Il se saisit du baby-phone que Molly avait branché et écouta. La respiration d'une enfant endormie, calme et paisible. Qui ronflait doucement, apaisée par un sentiment de sécurité et de confort. Parce que son inconscient savait qu'un étage plus bas, on la protégerait de tout et n'importe quoi.

Bizarrement apaisé à son tour, Sherlock reposa l'objet et inspira profondément.

La morveuse dormait peut-être, mais il y avait un deuxième enfant dans cette maison dont il fallait s'occuper.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre. Il fallait s'occuper de John.

Le médecin n'avait absolument pas bougé de place depuis la dernière fois que Sherlock l'avait vu. Recroquevillé sous les couvertures. Tout habillé. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Dans un évident mécanisme d'auto-défense, tandis qu'il essayait de nier le fracas de sa vie, et se réfugiant donc dans sa tête. Sherlock pouvait comprendre cela, c'était ce qu'il faisait tout le temps. Sauf que lui, il savait en revenir.

\- John, viens ici, demanda-t-il sans aucun succès.

\- John, répéta-t-il.

Le médecin cligna vaguement des yeux, mais ne montra pas vraiment qu'il avait entendu ou qu'il comptait réagir.

Sherlock ferma brièvement les yeux, traversant rapidement les couloirs de son palais pour retrouver quelques évènements enfouis qu'il n'aimait pas rappeler à sa mémoire : comment Mycroft agissait pour s'occuper de son frère, lorsqu'il était perdu après un fix et parfaitement incapable de se comporter humainement. Sherlock avait toujours mémorisé ces scènes, s'en rappelant avec précision, comme s'il flottait au-dessus. Il avait pléthore de matière à examiner, considérant le nombre de fois où ce type de scène s'était produite. Le détective choisit un échantillon représentatif, étudia le tout, fit une synthèse, et rouvrit les yeux. Le tout avait duré moins de trente secondes.

Bien sûr, John n'avait pas bougé.

Sherlock agit. Et arracha sans prévenir les couvertures dans lesquels s'enveloppait John.

\- Hé, protesta faiblement le médecin, maigre réussite.

Le détective n'en tint nullement compte. Et saisit John pour les épaules pour le redresser en position assise, au bord du lit. Son ami ressemblait à une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils, qui ne tenait pas vraiment debout mais ne tombait pas non plus, s'affaissant sur elle-même et s'emmêlant ses propres membres entre eux.

Aussi tentante que soit l'idée de traîner John dans la douche et ouvrir l'eau froide (méthode testée et approuvée par Mycroft, mais qui avait la vague tendance de rendre le Sherlock jeune et junkie particulièrement agressif, ce qui n'était pas un problème quand on pouvait claquer des doigts et faire apparaître une armoire à glace. Beaucoup plus compliqué à gérer si on était maigre et fin, et que l'agressif en question était ex-militaire et plus lourd que soi), Sherlock préféra l'écarter : cela aurait été contre-productif dans le cas de John, et assurément cruel.

A la place, il choisit de se débattre avec tous les vêtements de John, les lui ôtant avec peine un par un (John ne faisait aucun effort pour l'aider, et il pesait lourd), avant de recoucher délicatement le médecin dans le lit, le bordant.

Et désœuvré, le détective s'allongea à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas sommeil, son esprit était en ébullition, traitant plusieurs problèmes simultanément (dont les plus importants étaient « _comment sortir John de sa dépression ?_ » et « _comment éviter de changer les couches de la morveuse sans avoir à demander à Mrs Hudson systématiquement ?_ »), mais il se détendit aussitôt quand le corps de John vint se plaquer contre le sien, plaçant son dos contre le torse de son colocataire, le serrant dans les bras, plaçant son nez à la base de son cou.

\- 'rlock. Ambre. M'ry, grommela le médecin. 'rlock. Ambre. M'ry.

Le détective ne bougea pas. Pas même lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid et humide glisser sur son épaule. John pleurait. Au moins, il réagissait. C'était déjà une victoire.

Alors Sherlock se laissa enlacer toute la nuit, bien qu'il dormît évidemment beaucoup moins que John, laissa son ami pleurer sur son épaule, le laissa psalmodier les trois seuls noms bénis ou maudits que le médecin semblait avoir à la bouche.

* * *

(1) Oui, ce jeu de mot ne marcherait absolument pas en anglais où les corps (morts) se disent plutôt corpse et pas body. Mais qu'est-ce que ça m'amuse en français xD

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Di 9 Octobre  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous !  
_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs, disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 3 – Renaissance**

 **La mémoire du corps - John**

 **CHAPITRE 2  
**

Sherlock l'apprit à ses dépens les jours suivants, vivre avec un dépressif était grandement similaire avec vivre avec un drogué. Mycroft et Lestrade, d'ailleurs, se permirent chacun une remarque agaçante sur le fait que Sherlock découvrait avec John ce qu'eux-mêmes avaient vécu avec Sherlock. Le détective les avait envoyés balader.

Le lendemain de sa lourde crise, John s'était réveillé et occupé d'Ambre comme d'habitude, faisant croire à un retour à la normale. Il aurait fallu cependant être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le voile noir posé sur ses yeux, qui annihilait lentement toute vie en lui.

Sherlock ignorait si, en cure de désintoxication (une fois passée la méthadone dans les hôpitaux, quand il atterrissait chez son frère ou Lestrade), il avait été aussi infernal que l'était John, et, si c'était le cas, envisagea presque de plaindre Mycroft.

On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un dépressif. Jamais. Tout comme, paradoxalement, on ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance.

On ne pouvait pas surveiller sans cesse un dépressif, au risque de le voir s'énerver d'être materné, et retomber dans une spirale destructrice. Tout comme, paradoxalement, on ne pouvait pas le laisser seul au risque qu'il commette une bêtise.

On ne pouvait pas dire à un dépressif qu'il était dépressif de but en blanc. Tout comme, paradoxalement, on ne pouvait pas lui affirmer que tout allait bien et le laisser s'illusionner.

John était exactement comme ça. Lunatique, parfois agressif, impossible à prévoir. Il pouvait s'occuper de sa fille plusieurs heures durant à la perfection, avec toute la douceur d'un père. Puis, lorsque Sherlock émettait un claquement de langue désapprobateur quand John posait la morveuse dans le canapé (le détective avait fini par apprendre que ça ne se faisait pas, pas sans l'attacher ou la surveiller ou la tenir), John perdait son calme et hurlait sur son ami qu'il n'avait nul besoin qu'on vérifie tous ses faits et gestes, que jamais il ne mettrait en danger sa princesse, et que Sherlock n'avait qu'à s'occuper de lui-même avant de critiquer John.

Les éclats de voix de John avaient une seule et immuable conclusion. Sherlock n'avait rien besoin de faire : La morveuse éclatait en sanglots dès que son papa partait dans une crise. Elle avait un fin ressenti de la psychologie de son père. Tant qu'il était normal avec elle, doux et aimant comme le père qu'elle avait toujours connu, elle riait, souriait, mangeait ses doigts de pied et essayait d'attraper les cheveux de Sherlock. Dès qu'il semblait partir dans sa tête et son purgatoire personnel, elle se mettait à chouiner.

Invariablement, John sombrait alors un peu plus, s'agonisant de ne pas être capable de s'occuper de sa fille correctement, et Sherlock devait alors arrêter tout ce qu'il faisait, séance tenante, pour prendre la morveuse dans ses bras et donner des calmants à John.

En effet, grâce à la complicité de Mycroft, du bloc d'ordonnance de John et des talents de faussaire de Sherlock pour imiter l'écriture de son ami, il avait obtenu des antidépresseurs légers. Qui, à défaut de guérir le médecin, soignaient à minima les symptômes et aidaient John à surmonter chacune de ses crises.

Et même si Sherlock ne l'admettrait jamais, cela lui permettait de ne jamais avoir à changer les couches de l'enfant, s'arrangeant toujours pour que John soit dans une période de lucidité pour cela.

Par contre, le détective se surprit lui-même à apprécier porter la morveuse. A force, il l'avait tout le temps dans les bras quand elle pleurait. Elle essayait toujours de lui arracher ses boucles, une fois calmée et quand elle cessait de réclamer son papa, mais cela ne le dérangeait presque plus. De toute manière, même si elle devenait de plus en plus habile de jour en jour avec ses petites mains potelées, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à tendre la main assez haut pour attraper ses cheveux.

Sherlock et John, dans leur duo cassé et brisé, commirent un certain nombre d'erreurs dans la manière de s'occuper de la fillette. Ou plus exactement, Sherlock commit un certain nombre d'erreur que John, occupé à broyer du noir au fond de son canapé, ne corrigea pas.

* * *

Il arriva ainsi qu'Ambre dorme, au beau milieu de l'automne, dans un simple body à manches courtes, parce que tous ses pyjamas étaient sales et que Sherlock ne savait pas faire tourner une machine. Mrs Hudson s'en chargea le lendemain.

La fillette fut également plutôt mal en point plusieurs jours durant, parce que Sherlock n'avait pas très bien compris l'utilité de l'eau minérale dans les biberons, il n'y en avait plus dans la maison, et il ne faisait pas les courses (pour lesquelles il comptait sur Mrs Hudson, toujours, sauf s'il acceptait de faire confiance à John suffisamment longtemps pour aller au Tesco et en revenir), et l'eau du robinet était parfaitement potable non ? Molly, en passant pour vérifier que tout allait bien, constatant que le détective fier comme un paon comptait correctement les doses de lait en poudre et mettait de l'eau municipale, avait frisé la crise cardiaque. Puis avait hurlé sur le détective que le système digestif d'Ambre était bien trop fragile pour cela à l'heure actuelle, et que si John achetait des dizaines de litres d'eau minérale auparavant, ce n'était définitivement pas pour rien.

Ambre prit des bains trop chauds, des bains trop froids.

Dormit parfois avec une couche pas très propre.

Porta des couches trop petites, et des pulls à l'envers.

Passa des journées complètes avec des fermetures de bodys mal boutonnés.

Remit sa sucette en bouche après l'avoir laissé tomber par terre sans que personne ne l'essuie.

Prenait des biberons à proximité d'expériences plus ou moins douteuses.

Commença à manger des petits pots (Sherlock en avait eu marre de lui donner le biberon, qu'elle avait parfois la flemme de tenir alors qu'elle savait faire) bien trop tôt. En effet, on considérait qu'un enfant pouvait commencer à manger du solide vers l'âge de six mois environ, et John avait donc acheté en prévision des petits pots. Puis il avait appris qu'Ambre étant née prématurément, il se devait d'attendre les six mois théoriques de la fillette, et non pas ses vrais six mois. Alors qu'elle avait donc fêté ses six mois le sept Octobre, elle aurait donc dû attendre fin novembre (ses six mois théorique, si elle était née le 24 mai à terme comme prévu) pour manger du solide. Sherlock ignorait cet état de fait. Il ignorait également qu'ouvrir un pot et donner une cuillère à la fillette ne suffisait pas. Lestrade, passé voir comment tout cela évoluait (Molly, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade et même Mycroft passaient régulièrement, ce que Sherlock aurait pu considérer comme vexant s'il n'avait pas été aussi souvent dépassé par les évènements), avait failli mourir de rire en voyant le tableau.

\- Mange, morveuse, ordonnait Sherlock, le trente octobre après-midi.

L'enfant était assise dans sa chaise haute, qu'elle étrennait. Elle regardait Sherlock comme s'il était une source de distraction particulièrement amusante, faisant se tordre de rire à intervalles réguliers les traits de son doux visage qui était celui de Mary de plus en plus chaque jour, à l'exception du sourire et des yeux.

Devant elle, sur la tablette de la chaise haute, il y avait un petit pot fraise-banane (Sherlock avait goûté, c'était à proprement parler immonde, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de moins pire dans les placards de John) ouvert et une cuillère.

\- Prends ta cuillère et mange !

\- Ba-ba-ba-ba ! répliqua l'enfant.

Le détective avait depuis longtemps abandonné son expérience sur le langage de la fillette. Ce qu'elle disait n'avait jamais aucun sens.

Greg, sur le seuil de la pièce, était mort de rire.

\- Tu espères quoi là, Sherlock ? Qu'elle prenne sa cuillère et qu'elle mange ?

Sherlock, semblait finalement remarquer sa présence et cessait la bataille de regards qui l'opposait à la morveuse, fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, oui. Pourquoi pas ?

\- Elle ne sait pas faire.

\- Elle sait attraper tous ses stupides dauphins colorés dans son bain pour les presser et en faire jaillir de l'eau, généralement dirigée sur moi. Pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas attraper une foutue cuillère ? Ce n'est pas si difficile ! railla Sherlock avec humeur.

Il menait l'âpre bataille de faire manger l'enfant depuis bien trop longtemps pour l'état de ses nerfs. Lestrade recommença à rire.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas lui demander d'écrire, dans ce cas-là. Elle saurait bien tenir un stylo !

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer ? demanda Sherlock, très sérieux.

Et Greg repartit dans un fou rire vexant.

Suite à quoi, il expliqua qu'Ambre avait certes la mobilité pour attraper, presser, écraser, mais certainement pas pour remplir une cuillère et la diriger vers sa bouche. Encore moins pour viser le pot à la base. Et que tant que personne ne lui montrait pas, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle y arrive un jour. Alors patiemment, le DI s'installa sur une chaise à côté, prit cuillère et petit pot, et fit manger la fillette. Lui non plus n'avait aucune idée qu'elle était encore un peu trop jeune pour cela. Et si Molly, dûment renseignée par Marlene McKinnon, le savait parfaitement et leur fit une crise, c'était trop tard : la morveuse n'en était pas morte, et semblait adorer ça.

Alors doucement, Sherlock commença à faire muer son alimentation, découvrant au passage que donner un petit pot était presque aussi fatiguant qu'un biberon.

De manière générale, elle commença d'ailleurs à muer tout court. Sherlock avait parfois l'impression de la voir grandir sous ses yeux. Elle était dans cette phase où les bébés deviennent peu à peu des enfants, et changent terriblement du jour au lendemain. John, quand il s'occupait d'elle, avait parfois des éclairs de lucidité et semblait se demander si ce petit bout d'enfant, chaque jour un peu plus éveillé et habile, était bien la petite princesse qui ne faisait que dormir six mois plus tôt à peine.

A ce sujet, Sherlock surveillait de très près le médecin. Et s'il constatait que John oubliait la photo quotidienne rituelle, mettait la main sur le téléphone portable de son colocataire pour la faire lui-même. Le détective lui-même ne savait pas trop comment expliquer son geste, mais cela lui paraissait important. Nécessaire. Pour que John ait des souvenirs de sa petite princesse. Jusqu'au jour où il reviendrait à lui et admettrait la réalité que son cerveau bloquait actuellement.

* * *

La croissance d'Ambre généra l'un des problèmes majeurs de Sherlock, un beau jour où John était trop apathique pour s'occuper de la morveuse. Le détective constata que, sur ses mains et son visage, il avait désormais des blessures de plus en plus nombreuses. Des petites lacérations sans douleur, mais en si grand nombre que cela finissait par devenir gênant. Et un jour, il fit le lien lorsque, portant Ambre pour l'installer dans sa chaise haute, elle tendit la main pour attraper ses boucles, échoua comme d'habitude, laissa retomber ses doigts sur la joue du détective et l'écorcha.

\- Eh mais c'est de ta faute, ça, en fait, morveuse ! réalisa Sherlock en montrant ses marques rouges.

Les ongles de la fillette étaient démesurés. Et griffaient Sherlock en permanence.

\- Comment on coupe des ongles d'enfants ? s'interrogea le détective à voix haute dans la cuisine.

Il avait depuis longtemps compris que pour chaque acte anodin de sa vie d'adulte, il fallait appliquer une version beaucoup plus compliquée pour les enfants. Peigner, shampouiner, mettre de la crème, nourrir, dormir, toutes ces choses essentielles qu'un adulte faisait sans réfléchir ou même faire attention devenaient nettement plus complexes en présence d'un nourrisson. Sherlock se doutait que couper des ongles (ce qui lui-même faisait sans problème avec un coupe ongle tout en réfléchissant à une bonne dizaine de sujets beaucoup plus importants) devait être une tâche particulière. D'ailleurs, son propre coupe-ongles était probablement mille fois trop grand pour les doigts de la morveuse. S'il se loupait, il enlèverait une phalange, et John, aussi déprimé soit-il risquait de très mal le prendre.

\- Morveuse... Ne me dis pas qu'il va falloir aussi couper les ongles de tes pieds ? réalisa brutalement Sherlock.

\- Ba-bi ! répondit l'enfant en tendant les mains vers le petit pot que Sherlock avait machinalement sorti et réchauffé.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il. D'abord on mange. Ensuite on s'occupera de cette histoire d'ongles. Ou tu vas t'arracher les yeux avec. Il paraît que tes globes oculaires sont plus fragiles que les nôtres. Même si je ne peux pas vérifier, bien sûr. John arracherait les miens, de globe oculaire, si je faisais une quelconque expérience. Pas forcément avec tes globes oculaires, hein. Ceux de n'importe quel enfant conviendrait. Mais je suis sûr que ton père désapprouverait. Il désapprouve beaucoup de choses bêtement, cela dit. Aucun intérêt scientifique. J'espère que tu seras mieux. Mais j'ai bon espoir. Après tout, il n'a rien dit quand tu as reçu tes cubes des éléments périodiques. Mycroft les a fait faire sur mesure pour toi ! Je te rappelle le programme : à trois ans, quand tu sauras marcher, parler, lire et écrire, je veux également que tu connaisses tout le tableau simplifié par cœur. Je te laisse un peu plus de temps pour la version développée.

\- BI !

La fillette réclamait sa nourriture. Le tableau de Mendeleïev ne lui faisait aucun effet.

\- Ingrate, répliqua Sherlock. Je me donne du mal pour développer ton intelligence.

Il attrapa néanmoins une cuillère ornée d'abeille. Puisque John abandonnait sa fille aux bons soins de Sherlock, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas le droit de lui acheter tout un tas d'ustensiles uniquement orné d'abeilles. Il fallait commencer tôt s'il voulait en faire une bonne apicultrice un jour. (Dans le cas où elle se révélerait trop limité pour tout le programme de sa vie que lui avait concocté Sherlock, qui comptait beaucoup de chimie, de criminologie, tir de précision, musique, biologie, médecine et psychologie.) Puis il commença à nourrir la fillette, qui, heureusement pour lui, ne repoussait presque jamais sa nourriture, tout en continuait de lui parler.

\- Ton hérédité est correcte, morveuse. Ta maman était très douée et très intelligente. Elle a réussi à me duper, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Et ton papa, à défaut d'être aussi brillant que sa femme ou que moi, est supérieur à un homme ordinaire, courageux, intrépide, d'une patience infinie à mon égard et probablement d'une humanité sans borne. Non vraiment, ton patrimoine génétique est intéressant. Mais il s'agit de ne pas tout gâcher en t'élevant dans la médiocrité. J'ai vérifié, tu ne peux pas entrer à Eton...

\- Bi ?

\- Parce que tu es une fille. Eton est réservé aux garçons. Mais d'ici que tu aies l'âge d'aller au collège, j'aurais fini de répertorier tous les établissements d'Angleterre – il désigna son ordinateur ouvert sur une étude comparative – et je pourrais déterminer lequel te convient le mieux pour ensuite intégrer Harvard. John n'aimera pas ça, le déménagement, l'éloignement... Mais ça me paraît essentiel. Je t'ai parlé de ton langage ?

\- Bli ?

Elle avait la bouche pleine, et Sherlock dut l'essuyer avant de poursuivre, parce qu'elle avait essayé de parler et d'avaler en même temps.

\- Non, pas ce langage-là. Il est temps, d'ailleurs, que tu te mettes à parler convenablement. John a beau être contre, j'ai bien l'intention que tu sois au minimum trilingue avant tes huit ans. Demande à Mycroft, c'est lui qui m'a appris. Avale, morveuse, sinon tu n'auras pas de dessert.

\- PA ! protesta l'enfant, qui commençait à comprendre des mots, et particulièrement le mot « dessert », et pouvait avoir des vives réactions quand Sherlock le prononçait.

Bon, comme elle était plus élevée par Sherlock que par John elle comprenait beaucoup mieux acide désoxyribonucléique que bisous ou câlins, mais c'était déjà un progrès qu'elle améliore sa compréhension de son environnement.

\- Ne proteste pas. Finis ton petit pot si tu veux un dessert à la banane.

\- PA ! répéta Ambre.

\- Je crois que c'est moi qu'elle appelle, retentit soudain une voix. Tu as d'autres plans prévus pour sa vie, sinon ?

Sherlock jeta un regard à John, analysa en une poignée de milliseconde que son ami était dans une phase de « bien ». Il s'était réveillé, avait sans doute pris un comprimé antidépresseur, s'était habillé de frais, rasé. Possibilité de le maintenir dans cet état positif : trois heures.

Point positif : il allait pouvoir expliquer à Sherlock comment limer les armes de destruction massive que l'enfant portait au bout des doigts.

Point négatif : il avait entendu Sherlock déblatérer sur l'avenir de la morveuse. Non pas que le détective n'ait raconté quoi que ce soit qu'il ne pensait pas, mais il n'aimait pas être surpris dans ce que Molly et Lestrade appelaient « Sherlock-craque-devant-Ambre ».

\- Un certain nombre. Ouvre la bouche, morveuse.

\- Faudrait peut-être commencer par ne pas l'appeler morveuse, aussi.

\- Ah, parce que ce n'est pas son nom ? demanda Sherlock, ironique et avec un grand sourire enjôleur.

Le détective avait appris d'expérience que demander « tu vas bien ? », « tu as bien dormi ? » ou tout autre variantes qui faisait allusion à la dépression de John étaient susceptible de le plonger aussi sec dans, au choix, soit une colère noire, soit une apathie profonde. Il préférait donc se comporter comme d'habitude, ne pas le regarder plus que d'habitude, plaisanter et être cynique comme d'habitude.

\- Donne-moi ça, réclama John en attrapant la cuillère abeille.

Dès que son père, en forme, apparaissait dans son champ de vision, plus personne ne pouvait plus rien avec Ambre. C'était son père ou rien. Elle avait déjà compris que si elle ne profitait pas de ces parcelles de bonheur grappillées avec lui, elle n'avait aucune assurance de quand elles reviendraient. Effectivement, dès que John se saisit de la cuillère, elle accepta d'ouvrir bien grand la bouche et goba avec application sa purée de carottes.

\- Donc, des cubes Mendeleïev. Je ne te l'avais pas interdit ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! se défendit Sherlock. C'est Mycroft !

John rit. Le cœur de Sherlock se réchauffa, et Ambre battit des mains, aux anges. Le rire de John n'était plus un son qu'ils entendaient fréquemment.

\- Aie ! Ambre, tu m'as fait mal ! s'écria soudain John.

Le médecin, qui avait remplacé Sherlock devant la chaise haute, avait essayé d'essuyer du bout des doigts de la purée qui dégoulinait de la bouche de sa fille, et de la lui remettre en bouche. C'était quelque chose que Sherlock n'aurait absolument jamais fait, puisque cela le dégoûtait, mais le détective avait constaté à plusieurs reprises que les notions d'hygiène basique disparaissaient complètement entre parents et enfants. Ça ne dérangeait pas John de mettre en bouche la sucette de sa fille tombée par terre s'il ne pouvait pas la rincer, avant de la lui redonner, endurant la poussière et les microbes, et donnant à sa fille ses anticorps. De la même manière, il essuyait les coulis de purée et de compote directement avec les doigts, et soit se les léchaient, soit les redonnait à Ambre. C'était à proprement parler répugnant, mais tout le monde semblait considérer cela parfaitement normal alors Sherlock ne disait rien.

\- Fais attention, elle mord, tu le sais bien. Ou plus exactement, elle pince. Puisqu'elle n'a pas de dents, que des mâchoires. C'est d'ailleurs assez stupéfiant, cette absence de dents mais la puissance de ses mâchoires nues et la douleur qui peut en résulter. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne me laisses pas faire des expériences là-dessus, tu sais. C'est vraiment fascinant. J'avais déjà mené une expérience de ce type sur un corps à la morgue, un cadavre sans dents, et ses gencives étaient loin d'avoir la puissance de ta morveuse, qui, elle est pourtant microscopique. Avoir un point de vue comparatif...

John avait cessé d'écouter, et Sherlock continua de pérorer dans son coin. Tant que John vivrait, jamais le détective ne toucherait aux gencives d'Ambre, et il était ahurissant de constater que c'était une barrière qui ne coulait pas de source pour Sherlock et qu'il avait fallu poser. Mais Sherlock était Sherlock, on ne pouvait pas le changer.

Tandis qu'il continuait de déblatérer sur la puissance des gencives et des crocs, John n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose de son discours.

\- Fais « aaah » princesse. Ouvre grand.

Il accompagna sa demande de son propre mouvement, déformant sa bouche. Trouvant le jeu plutôt drôle, Ambre l'imita aussitôt, et le regard de John s'embua.

\- Sherlock ! Elle en a une ! Elle a une dent !

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'endiguer le flux de paroles de Sherlock, qui s'immobilisa.

\- Oui ! Viens voir ! C'est pour ça que j'ai eu mal, elle m'a mordu, pas pincé ! Viens voir !

John était euphorique, et par pur intérêt scientifique, Sherlock se pencha sur la question. Ambre, ravie de ce nouveau jeu, continua d'exposer sa bouche encore à moitié pleine de purée de carottes, dans laquelle brillait résolument un tout petit point blanc et dur, en bas de sa mâchoire.

\- Ta première dent ! Oh princesse, je suis fier de toi ! exultait John.

\- Elle n'a rien fait de particulier, elle suit son cours normal de développement, grinça Sherlock.

\- Tu es particulièrement pénible et rabat-joie, tu le sais, ça ?

Sherlock le savait. Cela faisait partie du jeu. Quand John sortait de sa dépression, quel que soit le temps que cela durait, Sherlock devait faire semblant d'être comme d'habitude, râleur et rabat-joie inclus. Bien que pour les expériences, qui faisaient partie intégrante de son rôle, il n'avait même pas besoin de se forcer. La morveuse aurait pu lui offrir un terrain de jeu passionnant, mais tout le monde ne cessait de lui répéter que ça ne faisait pas.

\- Viens princesse, laissons Sherlock-le-méchant-râleur et faisons une photo ! Souris à papa ! Je veux dire, souris-moi princesse !

La petite fille, conciliante, obéissait à son papa, éclatant de rire devant l'objectif du téléphone portable, faisant étinceler le minuscule petit bout d'émail qui faisait la fierté de son père.

Et grâce à la première dent d'Ambre, John parvint à rester dans un état positif et non végétatif plusieurs heures durant, et Sherlock en oublia de lui demander comment couper les ongles de la fillette.

* * *

Il se retrouva avec le problème sur le bras, le lendemain, alors que John avait replongé dans sa spirale classique d'auto-apitoiement durant laquelle il psalmodiait les noms d'Ambre, Sherlock et Mary sans fin, comme si cela pouvait débloquer quoi que ce soit à la situation.

Ambre dormant tranquillement dans le salon, John dans la chambre, Sherlock se saisit du téléphone, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour maman.

\- Sherlock ?

La surprise de la voix de sa mère était presque vexante. Certes, il n'appelait jamais et son précédent coup de fil devait remonter à plus de cinq ans (avant Reichenbach, cela était certain), mais cela restait vexant que sa propre mère soit si surprise d'entendre la voix de son fils.

\- Tu vas bien, mon poussin ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et referma le poing sur le coussin préalablement prévu à cet effet. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'appelait jamais sa mère : non seulement il n'en avait nul besoin, mais en plus elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'affubler de ce surnom ridicule. Entre sa mère qui le traitait de poussin, Mary de vilain petit canard, John de coq et la morveuse qui le prenait pour un mouton, Sherlock était légèrement lassé des animaux de la ferme.

\- Comment on coupe les ongles d'un bébé ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc, parce que les formules de politesse n'étaient définitivement pas sa tasse de thé, et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de disserter avec sa mère sur comment il allait.

L'immense blanc qui suivit sa question fut écrasant.

\- Mon poussin, je vais appeler Mycroft avec mon téléphone portable d'accord ? annonça-t-elle lentement, avec un ton très doux. On va rester en ligne sur le fixe jusqu'à ce que ton frère puisse venir te chercher. Mon poussin, je croyais que tu avais arrêté... C'est le déménagement de John qui t'a mis dans cet état-là ?

Le détective leva les yeux derechef, conscient que sa mère ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle le croyait de toute évidence en train de planer et délirer, incapable de supporter l'absence de John depuis qu'il avait choisi Mary. Et Mycroft, qui remplissait pourtant efficacement son rôle de rapporteur d'habitude, n'avait pas dû la tenir au courant des dernières évolutions du couple de Mary et John, de la morveuse et du fait que le médecin squattait actuellement le lit du détective pour essayer d'y oublier sa femme dans le coma tandis qu'échoyait à Sherlock la tâche de s'occuper de l'enfant.

\- Je te parle de la fille de John, justement, précisa-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi n'est-ce pas John ou Mary qui s'en occupe ?

Deuxième raison pour laquelle il n'appelait jamais : sa mère était aussi perspicace et fouineuse que Mycroft, mais là où il fallait des preuves tangibles et visuelles à son frère aîné avant de pointer ce qui faisait mal (d'où les caméras), sa mère en était capable rien qu'en entendant sa voix. Sherlock faillit raccrocher sur le champ, mais se retint uniquement parce que personne n'avait voulu l'aider. Lestrade et Mrs Hudson ne savaient pas faire, Mycroft n'était pas une option, et Molly lui avait raccroché au nez. Manifestement, ce n'était pas le meilleur souvenir d'enfance de ses neveu et nièces et sa mère était sa dernière option.

\- Occupés ailleurs, affirma Sherlock avec un aplomb remarquable qui aurait dupé n'importe qui, sauf sa mère. Et donc, pour les ongles ? insista-t-il.

Il entendit, au ton de sa voix, à son petit reniflement, à sa manière de laisser traîner les premières syllabes de ses phrases, de faire un commentaire à son époux en même temps, qu'elle n'était pas dupe une seule seconde mais qu'elle acceptait de faire semblant de le croire. Sherlock avait exactement les mêmes intonations, bruit méprisant, voix traînante, et prendre John à partie. Bien qu'il lui en coutât de le reconnaître, il savait qu'il ressemblait à sa mère. Qui commença à lui narrer par le menu comment couper les ongles d'un enfant.

Il s'avéra que c'était d'une simplicité enfantine (c'était le cas de le dire), car basiquement, ce n'était pas fondamentalement différent des adultes. Il fallait cependant bien prendre gare à ne pas couper les angles ou les limer pour les arrondir, pour laisser l'ongle vivre et pousser droit.

Ce qui n'était pas simple, en revanche, c'était les hurlements de gorets de la morveuse. Et ses gigotements intempestifs. Elle détestait de toute évidence le procédé, alors même que Sherlock lui avait expliqué patiemment le processus, lui avait demandé si elle avait compris et lui avait ordonné de rester sage, ce à quoi elle avait acquiescé par un _bi !_ enthousiaste.

Sherlock avait même déniché le petit coupe-ongle pour bébé caché dans une trousse de toilette rose avec des papillons dessus, dans un recoin de la salle de bains, avec d'autres ustensiles dont il ignorait la fonction (notamment un truc à base d'embout et de poires, dont il préférait définitivement ne pas savoir l'utilité), et s'était fait une note mentale pour se débarrasser de ce truc rose pour le remplacer par un jaune, avec des abeilles. Il avait installé Ambre contre lui, confortablement assis sur le canapé, plus proche et plus serrée qu'il ne la tenait jamais, avait approché l'engin... et Ambre avait poussé son premier hurlement à réveiller les morts.

Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que John, qui comatait avec trois antidépresseurs dans le sang (la tablette de comprimés avait échappé à la surveillance de Sherlock, qui n'était définitivement plus le seul drogué de cette maison désormais) ne se soit pas réveillé. En revanche, Mrs Hudson avait débarqué avec un air paniqué, à moitié persuadée que Sherlock était en train d'assassiner l'enfant.

Le détective en était à peine à son troisième doigt. Il y en avait dix, et il ne voulait même pas penser aux pieds. C'était un tour de force que d'essayer de maintenir l'enfant suffisamment immobile pour approcher la lame de ses doigts sans aller trop loin pour ne pas entailler la chair, alors qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces, dans toutes les directions en même temps, tout en bousillant les tympans de Sherlock de toute la force de ses poumons.(1)

Des grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues de la fillette, et son visage était rouge et ruisselant de sueur et Sherlock était à deux doigt (c'était le cas de le dire) d'abandonner quand Mrs Hudson était arrivée.

Elle n'était absolument pas plus qualifiée que lui pour faire ça, mais à quatre mains, ils parvinrent à maintenir l'enfant à peu près immobile suffisamment longtemps pour lui éviter de se griffer elle-même et son entourage dans un avenir immédiat.

\- Ça pousse vite, des ongles de bébé ? demanda Sherlock, épuisé comme s'il avait passé sa nuit à courir dans Londres.

La simple idée de devoir recommencer lui glaçait le sang. Il paraissait hautement improbable à la lumière de ses connaissances du corps humain que cela soit la première fois que les ongles de la morveuse soient coupées durant ses sept premiers mois de vie. Bien que Sherlock ne soit pas qualifié sur ce vaste sujet qu'étaient les bébés, il était raisonnablement sûr que John avait dû faire ça un jour (la preuve, il possédait un coupe-ongles pour bébés), et pourtant il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu la morveuse brailler ainsi. Un tel souvenir sonore, il n'aurait pas pu l'effacer aussi facilement.

\- Aucune idée, lui répondit Mrs Hudson, aussi épuisée que lui. Tu es sûr qu'il faut faire les pieds maintenant ?

Sinistre, Sherlock jeta un regard à la fillette tout aussi exténuée qu'eux qui se consolait avec son mouton, sa sucette et sa couverture préférée qui portait l'odeur de son papa.

\- Certain, soupira-t-il.

Et ils se relancèrent dans la bataille.

* * *

S'occuper de la morveuse, à l'exception de ce type d'inconnues particulièrement éprouvante pour les nerfs (et les oreilles) de Sherlock, n'était finalement pas si difficile. Plusieurs fois par jour, pour environ quatre à six heures par jour, John était suffisamment lucide pour s'occuper de l'enfant, et le détective en profitait généralement pour lui refiler l'obligation de changer la couche de la fillette. Le reste du temps, c'était Mrs Hudson qui s'en occupait. Et, en de rares occasions, Sherlock se dévouait.

Molly et Lestrade passait souvent, tout comme Mycroft, bien que lui ne s'occupât absolument pas du bambin. Il venait pour lever des sourcils surpris, féliciter à demi-mots son frère, avoir des mimiques dégoutées quand Ambre lui tendait avec détermination l'espèce de machin en plastique sur lequel elle se faisait les dents, nécessairement plein de bave. Il essayait ensuite vainement d'avoir une discussion avec son frère sur la durée de tout cet arrangement, la nécessité de travailler, les affaires intéressantes proposées par le MI-6, que Sherlock balayait de la main. Mycroft soupirait alors, se relevait, époussetait et lissait son pantalon. Faisait une dernière tentative pour ramener son frère à la raison avec une petite pique sur la merveilleuse femme au foyer qu'il incarnait, constatait l'inutilité de son essai, et repartait comme il était venu, n'oubliant jamais de laisser dans son sillage un nouveau jouet, éducatif ou non, pour l'enfant.

\- Jaloux, grommelait généralement Sherlock quand son frère disparaissait.

Le cadet Holmes savait que son aîné avait sept ans quand il était né, et s'était occupé de lui toute sa vie de nourrisson jusqu'à ses quatorze ans, âge où Sherlock avait accepté une cigarette et tourné le dos à son frère. Il savait que son frère avait aimé s'occuper de lui. Mycroft avait un sérieux problème de possessivité et de protection. C'était la raison pour laquelle, lucide sur lui-même, l'homme d'Etat n'avait jamais eu ou adopté d'enfant. Il aurait fait un père exécrable et ultra-protecteur (il faisait déjà un frère exécrable et ultra-protecteur et même leur mère s'accordait à dire que cela serait mille fois pire si Mycroft était père), et préférait donc ne pas se tenter, malgré ses envies de paternité depuis toujours. Depuis le jour où Sherlock était venu au monde, minuscule petite chose au caractère bien affirmé qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix.

Alors pour combler ses désirs à jamais inassouvis, Mycroft vivait par procuration en continuant de s'occuper de son jeune frère, et en couvrant Ambre Watson de cadeaux. John allait détester sa nouvelle garde-robe en lin quand il sortirait de sa dépression.

Néanmoins, le détective ne pouvait nier que son frère avait raison. Son travail pâtissait sérieusement du fait de devoir s'occuper de la fille de John tandis que sa mère était dans le coma et son père essayait avec application de la rejoindre.

En effet, il ne pouvait plus se déplacer sur les scènes de crime. A Scotland Yard. A la morgue. Chez les particuliers. Dans les rues et les bars.

Il ne pouvait plus voir les lieux, s'en imprégner, les vivre et les ressentir, et trouver le minuscule détail qui inversait toute la donne et que personne n'avait vu avant lui (et que personne n'aurait vu sans lui).

Il ne pouvait plus ressentir le cœur battant de Londres, courir après des suspects, s'infiltrer dans des saunas, des bars, des maisons, et n'importe où où son génial cerveau lui disait d'aller, suivant une piste méprisée de tous qui aboutirait à la bonne solution.

Le pire était sans doute que cela ne le dérangeait même plus vraiment. Durant son exil, il n'avait aspiré qu'à cela : retrouver John, son appartement, ses enquêtes, sa vie. Démanteler un réseau mondial de criminels très bien organisé n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il faisait habituellement et cela lui manquait. Mycroft, à plusieurs reprises, l'avait morigéné sur son manque de prudence. Il se brûlait les ailes à vouloir aller trop vite, pour essayer de revenir plus vite. C'était pourquoi, paradoxalement, le jour où il avait été torturé dans une cave en Serbie avait été l'un des plus beaux de sa vie. Son frère était là. Il n'allait jamais sur le terrain en temps normal. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il allait rentrer à la maison.

Et il était rentré à la maison. Sauf que chez lui n'était plus sa maison, car il n'y avait plus John.

Il s'y était habitué, bien sûr. Le bonheur de John passait avant le reste, et il appréciait réellement Mary, autant pour son passé trouble que pour la perfection de son mariage avec John. Il aurait réellement pu passer le reste de son existence ainsi. L'accident de voiture était venu tout bouleverser. Il avait perdu John, ce jour-là, à bien des égards. L'accident de train avait ensuite rechangé toute la donne. Il avait retrouvé John et perdu sa mémoire. Et quand ses souvenirs étaient revenus, John était resté.

Et cerise sur le gâteau inattendue, Sherlock avait même gagné la morveuse. Ce n'était pas toujours un avantage, certes, mais elle n'était pas non plus un inconvénient. En fait, elle était même surprenante, impossible à prévoir et à déduire. Ses mots et ses gestes n'étaient motivées par aucune raison logique. Elle agissait comme un humain lorsqu'il s'agissait de manger et dormir, mais sinon, elle était une énigme ambulante.

Elle pouvait se nourrir exclusivement de petits pots à la banane pour le dessert pendant des jours, et refuser tout net d'en manger du jour au lendemain. Réclamer deux biberons pour s'endormir plusieurs nuits de suite, et le soir où Sherlock en préparait deux en prévision, ne buvait que la moitié du premier. Elle jouait avec le cube Brome des heures durant, puis l'abandonnait au profit du Zirconium sans aucune explication.

Elle était définitivement le mystère le plus fascinant que Sherlock n'avait jamais rencontré. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à la déduire, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à regretter de ne plus travailler comme avant. John avait beau le mettre en garde de ne pas se servir de sa fille comme d'une expérience sociologique, Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des petits tests, comme cacher sa sucette préférée et voir combien de temps il fallait à la morveuse pour se faire une raison et prendre la rouge. Les résultats étaient très variables selon les jours, et Sherlock n'avait toujours pas dessiné un modèle cohérent, mais il travaillait d'arrache-pied sur la question.

* * *

 _(1) Du vécu. Je ne connais rien de pire que de couper les ongles d'un bébé qui n'a pas envie (et il faut le faire fréquemment, ça pousse vite)_

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Di 16 Octobre  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tous !_

 ** _Réponse à review anonymes :_**

 _ **Lou :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire :)_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs, disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 3 – Renaissance**

 **La mémoire du corps - John**

 **CHAPITRE 3  
**

Pour des évidentes raisons financières, Sherlock n'avait cependant pas non plus arrêté toute activité intellectuelle. Son incapacité à se déplacer ne l'empêchait certainement pas de penser, et la morveuse s'était rapidement habituée à le voir méditer dans le canapé tandis qu'elle jouait dans le salon. Sherlock avait juste appris à fermer les portes depuis le hurlement de Mrs Hudson en trouvant l'enfant en haut de l'escalier, à quatre pattes, l'air très intéressée par l'idée de le dévaler. Il continuait de recevoir des enquêtes par mail, en résolvait la plupart à distance. La technologie faisait vraiment des miracles. Les photos et Skype suffisaient pour toutes les enquêtes les plus banales. De toute manière, 75% des meurtres passionnels étaient commis par le conjoint éploré qui avait une maîtresse ou un amant, et une simple session Skype était amplement suffisante pour vérifier les preuves de la culpabilité sur le nouveau veuf ou la nouvelle veuve. Et lorsque ce n'était pas l'époux, c'était l'amante ou les enfants, généralement pour des raisons d'argent.

De temps à autre, il y avait des affaires plus intéressantes, mais il n'acceptait rien qu'il ne pouvait diligenter à distance, ou sur de courts déplacements. Molly, Mrs Husson ou Lestrade s'occupaient alors de garder la morveuse, et ce que John soit réveillé ou non. Il ne faisait pas confiance à John. Il savait que son colocataire n'aurait absolument jamais rien fait qui aurait pu mettre en danger sa petite princesse d'une quelconque manière, mais il était aussi imprévisible qu'un drogué. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un drogué. Sherlock le savait, puisqu'il en était un. Lestrade, lorsqu'il venait baby-sitter Ambre ou simplement vérifier comment allait John, amenait parfois des enquêtes intéressantes, et ses photos étaient toujours de meilleure qualité, et plus nombreuses que celles des particuliers. Molly acceptait même de lui montrer le corps à la morgue via une caméra quand il le réclamait. Ce n'était pas toujours de son niveau habituel, mais il s'en contentait.

La morveuse était une excellente enquête permanente pour assurer le niveau de stimulation de son cerveau.

John l'était aussi.

Cela faisait presque illusion pour son esprit qu'il pouvait s'en contenter.

Mais Sherlock était également lucide sur lui-même : un jour, cela ne suffirait plus. La morveuse grandirait, deviendrait au mieux une enfant normale, et perdrait tout l'intérêt scientifique de son naturel de bébé. Mais elle devrait toujours être surveillée, protégée. Le détective avait calculé que la morveuse cesserait d'être intéressante à l'âge de deux ans, deux ans et demi maximum. D'après ce qu'il avait vu sur des sites spécialisés, ce serait à peu près à ce moment que sa conscience se développerait et qu'elle agirait en suivant une logique d'être humain. A compter du moment où elle suivrait une logique, elle deviendrait prévisible et ce serait ennuyeux.

Cependant, elle ne serait pas indépendante avant l'âge de douze ou treize ans, âge auquel elle n'aurait plus besoin de nourrice ou de baby-sitter si Sherlock devait être absent des heures ou des jours durant. Et encore, à cet âge-là, elle nécessitait néanmoins que le frigo soit relativement plein pour se faire à manger seule.

L'un dans l'autre, Sherlock estimait donc à une dizaine d'années la période durant laquelle il serait intellectuellement sous-employé, dans l'impossibilité d'accepter des enquêtes passionnantes et rien à la maison pour le distraire. Or le détective savait très bien ce qui se passerait s'il était intellectuellement limité : lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, il prenait de la drogue. Cela ne ferait pas exception. Si cette drôle de situation, ce statuquo qu'il endurait et dans lequel ils étaient bloqués perdurait, Sherlock replongerait. Le travail, le Jeu et John l'avaient empêché de replonger jusque-là. S'il ne travaillait plus, ne jouait plus et si John poursuivait son état catatonique, Sherlock était douloureusement lucide sur son incapacité à survivre aux prochaines années.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule solution qui s'imposait : que la situation ne se prolonge pas. Et pour cela, Sherlock devait donc faire avancer John, ce qu'il s'employait à faire aussi fréquemment que possible.

Et ce qui se révélait plus ardu que la pire de ses enquêtes préparées par Moriarty. Le problème principal était que John n'affrontait pas Sherlock, auquel cas le détective aurait gagné depuis longtemps : John se battait contre lui-même. Contre ses sentiments de culpabilité. Contre sa mémoire. Contre ses multiples facettes.

En bon scientifique, Sherlock ne se lançait jamais dans une expérience ou une bataille sans savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Il avait donc écumé à cette fin tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur la dépression sur le net, et avait lu toutes les pages « psycho » et « courrier des lecteurs » des magazines de Mrs Hudson. Il avait même vérifié toutes les revues médicales auxquelles John était abonné (et n'avait ressenti aucune culpabilité à aller les prélever directement dans la boîte aux lettres de John et Mary, en banlieue) qui traitaient du sujet.

Il avait donc ainsi appris que la dépression était la quatrième étape du deuil, et était donc parfaitement normale. Mais que, lorsque la dépression s'enlisait ou présentait des signes trop marqués, il devenait urgent de consulter un spécialiste. Considérant que la psy de John n'avait absolument rien fait pour son boitement psychosomatique (c'était Sherlock et l'adrénaline qui s'était chargé de résoudre ce problème) ou pour l'aider à surmonter la mort de Sherlock (c'était Mary qui avait permis au médecin de remonter la pente), le détective avait réfuté en bloc cette hypothèse.

Mary était indisponible, il avait donc décrété qu'il serait le spécialiste dont John avait besoin. Jusqu'alors, jamais John n'avait eu besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que Sherlock, de toute manière.

Mais le médecin passait son temps à dormir, ou à gésir dans la chambre, rideaux tirés, dans la pénombre toute la journée, répétait inlassablement les mêmes trois mots :

Sherlock. Ambre. Mary.

Sa diction n'était pas toujours parfaite. L'ordre changeait régulièrement. Mais c'était toujours la même chose. Et Sherlock ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait tous les soirs se coucher dans sa chambre, que John avait si peu quitté durant la journée, et que le médecin était toujours recroquevillé de son côté du lit, les yeux gonflés, perdu dans sa tête, et que la vision lui broyait quelque chose à l'intérieur de la poitrine.

Rituel immuable, Sherlock venait ensuite s'installer de l'autre côté du lit, prenant garde à ne pas toucher John pour ne pas effrayer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son esprit clairement perturbé. John se détendait alors immédiatement, et il plongeait dans un sommeil profond durant lequel il venait aussitôt enlacer fermement son ami. Indifféremment, il murmurait alors Mary ou Sherlock dans son sommeil.

Sherlock s'était habitué à être ainsi touché. Si c'était John, tout lui allait. Il finissait par s'endormir à son tour.

Et puis était réveillé par des pleurs et des gémissements, vers le milieu de la nuit, entre trois et quatre heures du matin, rarement plus tôt, jamais plus tard.

John avait recommencé à cauchemarder presque immédiatement après le début de sa dépression. Sherlock avait un carnet dans sa table de nuit pour noter tous les rêves de John, leur durée, leur intensité, leur horaire, leur fréquence.

Le détective savait que son colocataire cauchemardait depuis son retour de la guerre, mais contrairement à ce que tous les psys et John lui-même pouvaient affirmer, ce n'était pas de la terreur, de la crainte, du soulagement d'être rentré en vie et la peur d'y retourner : il cauchemardait à cause du manque d'adrénaline. La preuve en était qu'une fois leur mode de vie et de colocation dissolu entériné, John avait cessé de se retourner dans les draps dans la chambre du haut.

Il savait que les cauchemars étaient revenus lors de son suicide, et que si Mary les avait partiellement apaisés, ils n'avaient jamais été complètement éradiqués.

L'accident de Mary les avait tous ramené à la surface, et des semaines durant, John avait même eu peur de dormir. Mike et Molly avaient fournis d'excellents indic' pour savoir quand et combien de temps dormait John. Il s'avéra de ces relevés d'observations que John était incapable de dormir chez lui, refusait de revenir à Baker Street tant que Sherlock y était, et luttait le plus possible contre le sommeil pour ne pas rêver quand il y succombait finalement.

Sherlock, des mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il était encore libre de travailler quand bon lui semblait, n'avait accepté cette affaire en dehors de Londres que pour cette raison ou presque : que John puisse prendre du repos ailleurs que sur le canapé du bureau de Mike. Bon, il s'était avéré que John avait principalement dormi sur le canapé de Baker Street, et que de toute manière Sherlock ne s'était souvenu de rien pendant plusieurs jours, mais la technique avait néanmoins aidé le sommeil de John.

Une fois revenu à la maison avec sa morveuse, l'ex-militaire avait retrouvé tous ses réflexes de soldats, ne dormant que d'une oreille (voire d'une moitié d'oreille parfois) au cas où sa précieuse petite princesse se réveille la nuit.

Et puis John avait intégré le lit de Sherlock, et plus aucun cauchemar n'était apparu. Il dormait, rêvait comme tout un chacun, se réveillait avec des érections matinales comme tous les hommes, mais son sommeil était clairement apaisé et une voix vicieuse et sifflante dans la conscience de Sherlock ne cessait de répéter que le détective avait réussi là où Mary avait échoué : John dormait, enfin, du sommeil du juste, toute la nuit.

Depuis la dépression de John, la voix s'était tue : Sherlock échouait désormais aussi : John cauchemardait.

Et cette fois, la guerre n'y était pour rien.

Le médecin marmonnait plus qu'il ne parlait dans son sommeil, et si Sherlock n'en avait pas tenu compte dans un premier temps, il avait fini par s'y intéresser en entendant une nuit son prénom, un sanglot, et un gémissement étranglé ressemblant fortement à un « non, tombe… saute… ».

Le lendemain, cela avait été Mary, volant, et voiture.

Le surlendemain : Mary, mensonge, assassin.

Le sur-surlendemain : Sherlock, Moriarty, piscine.

Et ainsi de suite. Les cauchemars ne s'apaisaient jamais.

C'était alors que Sherlock avait compris.

John revivait dans son inconscient toutes les douleurs que lui et Mary lui avaient infligé, toutes ces situations plus ou moins dangereuses, qui avaient à chaque fois coûté quelque chose à John.

Le Jeu avec Moriarty. Le faux-suicide. Les mensonges. La fausse identité. L'assassinat de Magnussen. L'accident de voiture. L'accident de train.

Toutes ces choses dont Sherlock et Mary étaient les seuls responsables, eux si semblables, si inadaptés au monde normal, qui méritaient si peu John Watson. Qui méritaient si peu la pureté, la gentillesse, le pardon, l'intégrité, la fidélité, la loyauté et l'amour de John Watson. Et qui pourtant, les avaient toujours obtenus sans rien n'avoir besoin d'être sinon eux-mêmes.

Eux qui avaient toujours, en de multiples circonstances, blessé John, mis en danger, lui avait fait risquer sa vie ou verser des larmes.

Eux qui étaient, à bien des égards, les responsables du bazar dans lequel ils vivaient désormais.

C'était pour ça que Sherlock ne s'offusquait pas aux piques de son frère ou acceptait toutes les enquêtes classées deux ou trois qui lui tombaient sous la main : le peu d'âme qui lui restait savait qu'il expiait sa faute.

Mary expiait la sienne dans un lit d'hôpital, et ses chances de se réveiller avoisinaient désormais les 2%. C'était un purgatoire comme un autre.

Celui de Sherlock était de voir et d'entendre John gémir de chagrin et de désespoir toutes les nuits, s'agonissant... pour des choses dont il n'était pas responsable.

Souvent, au creux de la nuit, lorsqu'il devait endurer l'étreinte du médecin, qui jamais ne le lâchait, et ses larmes qui mouillaient l'épaule de son pyjama, Sherlock aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Mary.

Toute sa vie durant, il avait combattu ses sentiments, s'était targué de ne pas en ressentir, d'être un sociopathe, choisissant cette étiquette plutôt que celle que les soi-disant médecins de son enfance voulaient lui apposer sur le front. John Watson avait déboulé au milieu de tout ça et avait tout bouleversé. Sherlock continuait vainement de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas de cœur, mais il n'aurait pas sauté de Saint Bart si cela avait été le cas. Il n'aurait pas protégé Mary si cela avait été le cas. Il n'aurait pas accepté de s'occuper de la morveuse si cela avait été le cas. Il n'aurait pas eu le souffle coupé sous une chape de plomb toutes les nuits si cela avait été le cas.

Sherlock Holmes avait un cœur, et il était mis à l'agonie par un homme qui le serrait contre lui comme s'il était un phare en pleine mer en sanglotant son prénom.

Le pire était sans doute d'avoir fini par comprendre, en rapprochant les cauchemars, les murmures et les rares discussions d'avec son meilleur ami entre deux pilules d'antidépresseurs que John, du fin fond de sa dépression, était persuadé que tout ce qui était arrivé de mal dans sa vie était de sa faute :

La piscine et Moriarty, entièrement la faute de Sherlock, consumé par le Jeu et qui avait attiré l'attention du plus dangereux psychopathe de la planète sur son loyal ami : dans les délires de John, c'était à cause de lui, qui n'avait pas su aider Sherlock, qui n'avait pas su se débarrasser des hommes de Moriarty, qui avait accepté de porter cette veste d'explosifs au lieu de refuser et de mourir pour Sherlock.

Les mensonges sur le passé de Mary était bien évidemment du seul fait de la femme. Pourtant John se les reprochait dans sa catatonie, affirmant que s'il avait été meilleur mari, son épouse n'aurait eu aucun problème à tout lui dire et il aurait pu la protéger.

Même Magnussen devenait la faute de John : c'était lui qui avait apporté à Appledore l'arme qu'il détenait toujours illégalement. A l'en croire, il était donc davantage coupable que Sherlock de la mort du magnat de la presse, et avait même failli appeler Mycroft pour se constituer prisonnier. Le détective était pourtant sûr d'avoir été celui qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette, John lui hurlant dessus.

C'était là tout le paradoxe du dépressif : il avait besoin de justifier qu'il allait mal, et donc se trouvait des raisons de s'en vouloir. Ambre avait eu une deuxième dent, et dormait très mal depuis, et John ne s'en était pas aperçu. Il plongeait un peu plus fort, un peu plus profond à chaque jour qui passait.

Sherlock avait donc désespérément besoin d'une solution pour aider son ami. Malheureusement, il avait eu beau écumer tout le net et tous les magazines, aucune proposition miracle pour sortir un homme de la dépression ne se dessinait.

* * *

Dans l'attente, Sherlock avait dû un jour prendre son téléphone et composer un numéro qu'il n'avait jamais appelé, et qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire. Si Mycroft adorait appeler en toutes circonstances, Sherlock préférait les SMS. Sauf qu'il y avait des situations qui ne se résolvaient pas par message.

\- Cabinet médical Bertram&Belby, répondit une voix impersonnelle. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais parler à Aubrey, demanda Sherlock, prenant sa voix la plus polie.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Pardon ? Avec quel médecin souhaitez-vous un rendez-vous ?

\- Je ne veux pas de rendez-vous, s'agaça Sherlock. Je voudrais parler à Aubrey.

Il n'avait aucune idée du nom de famille de l'homme en question. Pourtant, il lui avait rendu visite avec John. Il aurait dû retenir le nom de famille sur la sonnette. Mais ces derniers temps, il y avait une foule de choses auxquelles Sherlock ne faisait pas attention, toute son énergie accaparée par John et la morveuse.

\- L'un de vos patrons, précisa le détective.

\- Vous voulez parler du docteur Bertram ? demanda la secrétaire.

Sherlock rassembla ses souvenirs. S'il se remémorait correctement ce que John et Mary avaient raconté à propos de leur cabinet, Mary et Gisele étaient secrétaires médicales, et Gisele était mariée à l'un des patrons. Marcus, l'autre patron, avait longtemps courtisé Mary, avant que John n'arrive. Depuis, Mary était dans le coma et Gisele en congé maternité. La femme qui avait donc répondu à l'appel de Sherlock était en CDD, le temps que Gisele retrouve sa place. Elle n'y avait sans doute aucune chance pour qu'elle ait entendu parler de John et Mary. En revanche, si on se fiait à la nature humaine, les bruits de couloirs sur le bébé du chef avec la secrétaire avaient dû aller bon train.

\- Je ne sais pas son nom de famille, mais si c'est l'époux de la femme dont vous occupez la place durant son congé maternité, alors oui, je parle de votre docteur Ber _truc_. Passez-le-moi immédiatement.

Même à distance, Sherlock savait qu'il pouvait se montrer convaincant. Il y eut quelques cliquetis de touches, une petite musique d'attente, et une voix d'homme résonna à l'autre bout de fil, que Sherlock identifia comme le correspondant qu'il recherchait.

\- Allô.

\- Bonjour, commença Sherlock avec toute la diplomatie et la politesse dont il était capable.

(Après ce coup de fil, il n'en aurait probablement plus en réserve jusqu'à la fin du mois)

\- Qui est à l'appareil ? le coupa aussitôt Aubrey.

Des semaines que Sherlock n'avait pas réellement eu une enquête. Il ne put s'empêcher de déduire tout ce qu'il pouvait de cette voix : le détective avait fait une trop forte impression sur la nouvelle secrétaire, elle avait négligé de demander son nom à Sherlock. Elle avait donc appelé son patron, dérangé en pleine consultation, lui avait assuré que c'était important, mais sans lui dire pourquoi. Aubrey était donc agacé. Autant par son correspondant mystère que par la secrétaire incompétente. Il regrettait l'absence de sa femme, beaucoup plus efficace. Sa fille ne faisait pas ses nuits non plus, et il avait mal dormi la nuit dernière.

Qu'il était bon de vérifier qu'il était toujours aussi intelligent.

\- Sherlock Holmes, répondit le détective.

\- Ah oui.

Le ton s'était radouci, calmé. Il savait qui était Sherlock. L'extension de John. Et John avait ce pouvoir apaisant sur les gens, dont Sherlock était à peu près aussi dépendant qu'il l'avait été à la cocaïne.

\- J'appelle de la part de John, reprit Sherlock. Il... Je...

Il ne savait pas trop comment formuler la suite. Il avait épuisé toute sa réserve de politesse plus tôt que prévu. Alors il fit cela à la Sherlock.

\- Prolongez son congé. Plus six mois, maintien du salaire à 80%, comme prévu au contrat. Reprise du travail fin mai maximum. Possibilité de rompre ce prolongement avant le terme, le cas échéant. Prise d'effet immédiate.

Cela avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

\- Vous savez qu'on est mardi ? répondit Aubrey.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il l'ignorait, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que ça venait faire dans la conversation.

\- Mardi 22 novembre, précisa le médecin. Le congé de John courait jusqu'à hier.

Sherlock pâlit. Il savait que le premier congé paternité de son ami prenait fin dans peu de temps, vers la fin novembre, six mois après la sortie de couveuse de la morveuse, sept mois et demi après sa naissance, mais il avait négligé de regarder un calendrier et faire l'effort de se rappeler qu'une semaine de travail pour un salarié classique commençait un lundi. Il n'était plus au niveau.

\- Ni moi ni Gisele n'avons eu de nouvelles de John depuis... la visite, acheva-t-il pudiquement. J'ai reconduit tacitement le congé, dans les conditions que nous avions convenues. Je me suis douté qu'il ne risquait pas de revenir de sitôt.

Un point pour lui, songea Sherlock.

\- Néanmoins, si vous pouviez réussir à lui faire appeler Gisele... Elle est très inquiète pour lui.

 _Autant essayer d'apprendre à la morveuse à résoudre une équation du deuxième degré avant son premier anniversaire_ , songea Sherlock.

\- Je ferais mon maximum, se borna-t-il à répondre, sans rien promettre.

\- Gisele vous en saura gré. Bonne journée, monsieur Holmes.

Et sans autre forme de procès, Aubrey raccrocha au nez de Sherlock. Ce dernier aurait pu en être vexé, s'il n'avait pas été aussi soulagé que le prolongement du congé de John se fasse sans problème et avec maintien d'une partie de son salaire.

* * *

Sherlock avait dû finir par se rendre à l'évidence : John avait eu raison à propos de l'argent et ce que coûtait la morveuse. Dans la foulée, le détective avait même dû se mettre à faire des comptes, quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais songé dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il était encore jeune et junkie, l'intégralité de son argent passait dans la drogue ou presque, il n'avait que du liquide et le gardait sur lui, à des endroits stratégiques pour n'attirer la convoitise d'aucun autre drogué en manque. Il n'était peut-être qu'un toxico à l'époque, mais il restait mille fois plus intelligent que la fange et les rebuts de la société parmi lesquels il évoluait.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il avait eu un compte en banque et un chéquier, Mycroft l'approvisionnait régulièrement. Lestrade aussi, du fait de leur arrangement : le DI, au contraire de John, avait accepté la proposition du grand frère et reversait 50% de la somme pour transmettre à Mycroft des informations sur Sherlock, contrôlées et approuvées par le détective.

Lorsque John, enfin, était venu vivre avec lui, il avait pris en main leur deux comptes en banque, la rémunération de Sherlock pour ses enquêtes, payait les loyers et faisait les courses.

Durant son exil, Sherlock avait une carte platine, approvisionnée dès que le solde atteignait un certain plafond minimum, et l'argent était devenue une notion relativement floue dont il ne se préoccupait pas. Son frère n'ayant malheureusement jamais été capable de remettre la main sur le compte dont il avait doté Sherlock, le détective avait gardé la carte de crédit à plafond illimité lors de son retour à Londres, et cela lui allait très bien.

Du moins, jusqu'à la morveuse, John et la dépression de ce dernier.

Sherlock avait hacké les comptes de son ami avec une facilité déconcertante, et découvert les sommes astronomiques qui étaient débitées du compte du médecin pour les traites de son emprunt immobilier, des taxes diverses dont Sherlock n'avait jamais entendu parler ( _Taxe foncière_ ?(1) Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce machin avec un nom absurde ?), et les factures de l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas fini de payer les soins médicaux d'Ambre et Mary, et continuait d'être prélevé pour la place occupée par Mary dans le coma.

A ces frais fixes s'ajoutaient les commissions bancaires de découvert chaque fin de mois, et toutes les courses et dépenses courantes. Et les dépenses courantes d'un bébé coûtaient une fortune. La morveuse mangeait pour aussi cher qu'un ado en pleine croissance, avait besoin de vêtements neufs toutes les trois semaines, pour suivre sa croissance, et utilisait un nombre de couches exponentiel. Et comme John ne pouvait pas supporter d'être un mauvais père, il essayait aussi de lui acheter des livres, des jouets, et des peluches, et de lui offrir la meilleure vie possible.

Il supportait un train de vie que son salaire, sur les six derniers mois, peinait à combler, mais envers et contre tout, s'en sortait. Principalement parce que Sherlock lui remboursait une partie des courses quand il y pensait, ce qui n'arrivait pas fréquemment, et John avait trop de fierté pour réclamer de l'argent, malgré l'autorisation du détective de faire des virements entre leurs deux comptes comme bon lui semblait ; et parce que le détective supportait seul le loyer.

Pour les six prochains mois cependant, John n'avait plus que 80% de son salaire. Et s'en sortir avec de si faibles revenus relevait de l'impossible. Noël approchait également, dans un mois, et même si Sherlock se moquait éperdument de cette fête païenne-prétendument-religieuse-fêtée-par-des-idiots, il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que lors de ses éclairs de lucidité, il irait acheter un sapin, des guirlandes, et un millier de cadeaux pour fêter dignement le premier Noël de la morveuse.

Il n'aurait posé aucun problème à Sherlock de régler les dépenses de son ami. Il ne faisait pas grand cas de son argent, n'avait aucune velléité de possession, à l'exception de son violon. La seule chose qui pouvait potentiellement lui coûter de l'argent était son matériel scientifique, mais Saint Bart' constituait un excellent fournisseur à moindre frais. Pour le reste, tant que Sherlock avait suffisamment d'argent au fond de ses poches pour se payer le taxi, cela lui allait.

Sauf que lui non plus, n'avait plus tellement d'argent. Il n'avait jamais été payé pour consulter pour Scotland Yard, mais John s'assurait que toutes ses enquêtes privées soient rémunérées. Sauf qu'il n'enquêtait plus vraiment. Il ne se déplaçait plus. Résolvait à distance, et dans le plus court laps de temps possible. Dès lors, difficile de justifier de ses honoraires habituels. Il travaillait moins, et était payé moins.

\- Morveuse, on est mal barrés, décréta-t-il.

Ambre, à quatre pattes sur le sol à côté de lui, considérait avec attention le pied de la table depuis une bonne demi-heure, tandis que Sherlock faisait des calculs en tout genre.

Le détective avait pris l'habitude de parler à l'enfant, comme il l'aurait fait avec Stephen le crâne en son temps. Si elle répondait davantage que le crâne, c'était au demeurant aussi inutile que lui, et Sherlock n'attendait plus de réponses.

Mycroft va râler. Je vais être obligé de puiser dans son compte avec carte platine. C'est ta faute, au demeurant. Tu coûtes trop cher. Tu es priée de lui faire tes grands yeux innocents la prochaine fois qu'il viendra. Avec un peu de chance, ça suffira pour lui faire avaler la pilule.

Ambre releva la tête en direction du détective, qui lui jeta un bref regard.

\- Oui, ce regard-là. Avec un sourire en plus, si possible.

Sherlock s'était déjà réabsorbé dans l'étude des comptes et la rentabilisation de ses opérations boursières courantes pour optimiser au mieux leur portefeuille quand il réalisa que la distance entre ses yeux et ceux de la morveuse, par terre à ses côtés, avait été clairement anormale. Raccourcie. D'habitude, la morveuse était bien plus basse que ça...

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux.

Et rencontra le sourire de John Watson sur le visage enfantin levé vers lui, rayonnant de fierté alors que la morveuse était debout contre le pied de la table sur laquelle travaillait Sherlock.

\- Eh, mais tu es debout ! s'exclama le détective.

Et bizarrement, il se sentit ému. Pour la première fois, Sherlock comprit un peu des grandes envolées lyriques de John lorsqu'Ambre se servait de ses deux mains, avalait des repas solides ou avait des dents qui poussaient. Il n'avait jusqu'alors pas compris la fierté qui animait le père de famille, considérant qu'il s'agissait d'un développement normal du nourrisson et qu'il n'y avait nul lieu de le féliciter pour être dans la norme. Ni de s'émouvoir de ses progrès, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une surprise, cela faisait partie de son développement.

Mais il n'avait encore jamais été la seule personne témoin d'un grand pas en avant comme celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais été témoin de cette immense sourire de fierté sur le visage de l'enfant, si semblable à celui de John lorsqu'elle prenait cette expression. Plus rien de Mary ne subsistait alors dans ses traits. Elle était John, entièrement la fille de John, et elle disait « sois fier de moi » de par son seul regard.

Et Sherlock était bizarrement fier d'elle. Une sorte de chaleur naquit dans sa poitrine, se diffusant de manière douce et agréable dans tout son corps, tandis que la morveuse ne cessait de sourire.

\- Ba-ba-ba-bi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Et elle lâchait ses deux mains qui tenaient fortement le pied de table, se jetant en direction de la chaise de Sherlock, distante de moins de cinquante centimètres. Distance qu'elle ne franchit jamais. Se mettre debout était une chose, marcher en était une autre. Elle fut proprement incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre et s'effondra immédiatement, mais elle ne s'écrasa pas au sol.

Sherlock était, lui, incapable de dire ce qui s'était passé durant la seconde qui venait de s'écouler, mais de assis au bureau à régler leurs problèmes d'argent, il était subitement passé à la position accroupie à côté de la table, rattrapant l'enfant qui tomba dans ses bras tendus.

Le moment de fierté aurait dû alors, en toute logique, passer. Disparaître. Se dissoudre. Ne laisser aucune trace. Au final, la morveuse n'avait rien fait de si extraordinaire. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de faire un pas. Sherlock aurait dû s'en moquer comme d'une guigne et en retourner à ses comptes.

Sauf que ça ne se passa pas du tout comme ça. Elle était tombée, elle souriait dans les bras de Sherlock en envoyant ses mains en direction de cheveux du détective en répétant : _bou ! bou_ _!_ (Ce qui était son mot pour mouton, et il paraissait qu'il fallait être fière d'elle pour ça aussi. Là par contre, Sherlock ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi), et il continuait de lui sourire en retour, la chaleur dans sa poitrine continuait de grandir, et il continuait d'être fier d'elle.

Lentement, Sherlock se redressa en gardant la fillette avec lui, et se réinstalla au bureau, la morveuse sur les genoux. Il lui attrapa trois cubes qui traînaient là (Manganèse, Cobalt et Aluminium), les lui donna. Elle n'eut dès lors aucune envie de bouger de là où elle était installée, et s'amusa avec ses cubes colorés, enfouie contre la poitrine du détective, protégée par ses grands bras de part et d'autre de son corps, inspirant cette odeur qui était pour elle synonyme de maison.

Sherlock, lui, repoussa au fond de lui la douloureuse pensée qu'il avait été trop lent à réagir pour prendre une photo de la morveuse debout, ce que John aurait adoré pourtant. Puis vint la désagréable constatation que depuis quelques temps, la morveuse faisait davantage de progrès en sa présence qu'en celle de son père, et que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il fallait que John récupère son rôle de père. Sherlock ne voulait pas, ne pourrait pas l'assumer.

Mais avant toute chose, l'argent, le nerf de la guerre.

Sherlock fouilla sa mémoire pour retrouver le numéro de compte et le mode d'accès de sa carte platine, bien sûr domiciliée à l'étranger et sécurisée. Il se connecta ensuite, suivit la procédure, et tapa tous les codes, l'enfant toujours sur les genoux.

« _Le compte que vous avez demandé n'existe pas ou a été clôturé_ » répondit la machine.

\- Pardon ? s'insurgea Sherlock.

\- Bli ? proposa l'enfant.

\- Pas toi, morveuse. Ce stupide écran. Comment ça, mon compte n'existe plus ? Je l'avais caché à Mycroft à mon retour, il n'a pas pu remettre la main dessus ! Sauf si... Ah non !

\- Bu, répondit très doctement l'enfant.

Sans l'écouter, le détective se saisit de son téléphone, et pressa furieusement les touches.

\- Bonjour petit frère, décrocha Mycroft. Que me vaux le plaisir de ton appel ? Comment allez-vous, John, Ambre et toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon compte platine ? répliqua Sherlock, furieux, faisant fi des formules de politesse qu'il n'avait de toute manière jamais appliqué.

 _\- Mon_ compte platine, Sherlock. Enfin plus exactement le compte platine du gouvernement britannique, gracieusement mis à ta disposition pendant que tu œuvrais pour l'Angleterre... Tu n'imaginais quand même pas le garder éternellement, si ?

\- Bien sûr que si, tant que tu ne mettais pas la main dessus !

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu t'étais donné vraiment beaucoup de mal. Nos meilleurs informaticiens s'arrachaient les cheveux dessus depuis ton retour.

\- Principalement parce que Q a plus de loyauté envers moi que toi. Il aurait envoyé valser mes protections si tu lui avais demandé. Ce que tu n'as pas fait.

\- Ce que je n'avais pas fait.

\- Parce que tu tolérais inconsciemment que j'en profite toujours ! Alors POURQUOI me l'as-tu repris pendant mon amnésie ? reprit Sherlock.

Mycroft, à l'autre bout du fil, ricana.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? Que j'aurais profité que tu sois diminué pour te soutirer des informations ? Je te rappelle qu'au demeurant, toutes ces informations d'accès sont contenues dans ton seul cerveau. Lequel était aussi vierge qu'une jeune mariée. Je n'aurais rien pu obtenir ainsi Sherlock. Réfléchis.

\- Alors comment ?

Réfléchis. A moins que vivre et se préoccuper d'un bébé n'ait altéré définitivement tes capacités mentales.

Le regard de Sherlock tomba sur la morveuse, qui s'endormait contre lui, suçotant sa chemise en soie d'un rouge profond comme si cela avait été un doudou. Sherlock avait tout intérêt à trouver où elle avait déposé son mouton s'il tenait à sa chemise.

\- Quand tu es venu. A la fête d'anniversaire de John. Avec Anthea. Sur vos téléphones. C'était mon ordinateur que vous piratiez. Parce que même si toutes les infos sont contenues dans ma tête, les connexions laissent des traces. Pas énormément, mais suffisamment pour que tu combles les blancs. Et tu en as profité.

Sherlock pouvait presque entendre l'immense sourire victorieux de son aîné à l'autre bout du fil. Il n'aurait cependant pas su dire si c'était parce que Mycroft était fier de lui-même ou de Sherlock d'avoir compris son petit tour. Il préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur la question.

Sans raccrocher, il détacha le téléphone de son oreille, appuya sur un bouton, et déclencha le mode vidéo de la conversation. Et braqua la caméra sur la fillette blottie contre lui.

\- Sauf qu'avec tes bêtises, cette pauvre petite risque bientôt de se retrouver sans toit, dit-il avec sa voix la plus lancinante.

Cela avait peu de chances d'avoir un effet sur Mycroft, qui connaissait son cadet mieux que lui-même, mais le détective savait que la morveuse avait de grandes chances de faire craquer monsieur le gouvernement. Il avait succombé comme les autres au charme de ses fossettes.

\- De quoi tu parles ? répondit son frère d'un air blasé.

\- Je n'ai plus d'argent, John non plus. Et elle coûte cher. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive qui que ce soit, si ?

Il zooma un peu plus sur l'enfant qui papillonnait des yeux, entre veille et sommeil. A l'autre bout du fil, il n'y eut dans un premier temps aucune réponse, puis des grommellements intempestifs.

\- Il serait bon que tu te remettes à travailler sérieusement, Sherlock.

\- Je travaille à la question, promit-il. Mais en attendant ?

Encore des grommellements.

\- D'accord. Mais tu ne récupéreras pas ton compte platine pour autant, conclut Mycroft, puis raccrocha soudainement.

Sherlock s'en moquait.

\- Bien joué, morveuse ! Tu vas pouvoir avoir des cadeaux à Noël !

Ambre le regarda, mordillant son pouce. Sherlock devait définitivement remettre la main sur sa peluche et sa sucette, pour le bien-être de sa chemise et de la main de la morveuse.

\- Oui, parce qu'autant que tu le saches dès maintenant, poursuivit-il néanmoins, ton père va sans doute te faire croire des tas de choses sur le père Noël, mais je te le dis, c'est lui qui va t'acheter tous tes cadeaux. Enfin, lui, et Mycroft, et Mrs Hudson, et Molly aussi, et peut-être des tas d'autres gens que je ne connais pas, mais certainement pas un fonctionnaire cambrioleur(2).

\- Bou, acquiesça l'enfant.

\- Brave morveuse, conclut Sherlock.

Et il se mit aussitôt en quête du mouton noir.

* * *

 _(1) Private Joke d'inspecteur des finances publiques qui déteste les TF. Voila. J'ai le droit, je suis l'auteure, na. (D'ailleurs, oubliez pas de payer vos impôts locaux, c'est la période)_

 _(2) Si. Fonctionnaire cambrioleur le père Noël, parfaitement. Il travaille un jour par an et s'introduit dans les maisons._

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Di 23 Octobre. Promis, on commencera à voir une éclaircie...  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à tous, voici avec presque pas de retard votre chapitre hebdomadaire ;) cet fois PROMIS, on va aller vers une éclaircie ! Enfin, pas dans ce chapitre, mais PROMIS, on en pose les bases ! :D_

 _ **Explain :** Bonjour, et merci beaucoup de ta très gentille review ! J'adore découvrir des nouveaux lecteurs, surtout quand ils lisent mes deux publications en cours et me font de très jolis compliments ! Merci infiniment ! J'espère que la suite tant de « Crabe » que de « La Mémoire du corps » continuera à te plaire._

 _Quant au jeu, non, désolée ce n'est pas ça du tout ^^ ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que font les personnages originaux, mais plutôt qui ils sont ^^_

 _Encore merci pour la review :)_

 _ **Lou :** Merci pour la review :) La régularité, c'est juste que j'écris avec beaucoup d'avance, ne publie que lorsque c'est achevé, parce que je déteste les fics abandonnées ! ^^_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs, disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 3 – Renaissance**

 **La mémoire du corps - John**

 **CHAPITRE 4  
**

Noël fut fastueux. Quand, lors d'une journée particulièrement positive, John trouva la force de sortir se promener avec sa fille, il découvrit toutes les décorations et les lumières de la ville et réalisa que décembre avait commencé. A partir de là, il fut exceptionnellement positif jusqu'à Noël. Ambre était aux anges. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien à l'engouement festif (avec Sherlock, ils étaient donc deux dans ce cas), mais elle profita durant presque deux semaines de son père, et rien n'aurait pu ravir davantage la petite fille. Pour elle, c'était Noël tous les jours.

Tous les jours, John était suffisamment éveillé pour faire quelque chose avec elle : acheter le sapin. Le décorer de guirlandes. Puis de boules de lendemain. Puis de sucres d'orge. Puis d'une guirlande lumineuse. Puis de l'étoile finale, et enfin de la crèche. Ambre mâchonna absolument tous les santons avant de les passer à son père.

Ensemble, ils décorèrent également toute la maison, et Sherlock retrouva des étoiles jusque sur table de nuit. Ils firent également des gâteaux, des sablés, du glaçage vert et rouge. Ambre ne pouvait pas les manger, avec ses quatre petites dents, mais elle les mâchonnait avec application, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent mous. Alors, elle les écrasait entre ses mains, et tendait les bras en direction de son père. Sherlock se mit à éviter la cuisine autant que possible quand père et fille l'investissaient. L'idée de se retrouver avec du gâteau écrasé sur ses chemises le faisaient frissonner d'effroi.

Bien sûr, tout cela n'était voué à durer qu'un temps, et les très longues périodes de veille et de bonne humeur de John étaient entièrement dues aux antidépresseurs qu'il gobait comme des bonbons, mais Sherlock a préféré ne rien dire. La morveuse passait son temps à rire aux éclats en répétant « Pa ! Pa ! ». John souriait avec un bonheur si évident lorsqu'il dansait avec sa princesse sur des cantiques de Noël, capable de lui chanter en boucle « Petit Papa Noël », « Mon beau sapin » et bien d'autres sans se lasser que cela serrait le cœur de Sherlock.

La nuit tombait tôt, et John faisait du feu dans la cheminée presque tous les soirs. Avec le sapin illuminé de mille feux, l'odeur du lait chaud à la cannelle et aux épices, Baker Street avait des allures de foyer comme Sherlock n'en avait pas connu depuis sa toute petite enfance.

Alors sans une plainte, il acceptait de s'installer sur le tapis devant la cheminée avec John et la morveuse. Et John lisait des contes de Noël à sa petite princesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, emmitouflée dans un plaid, son pyjama avec des rennes au nez rouge sur le dos (Sherlock avait essayé d'expliquer que les rennes n'avaient pas le nez rouge, mais personne n'avait écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il racontait).

Dès que Ambre s'endormait, en revanche, John disparaissait presque immédiatement. Il couchait la fillette dans son lit à l'étage, vérifiait qu'elle avait bien chaud dans sa turbulette, son mouton, sa sucette. Et filait ensuite directement dans sa propre chambre. Techniquement, c'était toujours celle de Sherlock, mais la forme du corps de John s'était depuis le temps imprimée dans le matelas de son côté du lit, et à force d'en avoir marre de monter chercher des vêtements à lui, il avait même investi une partie de la commode. Sherlock n'en parlait pas. Tant qu'ils ne mettaient pas de mots sur la situation, elle paraissait ne pas exister et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

John n'adressait pas un mot à Sherlock, et se recroquevillait sous les couvertures, écoutant la respiration de sa fille dans le baby-phone pendant des heures avant que les médicaments cessent de faire effet. Il sombrait alors dans le sommeil.

Sherlock, de fait, se retrouvait donc abandonné dans le salon, où tout semblait le narguer. Le feu dans la cheminée. Le plaid. Le sapin qui étincelait et diffusait son odeur de résineux en pot (John avait insisté pour acheter un sapin qu'on pourrait replanter). Les fouets, saladiers et autres colorants alimentaires dans la cuisine. Le papier cadeau, le bolduc qui traînaient. Tout ce qui rappelait Noël, dont Sherlock n'avait jamais eu cure, que John avait fait entrer de force dans leur maison, et qui se retrouvait abandonné sitôt le médecin de nouveau en proie à ses démons.

La plupart du temps, le feu finissait par mourir de lui-même, et Sherlock se retrouvait dans le noir, glacé, emprisonné dans un étau de glace étouffant. Il était heureux que la morveuse ne soit jamais là pour voir ça.

La fillette avait réitéré son exploit de se mettre debout plusieurs fois depuis la fin novembre, et son père avait fini par s'en rendre compte. Elle faisait même désormais un pas (et un seul) quand John lui tenait les mains. Après, elle finissait toujours par se laisser retomber sur les fesses, mais John assurait que c'était normal.

Le revers de la médaille était que désormais, elle essayait de grimper n'importe où : le canapé, les chaises, la table basse, le meuble télé, la bibliothèque, Sherlock, la baignoire, les escaliers. Elle avait une inventivité à revendre pour les bêtises.

* * *

A Noël, John avait invité Molly (éternelle célibataire dont la famille habitait trop loin), Lestrade (récent divorcé de garde presque tous les jours des vacances scolaires) et Mycroft (qui avait clairement l'air de se demander ce qu'il fichait là) sans demander l'avis à Sherlock, qui endura le tout en silence. Ce fut moins pire qu'il ne l'avait craint.

Mrs Hudson, John et la morveuse avaient uni leur talents culinaires (cela dit, la morveuse n'avait pas fait grand-chose à part soutien moral de son père et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi), et le repas avait été excellent. Le feu avait brûlé dans la cheminée toute la journée, il avait même neigé vers midi, pas suffisamment pour tenir sur les trottoirs, mais assez pour que John, extatique, prenne en photo sa fille devant la fenêtre, un bonnet avec un pompon en forme de flocon enfoncé sur les oreilles.

Ils avaient même eu des cadeaux, tous, de la part des uns et des autres. Mais celle qui en avait eu le plus était assurément Ambre. Tous les gens présents dans le petit salon, à l'exception de Sherlock, étaient fans de la morveuse, et ils l'avaient regardée ouvrir chacun de ses paquets l'un après l'autre, révélant des vêtements, des jouets, des livres, des peluches... Elle avait tout essayé (à sa manière, c'est à dire en y enfonçant les dents) en riant, et sa naïveté et sa douceur apportaient l'ambiance parfaite d'un Noël en famille.

Sherlock n'avait jamais aimé Noël, même quand il était petit. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était les gâteaux faits par sa mère, et savoir s'il recevrait le matériel chimique qu'il avait demandé en cadeau.

En grandissant, la fête et la symbolique de Noël s'étaient encore plus éloignées. Devenus adultes, pour lui comme pour Mycroft, Noël était devenu un jour comme les autres. Ils n'allaient pas voir leurs parents. Sherlock pouvait même se souvenir de quelques Noëls particulièrement douloureux où il s'était offert à lui-même comme cadeau un shoot bien dosé qui l'avait fait planer des heures durant.

Le détective n'avait jamais alors considéré que célébrer cette fête avait de l'importance. L'année dernière, ils étaient tous chez ses parents, mais ça n'avait eu aucun impact sur son appréciation ou non de Noël : ce n'était qu'un calcul pour récupérer l'ordinateur de Mycroft et aller confronter Magnussen. Il y avait un an, Sherlock tuait quelqu'un pour protéger Mary, et par extension John et leur petite morveuse.

Aujourd'hui, Mary était dans le coma, John n'était pas allé la voir depuis plus de deux mois. Elle l'aurait peut-être mérité, Mary, de recevoir une visite aujourd'hui. Sherlock devenait bêtement sentimental. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie que John aille voir Mary, en réalité. Autant pour préserver le peu de santé mentale qui restait à son ami que pour des raisons plus personnelles.

Et Sherlock se surprit à apprécier la journée. Le plaisir de rester au chaud. De voir la morveuse babiller. De voir sourire John. D'avoir l'illusion, encore un instant, que rien n'avait changé depuis des années, que John vivait toujours ici avec lui depuis toujours, qu'il n'avait jamais épousé Mary, que Sherlock ne s'était jamais suicidé, que John n'était pas dépressif...

* * *

A sa grande surprise, l'illusion ne vola pas en éclats le lendemain. Malgré le départ de tout le monde, John parvint à rester positif, s'amusa avec sa fille avec ses nouveaux jouets, la peigna et l'habilla d'une de ses plus jolies robes grenat, avec des collants blancs, le tout offert par Mycroft. Pour faire bonne mesure et rester dans le ton, Sherlock avait accepté de porter l'une de ses chemises rouge-foncé. Et John avait déniché un pull qui avait échappé au détective, lui aussi rouge vif. Et c'était ainsi assortis que John avait décrété qu'il devait tous aller se promener.

\- Pardon ? avait lancé le détective en levant un sourcil.

La morveuse, qui comprenait un certain nombre de mot à défaut d'y répondre, avait émis un son appréciateur à la proposition de son père.

John n'avait laissé le choix à personne. Il avait embarqué Sherlock et Ambre (toujours en descendant la poussette après y avoir mis l'enfant, et Sherlock continuait de ne rien lui dire), et ils étaient tous allés flâner à Regent Park. Il avait neigé, John avait souri, Ambre ri. Des heures durant, dans le froid glacial de l'hiver londonien.

Sherlock y avait cru. Lui, le grand sociopathe, parfaitement désintéressé par ce qui se passait autour de lui, s'était laissé aller au pire des maux de l'humanité : l'espoir. Celui de croire que John était redevenu normal, qu'ils allaient pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de leurs vies. Sherlock aurait tué le premier venu pour recommencer à enquêter sur le terrain, dénicher les enquêtes les plus étranges, les plus glauques et les plus tordues, faire arrêter des tueurs en série vieux de vingt ans, résoudre des casse-têtes, des hommes fantômes et des femmes adultérines aux stratagèmes inventifs.

* * *

Le lendemain, John réduisait ses illusions à néant, et se recroquevillait au fond de ses couvertures.

\- Eh bien voilà morveuse. C'est de nouveau toi et moi.

L'enfant jouait au milieu des papiers cadeaux brillants qui jonchaient le sol autour du sapin. Personne n'avait vraiment songé à faire du rangement ou du ménage. Ce n'était pas vraiment la tasse de thé de Sherlock, et Mrs Hudson était partie passer la fin des fêtes de fin d'années chez son ex-belle-sœur, seul membre de la famille de feu son mari qui lui parlait encore. Ambre avait l'air singulièrement triste. Elle aussi, malgré son jeune âge, s'était laissé aller à l'espoir d'avoir retrouvé son papa. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas levé aujourd'hui faisant du mal à la fillette. C'était d'ailleurs encore pire pour elle. Sherlock ne perdait que son meilleur ami dans l'équation.

Ambre, déjà amputée de sa mère, perdait son père.

Sherlock jeta un regard au matériel de chimie flambant neuf et échantillons qu'il avait reçu à Noël, alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir de cadeaux. Molly, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson et Mycroft s'était également cotisés pour lui offrir avec un sourire sadique un guide très complet sur comment élever les bébés. Mycroft avait négligemment précisé qu'il avait mis des post-it aux pages traitant de l'allaitement, ce qui, avec trois coupes de champagne dans le nez, avait beaucoup fait rire son auditoire. Sherlock beaucoup moins.

Mais le matériel de chimie, il avait brûlé de l'étrenner. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'en avait plus envie.

Hier encore, la morveuse avait passé un temps fou à essayer de faire rentrer de ses petits doigts maladroits des pièces en forme géométriques différentes dans les trous correspondants. Elle avait adoré le jeu, cadeau de Sherlock (ce qu'il n'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais ce que tout le monde semblait avoir deviné rien qu'aux abeilles qui ornaient le jeu de bois), et pourtant le dédaignait aujourd'hui. Elle se roulait en boule sous le sapin, dans un réflexe de bébé qu'elle était pourtant de moins en moins.

\- Viens là, morveuse, ordonna Sherlock.

Immédiatement, elle se redressa à quatre pattes et trotta en direction du canapé, sur lequel était installé Sherlock, en robe de chambre.

Le détective l'aida à grimper, puis la positionna confortablement sur ses genoux, n'oubliant surtout pas de lui donner son mouton (il tenait beaucoup à sa robe de chambre bleue, et la morveuse semblait avoir une passion certaine pour la soie, quand elle se trouvait dans sa bouche), attrapant enfin son violon.

Et se mit à jouer « Les anges dans nos campagnes » au violon, parce que c'était sans doute le cantique de Noël le plus lent et le plus adapté à leur humeur, tous les deux abandonnés sur ce canapé, se rattrapant aux branches pour ne pas chuter totalement. Il était assez ironique que les branches en question étaient composées d'un sociopathe et d'une gamine de presque neuf mois.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que tous à Baker Street avait repris le rythme étrange qui était le leur, Sherlock se réveilla dans la nuit. Cela n'était pas inhabituel. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup, et depuis que John s'accrochait à lui toutes les nuits, il arrivait que le médecin le cogne et le réveille. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. C'était un bruit qui l'avait réveillé.

Il vérifia dans le noir, rapidement, que John respirait toujours, sans aucune gêne, qu'il n'était pas blessé, ou en train de faire un cauchemar. Il avait la mauvaise tendance de parfois se griffer ou se cogner lui-même, quand ses songes n'étaient pas agréables.

Le bruit recommença, étouffé, et Sherlock tendit l'oreille. Avant de réaliser que ce n'était que le baby-phone. La morveuse n'était plus un bébé qui risquait une mort-subite du nourrisson, et Sherlock avait demandé à Molly quand supprimer ce parasite qui émettait des ondes grésillant dans la chambre toutes les nuits. La légiste lui avait répondu que tant qu'Ambre n'était pas capable de parler clairement et d'appeler son père au milieu de la nuit, voire de se lever seule pour descendre les escaliers si elle se sentait mal, le baby-phone avait tout intérêt à rester à sa place. De plus, John passait un temps fou, la nuit, à écouter la respiration de sa princesse, et l'objet était donc resté là. Généralement du côté du lit de John, expliquant que le bruit soit distant. Sherlock l'avait perçu, mais c'était vraiment très faible.

Le bruit recommença, et cette fois Sherlock haussa les épaules. La morveuse toussait dans son sommeil. Ce n'était rien. Il se retourna de l'autre côté du lit et se rendormit aussitôt, l'esprit en ébullition. Il devait à tout prix résoudre la dépression de John, pour que le médecin s'occupe de sa morveuse et que Sherlock puisse de nouveau faire fonctionner son cerveau. Il était clairement sous-utilisé s'il se mettait à se réveiller pour une morveuse qui tousse.

* * *

Ambre toussa toutes les nuits durant une semaine complète. Sherlock se réveilla parfois. Parfois non. John ne se réveilla jamais. Le détective ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment. L'hiver était tombé sur la capitale, et il faisait glacial à Londres, et Baker Street n'avait jamais été vraiment bien isolé, en particulier l'ancienne chambre de John, devenue depuis celle où dormait la fillette.

Pour autant, dans la journée, elle semblait aller bien. Fatiguée et enrhumée, sans doute, mais pas malade. Quand il y pensait et qu'il l'entendait renifler, le détective surmontait sa répugnance de la chose et la mouchait sommairement, mais elle n'y mettait pas vraiment de la bonne volonté pour souffler dans le mouchoir qu'il lui présentait.

Et puis on récupéra trois corps dans la Tamise, et Molly et Lestrade requièrent son aide. Il passa des heures à visionner les images et les vidéos prises par la légiste, et tous les compte-rendu et notes du DI. Il se heurtait à l'inanité des photos. Il voulait voir les corps, les sentir, les respirer, les analyser. Molly et Lestrade faisaient de leur mieux, Sherlock ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher, mais il ne pouvait pas enquêter sur un mystère aussi complexe sur la seule base de quelques images. Il avait besoin de terrain, d'action, d'adrénaline.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger de chez lui, parce que John comatait sous l'effet des médicaments, et que la morveuse dormait dans son lit, et n'avait toujours pas l'âge et les capacités pour se lever seule, se faire à manger, et jouer sans faire de bêtises. Elle en était toujours au stade de mordiller tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, y compris ses propres pieds.

De plus, les baby-sitters habituels de la fillette étaient précisément Molly et Lestrade, dont Sherlock avait besoin sur le terrain. Mycroft ne viendrait pas. Et Mrs Hudson ne pouvait pas, avec sa hanche abîmée, s'occuper de la fillette pendant plus de quelques heures : elle ne pouvait pas la porter pour lui donner un bain, ou la placer dans la chaise haute. Or si Sherlock partait, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne revienne pas avant plusieurs jours, le temps de se donner corps et âme dans cette nouvelle enquête.

De frustration, Sherlock manqua de faire voler son ordinateur portable à travers la pièce. Le problème de la garde de la morveuse devrait être réglée d'ici quelques jours, une semaine et demie tout au plus, Sherlock avait eu une idée de génie et travaillé sur la question depuis une réflexion de Molly, des mois plus tôt.

Mais c'était maintenant qu'il avait besoin de liberté. Dans une semaine et demie, cela serait trop tard. Les cadavres de la Tamise emportaient leur secret dans la tombe (littéralement, puisque Lestrade lui avait dit que les parents voulaient récupérer les corps au plus tôt).

De rage, il se redressa et attrapa son violon, regardant par la fenêtre au passage. Il fut surpris de la luminosité de la rue. Sherlock n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ou presque, accaparé par les photos mais il n'avait réalisé qu'il était si tard. Plus de neuf heures du matin, au jugé.

Son regard tomba sur une pendule. 9h11. Il fronça les sourcils. Que John sommeille encore était relativement normal. Que la morveuse n'ait pas hurlé à pleins poumons pour indiquer qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle voulait un biberon était en revanche très surprenant.

Sherlock ne sut pas vraiment ce qui le poussa à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, à allumer le plafonnier de la chambre sans prêter attention à la violente lumière qui allait attaquer les yeux de la fillette. Elle ne réagit même pas.

Il posa la main sur son front. Elle était trempée, brûlante de sueur. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa respiration sifflante, difficile. Elle toussait, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le bruit entendu par le détective ces dernières nuits, où elle expectorait violemment pour se débarrasser de ce qui la gênait pour respirer. Désormais, il s'agissait plutôt de tousser pour essayer vainement de prendre des petites goulées d'air et ne pas s'étouffer complètement. Mais cela lui semblait plus difficile de seconde en seconde. Elle tremblait également, tout son petit corps secoué de spasmes, de la chair de poule recouvrant ses bras nus, là où elle avait relevé de force sa grenouillère. Au vu de l'importante fièvre qu'elle supportait, elle avait probablement trop chaud et trop froid en même temps.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'enfant. Mais Sherlock n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, et il resta planté là, sans bouger, incapable de dire durant combien de temps. Il fallut que la morveuse gémisse, toussant de nouveau, sa gorge manifestement obstruée pour qu'il se mette enfin à agir. Sherlock plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe de chambre, ne rencontra que du vide. Il n'osait pas toucher à l'enfant de peur de lui faire encore plus mal.

\- Ne bouge pas morveuse, je reviens. T-tout va bien, balbutia-t-il, paniqué, en reculant vers la sortie.

Il descendit les marches à toute allure, pénétra dans le salon comme un fou. Les meurtres de la Tamise étaient soudainement bien loin de préoccupations de son esprit.

Il retourna tout le salon dans un raffut de tous les diables à la recherche de son téléphone, incapable de remettre la main dessus. Il souleva cependant l'encyclopédie ironiquement offerte à Noël sur comment s'occuper des enfants. S'il l'avait lue, nul doute qu'il aurait pu prévenir le drame qui était en train de se jouer là-haut. Qu'il saurait quoi faire pour gérer la situation. Mais il ne l'avait pas lue. Il ne savait pas.

Il mit subitement la main sur leurs deux téléphones, à lui et John, et il appuya sans réfléchir sur les touches des deux appareils, simultanément, 999 sur l'un, 112 sur l'autre, les deux numéros d'urgence en Angleterre.

Le 112 lui répondit plus rapidement. Il envoya valser celui avec lequel il avait appelé le 999.

\- Service d'urgence, quel est votre problème ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une ambulance, murmura-t-il. Maintenant.

Il sembla à Sherlock que l'ambulance mit des heures à arriver, alors que la part rationnelle de son cerveau qui survivait au milieu de l'océan d'angoisse savait que cela faisait sept minutes. La dame des urgences qui lui avait répondu lui avait proposé de rester en ligne jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, mais Sherlock lui avait raccroché au nez. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour faire face à sa propre déchéance.

Il était remonté dans la chambre. La morveuse respirait de plus en plus mal, toussait, gémissait. Dans un éclair de lucidité surprenant, elle avait battu des paupières, et reconnu Sherlock penché sur son berceau. Et avait pleurniché. Elle appelait clairement à l'aide, et ce depuis des jours.

Sherlock n'avait rien remarqué. Trop focalisé sur des corps morts depuis des lustres, extrêmement bien conservés dans l'eau glaciale de la Tamise en hiver. La morveuse était vivante, elle. Pour combien de temps encore ?

\- Désolé, princesse, murmura-t-il en lui caressant sa joue, incapable de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Il faut que tu te battes...

Il y eut du bruit en bas, et Sherlock abandonna l'enfant une seconde pour aller se poster sur le palier, d'où il entendait mieux. C'était Mrs Hudson qui criait. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Peut-être qu'elle, elle aurait su quoi faire pour apaiser l'enfant en attendant les secours.

\- Sherlock, mon chéri ! Il y a des ambulanciers qui disent que vous avez appelé ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- TOUT EN HAUT MRS HUDSON ! LA CHAMBRE DE LA MORVEUSE !

Il ne sut pas si leur vieille logeuse l'avait entendu, mais la cavalcade dans l'escalier qui aurait pu réveiller le quartier tout entier lui indiqua que les urgentistes, eux, avaient compris.

Ils débarquèrent peu après, repoussèrent vivement Sherlock au fond de la pièce, et se précipitèrent sur le berceau, intervenant immédiatement.

Ils dirent des choses que Sherlock n'arrivait pas à comprendre, à mémoriser, ils déchirèrent la turbulette pour mieux la prendre et l'installer sur un brancard spécialement conçu pour bébé, et la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit du détective fut que la morveuse serait fâchée, elle adorait sa gigoteuse.

Complètement par réflexe, Sherlock lui suivit alors qu'ils redescendaient, incapable de savoir quoi faire, incapable de penser correctement.

\- AMBRE ! PRINCESSE ! AMBRE ! QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?

John était réveillé. Avec le raffut que faisait l'ambulance, toute sirène allumée dehors, des urgentistes dans les escaliers et des ordres qu'ils se hurlaient les uns les autres pour agir le plus efficacement possible, ce n'était même pas étonnant.

Le regard de Sherlock tomba dans celui de son ami, et les yeux de John lui firent physiquement mal. Il n'avait pas vu son ami aussi vivant depuis des mois, mais aussi presque mort. Son regard était quelque chose d'insoutenable à endurer, et Sherlock détourna le regard.

Des mots de Molly dansaient dans son esprit : _« Ils t'ont confié leur fille. » « Prends tes responsabilités. » « Mary et John comptent sur toi. » « Ambre a besoin de toi. »_

Il avait échoué.

\- Qui est le père ? leur cria un ambulancier.

\- Pardon ?

\- Lequel de vous deux vient avec nous ? Lequel de vous deux est le père ?

Sherlock jeta un œil à son ami. Il était pâle comme la mort, en pyjama. Lui-même était habillé, mais avec sa robe de chambre et pieds nus. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le seuil de l'entrée de leur appartement, et le brancard qui abritait la fillette était déjà à mi-chemin dans l'escalier qui menait au hall. Le temps leur était compté.

John était le père de l'enfant, c'était indéniable, mais il n'était clairement pas en état de bouger et d'endurer tout cela. Sherlock, quant à lui, était responsable de l'état de la petite fille. Il n'avait aucune légitimité à aller là-bas. Il ne saurait pas répondre aux questions légitimes des médecins, et n'avait aucun lien de parenté.

\- Sherlock, chéri, une voiture est là pour vous. De votre frère, annonça soudain Mrs Hudson, subitement matérialisée à leurs côtés.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Sherlock bénit son frère, ses caméras de surveillance, sa mauvaise manie de le faire suivre en permanence.

\- Allez-y, ordonna à l'ambulancier. Appelez le docteur Marlene McKinnon en chemin pour lui demander de prendre en charge l'enfant. Précisez-lui qu'il s'agit d'Ambre Watson. Nous vous rejoignons à Saint Bart' immédiatement par nos propres moyens.

Sherlock ne se serait pas cru capable de faire des phrases aussi longues, et ses mots paraissaient lourds, pâteux sous sa langue.

L'homme n'avait pas le temps de débattre de l'intérêt de laisser la petite fille partir seule au milieu d'inconnus. Il n'avait pas un instant à perdre si lui et ses collègues voulaient sauver l'enfant. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'acquiescer et dévala les dix-sept marches à un rythme effrayant, semblant voler par-dessus.

Sherlock avait récupéré une partie de ses réflexes. La seconde suivante, il attrapait John par les épaules et le traînait de force dans ce qui était leur chambre, par la force des choses. Il attrapa à la volée des vêtements, et les lui jeta à la figure, se saisissant pour lui-même d'une veste et de chaussettes.

\- Habille-toi ! ordonna-t-il à John.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas attendu sa recommandation. John agissait avec une fureur et une précision militaire que Sherlock ne lui avait jamais vues. L'espace d'un instant, la fureur qui déformait les traits de John Watson lui fit peur.

Ils coururent ensuite au salon, sautèrent dans les premières chaussures trouvées (et c'est ainsi que Sherlock se retrouva en costume trois-pièces et baskets aux pieds, la plus horrible faute de goût du monde), attrapèrent manteaux, écharpes et gants, et se précipitèrent à leur tour en bas, s'engouffrant sans attendre d'invitation dans la berline noire qui les attendait.

Sherlock eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les petits drapeaux sur le capot.

 _Oh merci Mycroft,_ songea-t-il tout en sachant qu'il ne dirait jamais cela à voix haute.

Ils partirent de Baker Street cinq minutes après l'ambulance. La voiture diplomatique démarra au quart de tour, se jouant des feux et de la circulation, emprunta des voies de bus et des terre-pleins, et arriva à Saint Bart' moins de dix secondes après l'ambulance.

Ils entrèrent aux urgences de la clinique quelques instant après le brancard qui amenait la petite fille, juste à temps pour apercevoir Marlene McKinnon prendre en charge la tête des opérations, leur jeter un regard indéchiffrable, et s'engouffrer derrière des portes battantes où ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller.

Cette fois, John ne se jeta pas à leur poursuite, ne hurla pas ni ne fit de scandale. Il regarda son enfant disparaître loin de lui, et comme un automate, rejoignit la salle d'attente, où il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Il avait l'air particulièrement pitoyable, n'était pas habillé chaudement, ses chaussettes étaient dépareillées et il y avait un trou dans le pull qu'il portait.

Sherlock hésita sur la conduite à tenir, aller le rejoindre ou non, mais la simple idée de battre en retraite et quitter Saint Bart' sans savoir comment aller la morveuse lui donna la nausée, et il s'arma de courage pour rejoindre John, s'installant dans le fauteuil à côté de lui.

Il attendit la tempête. Longtemps. Mais rien ne vint. John le regarda à peine, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible devant lui, comme inconscient de son environnement. A aucun moment le médecin n'agonit Sherlock de reproches en tout genre, ni ne lui signifia qu'il avait failli tuer l'enfant et qu'il en était le seul responsable.

Marlene McKinnon revint plusieurs heures plus tard, accompagnée d'une autre médecin qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue.

\- Je veux la voir, bondit aussitôt John sur ses pieds, avec une férocité militaire.

\- Tu vas pouvoir la voir immédiatement, John, le rassura Marlene. Elle va bien. Elle est extrêmement solide... Je voulais juste te présenter ma collègue, le docteur McDonald. Je suis en charge du service néonat'. Natalie est la chef du service pédiatrie. J'ai pris en charge Ambre à son arrivée pour plus de commodités, mais c'est elle qui s'est occupé de ta fille...

Sherlock s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, expliquer que c'était de sa faute, que c'était lui qui avait exigé qu'on fasse appel à la pédiatre, mais John ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Pardon Marlene. Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment. Je voulais être sûr qu'elle soit bien soignée. Ton nom est le premier qui me soit venu en tête.

Sherlock en resta à proprement parler abasourdi. John ne cillait pas, la mâchoire serrée, le regard dur, les deux pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol. Il ne jetait même pas d'œillades à son colocataire. Un instant, Sherlock eut peur. De John. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé jusqu'alors. Mais il avait réveillé quelque chose de douloureux chez son meilleur ami.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Tu as même bien fait, j'ai pu agir plus rapidement, sourit-elle.

\- Si vous voulez la voir, nous pouvons y aller immédiatement, proposa le docteur McDonald, et je vous expliquerai ce qui s'est passé sur le chemin. Vous avez une sacrée battante comme petite fille, docteur Watson !

John acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et la petite troupe se mit en branle en direction du service de pédiatrie. Avec un temps de retard, Sherlock les suivit, perdu et perturbé d'être laissé pour compte sans que quiconque ne lui ait adressé un mot. Il comprenait cette pénitence, mais ne pouvait pas pour autant ne pas aller voir la morveuse.

\- Votre fille, commença le docteur McDonald, a fait un rhume, qui a mué en pneumonie.

\- En pneumonie ?

Le mot effraya John. Sa fille était si petite pour ce genre de maladie si douloureuse. Parfois, il oubliait qu'il était médecin.

\- Ce n'est pas si rare, vous savez. Difficile de lutter contre la maladie quand on ne mange rien et qu'on ne boit pas vraiment non plus. J'imagine qu'elle ne voulait rien avaler ces derniers jours ? Les bébés peuvent être si têtus !

Sherlock ne dit rien. John non plus. Ambre mangeait en effet à peine, buvait à peine le tiers de ses biberons. Aucun d'eux n'y avait fait vraiment attention.

\- Avec des antibio et du repos, cela aurait pu être sans gravité, mais votre fille était clairement sous-alimentée et fortement déshydratée à son admission ici. Son organisme ne devait plus ingérer aucun des nutriments présents dans sa nourriture.

Sherlock essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois que la morveuse avait avalé un biberon complet ou un petit pot en entier. Il n'en savait rien. Mais il savait avec précision où étaient situés chacun des coups de couteaux sur le corps des trois morts de la Tamise.

\- Nous avons fait notre possible pour ne pas avoir à l'intuber...

John tressaillit. Il avait passé assez de temps à voir le corps de sa princesse percé d'aiguilles et de tubes en tout genre.

\- ... et pour l'instant nous avons réussi à la stabiliser sans avoir à le faire, poursuivit la pédiatre. Nous lui avons cependant posé des perfusions pour la nourrir et lui donner ses antibiotiques, amoxicilline et acide clavulanique. On va la garder quelques jours, et elle ne va pas apprécier ça, mais nous n'avons aucune raison de croire qu'elle ne va pas s'en remettre rapidement.

John s'étrangla. Ils étaient presque arrivés au terme de leur parcours. Marlene McKinnon les quitta pour rejoindre le service néonatal, situé juste à côté.

\- Amoxicilline ET acide clavulanique ? Elle a une pneumonie avec comorbidité(1) ? demanda John, d'une voix douloureuse.

Natalie McDonald considéra le père de famille avec sévérité.

\- Nous craignons une pleurésie concomitante, en plus du reste. Et elle avait les bronches tellement obstruées qu'une infection de l'œsophage est à craindre également. A croire que vous n'aviez jamais utilisé de mouche-bébé !

Sherlock tiqua. John, quant à lui, venait d'apercevoir sa fille dans un berceau de plastique et s'y précipita, laissant le détective seule avec la pédiatre.

\- Un mouche-bébé ? répéta-t-il.

Il avait essayé de faire s'écouler la morve du nez de la morveuse exactement comme il le faisait pour lui-même, avec un mouchoir, sans grand succès. Il avait oublié la règle primordiale : si un adulte faisait quelque chose simplement, il existait une procédure trois fois compliquée pour un bébé.

\- Ben oui. Ils ne peuvent pas souffler tout seul. Un mouche-bébé, quoi.

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole, lui désignant un truc à base de tubes, ballonnets et embouts posés sur un meuble.

Le sang de Sherlock se figea littéralement dans ses veines. John possédait ce genre d'appareil. Il l'avait même vu, dans la trousse de toilettes rose avec des papillons, lorsqu'il avait mis la main sur le coupe-ongles pour bébé. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas plus intéressé à cet objet ? Pourquoi ne s'était pas demandé à quoi cela servait ? Pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction de rejet pur et simple ? Il se souvenait de sa réflexion d'alors : il aurait préféré mourir que de connaître l'utilité de ce machin, et l'avait relégué dans le coin le plus obscur et poussiéreux de son palais mental.

Un bref instant, Sherlock jalousa Mary. Le purgatoire personnel de la jeune femme devait être mille fois moins douloureux que celui de Sherlock, qui regardait John penché sur le berceau, caressant le visage de la fillette avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

Le détective avança, bien décidé à se jeter en pâture à la haine du médecin, qui avait toutes les raisons de le haïr et de nourrir des envies de meurtre. Quand Sherlock s'était suicidé, John avait essayé de l'étrangler et de lui avait cassé le nez à son retour. Cette fois il avait failli tuer sa princesse : si John ne l'assassinait pas de ses mains, Sherlock ne comprendrait pas.

Il venait d'arriver juste à côté de John quand la fillette ouvrit les yeux, finalement doucement réveillée par les caresses de son père.

Son regard bleu plongea dans celui, résolument identique, de son père.

\- Papa, murmura-t-elle avant de refermer les paupières.

C'était son premier mot, un _vrai_ mot, et John s'effondra en larmes dans les bras tendus de Sherlock. Tout velléité de faire du mal au détective sembla disparaître au même instant du corps de John, qui se laissa enlacer et réconforter par son ami, qui devenait un expert en la matière.

Pudiquement, le docteur McDonald se retira.

* * *

 _(1) Quand on a plusieurs maladies, mais qui ne résultent pas les unes des autres, auxquelles cas on appelle ça des complications. Le Larousse et Wikipédia font beaucoup pour ma culture médicale. Je vais bientôt pouvoir passer mes diplômes de médecine !_

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

* * *

 _ _Sisi, j'vous jure, c'était un chapitre très positif qui annonce des éclaircies. Même si on dirait pas comme ça. J'vous jure.__

 _Prochain chapitre le Di 30 Octobre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour à tous ! Vous attendiez que tout s'arrange, et on y arrive enfin ! ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs, disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 3 – Renaissance**

 **La mémoire du corps - John**

 **CHAPITRE 5  
**

Natalie McDonald revint une fois la crise de larmes de John finie, manifestement peu à l'aise quant au comportement à adopter. Elle fit de son mieux pour rester professionnelle en narrant les soins réalisés pour la fillette, et ceux à venir, mais il était clair que la crise du père avait écarté définitivement toute possibilité de maltraitance.

Sherlock, aussi coupable qu'il se sentait, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être lui-même et d'analyser la doctoresse : Si Marlene McKinnon réfutait cette hypothèse en bloc de tout son corps, cela n'avait pas été le cas du docteur McDonald : l'enfant avait été admise à un niveau avancé de la maladie, sous-alimentée, et déshydratée. L'hypothèse de la maltraitance devait toujours être envisagé en pédiatrie. Natalie McDonald était très douée pour poser les bonnes questions et faire naître les bonnes réflexions chez les parents de ses patients, afin qu'elle détermine si oui ou non il y avait lieu d'alerter les services sociaux pour une enquête.

Or John Watson n'avait réagi à aucune de ses propositions badines comme « les enfants peuvent être si têtus ! ». Les parents qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher rebondissaient généralement immédiatement pour confirmer et témoigner de l'horreur à la maison, ces derniers jours, avec bébé qui ne veut rien manger et hurle toutes les nuits parce qu'il a faim.

Elle avait eu un doute. Marlene l'avait averti de la situation particulière du docteur Watson. Veuf ou presque. Parfois le chagrin faisait faire de drôle de choses aux gens. Elle haïssait se méfier de tous les parents de ses jeunes patients, mais cela allait de pair avec son métier. Elle l'avait choisi. Se méfier d'un confrère, ex-militaire, dont la femme était dans le coma la dégoûtait un peu plus. Mais elle avait dû rester professionnelle. Et se poser sérieusement la question.

Puis l'homme s'était effondré de chagrin, et il allait de soi que sa fille était toute sa vie. On pouvait pardonner à un père veuf qui luttait contre le chagrin d'avoir perdu sa femme et la difficulté d'élever un bébé seul à son âge.

Sherlock lisait tout cela dans le regard et la posture de Natalie McDonald, et il se mura dans un silence coupable. John n'était pas un mauvais père. Lui était assurément un mauvais tuteur. Mais il allait progresser. Si John retombait dans sa dépression, Sherlock s'améliorait encore et encore jusqu'à s'occuper convenablement de la morveuse, y compris changer ses couches s'il le fallait, il se le jurait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin des services sociaux (que Sherlock aurait de toute manière écartés via Mycroft, s'il l'avait fallu) et le détective ne chercha donc pas à détromper la médecin, désormais persuadée qu'il n'y avait pas eu négligence.

Négligent, Sherlock l'avait été. Mais il ne commettait jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs.

* * *

Ambre devant rester hospitalisée plusieurs jours, John accepta de rentrer à l'appartement pour un moment, avant de revenir passer du temps avec sa fille plus tard dans la journée, lorsque les antibiotiques cesseraient de l'assommer et qu'elle se réveillerait. On lui recommanda d'apporter des jouets, des peluches et des vêtements pour créer un univers de confiance, et John acquiesça, avant de signer tous les papiers nécessaires et d'entraîner Sherlock loin de là, jusque dans un taxi puis à Baker Street.

Le détective attendit de nouveau la tempête. Encore et encore. Mais John était silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne retombait ni dans son marasme habituel, ni ne se dressait violemment contre Sherlock. Cette absence de réaction était presque plus douloureuse que les reproches dont il aurait pu accabler son ami.

Puis finalement, il se retrouvèrent dans le salon vide. Les jouets de la morveuse traînaient de partout. Ses cubes étaient disséminés dans tout l'appartement. Pourtant, sans la petite fille assise sur son tapis à essayer d'attraper tout ce qui passait à sa portée et rire, la maison semblait bien vide, et le silence, oppressant.

Ignorant la conduite à tenir (et se méprisant de ne pas être capable de le deviner), Sherlock attendit que John fasse le premier mouvement.

Ce qu'il fit, se débarrassant de son manteau et de ses chaussures pour aller s'installer dans son fauteuil, l'air songeur. Sherlock l'imita, et vint se placer en face de lui, se promettant de respecter son vœu de silence implicite.

Il craqua au bout de trois minutes et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Ne dis rien, l'interrompit aussitôt John.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de formuler une moitié de syllabe et considéra son colocataire, étonné et presque admiratif. Le regard dans le vague de John avait disparu, et il fixa son ami droit dans les yeux.

\- Quelle que soient les excuses et justifications que tu allais émettre, ne dis rien.

Sherlock obéit. Et choisit un autre angle d'attaque.

\- Si tu veux déménager et ne plus jamais me confier ta morveuse, je comprendrais et respecterais ta décision.

Ce fut au tour de John d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme âneries ?

\- Je suis responsable de l'état de ta morveuse et...

\- Je viens de te dire que je voulais aucune excuse, le coupa John.

\- J'entends bien. Et si tu veux partir, me haïr en paix et ne plus jamais me voir, je respecterai ta décision.

\- Te haïr... Mais quoi ? Tu es devenu fou ? Attends...

John sembla réaliser quelque chose, et un air de franche incrédulité se peignit sur ses traits.

\- Tu crois que je ne veux pas entendre tes explications parce que je ne veux pas m'attendrir ou dieu-sait-quoi de ce genre, et que je veux juste te haïr en paix pour la fin de mes jours ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui, marmonna le détective.

A sa grande surprise, John éclata de rire. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rire depuis si longtemps. C'était physiquement douloureux, quelque part dans sa poitrine, de le voir si détendu, léger, les traits de son visage s'adoucissaient tandis qu'il riait. Le spectacle était magnifique et cruel à la fois.

\- Sherlock, poursuivit-il après avoir repris contenance, il n'existe rien en ce monde que je ne te pardonnerai pas. Mon pardon te sera toujours définitivement acquis. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Sherlock secoua négativement la tête.

\- Parce que je sais qu'il n'y a rien que tu ferais en ce monde qui pourrait avoir pour but de me blesser ou me faire du mal. Tu as voué ta vie à me mettre en sécurité, me protéger, me soutenir, et ce depuis le jour où tu as rencontré Moriarty dans une piscine. Pas depuis Saint Bart', non, même si c'en était assurément l'une des plus belles illustrations. Depuis le jour où tu as cru que j'étais Moriarty, puis que tu as réalisé que j'étais en danger, à cause de toi. Puis que j'étais prêt à me suicider pour toi. Tu savais bien, ce jour-là, que ce n'était pas entièrement pour éliminer ce fou furieux et protéger des innocents que j'étais prêt à me sacrifier. C'était pour te protéger, toi. Et depuis, tu as juré en ton for intérieur de me protéger, moi, ce que tu as toujours fait. Tu n'as jamais failli, Sherlock. Tu as accepté Mary, puis Ambre sous ton parapluie, jurant de les protéger elles aussi simplement parce qu'elles sont des extensions de moi. Tu coopères même avec ton frère quand il le faut, pour moi. Pour elles. Tu n'auras jamais fait ça avant.

La douleur dans la poitrine de Sherlock ne disparaissait pas. Au contraire. Elle grossissait, s'amplifiait, parallèlement à quoi se produisait un phénomène que Sherlock n'avait pas connu depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années : ses yeux s'embuaient sans raison, et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières violemment pour chasser les larmes traîtresses qui ne devaient pas y exister.

John le comprenait mieux que lui-même ne se connaissait. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas de tes excuses ? poursuivit John, imperturbable. Parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu m'entends ? Tu. N'as. Rien. Fait. De. Mal. Au contraire. Sans toi Ambre serait morte ou aux mains d'étrangers depuis longtemps, si ça n'avait pas été toi. Tu as pris en main toute la maison pour la diriger d'une main de maître. Crois-tu que je ne m'en rendais pas compte ?

Sherlock était toujours incapable de prononcer un mot. La seule chose qu'il arrivait réellement à comprendre, c'était que l'électrochoc de voir sa petite princesse de retour à l'hôpital avec plein d'horribles tuyaux avait ramené John du marécage de la dépression dans lequel il se noyait jusqu'alors. Le reste des mots de John, son cerveau se contentait de les absorber et les retenir, et il les analyserait plus tard. Il était bien trop saturé de sentiments d'une violence inouïe et de pensées absconses (comme celle de se jeter sur son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras juste pour le plaisir de se nourrir de son odeur) pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

John, bien ignorant des tourments dans lesquels il plongeait son ami, poursuivait sa confession.

\- Je suis désolé de... mon comportement ces derniers mois. J'avais conscience que c'était mal, tu sais ? Mais c'était trop dur de réagir. De faire face. Je me disais qu'avec une pilule, après avoir dormi, ça irait mieux. A chaque comprimé, je me disais que c'était le dernier. Qu'après une bonne sieste, je me remettrais en selle et je m'occuperais de ma fille. Ce que je faisais. Jusqu'au moment où la fatigue revenait, que je me disais que rien de mal ne pouvait arriver si je dormais quelques heures, et qu'un somnifère m'y aiderait. Me promettant, là encore, que ce serait le dernier. Mais plus je dormais, plus j'avais envie de dormir, et plus en sortir était difficile.

\- Je comprends.

La voix de Sherlock était rauque, presque étrangère. Mais il avait ce besoin irrépressible de dire à John qu'il avait compris : lui aussi avait été accro, drogué. A la cocaïne. John l'avait été à l'oubli induit par les pilules d'antidépresseurs. Il aurait pu arrêter les médicaments à n'importe quel moment (et prenait d'ailleurs bien plus fréquemment des placebos, placés à son insu par Sherlock dans l'espoir que cela l'aiderait, plutôt que les véritables principes actifs), tant qu'il avait un palliatif pour éteindre son cerveau et arrêter de penser, arrêter de ressentir.

Jusqu'au jour où même l'oubli était devenu difficile et douloureux. John était alors entré dans la spirale infernale de la dépendance au sommeil et aux antidépresseurs. Ce n'était pas si différent des problèmes que Sherlock avait connu avec la drogue, même si la désensibilisation était nettement moins douloureuse pour John qu'elle ne l'avait été pour Sherlock. Certains jours, le détective pouvait encore sentir dans ses veines le sentiment de manque et la méthadone. Ce n'était pas ses meilleurs souvenirs.

\- Je crois qu'il me fallait un électrochoc pour comprendre tout ça, murmura John.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Sherlock sur le même ton.

Il avait bien compris que son ami ne voulait pas d'excuses ou d'explications, mais Sherlock éprouvait le besoin impérieux de le dire quand même, lui qui ne s'excusait jamais de rien.

Comme prévu, John balaya ses mots de la main.

\- Elle va s'en sortir... Après tout, c'est une Watson, si elle ne prouve pas dès les premiers mois de sa vie qu'elle est une battante, où va le monde ?

Son ton était badin, ses lèvres s'ourlaient d'un sourire, mais l'éclat de ses yeux ne trompaient pas : John pardonnait bien aisément à Sherlock de ne pas avoir été capable de discerner plus tôt que sa fillette tombait malade, transformait le bête rhume en une douloureuse pneumonie. Cependant, il ne se départait pas pour autant de son inquiétude. Sa princesse avait passé plus de temps à l'hôpital depuis le début de sa jeune vie qu'un bébé normal, et il craignait des conséquences néfastes pour son développement.

\- C'est de ma faute, après tout. Si j'avais été plus fort, davantage capable de combattre les démons qui me rongeaient, elle aurait eu une enfance plus normale et elle n'en serait pas là.

Sherlock détecta immédiatement les signes avant-coureurs : la dépression essayait de s'installer de nouveau. Le détective ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'agonie de John, se reprochant tout le malheur du monde, prenant le blâme de tout et n'importe quoi, pour nourrir sa dépression et se complaire dans tout ce qui pouvait justifier son coma quasi-permanent et son besoin de sommeil.

Sherlock savait qu'il n'accepterait pas d'entendre que tout état de la faute de Sherlock, mais il ne devait pas non plus laisser John retomber dans ses travers.

\- Non, ce n'était pas de ta faute non plus. C'est le destin de tous jeunes parents de faire des erreurs non ? C'était une erreur. Nous avons fait de notre mieux. Nous avons commis des erreurs. Mais nous avons réagi à temps pour protéger ce qu'il y a de plus important : sa vie. C'est l'essentiel. C'était une erreur, John. Il n'y a pas de coupables désignés. Ce n'est pas une enquête, et je ne trouverai pas de solution miracle à laquelle personne n'avait songé. Rien qu'une erreur de parcours qui nous paraîtra dérisoire dans une dizaine d'années.

John lui renvoya un immense sourire lumineux, et le froid foyer de Baker Street sembla soudainement reprendre vie aux yeux de Sherlock. Tout s'illuminait d'un coup. John lui était revenu. Entièrement. Totalement.

Enfin.

Aucun des deux ne sembla remarquer que Sherlock s'était référé à lui-même comme un parent. Et qu'il avait employé la première personne du pluriel. Ou du moins, firent extrêmement bien semblant.

\- Merci, Sherlock.

Et l'instant d'après, ils s'étaient levés tous les deux de leurs fauteuils respectifs et s'étaient rejoints à mi-chemin (ce qui basiquement, représentait moins de deux pas, leurs fauteuils étant distants de cinq pas) pour mieux se tomber dans les bras. Juste par besoin de ressentir un autre corps que le leur sous leurs mains. Juste pour se sentir vivants.

* * *

Ambre passa une semaine complète à l'hôpital, que John passa presque intégralement à ses côtés. Très rapidement, elle fut capable de se réveiller, s'assoir et gigoter. Les perfusions de médicaments l'entravaient dans ses mouvements, et elle râlait et pleurnichait beaucoup en exprimant à sa manière qu'elle voulait s'en débarrasser.

Mille fois par jour, John devait la retenir d'arracher les tubes. C'était épuisant, mais pourtant jamais John ne se plaignit. Car Ambre avait réitéré son exploit :

\- Papa-papa-papa-papa...

C'était devenu son mot favori. Elle le mettait à toutes les sauces, dans tous les contextes, pour demander tout et n'importe quoi. John en était ivre de bonheur. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle risquait de dire maman sous peu.

Sherlock fut là, également, mais il décampait dès que John lui signifiait qu'il s'en sortait tout seul. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas se trouver à l'hôpital (en même temps, personne n'aimait se trouver à l'hôpital), mais il avait pris un bon millier d'enquêtes en même temps pour récupérer ses sensations de la ville battant sous ses pieds, et il errait dans Londres tout le jour et toute la nuit, résolvant cas sur cas, et leurs finances ne s'en trouvaient qu'améliorées. John avait repris les comptes, un soir, et il avait été effaré des sommes. Et de la dette qu'il avait désormais à l'égard de Mycroft. Le politicien avait eu beau jurer que ce n'était rien, John avait promis de le rembourser jusqu'au dernier centime. Il était clair que Mycroft les avait sortis d'une situation épineuse. Le retour à la normale, avec John en mesure de s'occuper de sa fille et Sherlock d'enquêter, même avec le salaire du médecin moins important qu'avant, leur permettrait de s'en sortir dans les prochains mois.

Il y avait néanmoins quelque chose de nouveau dans leur relation : Sherlock prévenait John de ses déplacements et de quand il serait à la maison. S'il rentrait après une enquête, qu'il soit minuit ou cinq heures du matin, il réveillait son ami, lui disait qu'il était rentré, et se couchait à ses côtés.

Si, toutefois, le Jeu l'entraînait à découcher toute la nuit, John recevait des textos toutes les heures, qui mentionnait ironiquement « Toujours vivant – SH ». Ainsi, en se réveillant le lendemain matin, John savait qu'il était parfaitement normal de trouver le lit à ses côtés entièrement vide et froid, mais qu'il ne devait pour autant pas faire une crise de panique en s'imaginant Sherlock agonisant ou se vidant de son sang dans une ruelle sombre.

Et puis, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, le détective finissait toujours par se présenter, pour mieux aller s'effondrer dans le canapé deux ou trois heures, avant de prendre une douche et repartir pied au plancher. Il paraissait vraiment en manque.

Les cauchemars de John, bizarrement, avaient entièrement disparu. Il subsistait encore quelques mauvais rêves, qui le faisaient s'agiter dans son sommeil, mais il ne se réveillait plus en panique et en sueur. Le médecin continuait en outre d'aller enlacer Sherlock dans son inconscience toutes les nuits où le détective l'honorait de sa présence, mais son cerveau avait cessé de s'illusionner en croyant qu'il s'agissait de Mary. Il avait parfaitement conscience que le pyjama de soie et la douceur de la peau en dessous étaient ceux de Sherlock.

Mais ni lui ni son ami n'en parlait. Et tant qu'ils ne mettaient pas de mots sur ce qui se passait, il n'avait pas de raison d'en parler et de l'affronter, ce qui leur allait très bien comme ça.

* * *

Ambre fut autorisée à quitter l'hôpital une semaine après son entrée. Elle toussait encore un peu, et elle devait continuer de prendre des antibiotiques, même si elle paraissait guérie en apparence, mais sinon elle allait très bien. Une vraie battante. Une miraculée. John avait pris du recul pour analyser la situation d'un pur regard médical, et avait compris que le docteur McDonald avait choisi de ne pas tout lui dire dans les détails pour ne pas l'accabler davantage, mais la fillette revenait de loin.

Quand on la voyait cependant, nul n'aurait pu dire qu'une semaine avant à peine, elle peinait à respirer et se nourrissait par un tube. Elle respirait désormais la joie de vivre et exprimait fréquemment à son père l'envie de rentrer chez elle par des « _papa m'son_ ! » très clairs.

Elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde traumatisée, simplement lassée de l'univers aseptisé et des infirmières, et John vit réellement en action la force de récupération d'un bébé : si petite, si fragile un instant, leur capacité à surmonter les pires maladies étaient si surprenantes que les adultes auraient bien souvent dû prendre exemple sur eux.

* * *

Le jour de sa sortie, Marlene McKinnon vint les voir pour dire au revoir à la fillette. La doctoresse, qui n'avait pas pris la moindre décision médicale pour Ambre, semblait s'être attachée à cette enfant qui se battait si fort pour avoir le droit de vivre. La moitié des infirmières de pédiatrie et du service de néo-natalité étaient là aussi. Ainsi que, bien sûr, Natalie McDonald, qui avait fait signé toutes les décharges légales, et qui semblait s'être elle aussi amourachée de la gamine.

Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas très compliqué. Si elle avait réussi l'exploit de faire craquer le cœur du grand détective sociopathe, il y avait peu de chances qu'un adulte lambda résiste à ses grands yeux bleus et ses boucles blondes.

Le jour où John emporta sa fille contre son cœur, en se jurant qu'il ne la ramènerait plus jamais là-bas avant longtemps, Dorcas Meadowes n'était pas venu saluer le départ de la fille Watson. Elle savait, pourtant, qu'Ambre avait été hospitalisée. Elle appréciait la petite fille comme tout un chacun. Elle était amie avec Marlene McKinnon, déjeunait parfois avec Natalie McDonald. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que John Watson avait passé un certain temps à l'hôpital Saint Bart', à trois étages du corps gisant de son épouse toujours dans le coma. Pourtant elle n'avait rien dit, rien tenté, n'était pas venu voir John et la petite voix dans la tête du médecin qui pensait toujours à Mary en était soulagée. John n'était pas naïf au point de croire que ne plus penser aux problèmes les feraient disparaître. Il fallait qu'il soit raisonnable, et prenne une décision au sujet de Mary. Que cette décision soit de la débrancher ou lui faire tenter des protocoles expérimentaux aux États-Unis n'avait pas d'importance, tant qu'il prenait une décision. Mais le médecin n'avait pas failli depuis une semaine, aucun cachet, aucun somnifère, aucun antidépresseur. Sa fille était sa priorité, et il devait traiter les problèmes les uns après les autres, ou il s'écroulerait pour de bon.

Alors dans l'ordre, d'abord Ambre. Puis Mary. Et un jour, éventuellement, Sherlock.

Le jour où Ambre envoya des bisous à tout le monde de ses petites mains potelées en riant et en répétant « _r'voir ! r'voir !_ », Sherlock était là aussi.

John ne lui avait pas dit précisément l'heure à laquelle Ambre quittait la clinique, et pourtant il fut là pile à la bonne seconde, à la grande joie de la petite fille, dès que John franchit les portes pour se retrouver au dehors.

Ce fut d'ailleurs Ambre qui aperçut le détective en premier, l'interpellant par un mot infâme qui n'avait strictement aucun rapport avec les syllabes de Sherlock. Le nom était trop compliqué à prononcer pour elle, mais le détective semblait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de dire son patronyme et il rejoignit père et fille sans un mot. Un taxi les attendait, et John ne dit rien, se contentant de remercier muettement son ami en lui serrant brièvement le bras.

Quelque part au milieu de leur cohabitation forcée et étrange, Sherlock était devenu tactile. Du moins, avec John et la morveuse, et il lui rendit son étreinte, toujours sans un mot.

Les choses devinrent bizarres en descendant du taxi devant le 221B Baker Street. Une jeune femme blonde se tenait sur le perron.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda aimablement John en sortant ses clés.

Sherlock se chargeait de régler le taxi, tandis que le médecin bataillait pour tenir sa fille endormie contre son cœur (sans poussette, sans porte-bébé, John y avait veillé : il voulait la sentir respirer contre lui) dans son énorme doudoune rose (Sherlock avait fait la grimace à la vue de la couleur, et Mary aurait probablement détesté aussi, mais John était très fier de son achat) tout en ouvrant la porte.

\- Oh, bonjour, je cherche Jawn Watzon et Sherlôck Ho'mes.

John tiqua en entendant l'accent caractéristique des étrangers. Autant le nom de Sherlock n'était pas facile à prononcer, autant il ne lui semblait pas que le sien était si dur.

\- John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, corrigea-t-il dans un sourire poli.

\- John Watson et Sherlock Ho'mes, répéta la jeune fille.

Le médecin sourit un peu plus. Sherlock allait être fou de rage de faire écorcher son patronyme ainsi, mais John était content : le sien était bien dit.

\- C'est pour une enquête ? demanda-t-il en réussissant finalement à ouvrir la porte.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, un peu perplexe. Sherlock arriva sur ses entrefaites, regarda la jeune fille de haut en bas. Analysa et déduisit étaient sans doute des termes plus justes car une seconde plus tard, il lâcha :

\- Et mince. J'avais oublié.

\- Oublié quoi ? demanda John, perdu.

\- Je suis la jeune fille au pair, reprit l'étrangère.

\- La quoi ? s'étrangla John.

\- Oublié ça, répliqua Sherlock.

Et sans autre explications, il doubla tout le monde et se précipita dans l'escalier, obligeant John et l'inconnue à le suivre pour lui demander des comptes.

\- Sherlock !

Le détective avait négligemment posé son manteau, enlevé ses chaussures et s'était avachi dans le canapé. A la manière dont il avait clos les yeux et s'apprêtait à joindre ses mains sous son menton, John pouvait prédire que son ami avait une enquête à laquelle il souhaitait réfléchir. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser se perdre dans sa tête sans lui expliquer cette histoire à propos d'une jeune fille au pair.

\- Oui, John ? répondit Sherlock d'un ton très las, comme vaincu d'avance.

Derrière eux, la jeune fille était entrée mais restait en retrait, comme incertaine du guêpier dans lequel elle venait de se fourrer.

\- Explications ! Maintenant ! exigea John.

\- A quel propos ?

John leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami pouvait être d'une telle mauvaise fois quand il s'y mettait !

De force, il obligea Sherlock à se redresser et s'assoir convenablement dans le canapé. Il se déshabilla, ainsi que Ambre, que le raffut avait réveillée et qui essaya, pour faire bonne mesure, de se jeter à l'assaut des boucles du détective. John la laissa faire, et Sherlock se retrouva avec la fillette souriante dans les bras en guise de punition. Puis le médecin prit place dans son fauteuil, et Sherlock, de mauvaise grâce, suivit le mouvement pour s'installer dans le sien, enfant toujours dans les bras.

\- Asseyez-vous, proposa John à la jeune étrangère en désignant une chaise, comme pour les clients. Racontez-nous ce qui vous amène ici.

Elle obéit, légèrement circonspecte.

\- Ce n'est pas une cliente, John, râla Sherlock. C'est une jeune fille au pair. Je l'avais oublié. Je l'ai commandée il y a quelques semaines. Mais je ne me souvenais plus de la date à laquelle elle arrivait.

\- Tu l'as comma... Peu importe. Je ne veux même pas débattre avec toi du fait qu'il s'agit d'un être humain et non d'une pizza.

\- Être humain qui se trouve dans la même pièce que vous, intervint la jeune fille.

Elle ne comprenait de toute évidence pas 100% du discours des deux hommes, mais suffisamment pour en déceler la teneur.

\- Oui, bref, balaya Sherlock. C'était pour m'aider sur mes enquêtes.

\- QUOI ? Tu as choisi une pauvre jeune fille innocente comme assistante ? s'éberlua John, songeant sincèrement que toute notion de bon sens avait définitivement déserté son colocataire.

\- Mais non ! s'agaça le détective. J'enquête, elle garde la morveuse. Problème résolu. Je pouvais recommencer à réfléchir et user intelligemment mon temps, et la morveuse ne risquait pas l'hydrocution à tout instant.

Comme il paraissait hautement improbable que Sherlock ignore ce qu'était l'hydrocution ou qu'il ait prononcé le mot au hasard, John s'inquiéta sérieusement de ce que fichait son ami avec sa princesse quand il était indisponible. Car aucune des activités d'Ambre n'étaient, en toute logique, susceptible de provoquer une hydrocution.

\- Certes, et à quel moment on me demande mon avis ? Je suis quand même son père !

\- Tu étais indisponible, marmonna Sherlock.

Le médecin accusa le coup en silence. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Sherlock d'avoir essayé de trouver une solution pour que sa fille ne soit pas seule, mais que le détective puisse néanmoins gagner de l'argent ET avoir une certaine forme de stimulation intellectuelle. Sans quoi il ne se serait probablement mis à tirer dans les murs sans vérifier si Ambre se trouvait dans le coin ou non. Sur le principe, en fait, l'idée de Sherlock était même plutôt bonne. C'était même à se demander comment il l'avait eu. Mais John voyait néanmoins un sacré nombre de désavantage et d'incompatibilités.

\- Admettons, reconnut-il, d'où sors-tu cette idée ? Je ne crois pas n'avoir jamais parlé de ça avec toi, et j'assume que c'est quelque chose que tu connaissais pas. Alors d'où ça vient ?

Le détective haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne connaissais pas. C'est Molly qui l'a évoqué un jour.

Il ne précisa pas quand. John n'avait pas besoin d'entendre que le jour où Mary avait fait son deuxième arrêt cardiaque, Sherlock avait supplié Molly de venir et qu'elle avait balancé cette idée de jeune fille au pair complètement par hasard.

\- J'ai fait des recherches. Ça m'a pris du temps. J'ai très scientifiquement vérifié tous les sites proposant ce genre de services. Puis tous les profils. Pour en sélectionner finalement deux. Suédoise ou française. J'avais un vrai doute sur la langue.

\- Sur la langue ?

\- Oui, la langue. Tu n'étais pas disponible, je te rappelle, donc j'avais le droit d'essayer d'apprendre une langue étrangère à ta morveuse ! Et comme je parle déjà français, allemand, italien, espagnol et russe, j'étais tenté par une langue que je ne maîtrisais pas. Comme ça j'apprenais ce que je savais à ta morveuse, et on apprenait tous les deux une nouvelle langue. J'aurais aimé le finnois. A la limite l'estonien. Mais les candidats étaient affreux.

John était à proprement parler estomaqué. Sherlock Holmes arrivait encore à le stupéfier.

Quant à l'étrangère (suédoise ou française, donc), elle se concentrait pour capter le plus de choses possibles de la conversation.

\- Puis j'ai eu une excellente candidate française, et il en restait une en lice qui était suédoise. Je ne parle pas le suédois. Mais j'ai quand même choisi l'autre. Parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle ne fumait pas, jamais. L'autre oui, occasionnellement. Et tu n'auras pas aimé quelqu'un qui fume à proximité de ta morveuse. A part moi bien sûr.

\- Tu ne fumes plus, répliqua John par pur réflexe.

Il était bien trop ébahi par la réflexion et la prévenance de Sherlock. Il l'aurait sans doute moins été s'il avait su que le vrai critère déterminant était que la française n'avait pas réagi défavorablement aux images de foies en décomposition et orteils brûlés à la chaux (lors du « test final », comme il l'avait appelé), alors que la suédoise avait envoyé un mail bien senti en suédois. Même sans parler la langue, Sherlock avait compris le message révolté et répugné sous-jacent.

\- Française, donc, conclut John en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

\- Oui. Je m'appelle Fleur. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Et elle avait l'air vraiment ravi. John se demanda si elle savait vraiment où elle avait atterri, pauvre petite créature fragile et sans défense, aux yeux de biche.

\- Enchanté, répondit poliment John.

Sherlock ne dit rien.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous allons pouvoir vous garder, poursuivit le médecin. Je suis désolé, mais je pense que... Ce n'est pas une famille conventionnelle, pas un cadre normal et...

\- Ah, mais je sais, c'était écrit sur l'annonce. Je suis d'accord.

John se retourna vers Sherlock, soupçonneux.

\- Tu as écrit quoi sur l'annonce, au juste ?

\- « _Enfant, fille, moins d'un an, appétence aux abeilles et aux moutons. Cadre non habituel. Horaires imprévisibles, parfois pendant deux jours complets, parfois rien pendant plusieurs jours. Savoir cuisiner, s'occuper de la maison ou des courses s'il le faut. Ne pas être effrayé par les enquêtes et les crimes (métier policier) et la chimie organique. Rémunération à la hauteur des services demandés_ » cita Fleur en tirant un papier de son sac.

John ferma les yeux. Son colocataire était fou.

\- Tu avais demandé Wonderwoman, là, commenta-t-il.

\- Et vous l'avez eue, s'essaya Fleur à la plaisanterie, un peu incertaine.

John lui sourit encore. Elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Bercée par Sherlock, Ambre était en train de sommeiller, tétant une des oreilles de son mouton à défaut d'avoir sa sucette sous la main.

\- Même en admettant que vous accepteriez tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit... C'est plus compliqué que ça. Nous sommes censés vous fournir une chambre.

\- Il y en a une à l'étage, coupa Sherlock.

\- C'est celle d'Ambre !

\- J'en avais parlé avec Monsieur Ho'mes, ça ne me dérange pas, avec un paravent pour un peu plus d'intimité.

\- Et vous intégrer à la vie de famille. Nous n'avons pas une « vie de famille » au sens classique du terme, tenta de nouveau John. Je ne crois pas que cela vous conviendrait.

\- Ma mère est interprète. Elle part souvent en mission, pour six mois, parfois plus, parfois moins, dans des pays étrangers. Une fois sur deux, elle en revient enceinte. Parfois, y'a le père avec, parfois pas. Le reste du temps, c'est ma grand-mère qui nous élève. Mon père est pianiste, il fait des tournées mondiales et m'envoie ces cartes postales et me vire de l'argent. J'ai deux frères métis, une sœur carrément noire, et les jumeaux derniers nés ont clairement les yeux bridés. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà connu une vie de famille « conventionnelle ».

Elle mima les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Ce que vous avez à proposer, je prends ! J'avais beaucoup discuté avec Monsieur Ho'mes, je suis prête à tout accepter ce qu'il avait dit !

Sherlock avait l'air monstrueusement fier de lui. Il avait probablement réussi à dénicher la seule jeune fille au pair aussi tarée et butée que lui, qui ne reculerait devant aucune difficulté.

John soupira. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'argument raisonnable, si elle était prête à tout endurer... Lui restait une seule carte à jouer.

\- Ce serait merveilleux. Vraiment. Je pourrais même reprendre le boulot plus tôt. Mais nous n'avons pas les moyens de vous payer.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'air de victoire de Sherlock se dessiner dans l'air, arrogant et superbe comme seul lui savait l'être.

\- C'est le cadeau de Noël de Mycroft ! Aussi longtemps qu'on veut, il l'a promis ! répondit joyeusement le détective en sautillant sur place.

\- Llro'k ? grommela Ambre en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Pas toi, morveuse, rendors-toi, décréta le détective.

La fillette referma les paupières aussi sec.

\- Jeu, set et match, je suppose, répondit John, vaincu. Ma dette à l'égard de Mycroft ne connaitra donc jamais de limites ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, prenant cette fois garde à ne pas réveiller l'enfant endormie dans ses bras.

\- Il a dit que si tu devais lui faire une facture de tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi ces six dernières années, c'est lui qui t'es encore redevable, un de loin. Je peux retourner penser, maintenant que tout est résolu ?

Et sans vraiment attendre la réponse, il se leva, posa Ambre dans son cosy et l'y attacha pour qu'elle poursuive sa sieste en toute sérénité, s'installa dans le canapé, le cosy juste à côté, et s'immergea immédiatement dans son palais mental.

\- Bien, conclut John, fatigué d'avance. Fleur, c'est ça ? Je vais vous faire visiter et vous expliquer comment on fonctionne.

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un petit jeu : **TOUS** les personnages originaux mentionnés dans cette fic (y compris ceux cités rapidement, juste en passant), à l'exception de : Gisele, Ambre et Stephen le crâne (que vous découvrirez plus tard dans la fic), ont un **POINT COMMUN**. Saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Si oui, et si vous êtes capable  d'expliquer ce point commun, je m'engage à offrir une ficlet/OS au vainqueur ! ATTENTION, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'attendre le dernier chapitre pour me donner vos propositions, afin d'être sûr que ce que vous affirmez vaut pour tous les personnages..._

* * *

 _ _Plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue... Que le temps passe vite !  
__

 _Prochain chapitre le Di 6 Novembre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à tous ! Déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue), que le temps passe...  
_

 _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

 _ **Morganne-Bzh** : Tout d'abord, merci ;) Et c'est que tu fais bien de te lancer dans le défi, puisque c'est la bonne réponse ! ;) Bon, par contre ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'Odea a déjà trouvé, mais j'avais laissé le jeu « ouvert » pour voir si d'autres trouvaient ;) Je me doutais bien que la chère petite Fleur, volontairement le dernier personnage, faciliterait grandement la tâche ;) Mais quand même bravo ! :D_

 _ **Lou :** Merci beaucoup pour la review !;) J'aime beaucoup l'idée de la jeune fille au pair aussi, mais en vrai c'est l'idée de Molly qui a dit ça des chapitres plus tôt xD_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs, disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 3 – Renaissance**

 **La mémoire du corps - John**

 **CHAPITRE 6  
**

Il s'avéra que la jeune fille était parfaite. En tous points. Elle ne fut rebutée ou effarée par aucune des informations de John, et prenait au contraire tout avec le sourire.

Dormir dans la même chambre que l'enfant dont elle aurait la charge ? Aucun problème.

Savoir que le baby-phone serait allumé en permanence et retransmettrait les sons de la chambre à John ? Aucun problème.

Ne pas disposer d'une salle de bains personnelle et devoir partager celle de deux hommes, qui oubliaient bien trop souvent de la fermer à clé ? Aucun problème.

Savoir que Sherlock ne respectait aucune des règles de base de vie privée et de cercle d'intimité ? Aucun problème.

Les morceaux de corps et d'expériences dans le frigo ou le congélateur ? Aucun problème.

Le matériel de chimie ? Aucun problème.

Devoir faire la vaisselle, les repas, la lessive, surveiller que Sherlock mange autant que donner le repas à Ambre ? Aucun problème.

Risquer de tomber sur des photos de scènes de crimes, ou croiser des clients avec des histoires sordides ? Aucun problème.

S'occuper d'un bébé, devoir lui changer les couches, lui préparer des biberons, risquer de se réveiller en pleine nuit, se faire éclabousser dans la baignoire et lui couper les ongles ? Aucun problème.

Devoir supporter l'ingérence de Mycroft Holmes, les scones de Mrs Hudson qui essayait d'engraisser Sherlock (mais qui ne faisait prendre du poids qu'à John), les coups de fils de Lestrade pour une enquête qui ferait partir Sherlock au milieu de la nuit, ou bien les photos et rapports d'autopsie de Molly ? Aucun problème, aucun problème, aucun problème, aucun problème.

A la fin de la visite, John croyait réellement être tombée sur Wonderwoman. Elle n'avait même pas sourcillé quand John lui avait dit, rouge de gêne, que le lit n'était pas fait, qu'il fallait changer les draps. Aucun problème, avait-elle répliqué. Elle avait ouvert l'armoire, et aidé John à refaire le lit avec des draps propres.

Il avait terminé leur petit tour par la chambre de Sherlock, et John lui avait dit que c'était probablement la seule pièce où elle n'aurait pas à mettre les pieds, y compris pour faire le ménage. Il n'y avait pas d'interdiction à proprement parler, et en cas d'urgence elle ne devait pas hésiter à y venir, mais si Sherlock était complètement inconscient des barrières sociales chez les autres, les siennes étaient érigées avec ferveur. John, avant de revenir avec Ambre de la clinique, n'avait jamais vraiment pénétré dans l'antre du détective. Depuis, il y dormait tous les soirs, et c'était différent. Sherlock l'acceptait, le tolérait, mais le médecin savait qu'il n'en serait pas de même avec une inconnue, même si ladite inconnue vivait sous leur toit.

\- De toute manière, je n'entrerai pas dans votre chambre sans raison, avait conclu Fleur.

\- Ce n'est pas... Pas notre chambre, corrigea John, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il la reprenait.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Elle parlait relativement bien, mais elle conservait néanmoins un léger accent et avait demandé à plusieurs reprises à John de répéter plus lentement quelque chose, pour être sûre d'en comprendre toute la teneur. Aussi n'était-elle pas certaine du sens de la correction apportée.

\- Je veux dire, c'est la chambre de Sherlock. Et c'est là où je dors. Mais, comme des amis, on est colocataires, ce n'est pas notre chambre.

Fleur ne sembla pas très bien comprendre la nuance, au vu de ses sourcils froncés, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Ce qui était probablement une bonne chose, considérant que John non plus, n'était pas très convaincu de la nuance.

* * *

Dans les premiers temps, alors que Sherlock filait enquêter dès que possible, John resta à la maison pour s'occuper de sa fille, apprendre à Fleur le caractère d'Ambre, et vérifier si la jeune fille s'en sortait avec un bébé.

La jeune française n'avait émis aucune remarque quant à cette surveillance. John, toute sa vie durant, avait détesté qu'on lise par-dessus son épaule, que son professeur jette un œil à ses copies en plein milieu d'un examen, ou qu'on le regarde cuisiner. Il n'aimait pas être observé. Fleur, elle, s'en fichait.

Parce que, comme Sherlock, Fleur ne doutait d'elle à aucun instant. Cela aurait dû être agaçant, autant d'arrogance réunie sous un même toit, mais le fait était qu'elle était réellement douée pour s'occuper d'un bébé, et n'avait donc aucun problème avec la surveillance de John.

D'ailleurs, Ambre l'adopta immédiatement. Au début, elle se méfiait de la jeune fille qui lui gazouillait des mots doux dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et elle glissait des regards anxieux à son papa, lui tendant les bras à la première occasion, cherchant à se débattre de l'étreinte inconnue.

Puis, sans que John ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, elle finit par apprécier les bisous, les câlins et les jeux avec sa nouvelle amie. La fillette réclamait toujours son papa pour son biberon du soir, et essayait sans relâche d'attraper les cheveux de Sherlock s'il passait à sa portée, mais elle acceptait la présence de Fleur comme si elle était un véritable membre de la famille. L'enfant avait une capacité d'adaptation remarquable.

* * *

Trois semaines après l'arrivée de Fleur sous leur toit, John conclut que sa fille ne courait aucun danger avec sa jeune fille au pair, et qu'il pouvait envisager de reprendre une activité professionnelle. A mi-temps, du moins.

Il reprit donc contact, dans la même semaine, avec Aubrey et Gisele, le premier pour des raisons professionnelles, la seconde par amitié, et voir combien Leanne avait grandi.

John soupçonnait Sherlock d'avoir briefé ses amis, car ils ne dirent pas un mot de leur dernière entrevue catastrophique, avec Mary.

D'ailleurs, de manière générale, la première fois que John avait envoyé un message à Lestrade pour lui proposer d'aller se prendre une bière au pub, Fleur et Sherlock pouvant rester à la maison pour veiller sur Ambre, le DI avait accepté avec plaisir. Et n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur les mois de silence de John. Il avait repris leur relation exactement comme il l'avait laissé, et John avait réalisé à quel point sa vie sociale lui avait manqué.

Même avant sa dépression, il pouvait difficilement sortir et voir des amis. Ambre avait besoin de lui, et John ne s'autorisait pas à être heureux tant que sa petite princesse n'était pas comblée. De plus, il s'auto-culpabilisait de s'amuser et sortir, tandis que sa femme gisait dans le coma. Bizarrement, depuis sa phase dépressive, il ne pensait pas autant à Mary. Ne culpabilisait plus lorsqu'il riait avec un autre adulte, chose qu'il ne s'autorisait avant qu'avec Ambre et parfois Sherlock.

Il n'était pas retourné voir sa femme. Il y pensait, parfois. Il savait qu'il devait agir, bien sûr, mais il préférait attendre, encore un peu. Les jours se succédèrent aux semaines, les semaines au mois.

* * *

Une fois que John eut repris le boulot, une routine agréable s'installa à Baker Street, seulement perturbée par les aléas de l'emploi du temps de Sherlock.

John se levait, après une nuit sans cauchemar, constatait ou non l'absence de son colocataire à ses côtés. Il se douchait, s'habillait, avant de passer à la cuisine, dans laquelle il retrouvait ensuite Fleur, avec Ambre, qui s'étaient réveillées ensembles.

\- Papa ! criait généralement la petite fille à son entrée dans la cuisine.

Fleur lui tendait alors obligeamment le biberon qu'elle venait de préparer pour Ambre, et John nourrissait sa fille, tout en buvant son thé (préparée par Fleur, toujours, cette fille était une perle) et en discutant avec elle. La jeune fille avait demandé à être reprise à chacune de ses fautes, qu'elles soient grammaticales, de prononciation ou de conjugaison, et de fait leurs échanges duraient très longtemps pour ne pas dire grand-chose, mais c'était toujours très instructif. Et la jeune fille au pair faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne jamais refaire la même erreur que John lui avait expliqué la veille. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer « Holmes » convenablement, mais dans la mesure où John lui avait demandé de les appeler par leur prénom, le problème était résolu.

Il s'occupait ensuite de sa fille, le préparant et l'habillant, avant de la confier à Fleur et partir travailler.

Sherlock, s'il était là, piquait du café (dans la tasse de Fleur) ou du thé (dans celle de John) aléatoirement, attrapait des toasts et réfléchissait sur le canapé. S'il était absent, il y avait parfois des post-it indiquant pour quelle raison il était parti au beau milieu de la nuit. Parfois il rentrait à l'heure du petit déjeuner et mangeait avec eux. Parfois il était réveillé depuis plusieurs heures et s'occupait de tissus adipeux à côté de la confiture de mûre que Fleur mettait sur ses tartines. Et cela ne choquait plus personne.

John travaillait ensuite toute la matinée, avec le sentiment de faire quelque chose de sa vie et de croiser des gens. Même s'il ne soignait que des rhumes et des entorses toute la journée, il avait l'impression de revivre. Ses collègues l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert, et il avait été très heureux de les retrouver. Les photos d'Ambre, qui ressemblaient de jour en jour un peu plus à Mary, avaient fait le tour de la clinique. Même des patients, autrefois réguliers de John, et depuis pris en charge par un autre médecin, avaient demandé à de nouveau être traités par le docteur Watson, et lui demandaient des nouvelles de sa petite fille.

L'après-midi, John rentrait pour vérifier que sa princesse était couchée pour sa sieste, et discutait avec Sherlock et/ou Fleur, selon qui était là. La jeune fille profitait parfois de la présence de John ou du détective pour aller faire des courses, prendre l'air ou voir un film. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'avait pas d'horaires dans son travail, elle devait simplement s'occuper de la fillette quand personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire. Le reste du temps, elle était libre.

Et elle avait l'intelligence de rentrer le soir avec de la nourriture chinoise à emporter pour trois, parce que le frigo était vide. Sherlock l'adouba réellement le premier de ces soirs-là, se délectant de la nourriture qu'il adorait, et provenant manifestement d'un vendeur qu'il ne connaissait pas (et Sherlock recensait tous les vendeurs de nourriture chinoise à emporter sur un fichier de son ordinateur, juste comme ça, et même Fleur avait cessé de trouver ça bizarre).

Il arrivait aussi que dans l'après-midi, comme le temps s'améliorait doucement de l'hiver au printemps, John accompagne Fleur (ou Fleur accompagnait John) pour aller promener Ambre à Regent Street. La première fois que la jeune fille avait descendu la poussette pliée, l'avait ouverte dans le hall puis était remontée chercher Ambre et l'installer convenablement avait révolutionné la vision des choses de John. Sherlock s'était moqué de lui plusieurs jours durant, après ça.

Le médecin ne savait pas trop de quoi ils avaient l'air, à se promener ainsi avec Fleur, mais il s'en moquait. Elle avait vingt ans, il en avait quarante et une fillette de quelques mois. L'hypothèse que les deux soient ses filles de vingt ans d'écart était bizarre, mais croire que Fleur était sa compagne était tout aussi absurde, et c'était pourtant les possibilités que John lisait dans le regard des gens qu'il croisait. Il s'en moquait. La jeune fille au pair avait un caractère bien affirmé qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Sherlock (et celui qu'Ambre développait de plus en plus au contact du détective, qui continuait de s'occuper d'elle très régulièrement lorsqu'il était là), et converser avec elle était enrichissant.

John ignorait si elle aussi avait été briefé, mais jamais elle ne posa de questions sur la mère d'Ambre, et John en fut heureux.

Deux fois par semaine, Mrs Hudson venait également donner des leçons d'anglais à la jeune française.

\- J'ai été institutrice, dans le temps, vous savez, avait-elle déclaré en voyant Fleur penchée un soir sur des cahiers.

Elle essayait de réviser pour passer un examen qui validerait son niveau d'anglais. Elle avait l'ambition de devenir polyglotte pour faire carrière aux États-Unis par la suite, et réclamait souvent de Sherlock qu'il lui parle allemand ou russe. Le fait que le détective puisse la corriger dans sa langue maternelle était un avantage incontournable.

\- Ah bon ? s'était étonné John.

La vieille dame avait posé son panier de scones (elle trouvait Fleur trop maigre, elle aussi, et avait doublé ses quantités, au plus grand malheur des poignées d'amour de John et au grand bonheur des huit dents d'Ambre, qui pouvait mâchonner des scones une journée entière) puis levé les yeux au ciel. A croire qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à être leur gouvernante et leur logeuse.

\- Au tout début de mon mariage, à Cuba, j'apprenais l'anglais à des gamins qui rêvaient d'un jour partir vivre ailleurs.

\- Et l'embargo américain ? avait demandé John.

Elle avait haussé les épaules.

\- Quand il s'agit d'un cartel, le mot embargo perd toute signification. J'avais vingt-quatre ans quand je me suis retrouvée mariée, en 64. Je m'étais notamment occupé d'un garçon de mon âge qui avait rencontré une américaine avant l'embargo. Il parlait américain avant, et ne voulait pas perdre sa maitrise de la langue avant de pouvoir la retrouver. Le pauvre garçon avait rencontré son grand amour en 58, à dix-huit ans...(1) Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui.

Et juste comme ça, elle avait commencé à donner des cours à Fleur.

* * *

Molly, Mycroft, Lestrade et même Gisele passaient également régulièrement, juste pour le plaisir de leur rendre visite, et parfois de rester dîner.

La plupart du temps, Sherlock était là le soir, et il méditait dans son canapé pendant que John et Fleur, s'étant découvert une passion commune pour les émissions culinaires, regardaient la télé ; que John mettait à jour son blog ou que Fleur bouquinait ou enchaînait les séries télé sur son ordi. La vie était simple, était douce.

Souvent, quand Sherlock rentrait le soir, c'était pour découvrir John et Fleur en train de rire ensemble, ou ne rien faire de particulier, mais ensemble. La jeune fille ne passait pas tellement de temps dans sa chambre, malgré le mal que s'était donné John pour lui assurer le maximum d'intimité en lui réservant une portion de la chambre de la petite Ambre. Au contraire, quand elle était déchargée de ses obligations envers la fillette et qu'il n'y avait plus de tâches ménagères à effectuer (leur appartement n'avait jamais été aussi propre que depuis qu'elle y habitait), elle aimait passer du temps avec John ou Mrs Hudson. Sherlock se montrait plus renfermé, mais même toute la mauvaise humeur du détective ne suffisait pas à entacher la bonne humeur de la jeune fille.

Et bizarrement, Sherlock la détestait souvent. Il savait que ce n'était pas rationnel, et qu'il laissait entrer sous sa carapace et ses grands airs des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Elle était gentille, agréable, s'occupait à la perfection de la morveuse, ramenait de la nourriture chinoise, respectait l'intimité de John, la sienne, tolérait les expériences, ne s'offusquait pas quand John, après avoir travaillé toute la matinée, suivait Sherlock sur une enquête l'après-midi, et qu'elle avait donc la charge de la morveuse pendant une journée complète alors que ce n'était pas prévu.

Il n'avait donc rien à lui reprocher objectivement, mais quelques jours de nouilles sautées ou de porc au curry ne suffisaient pas pour avoir la grâce de Sherlock Holmes. Et les messages de son frère, qui lui rappelait qu'il était celui qui finançait la jeune femme sous leur toit, n'arrangeaient rien. De manière générale, son frère avait tendance à agacer Sherlock, mais étrangement, quand il s'agissait de Fleur, le grand détective était encore plus irritable.

* * *

Un jour, deux mois après l'arrivée de Fleur dans leur maison, Sherlock rentra d'une enquête particulièrement tordue au milieu de l'après-midi. S'il n'avait pas été aussi certain que Moriarty était mort, Sherlock aurait juré qu'on y retrouvait sa patte.

Il n'y avait pas de copycat de Moriarty à proprement parler, mais de temps à autre quelques crimes particulièrement audacieux prouvaient que, dans la sphère de la criminalité, le génie du mal avait fait des émules. Moins doués que lui cependant, et rien d'insurmontable pour Sherlock. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'à la suite d'une enquête comme celle-ci, il n'aspirait qu'à mettre son pyjama en soie, sa robe de chambre, se rouler en boule dans le canapé et écouter le tapotement des touches du laptop de John tandis qu'il prendrait en notes le flot continu des paroles de Sherlock, qui lui narrerait tout dans les moindres détails.

Le détective rajoutait même à cette vision d'Eden la présence de la morveuse, soit sur les genoux de son père, soit en train d'essayer d'escalader Sherlock, soit par terre sur le tapis à essayer de reconnaître ses cubes (elle disait peut-être _papa_ , _gâteau_ , _bisous_ , _dodo_ et autres mots d'enfants facilement, mais Sherlock entendait bien réussir à lui faire dire actinium sous peu).

Pourtant quand il rentra cette fois-là, au lieu de trouver son meilleur ami et sa fille en train de danser sur des comptines enfantines comme cela leur arrivait parfois (oui, Sherlock avait pris des vidéos dans le but d'un futur chantage), ce fut la vision de John et Fleur sur le canapé qui l'accueillit. Ils riaient aux éclats, « discutant » avec la morveuse qui riait avec eux, applaudissait à tout rompre et essayait d'attraper les longs cheveux de la jeune fille au pair.

Ce fut sans doute cela le pire, et qui brisa un petit éclat du cœur de Sherlock. Ambre, depuis sa naissance, avait toujours ardemment désiré lui arracher ses précieuses boucles pour les mâchonner, le confondant avec sa peluche mouton, et assimilait la présence du détective et de ses cheveux avec la quiétude de son foyer.

Elle n'avait eu de cesse de poursuivre cette quête depuis. Mais ce jour-là, c'était les longues mèches raides, blondes platine, de la jeune fille à l'assaut desquelles la morveuse se lançait. Et ça faisait _mal_.

Sherlock savait qu'il était celui qui avait fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie, qu'il était celui qui avait eu cette idée, qu'il ne pouvait donc pas s'en plaindre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à la jeune Fleur.

Un homme. Une femme. Une petite fille. Sur un canapé. Une jolie petite famille. A ceci près que l'homme avait l'âge d'être le père de la femme. Et que la fillette avait réellement une mère, dans le coma certes, mais quand même. Et que s'il y avait eu une place à prendre au sein de la cellule familiale Watson, Sherlock avait toujours cru qu'elle lui reviendrait.

\- Oh bonjour Sherlock ! lui sourit John en se tournant vers lui.

Le détective avait au moins cette satisfaction-là : quand il entrait dans une pièce, John continuait de se tourner vers lui comme s'il avait été son centre de gravité, planète mère autour de laquelle le satellite John Watson orbitait (Sherlock avait fini par ouvrir un livre d'astronomie, ça l'avait ennuyé au possible comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mais il avait néanmoins retenu quelque trucs).

\- On prépare l'anniversaire d'Ambre, viens avec nous ! l'invita John avec un sourire éclatant.

La morveuse allait avoir un an. Par réflexe, Sherlock chercha dans sa mémoire la date du jour : 2 Avril. La morveuse était née le sept et Fleur était arrivée deux mois plus tôt, le premier février.

\- Je pensais que nous pourrions aller faire un tour avec Ambre, intervint Fleur. Il fait beau et j'ai peur que les températures chutent d'ici la fin de l'après-midi.

\- Excellente idée, approuva John.

\- Non, j'ai besoin de toi, grinça Sherlock. Compétences médicales. Pour l'enquête.

Il avait probablement l'air si agressif que Fleur perçut qu'elle n'était pas bienvenue.

\- Je vais aller seule à Regent Park alors, pour vous laisser travailler, proposa-t-elle, un peu hésitante mais toujours pleine de bonne volonté.

Sherlock hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif et John lui offrit un sourire désolé. Le détective n'était pas aussi insupportable, d'habitude. Mais ce jour-ci, tous semblaient comprendre que Sherlock ne s'arrangerait pas et qu'il valait mieux attendre que ça passe… et ne pas être dans les parages durant ce laps de temps.

Fleur quitta rapidement l'appartement, emmitouflant la fillette et prenant la poussette en leur souhaitant de bien travailler, et qu'elle serait de retour dans plus d'une heure, au moins, pour leur laisser le temps de sauver le monde. Elle rit de sa plaisanterie, fut la seule. Et fila sans demander son reste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? attaqua John, fâché, à peine la porte refermée. Tu n'es jamais aussi odieux d'habitude.

L'esprit de Sherlock bouillonnait, et son sang pulsait sous sa peau, avec une telle violence que cela en était douloureux. Il ne répondit pas à John dont l'impatience manifeste qui se lisait sur son visage trahissait son besoin de réponse quant au comportement de son ami. Mais Sherlock n'était pas en mesure de l'expliquer avec des mots. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce dont il s'agissait.

Alors il préféra obéir à son instinct, qui ne lui faisait jamais défaut lorsqu'il enquêtait, et attrapa l'une des manches du pull de John, le tirant à sa suite.

\- Hey ! protesta John, manifestement peu content d'être traité avec autant de considération qu'un paquet de linge.

Il suivit néanmoins son ami jusqu'à la chambre, leur chambre, dont Sherlock claqua la porte derrière eux, précaution inutile puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement.

\- Sherlock ? Tout va bien ?

John était subitement inquiet. Le regard du détective était fou, ses pupilles dilatées, comme une rage au fond des yeux dont le médecin ne comprenait pas la raison.

\- Non, répondit très honnêtement Sherlock.

Et sans préavis, il fit les trois pas qui le séparaient de John, obligeant ce dernier à reculer, avant de retrouver acculé contre la porte. Et immédiatement, les mains du détective furent sur ses joues, l'encadrant avec une infinie douceur, obligeant John à relever la tête pour regarder son colocataire, bien plus grand que lui.

Sherlock avait depuis longtemps pénétré dans le périmètre d'intimité de John, détruit toutes les barrières qui existaient habituellement entre colocataires, et pourtant ils n'en ressentirent de gêne ni l'un ni l'autre.

Le détective avait cru que toucher John l'aiderait à se sentir mieux, à s'apaiser, mais c'était pire encore. Et l'intensité du regard du médecin, levé vers lui, n'arrangeait rien. Il avait besoin de plus, sans toutefois être capable de définir la nature de ce plus en question.

Alors abandonnant toute rationalité et raisonnement logique, Sherlock obéit à la brûlure de son sang et embrassa John. Sans douceur, sans pitié, sans tendresse. Avec violence et impitoyabilité, il pressait ses lèvres contre celles de son ami, mordant et insérant sa langue avec vigueur, bloquant John contre la porte dure, essayant de communiquer et de faire comprendre à son colocataire la rage qui l'animait.

Mais il n'y en avait nul besoin. Car en cet instant précis, John semblait ressentir la même fureur. Cela se ressentait dans sa manière de répondre au baiser, et monter ses mains s'accrocher dans le dos du détective, de le serrer contre lui, plus fort encore.

Un instant avant encore, c'était Sherlock qui embrassait John et puis soudain l'axe de la terre changea et ce fut John qui embrassa Sherlock. Avec autant de fureur et de rage, mais il était évident qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de technique et d'habitude. En comparaison, Sherlock avait été très maladroit, se contentant de répondre aux sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui. Mais John l'embrassait désormais en retour comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose qui devait être faite sur Terre avant la fin du monde et qu'il s'y appliquait avec autant de passion de possible.

Sa langue taquinait sa consœur, visitait toute la bouche de Sherlock, se retirait et s'amusait à titiller les coins des lèvres, mordillant parfois ce qui provoquait chez Sherlock des envies de gémir indécentes, et puis soudain revenait à la charge plus impérieuse encore et le détective en redemandait.

Ce fut quand il se rendit compte qu'avoir embrassé John n'avait en rien apaisé les tourbillons de son sang, mais que le fait d'être embrassé par John avait changé le tout en un doux feu ronronnant et une calme chaleur que Sherlock s'autorisa à gémir. Un profond bruit de gorge, bizarrement très différent de sa voix habituelle, et hautement érotique.

John arrêta de l'embrasser à la suite de ce son, et lâcha son dos (qui porterait probablement demain la marque de ses mains tant il l'avait pressé et serré contre lui) pour venir caresser ses pommettes en un geste tendre, posant sur lui un regard luisant d'envie.

Sherlock se surprit à apprécier la caresse et à fermer les yeux, quand sans prévenir, John utilisa sa main pour l'obliger en appuyant sur son cou à se pencher vers lui et l'embrassa intensément de nouveau.

La surprise et le plaisir mêlés firent de nouveau gémir Sherlock, plus longtemps et plus aigu, et John le relâcha, se léchant les lèvres avec un regard de prédateur.

Ils recommencèrent ce petit jeu plusieurs fois, John se faisant tendre et doux par des caresses, Sherlock ne pouvant s'empêcher de fermer les yeux de plaisir et d'en frissonner. Alors seulement John attaquait et l'embrassait et faisait invariablement gémir Sherlock, à chaque fois plus longtemps et plus fort.

Sherlock en voulait tellement plus. Et désormais il savait très précisément ce que ce « plus » était. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment le dire à John.

Mais une fois encore, John prouva qu'il le connaissait par cœur, puisqu'à la manche suivante, il fit glisser ses caresses du cou vers le torse, et ouvrit bouton après bouton toute la chemise du détective, faisant dériver ses doigts aléatoirement et déclenchant des vagues de plaisir épidermique dans tout le corps de Sherlock.

Il continua ainsi, progressant lentement, jusqu'à dénuder entièrement Sherlock. C'était John qui était bloqué contre la porte, et pourtant c'était bien le détective qui était à la totale merci de son amant. Il gémissait désormais sans interruption, et sa vision était obscurcie par un voile de plaisir, à un tel point qu'il n'était plus capable de dire où John allait appuyer sa bouche ou ses mains, car il ne le voyait pas faire.

Quand il sentit cependant un poids peser sur sa poitrine, il ne chercha pas à réfléchir et obéit à l'ordre implicite, reculant en direction de son lit.

A mi-chemin, John l'embrassa de nouveau, investissant sa bouche avec une vigueur peu commune, et ce fut ensemble qu'ils franchirent les derniers mètres, Sherlock reculant et John l'accompagnant de son bras entourant ses hanches. Ainsi, quand le détective chuta en se cognant au rebord, ce fut le bras de John qui le retint, et l'allongea sur le matelas comme s'il avait été la plus belle chose au monde.

Le regard de John était indescriptible, et impossible à soutenir tant il était intense.

Sherlock, dans un effort démesuré, réalisa néanmoins que s'il était désormais complètement nu, étendu sur son couvre-lit, ce n'était pas le cas de John, entièrement habillé.

Sherlock frissonna, mais ce n'était pas de froid. Le regard de John aurait pu faire fondre toute la calotte glaciaire à lui seul. Mais le corps du médecin, même encore couvert, ne pouvait dissimuler son désir évident, et le corps de Sherlock y répondait alors même que John ne le touchait pas.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, le détective tendit les mains en direction de son amant, installé au-dessus du lui, et se posèrent sur la boucle de la ceinture. Il aurait bien voulu l'ouvrir, mais ses doigts gourds étaient incapables d'un mouvement si fin. John comprit cependant l'invitation, et dans un mouvement ample, se débarrassa du pull et de la chemise qu'il portait. Les pupilles déjà écarquillées de Sherlock se dilatèrent encore plus, et son cœur rata un battement ou deux, alors qu'il dévorait le torse du médecin du regard, mémorisant tous les creux et les plis, la cicatrice sur l'épaule et le liseré de poil, les tétons durcis par le plaisir et les poignées d'amour. John n'était pas une gravure de mode, Sherlock le savait. En cet instant précis, il était cependant le plus bel homme sur Terre pour le détective. Parce que c'était à cet homme-là qu'il avait donné tout ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux : sa confiance, et son cœur. Sherlock n'avait plus de trou béant dans la poitrine. Il était empli de John.

John enleva rapidement son jean et ses chaussettes, puis ses mains se posèrent à la lisière de son boxer rouge, la chose la plus érotique que Sherlock n'avait jamais vue, et il regarda Sherlock dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Oui, formalisa le détective.

C'était le premier vrai mot qu'il prononçait depuis longtemps, et John hocha la tête. Son sourire était si puissant et si large qu'il aurait pu illuminer la ville pour une semaine entière.

Sans que Sherlock ne sache trop comment cela s'était produit, ils se retrouvèrent soudainement pressés l'un contre l'autre, sous les draps. John l'embrassait paresseusement, le caressant de partout, semblant se satisfaire parfaitement d'être imbriqué contre le corps de Sherlock.

Mais le détective, lui, ne pouvait en supporter d'en avoir si peu. Son érection pulsait entre ses jambes, lourde et affamé, et chaque frottement de la verge de son amant contre la sienne le faisait gémir de plaisir et d'anticipation. Alors il prit – littéralement – les choses en main, attrapant la main droite de John pour la placer sur ses fesses, clarifiant ses intentions tandis que lui-même allait saisir l'érection de John. Il eut le plaisir d'être récompensé par un déraillement du souffle régulier de John, et il serra davantage, y imprimant des mouvements de va-et-vient instinctifs.

John ne fut pas en reste très longtemps, et rapidement les doigts de son amant écartèrent ses fesses pour atteindre leur but, tandis que son autre main avait réussi à se frayer un passage entre leurs deux corps, si serrés que le détective n'aurait su dire où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre, et flattait les bourses du détective.

Puis John repoussa le détective, l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos, poser les talons sur le matelas, s'installant entre ses jambes. Les couvertures, qui un instant auparavant les recouvraient encore pour leur offrir de l'intimité glissèrent, les dévoilant dans toute leur impudeur.

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? murmura John, deux doigts caressant l'entrée de Sherlock, l'autre main tranquillement posé sur son gland, étalant le liquide pré-séminal qui gouttait.

\- Oui, répondit Sherlock. Tiroir. Table de nuit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment il savait cela, mais c'était un fait, il le savait.

John se tendit en direction du meuble posé à la gauche du lit, mais Sherlock l'arrêta.

\- Non. La tienne.

Si John fut perplexe, il n'en dit rien, et bougea dans l'autre sens, ouvrant le tiroir et farfouillant dedans pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il dormait du côté droit du lit depuis si longtemps, posait régulièrement un livre ou un magazine sur le meuble, éteignait la lampe de chevet qui le garnissait, mais jamais n'avait songé à en ouvrir le tiroir. Sherlock, quant à lui, possédait depuis très longtemps le lubrifiant et la boîte de préservatifs que John venait de dénicher, mais il avait été incapable de les garder de son côté du lit, le gauche, où il dormait même avant que son colocataire ne vienne partager sa chambre. Il avait donc essayé de les éloigner le plus possible de lui, toutefois incapable de les jeter, et les avait donc déplacés de l'autre côté du lit, et les y avait oubliés. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sherlock entendit distinctement le « pop » du bouchon de lubrifiant qui sautait, et il ferma les yeux, se tendant d'impatience. Rapidement, les doigts de John revinrent sur lui, le massant doucement, un peu froids, un peu poisseux, mais tellement agréable.

Il gémit de nouveau, et un des doigts de John poussa plus franchement à l'entrée de son intimité, et Sherlock se tendit. John s'immobilisa, patienta, puis recommença doucement. La gêne disparut et le détective se surprit à désirer plus, beaucoup plus, et poussa de lui-même pour davantage s'empaler sur la main de John qui l'écartelait dans la plus agréable des douleurs.

Lorsque John mit cependant son deuxième et troisième doigt de sa main gauche, la douleur fut plus intense que le plaisir et le gémissement qui échappa au détective en était le symptôme. John sembla le comprendre immédiatement. Puisqu'un instant après, Sherlock hurlait à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales, la bouche de John refermée sur son gland, pompant sa verge au même rythme qu'il poussait ses doigts dans son intimité.

John parvint soudainement au même moment à prendre Sherlock en entier dans sa bouche, flatta les bourses de sa main droite et appuya sur la prostate de la gauche, et le détective faillit jouir sur le champ. John dut le sentir, car il relâcha aussitôt tout ce qu'il avait entrepris, récoltant un feulement de la part de son amant.

Puis le médecin attrapa la boîte de préservatifs, en déchira un et se le mit lui-même, bien plus rapidement que les maladroites tentatives de Sherlock pour venir toucher son pénis. Rapidement, il attrapa une jambe de Sherlock, la posa sur son épaule, vérifia l'alignement de son sexe avec l'intimité de son amant, et le pénétra, intolérablement lentement. La douleur et le plaisir se mêlèrent si vite dans le corps bouillonnant du détective que Sherlock s'empala presque de lui-même bien plus profondément sur le vît enfoncé dans son corps, bégayant son plaisir par des sons inarticulés.

John commença alors ses mouvements de va-et-vient, laissant rapidement la tendresse de côté pour un rythme bien plus intense, qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Aux cris de Sherlock qui ne se retenait plus se mêlèrent les râles et gémissements de plaisir de John, qui regardait les paupières closes et la bouche ouverte de son amant comme s'il contemplait le plus beau spectacle au monde.

Rapidement, John se sentit partir, et sa main se posa d'elle-même sur le sexe de son amant, le masturbant au même rythme que ses coups de rein. Sherlock ne mit que peu de temps à venir, se répandant sur les corps joints dans un gémissement intense, ses yeux soudainement ouverts qui fixaient John. Plus que tout le reste, les chairs se resserrant autour de son sexe, la jouissance de Sherlock, son corps tendu ; ce furent définitivement les deux pupilles voilées de plaisir qui le regardaient lui et seulement qui firent venir John à son tour, se fichant au plus profond de l'intimité de son amant.

Il se retira peu de temps après, attrapa la boîte de mouchoirs qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, et s'en servit pour les nettoyer, avant de se lancer retomber sur le matelas à côté de Sherlock, remontant au passage la couverture sur eux.

Le détective ne dit rien, et John n'avait pas envie de parler non plus, de briser ce moment où son souffle et sa chaleur se mêlaient tendrement à ceux de Sherlock, et il papillonna des yeux, s'autorisant un peu de repos.

* * *

 _(1) Je viens honteusement de faire référence à Dirty Dancing 2. Juste parce que j'aime Dirty Dancing 2 (mais pas le 1) et que je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire de la réalité des dates de la révolution cubaine. C'est de l'à peu près xD_

* * *

 _Et maintenant que vous avez vu tous les personnages originaux de cette fic, le petit jeu est officiellement terminée, et notre grande gagnante est **Odea** , qui a trouvé au chapitre 7 ! Bravo aux autres qui ont également trouvé avec l'apparition du personnage de Fleur (Delacour), car oui, tous les NOMS des personnages originaux sont issus de personnages plus ou moins connus d'Harry Potter ! _

_Elie (dont je rappelle que c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire, que c'est ma bêta à moi, et qu'elle est merveilleuse, allez la lire) étant une grande fan d'HP (comme moi), j'ai disséminé les noms un peu partout parce que dans mon esprit, Gisele ressemble exactement à Ginny Weasley ! ;)_

 _Dans le détail, voici les explications des noms des personnages, d_ _ans l'ordre d'apparition :_

 _\- Gisele (secrétaire médicale du cabinet de John) : exception, mais c'est d'elle que tout est parti  
_

 _\- Mrs Rosier (mère d'un jeune patient de John) : Nom de famille d'un mangemort de la première guerre (époque Maraudeurs)_

 _\- Ernie (fils évoqué de Mrs Rosier, mais le nom de famille ne compte pas) : Soit le conducteur du Magicobus (Ernie Danlmur), soit un élève de Poufsouffle (Ernie McMillan)_

 _\- Evan (patient de John, fils de Mrs Rosier, et le nom de famille compte) : Evan Rosier est un mangemort de la première guerre_

 _\- Mrs Polkiss (patiente de John) : mère de Piers Polkiss, le meilleur ami de Dudley Dursley._

 _\- Jimmy Peakes (policier de Cambridge) : batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor à compter de la sixième année, quand Harry est capitaine._

 _\- Stephen le crâne : exception, puisqu'il renvoie à Stephen Hawkins et a été nommé par Sherlock ^^_

 _\- Aubrey Bertram (mari de Gisele) : Renvois en réalité à Bertram Aubrey, qui est un élève de la génération de Sirius et James, cité dans un flash-back._

 _\- Dylis Derwent (collègue de John) : Ancienne directrice de Poudlard, également Médicomage, qui a son portrait à Poudlard ET à Sainte-Mangouste, passe de l'un à l'autre et donne des nouvelles à Dumbledore et la famille Weasley quand Arthur se faire agresser dans le tome 5._

 _\- Dorcas Meadowes (chirurgienne de Mary) : ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, assassinée durant la première guerre, mentionnée sur la photo de l'Ordre montré à Harry par Maugrey Fol Œil (tome 5)_

 _\- Eileen (infirmière néonat') : renvoie à Eileen Prince, la mère de Severus Rogue (d'où le prince de sang-mêlé, tome 6)_

 _\- Amelia (infirmière nénonat') : renvoie à Amelia Bones, la tante de Susan Bones (élève de Poufsouffle de la génération d'Harry), elle fait partie de la justice magique et préside le Magenmagot lors du procès d'Harry (début tome 5)_

 _\- Ambre, bien sûr, ne compte pas. J'avais demandé à Elie de me fournir des prénoms qu'elle aimait bien pour nommer la fille de John et c'est celui-là que j'ai retenu._

 _\- Marlene McKinnon (chirurgienne néonat d'Ambre) : ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, assassinée durant la première guerre, mentionnée sur la photo de l'Ordre montré à Harry par Maugrey Fol Œil (tome 5)_

 _\- Leanne (fille de Gisele et Aubrey) : c'est le nom de l'amie de Katie Bell, qui est avec elle quand elle touche le collier ensorcelé destiné à tuer Dumbledore dans le tome 5)_

 _\- Barty (le cadavre de Molly) : Barty Croupton, père et fils bien sûr. Who else ?_

 _\- Marcus Belby (copropriétaire du cabinet médical de John, avec Aubrey : Bertram &Belby) : élève de la génération de Harry, dans le tome 6, qui essaye de se faire bien voir de Slughorn_

 _\- Natalie McDonald (pédiatre d'Ambre lors de sa pneumonie) : une de ses multiples élèves de la génération de Harry, qui passent sous le choixpeau magique et dont on entend plus jamais reparler après… Dans la mesure où il est également cité « Mary McDonald » par Lily Evans dans un flash-back, on peut supposer qu'il s'agit de la même famille._

 _\- Fleur (la jeune fille au pair) : Fleur Delacour, vélane, française, et épouse de Bill Weasley._

 _Et voilà ! (et pour info, non je n'ai pas eu besoin du wiki HP pour savoir qui sont tous ces gens. Je suis une grande spécialiste d'HP :D)_

 _Odea, ta fic est en cours, comme tu le sais, de toute manière je NaNote comme une folle en ce moment, donc je devrais bien avancer d'ici la fin du mois ;)_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Di 13 Novembre pour le dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue) et qu'ENFIN John et Sherlock communiquent ! ;)  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur ce dernier chapitre ! Eh oui, les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Mais je vous rassure, je fais durer le plaisir avec l'épilogue la semaine prochaine ^^_

 _ **Review anonymes : Lunarde (chap 17) :** J'ai une copine qui a fait jeune fille au pair à Londres, mais elle est pas tombée sur eux ! Cela dit, tente ta chance, B. Cumberbatch a pas eu une petite fille récemment ? Sur un malentendu, on sait jamais… :p Merci pour la review ! ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs, disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **PARTIE 3 – Renaissance**

 **La mémoire du corps - John**

 **CHAPITRE 7  
**

Ce fut le mouvement de Sherlock pour s'extirper du lit, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, qui ramena John de la brume post-coïtale sur laquelle il planait. Le détective attrapa son violon, et toujours nu, se posta devant la fenêtre en commençant à jouer.

John ne reconnaissait pas la mélodie, mais il était loin de connaître tout le répertoire de Sherlock par cœur. Il reconnaissait surtout ses morceaux préférés, plutôt gais. Il s'agissait cette fois plutôt d'un air triste et lent, et potentiellement composé ou improvisé par Sherlock. John n'était pas assez aguerri pour le savoir.

Mais il savait que son colocataire, de dos, entièrement nu, violon sur l'épaule qui faisait pleurer son archet, était un tableau magnifique, mais qu'il ne voulait pas de cette atmosphère pesante, lourde, angoissante entre eux.

\- Sherlock, tu te souviens de ton amnésie de l'année dernière ? demanda-t-il en se redressant, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit.

Sherlock se retourna vers son ami, perplexe. Il s'était attendu que John parle, parce que c'était John le meilleur d'eux deux pour parler, mais le sujet abordé le surprenait. Son amnésie datait de presque un an, maintenant. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de chercher dans sa mémoire un petit détail quelconque d'une scène qu'il avait mémorisé, et réalisait qu'il l'avait oublié. C'était frustrant, et pas forcément dramatique. Ce qu'il avait oublié était soit inutile (comme l'heure affichée par la pendule de Mrs Hudson le jour où il l'avait rencontrée), soit pouvait être facilement retrouvé (comme la longueur d'ondes de la couleur bleue des yeux de John, par exemple) grâce à Google. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que ça pouvait venir faire dans cette chambre qui les voyait se trouver nus tous les deux, face à face.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir à côté de moi ? demanda John, et son ton suppliait.

Sherlock se sentit déchiré. Il ne désirait que cela, retrouver John, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence, se glisser contre lui, se fondre dans son âme, marquer sa chair et son cœur, et s'y faire une place si profonde que nul ne pourrait l'en déloger... mais il ne pouvait également pas faire confiance à son corps. La brulure de son sang s'était apaisée, mais il craignait que sentir John proche de lui ne réanime le feu de ses veines.

\- Je préfère rester là, répondit-il.

John hocha la tête, respectant son besoin de distance, bien que Sherlock puisse lire dans ses yeux que cela était un crève-cœur pour lui. Mais le détective ne devait pas se laisser aller à l'espoir de lire dans le regard de son ami la confirmation de ce que Sherlock désirait. John, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, était toujours marié et père de famille. Sherlock ne devait pas supposer de ses désirs. Il devait les exprimer de lui-même.

Du regard, le détective incita John à reprendre.

\- Tu te souviens du jour où ton amnésie a été guérie... de comment elle a été guérie ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire quand je t'ai embrassé de force ? Manipulé par de faux souvenirs ? Je...

\- Ce n'était pas des faux souvenirs, l'interrompit John.

\- Pardon ?

Sherlock était parfaitement ahuri. Il se souvenait très bien, à l'époque, combien John avait été sa seule bouée, son lien entre son passé, son présent et son futur, seul capable de lui rendre sa mémoire... Et combien il avait affirmé que les images présentes dans le cerveau de Sherlock n'avaient aucun fondement.

\- J'avais oublié aussi. Mais c'était vrai. Juste avant Saint Bart. Ça ne te dit rien ?

\- Non.

Sherlock fouillait vainement dans sa mémoire, mais il ne savait absolument pas de quoi parlait John.

\- Avant Saint Bart. Avant que Moriarty ne ravage tout. Mais il était déjà dans ton esprit, il t'obsédait depuis qu'on l'avait rencontré à la piscine. J'ai voulu te changer les idées, et on est allés faire la tournée des bars.

Des fumerolles tournoyaient dans l'esprit de Sherlock au fur et à mesure des mots de John. Son ami se souvenait de quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune trace. C'était fascinant.

\- On était bourrés comme jamais.

John détourna les yeux à ce moment-là de son récit. Soutenir le regard de Sherlock était trop douloureux.

\- On s'est retrouvés dans un sex-shop. Enfin, précisément, devant un sex-shop, au beau milieu de la nuit. Tu as ensuite décrété que tu voulais élargir ton champ d'expériences. C'était ouvert 24h/24. On est entrés.

John rougit, regarda un peu plus précisément la lampe de chevet comme s'il la trouvait fascinante, incapable de poursuivre.

La violence des souvenirs déferla soudain en Sherlock. Il n'avait jamais oublié, simplement bloqué derrière un filtre très efficace. Devenu amnésique, il avait failli récupérer ces souvenirs, mais John les avait réfutés et il les avait alors purement et simplement relégués derrière leur rideau de protection.

\- On a acheté du lubrifiant, poursuivit le détective.

\- Et des capotes.

\- Et on les a testés, immédiatement, dans une salle spéciale du magasin.

\- Ce n'était pas un endroit très fréquentable.

\- Tu les as rangés dans la poche de mon manteau. On est rentrés. On a dormi, effondrés sur la tapis, trop alcoolisés pour s'en souvenir le lendemain.

\- Je ne me souvenais que du marteau-piqueur de ma tête, le lendemain.

\- Et quand j'ai retrouvé le lubrifiant et les préservatifs dans mon manteau, je les ai rangés dans ma chambre, me demandant ce que ça fichait là, incapable de m'en souvenir...

\- Je pense qu'on préférait tous les deux oublier.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'en souviens aujourd'hui, comprit Sherlock.

Il pointa de l'archet la boîte de préservatifs et le tube posés sur la table de nuit.

\- Ouais. Ils étaient d'ailleurs probablement périmés, depuis le temps.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucun doute que lui et John étaient cleans, et ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait le moindre risque de tomber enceinte.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Sherlock, c'est que c'était déjà arrivé.

\- Alcoolisés.

\- Peut-être. Mais deux fois, ce n'est plus un hasard. Plus une erreur.

Sherlock se figea. Une part de lui essayait de prendre toute la place dans son cerveau, lui hurlant que c'était pour ça qu'il avait accueilli le corps de John sans aucune difficulté. Parce qu'il savait déjà qu'il était fait pour lui. Parce qu'il était dangereusement proche de se laisser consumer par l'espoir.

\- John, tu sais que j'ai horreur de l'imprécision de tes propos.

Il avait conscience de se comporter comme un sale con égoïste et glacial, mais présentement il était incapable d'envisager un autre comportement.

\- Je t'ai détesté de toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur quand tu es mort. Parce que tu m'avais abandonné. J'ai épousé Mary. J'ai aimé Mary. Je l'aime encore, d'une certaine manière. Mais je dois être lucide. Selon l'échelle de Glasgow, elle est à 3 (1) et cela place ses chances de réveil à moins d'un pour cent. Elle est dans le coma depuis presque un an. Je dois...

Sa voix se fêla, mais il poursuivit vaillamment.

\- Je dois la laisser partir, pour son bien, le mien, et même celui d'Ambre. Et plus que tout pour arrêter de te faire souffrir. Me protéger, même au péril de tes propres sentiments, est ce que tu fais de mieux. Te pardonner, même au péril de mes propres sentiments, est ce que je fais de mieux. Mais soyons lucides, Sherlock, il est temps d'arrêter et de devenir adultes. Je ne vais jamais repartir d'ici. Ambre a sa chambre en haut. Moi j'ai la mienne ici. A tes côtés. Si c'est ce que tu désires également.

Sherlock battit des cils rapidement, comme une chouette réveillée en plein jour, tentant de chasser les réactions épidermiques de son corps et surtout celle de ses yeux embrumés. Il était incapable d'avoir une réponse orale, tandis que son cerveau surchauffait.

\- Dis quelque chose, supplia John au bout d'un instant. Ou viens là.

Sherlock était toujours incapable du moindre mouvement.

\- Ou alors je viens, décréta John.

L'instant d'après, il rejetait les couvertures, se mettant à égalité avec Sherlock, nu et vulnérable. Rapidement, il s'approcha du détective toujours figé, mais dont les pupilles brusquement dilatées à la vue du corps nu de John s'avançant vers lui parlaient d'elles-mêmes, tout comme sa peau immédiatement couverte de chair de poule.

\- Repousse-moi si j'ai tort, murmura John.

Et il se saisit de la nuque du détective pour l'embrasser. Sherlock répondit immédiatement au baiser, soudainement débloqué, gémissant de nouveau dans le souffle de John, qui lui souriait soudain à travers ses larmes de joie. Sherlock réalisa que lui aussi pleurait lorsque John passa une main douce sur ses joues.

\- Je ne te quitterai jamais, promit-il à Sherlock.

Il était étrange de constater à quel point cette simple phrase réveilla les ardeurs du détective, qui passa une main autour de la taille de son médecin personnel, le rapprochant de lui et l'embrassant passionnément en retour, de nouveau opérationnel.

\- John ! Sherlock ! Nous sommes rentrées.

La voix de Fleur calma toutes leurs ardeurs. Sherlock grimaça et John pouffa.

\- Ce soir, promit-il.

Les yeux de Sherlock se mirent à briller de nouveau.

* * *

John tint sa parole, ce soir-là. Ainsi que les jours qui suivirent. Il appela des déménageurs, fit vider sa maison en banlieue, récupéra ce qu'il pouvait et qui tiendrait à Baker Street. Demanda à Gisele de venir l'aider à vider la penderie et les affaires de Mary. Pleura, un peu, beaucoup. Obtint le soutien de tous ses amis, celui de Sherlock, de sa fille. Il mit en vente la maison, et trois semaines plus tard, signait le compromis de vente et remboursait l'emprunt immobilier que Mary et lui avaient contractés pour son achat.

Avant cela, le vendredi sept avril, John donna congé toute la journée à Fleur, et il emmena sa fille à l'hôpital. Dorcas, prévenue de la situation, le regarda arriver avec un air grave, et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu fais le bon choix, John. Même si ce n'était pas le plus simple.

Il hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

\- Je voudrais un peu de temps.

\- Bien sûr. Appelle-moi dès que tu es prêt.

John entra dans la chambre de son épouse pour la première fois depuis des mois, sa fille sur sa hanche, étonnamment silencieuse.

\- Je veux que tu sois là, lança-t-il à Sherlock, ombre muette sur ses talons, prêt à entrer ou rester à la porte des heures durant, selon ce que son amant ordonnerait.

Sherlock obéit.

L'état de Mary n'avait pas changé. Des heures durant, John lui parla. Il lui narra une année complète de la vie d'Ambre, dont c'était l'anniversaire, 365 photos à l'appui, une par jour. L'enfant, assise aux pieds du lit, semblait comprendre la gravité du moment. Elle ne toucha pas sa mère, pas plus que John. Puis John raconta, expliqua son choix. Renouvela ses vœux de mariage. Lui rappela sa fidélité, jusqu'à la mort... Mais elle était morte depuis bientôt un an. Il ne cherchait pas à se justifier, il exposait des faits et Sherlock et John savaient tous deux que Mary aurait acquiescé.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours, Mary. A travers Ambre. Je te le jure.

Puis enfin, il appela Dorcas Meadowes, qui vint presque immédiatement. Elle procéda à quelques ajustements sur les moniteurs, puis invita John à se rapprocher.

\- Tu peux lui dire au revoir, maintenant.

John et Sherlock évaluèrent la situation du même coup d'œil. Dorcas avait, pour l'instant, simplement coupé le son du moniteur cardiaque, et l'avait placé volontairement dans le dos de John. Si le médecin et sa fille prenaient, comme d'habitude, la main de Mary, et si, comme d'habitude, elle faisait une attaque cardiaque, rien ne pourrait visuellement ou auditivement en témoigner. Dorcas pourrait alors se contenter d'arrêter tous les moniteurs, puis le respirateur cardiaque, et Mary s'éteindrait sans douleur. La crise cardiaque n'était pas douloureuse. La réanimation l'était. Les médicaments de fin de vie l'étaient. L'arrêt du respirateur jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive l'était. Le docteur Meadowes leur proposait implicitement la manière la plus douce d'en finir, tout en leur permettant d'être avec Mary jusqu'au bout.

John hocha la tête, prit sa fille, et joignit leurs trois mains : Ambre, John, Mary. Une quatrième, plus grande et plus pâle, vint subitement s'y rajouter et les entoura avec force, les enveloppant et les protégeant.

Le départ de Mary, dans l'amour de ses proches, fut parfaitement impossible à déceler.

\- Heure du décès, 17h27, prononça doucement Dorcas Meadowes.

Alors seulement, John, Sherlock et Ambre descellèrent leurs mains, et la doctoresse put s'affairer à ôter tous les tubes et tuyaux du corps désormais sans vie de Mary Watson.

* * *

Le lendemain, John organisait pour sa petite princesse le plus formidable de tous les anniversaires, invitant tous ses proches, étonnamment souriant et apaisé pour un homme qui venait de perdre sa femme. Mais pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient, et qui étaient réunis dans le salon de Baker Street, le sourire doux de John était la plus belle chose au monde.

Quelques jours plus tard, il enterrait Mary. John avait pris peur en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de payer une concession dans Londres, ni même ne pouvait en demander une. Les places étaient chères, et rares. La solution était venue de Mycroft. Lequel avait rappelé qu'il payait toujours une concession avec un cercueil vide, le marbre gravé Sherlock Holmes n'abritant personne, et qu'il y avait trois places sous la pierre tombale. Si l'idée avait pu être jugée bizarre, John n'en avait pas moins accepté immédiatement.

Vêtu de noir et entouré de ses proches, sa fille sur son bras, John regarda glisser le cercueil de sa femme dans un trou nouvellement creusé, surmonté d'une pierre en marbre qui proclamait désormais Mary Morstan-Watson. Les mots Sherlock Holmes étaient parfaitement invisibles, mais John les voyait encore danser devant ses yeux.

Cela aurait dû être bizarre. Il se sentit pourtant apaisé. Sur son bras, la main de Sherlock se posa et naturellement, John lui donna Ambre, qui passa sans difficulté dans les bras du détective, nichant sa frimousse dans son cou. D'une certaine manière, la boucle était bouclée.

La vie reprit alors naturellement son cours. Fleur, si elle perçut que quelque chose avait changé dans la relation entre les deux hommes qui l'hébergeaient, n'en toucha pas un mot. De toute manière, la manière de se comporter de John et Sherlock n'avaient pas beaucoup évolué. Ils n'étaient même pas plus tactiles, puisqu'ils l'avaient en réalité toujours été. Et comme ils n'aimaient pas les effusions en public et évitaient donc de s'embrasser, ils n'étaient pas flagrants. La jeune fille n'était néanmoins pas si bête, et elle avait suivi l'enterrement, ce qui lui permettait de tirer ses propres conclusions. Et les rires taquins de John, alors que le détective s'empourprait tandis qu'ils se disputaient gentiment à propos d'une histoire de pulls, de sentiments et de fond d'armoires, étaient sans doute plus symptomatique que tout le reste.

Ambre, sans nul doute, était celle qui gagnait le plus au change et elle se mit à faire des progrès fulgurants en marche le lendemain de l'enterrement de Mary. Elle qui faisait quelques pas malhabiles quand on lui tenait la main, il décida fermement d'aller voir Sherlock dans son canapé, et marcha sans trembler jusqu'au détective, sa nouvelle famille. John pleura de joie, Sherlock fit semblant de ne pas s'émouvoir, et le médecin prit finalement une photo de sa fille. Ils étaient repartis pour une nouvelle année de photo quotidienne.

* * *

Ce soir-là, plusieurs semaines plus tard, John avait donné congé à Fleur et venait de mettre la touche finale à son plat quand on frappa à la porte, et que sans attendre la réponse, Mycroft entra.

S'essuyant précipitamment les mains sur son tablier, le médecin se précipita pour le saluer, et l'aîné Holmes lui rendit mollement sa poignée de main, avec un regard perplexe. Il avait la vague impression d'être tombé dans un guet-apens. La table du 221 B, Baker Street, habituellement recouverte pour moitié de petits pots et pour moitié de substances chimiques, était propre, une nappe blanche tendue dessus et le couvert était mis avec de la vaisselle en porcelaine et des couverts en argent. Il y aurait eu des chandeliers que la vision ne l'aurait pas choqué plus que ça. De plus, il savait que la jeune fille au pair (qu'il faudrait bientôt renommer jeune fille au perle, ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'elle était réellement parfaite en tous points) était absente, ce qui était une raison supplémentaire pour s'inquiéter.

John enleva précipitamment son tablier, et appela Sherlock, qui boudait/dormait/méditait dans le canapé (avec son frère, on ne pouvait jamais savoir).

Avec mauvaise grâce, le détective accepta de venir les rejoindre, se laissant tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur une chaise.

\- Installez-vous Mycroft. Du vin ?

John lui présentait la bouteille, visiblement stressé.

Mycroft avait beau observer, il savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'important mais était incapable de dire quoi.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, répliqua le détective à son regard perplexe. Je ne cautionne pas.

\- C'est important pour moi ! intervint John.

Mycroft s'assit lentement, à la place qui lui avait été réservée. Au moins le repas n'avait-il pas été confié à Sherlock, et cela sentait bon. Mycroft, en dépit de tout bon sens, était aussi incapable que son frère de faire cuire un œuf et se nourrissait principalement de plats à emporter et de surgelés, depuis qu'il avait décidé qu'avoir une cuisinière était vraiment un luxe dont même ses confrères du Diogène Club se passait.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il, circonspect.

\- Du vin ? re-proposa John au lieu de lui répondre.

Mycroft secoua lentement la tête.

\- Je ne bois pas.

Le médecin ouvrit des grands yeux perplexes, et fut aussitôt cramoisi de gêne. Il y avait clairement un enjeu à cette invitation à dîner.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire ! reprocha John à Sherlock. Je t'ai demandé de l'aide pour choisir le vin !

\- Et je t'ai envoyé balader. Tu sais bien que je ne bois pas non plus, non ?

\- Oui, mais comment j'étais censé déduire que c'était de famille ?

\- Notre oncle était alcoolique. Notre mère nous a préservé de ce vice. Anthea est très douée pour remplacer mes coupes de champagne par de l'eau pétillante lors des soirées mondaines, intervint Mycroft sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Quant à moi, j'avais bien assez d'une seule addiction, poursuivit Sherlock. Mycroft aussi.

\- Et de quelle addiction parles-tu au juste ? répliqua l'aîné.

\- Pour moi ? La cocaïne. Je croyais que tu l'avais remarqué.

Mycroft émit un claquement de langue agacé devant la mimique goguenarde de son cadet.

\- Le sucre, les gâteaux, les pâtisseries... appelle ça comme tu veux, répondit néanmoins Sherlock. Tu as encore pris du poids, non ? Silvery va encore devoir retoucher tes costumes... Tu vas mettre ce pauvre homme à la retraite avant l'âge.

\- Tu seras enchanté de savoir que...

\- STOP ! les interrompit John. Sherlock, tu m'avais promis de bien te tenir !

\- Je me tiens bien, bouda le détective. Je ne mange pas avec mes doigts.

John soupira lourdement.

\- Temps mort. S'il vous plaît. Des asperges, Mycroft ?

L'homme d'état haussa un sourcil suspect, se demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait patienter avant de savoir ce qui se tramait. L'attente n'était pas forcément son fort. Mais en même temps, John avait déjà prouvé, à Noël par exemple, qu'il pouvait être un cordon bleu, et Mycroft en salivait d'avance.

\- Volontiers, acquiesça-t-il en se servant dans le plat présenté par John.

Ils mangèrent un instant en silence, simplement entrecoupé par le bruit des couverts. Sherlock avait de toute évidence promis à John de ne pas se disputer avec son frère, et il faisait de son mieux pour tenir sa parole. Sauf que les deux frères avaient un mal fou à communiquer en dehors de leurs sempiternelles disputes, et les faibles tentatives de John pour lancer la conversation tombèrent rapidement à plat.

John était stressé, Sherlock boudait, et Mycroft savourait son plat tranquillement, parfaitement indifférent à l'ambiance polaire dans laquelle il évoluait. Il en avait l'habitude, avec son métier.

\- Je ne veux pas divorcer de Mary, décréta soudain John alors qu'ils venaient de finir la viande en sauce.

Mycroft, perplexe, jeta un regard à son cadet, toujours aussi renfrogné.

\- Certes, répondit-il, peu sûr de la suite à donner et pas certain que c'était bien à lui que John s'adressait.

\- Donc je ne peux pas épouser Sherlock, poursuivit le médecin.

Les sourcils de Mycroft s'élevèrent aussitôt en direction du ciel à vitesse grand V, désormais franchement inquiet. John présumait qu'il était au courant de la nature de la relation des deux hommes, ce qui était le cas, bien qu'ils ne l'aient jamais dit clairement, tout leur entourage l'avait compris.

Il envisagea vaguement de demander aux deux hommes si John avait sérieusement pensé à demander Sherlock en mariage, parce que ce serait définitivement une chose qui n'arriverait jamais, et il fallait que quelqu'un en informe John. Sherlock Holmes ne se conjuguait pas avec mariage.

Un bref regard à son cadet lui apprit que Sherlock se moquait éperdument que John l'épouse ou non. Ce n'était même pas feint. Sherlock n'avait cure d'un mariage. Il avait John, c'était à peu près tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour mentionner qu'en réalité, John était veuf, et qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin de divorcer de Mary pour épouser Sherlock (ou plus exactement pour se faire éconduire par Sherlock), mais un coup reçu dans les tibias le fit soudainement taire.

 _Morale_ , articula silencieusement le détective en direction de son frère.

John savait parfaitement ce qu'il était légalement en droit de faire ou non, mais il n'avait jamais enlevé son alliance. Une part de lui serait toujours liée à Mary.

\- Ambre a donc un père et une mère, poursuivit John, tout en torturant sa serviette entre ses mains.

Mycroft était de plus en plus perplexe, pour une fois. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi le docteur Watson l'avait invité à dîner pour lui parler de son mariage (désormais veuvage) et de sa fille.

\- Donc Sherlock ne peut pas l'adopter, légalement.

Les sourcils de Mycroft, qui avaient retrouvé leur place, filèrent de nouveau aux cieux, s'accompagnant cette fois de yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Le visage du médecin était parfaitement sérieux. Et celui de Sherlock exprimait cette fois une véritable gêne. Ils en avaient réellement et sérieusement discuté. Tous les deux. Et le fait de ne pas pouvoir légalement devenir le père d'Ambre attristait Sherlock, Mycroft le lisait dans son regard posé sur John et résolument sur John. Le grand détective sociopathe était finalement tombé amoureux de la petite fille, en plus de vouer à son père un amour dévorant que nul ne pouvait nier, et cela bien avant le mariage du docteur Watson.

Tout cela ne disait pas à Mycroft ce qu'il fabriquait ici.

\- Je veux qu'Ambre soit protégée s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, poursuivit John.

Et cette fois, sa nervosité avait disparu. Il ressemblait plutôt à un soldat, qui aurait abattu mille hommes pour protéger sa petite princesse, qui dormait pour l'heure à l'étage. Mycroft avait aperçu le baby-phone dans un coin.

\- Sherlock ne sera pas légalement mon compagnon, ni son père. S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je veux qu'il l'élève. Mais on ne l'autorisera pas à faire ça. Parce qu'il n'aura aucun lien avec elle.

\- Vous attendez de moi que j'appuie les bons leviers pour faire de Sherlock son tuteur légal en cas de décès inopiné de votre part ? demanda nonchalamment Mycroft, ayant enfin compris où John voulait en venir. C'est touchant de votre part de présumer que j'aurais toujours autant de pouvoir dans plusieurs années. Mais un simple message sur mon téléphone aurait suffi, savez-vous ?

\- Non. Je ne veux pas de marionnettes dans l'ombre. Je veux que cela soit légal.

Mycroft arqua de nouveau les sourcils, songeant que si cette soirée devait continuer à se poursuivre ainsi, il allait finir par avoir une crampe.

\- Je veux que vous soyez son parrain. Légalement. Pour qu'officiellement, un Holmes s'occupe de ma fille en cas de problème. Pour qu'ainsi, Sherlock puisse s'occuper d'elle.

Il ne fut plus question des sourcils de Mycroft, désormais. Mais de sa mâchoire toute entière, qu'il sentit se décrocher et tomber sur la table d'ahurissement. Finalement, il avait mieux valu que John lui annonce tout ça après manger. Il n'aurait pas été capable de se servir convenablement de sa bouche après ça, abasourdi qu'il était.

\- Mais... Mais... balbutia-t-il.

Et Mycroft Holmes ne balbutiait pas.

\- Je veux qu'Ambre soit élevé par un Holmes si je venais à mourir. Vous de manière légale, et Sherlock pour s'occuper d'elle dans les faits. Je ne veux pas faire de Sherlock le parrain légal... C'est... C'était ce que Mary et moi voulions. Sherlock aurait été son parrain si Mary n'était pas... décédée. Je ne veux pas faire de lui son parrain alors qu'il est mon compagnon. Mais je veux qu'elle soit protégée par un Holmes... ou deux. S'il vous plaît, Mycroft ?

L'homme d'état avait définitivement perdu toute contenance. Il comprenait le regard furieux de son frère quant à ce dîner. Envisager qu'il puisse perdre John et devoir s'en remettre à Mycroft pour élever la fillette ne lui faisait clairement pas plaisir, et à défaut de pouvoir être légalement son père, il aurait aimé être le parrain. Mais les arguments de John étaient cohérents, et il était compréhensible qu'il ne souhaite pas se retrouver dans la même situation que si son épouse était toujours en vie. Sherlock s'y soumettait de mauvaise grâce.

\- Mycroft ? Vous accepteriez ?

John était de nouveau perdu et stressé, presque suppliant, inquiet de l'absence de réponse du gouvernement britannique, qui avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte. Le médecin avait vraiment l'air incertain. Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir que Mycroft, déjà aujourd'hui, aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la fillette ? Il avait déjà prévu de la surveiller exactement de la même manière qu'il surveillait Sherlock. Il pouvait bien prétendre que le bien-être de l'enfant était nécessaire à John, et donc à Sherlock par extension et que c'était donc pour son frère qu'il faisait ça, mais ce serait un mensonge : Mycroft comme tous les autres avait succombé au charme des yeux bleus sur le visage angélique.

\- Elle va être pourrie-gâtée, murmura-t-il, enregistrant à peine l'immense sourire sur le visage de John quant à sa réponse. Je vais la rendre pourrie-gâtée.

* * *

 _(1) Ouverture des yeux réponse nulle : 1_

 _\+ réponse verbale nulle : 1_

 _\+ réponse motrice nulle : 1_

 _= 3_

 _c'est le plus petit score possible, et ce n'est pas très bon pour la survie._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Di 20 Novembre pour l' **épilogue** et la conclusion de tout cela ! _

_Et pour info, le plot-twist du début de chapitre "mais on a déjà couchés ensemble, ce n'est pas la première fois", vous en avez tous déjà entendus parler. Dans le chapitre où Sherlock propose son lit à John (et vient le rejoindre dans la nuit), quand John l'engueule en disant que ça ne se fait pas, Sherlock lui répond "mais on a déjà fait ça !". Il parle de dormir ensemble, et précise qu'une fois, ils ont passé la nuit ensemble sur le tapis du salon. C'est à ce même moment que John fait référence lorsqu'il raconte leur première nuit. La fois où ils se sont envoyés en l'air dans un sex-shop, ils ont dormi ensemble sur le tapis du salon complètement bourrés. Leur inconscient le savait déjà pour eux, et quand ils re-dorment ensemble dans le lit de Sherlock, il essaye de leur faire remonter ses souvenirs là ! Leur inconscient essaye de leur dire des choses, mais ils n'ont pas écouté !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour à tous, et rendez-vous en bas pour des infos importantes ;)_

 ** _Reviews anonymes :_**

 _Guest : eh si, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin hélas ! ^^_

 _Lou : Merci pour la review ! :) Eh oui, Ambre a déjà un an et nous sommes arrivés au terme de cette histoire !_

 _Comme d'habitude, remerciements à tous mes revieweurs, disclaimers à Moffat et Gatiss, et gloire à mes bêtas ! (Louisa, donc, sur ce texte ;))_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 _ **LA MÉMOIRE DU CORPS  
**_

 **Epilogue**

\- Fais attention !

Le cri de John fut complètement vain. Il n'avait que peu d'espoir que ça serve à quelque chose, de toute manière. Sa fille était plus têtue qu'une mule et continuait de gambader devant lui avec toute l'insouciance et l'éternité de sa jeunesse, peu sensible à la démarche plus lente de son père ou à ses recommandations de prudence.

\- Sale gosse, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- J'ai entendu ! se retourna-t-elle soudain. Et je ne suis pas une sale gosse !

Elle s'arrêta néanmoins et attendit son vieux père, qui la rejoignit rapidement.

\- Si, t'es une sale môme, répliqua John en arrivant à la hauteur de sa princesse.

Comme d'habitude, il tendit une main affectueuse pour ébouriffer ses cheveux, et elle se déroba.

\- Touche pas à mes cheveux !

John soupira. A treize ans, Ambre était désormais le portrait craché de sa mère, silhouette fine, bouche en cœur et boucles blondes. A la différence de Mary, elle portait cependant ses cheveux très longs, cascadant dans son dos et coûtait une fortune à John en shampooing, démêlant, après-shampooing, mousse et coiffeur. Sherlock trouvait cela parfaitement justifié, et John se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel.

A l'âge de trois ou quatre ans environ, Ambre, lassée que son père la fasse hurler de douleur lorsqu'il peignait ses cheveux, avait décrété que désormais elle s'en occuperait seule et que son père ne la toucherait plus. Et elle avait tenu parole. Elle avait engagé Sherlock en conseiller capillaire (parce qu'on n'avait pas des boucles comme celles du détective sans un minimum d'entretien), et s'était occupée de toutes ses coiffures seule. Elle avait les cheveux suffisamment longs pour inventer chaque semaine une nouvelle manière de se peigner, et depuis toujours, John essayait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, et s'opposait au refus de sa fille.

\- Morveuse, sourit John.

Sa fille lui décocha un regard noir. Elle ne supportait le surnom que de la part d'une seule personne.

Sans un mot de plus, père et fille continuèrent leur progression, et finirent par arriver à leur but.

Ambre devint soudainement encore plus silencieuse qu'avant et s'agenouilla sur le sol, comme toujours. La robe longue jaune et blanche qu'elle portait forma une corolle autour d'elle, et comme souvent John la trouva magnifique. Une vraie princesse. Sa princesse.

Il resta en retrait, debout derrière elle, à l'observer.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui princesse ?

Sa fille avait le don de lui poser des questions saugrenues dans ces moments-là.

\- Pourquoi Sherlock m'appelle morveuse ?

\- Parce que tu es une morveuse ? proposa John.

\- PAPA !

John rit doucement et leva les mains en signe de reddition face au regard noir de sa plus si petite fille.

\- Il t'appellera pour toujours morveuse. Parce que t'appeler par ton prénom reviendrait à reconnaître ton existence au sein de son cœur, et que Sherlock a trop de fierté pour reconnaître que quiconque a une place dans son cœur.

Elle considéra sa réponse, perplexe.

\- Mais... et toi ? Il ne te reconnaît pas une place dans son cœur ?

John s'assit à côté de sa fille, doucement, et lui prit tendrement la main.

\- Ma relation avec Sherlock est compliquée, princesse, plus que tu ne peux le croire, et plus que tu es en âge de comprendre. Sherlock est mort, entre autres sacrifices, pour me prouver ma place dans son cœur. Un jour, ma princesse, je te raconterai. Quand tu seras grande.

\- Papa... tu sais que Sherlock est vivant, hein ? Qu'on ne vit pas avec un fantôme ou un mort-vivant ?

John explosa de rire et tapota le nez de sa fille devant son air agacé. Elle pouvait être aussi terre-à-terre que Sherlock, parfois. Elle ressemblait physiquement à sa mère, avait pris les yeux de son père, et pour tout le reste tenait de Sherlock : entêtée, butée, avide de connaissance, terre-à-terre, pragmatique... L'influence de l'éducation en dilettante du détective avait été catastrophique.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, je sais que Sherlock est vivant. Promis.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un instant, Ambre laissant sa joue reposer sur l'épaule de son père assis à ses côtés. John ne cesserait jamais d'être fière d'elle. Elle était magnifique, brillante, intelligente, elle le surprenait chaque jour et elle avait une magnifique complicité avec Sherlock, principalement basée sur l'orgueil de la jeune fille, qui ne supportait pas d'être traitée d'idiote par le génie de détective et faisait de son mieux pour lui arracher des sourires de fierté. John était ravi d'affirmer qu'elle y arrivait très souvent. Sherlock continuait néanmoins de l'appeler morveuse, ce qui la faisait râler car elle entrait dans l'âge ingrat, mais John savait qu'il n'arrêterait jamais. Chaque « morveuse » de Sherlock voulait dire « je t'aime » autant au père qu'à la fille.

\+ Papa ?

Ambre s'était redressée et détachée de son père. Elle regardait droit devant elle, les mains sagement posées sur sa jupe. John attendit patiemment. La question est rituelle. Il savait qu'elle arriverait à un moment ou un autre de leur visite.

\- Elle m'aimait, Maman ?

\- Plus que tout au monde, ma princesse, répondit aussitôt John.

Et c'était la stricte vérité.

\- Elle t'a aimé du jour où nous avons su que tu étais là, jusqu'au jour de ta naissance et jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle t'aime encore aujourd'hui, et te protège et vit dans nos cœurs.

C'était sa réplique habituelle. Ce que Ambre avait besoin d'entendre et que John lui offrait bien volontiers.

Le médecin reporta son attention sur la stèle qui leur faisait face. Ambre n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi le nom de sa mère « Mary Morstan-Watson » était gravé si bas sur le marbre noir. Un jour, peut-être poserait-elle la question et John lui expliquerait que là où elle ne voyait que le vide, lui voyait encore et toujours danser devant ses yeux les mots « Sherlock Holmes ». Quand Sherlock mourait à son tour, son nom retrouverait sa place sur la stèle. L'espace disponible en dessous du nom de Mary accueillerait celui de John en temps utile.

John et sa fille n'allaient pas régulièrement au cimetière. Parfois Sherlock les accompagnait, parfois non. Parfois Ambre le réclamait, parfois non. Parfois John le proposait, mais personne ne lui répondait et il y allait seul. Il n'y avait pas de règles. Ils y venaient quand ils avaient envie, quand ils en avaient besoin.

Ambre, cependant, le réclamait souvent quand elle avait quelque chose de précis à demander à John. Elle aimait poser ses grandes questions sur la vie à son père, ou faire de grandes déclarations, agenouillée devant la tombe de sa mère. C'était ainsi que John avait dû faire face à « Pourquoi le père Noël n'existe pas ? », « Est-ce que Maman, elle est au ciel ? », « Pourquoi Maman est morte ? », « Comment tu as pu aimer Maman et l'épouser et quand même vivre avec Sherlock, maintenant ? », « Pourquoi on meurt ? », « Je t'aime Papa, et j'aime Sherlock, et j'aime Maman » entre autres.

Cette fois-là, John s'attendait un peu à ce qu'elle lui annonce ses premières règles. Elle avait l'âge. Il lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement des protections féminines des mois auparavant, lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait aller voir Molly si elle voulait, ou lui parler, ou ne pas lui parler et simplement écrire « tampons » ou « serviettes hygiéniques » sur la liste de courses accrochée sur le frigo et qu'il ne poserait pas de questions. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait leur relation. John ne la forçait jamais. Et ça marchait plutôt bien. Manifestement, aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour où elle annonçait être une femme, mais John en devinait les prémisses : en demandant pourquoi Sherlock l'appelait toujours morveuse, ce qui la renvoyait à une image enfantine, elle se débattait contre sa jeunesse et entrait doucement dans l'adolescence.

Le cimetière avait toujours été pour eux un endroit étrange et symbolique, et John s'attendait désormais à ce qu'elle lui annonce ici son premier petit copain, le fait qu'elle veuille entrer à Harvard (Sherlock travaillait activement à la question depuis sa naissance, mais John se contenterait d'OxBridge. Sa princesse n'était pas un génie, mais elle avait toujours travaillé dur et elle avait hérité de ses deux parents une intelligence tout à fait remarquable.) ou ce genre de choses. Sans doute lui demanderait-elle également un jour si elle était responsable de la mort de Mary.

John ne lui cachait pas grand-chose de sa vie passée, entre Sherlock et Mary, et répondait bien volontiers à toutes ses questions, mais il y avait des choses qu'elle n'était pas en âge de comprendre. Sa relation avec Sherlock, le faux-suicide du détective, son mariage avec Mary, l'accident de voiture et sa dépression post-partum, la pneumonie de sa fille en faisaient partie. Inconsciemment, Ambre n'avait, pour l'heure, jamais demandé dans quelles circonstances elle était venue au monde. Elle savait sa mère morte quand elle était bébé, et se contentait pour l'instant de cette version, au demeurant exacte. Elle poserait un jour les bonnes questions, John le savait.

Mais quoi qu'elle demande, quoi qu'elle déclare à son père, quoi qu'elle reçoive comme explications, Ambre demandait toujours la même chose à fin : si sa mère l'aimait.

Parce qu'elle ne doutait pas de l'amour de son père, ni de celui de Sherlock qui l'élevait comme si elle avait été de son sang, mais Mary était une photo dans un cadre sur sa table de chevet, et elle avait besoin de réalité à laquelle se raccrocher. Un jour, peut-être, John lui léguerait la copie du dossier A.G.R.A que Sherlock conservait dans ses fichiers, et qu'il n'avait jamais lu.

En attendant, sa fille se releva et épousseta sa robe, effleurant le marbre noir en signe d'au revoir, adressa un sourire à son père et retourna gambader comme un cabri à travers les tombes, se déplaçant avec une souplesse que John n'avait plus (mais que Sherlock conservait étonnamment encore. Il avait tout appris à Ambre).

\- Au revoir, Mary, murmura-t-il à la tombe en se relevant lentement à son tour.

Puis il vit Ambre lui faire des grands signes de loin, et lui désigner Sherlock qui avait finalement décidé de venir les rejoindre.

Sans un regard en arrière, il se pressa en direction de sa princesse et de son amant. Comme il comptait le faire pour le restant de ses jours.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Et voilà, cette fois c'est bien fini ! Alors en premier lieu, je voudrais qu'on remercie Elie (Bluebell), ma Merveille à moi, pour qui cette fic a été écrite, je le rappelle._

 _Ensuite, je me dois de vous expliquer le titre et les sous-titres :_

 _ **Le titre**_ "La mémoire du corps" _fait référence à chacun des trois personnages centraux du tryptique :_

 _\- d'abord Sherlock, qui, lorsque John le touche, met fin à son amnésie.  
_

 _\- Ensuite Mary, qui fait des crises cardiaques quand sa fille la touche, une manière de supplier pour qu'on la laisse partir._

 _\- Enfin John, qui se rappelle qu'il a déjà couché avec Sherlock une nuit d'alcool, et que tout cela n'est pas le fruit du hasard._

 _Dans les trois cas, c'est leur corps qui parle, s'exprime, et se souvient, et sait mieux qu'eux ce qu'ils doivent faire ou dire !_

 _En revanche, **les sous-titres** , eux, se rapportent **TOUS à John** : _

_\- Chute (partie 1), parce qu'il « tombe » à la fin, Sherlock se souvient, et Mary est dans le coma, et il commence à basculer du mauvais côté._

 _\- Mort (partie 2), parce qu'il envisage sérieusement de se suicider à la fin._

 _\- Renaissance (partie 3), parce qu'il revient à la vie pour Sherlock et Ambre, et qu'il va vivre, enfin heureux et apaisé ;)_

 _Et une dernière chose, et non des moindres : **JE VOUS DONNE RENDEZ-VOUS SUR MON PROFIL DIMANCHE PROCHAIN,** pour une surprise et une nouvelle publication, qui, je l'espère, saura vous contenter... ;)_

 _ **MERCI INFINIMENT A TOUS MES REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS SUR CETTE HISTOIRE !** Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir fait vivre chaque dimanche, ou tout d'un coup, et je vous serais gré de laisser une dernière review sur cet ultime épilogue, que vous soyez lecteur régulier ou fantôme ! Promis, je mors pas (ou alors pas trop)_

 ** _MERCI !_**

 _(et à dimanche prochain héhé ;p)_


End file.
